Su Mundo
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: 5 años en completo anonimato quedaron destruidos con la llegada de la familia Wayne. Ahora debía afrontar la realidad dejar de huir de su pasado y comenzar a vivir el presente Jason le ofrecía un mundo que la hacía sentir libre enseñándole lo que era ser una adolescente normal. No mentiría comenzaba a gustarle ser parte de su mundo a pesar de saber que esto tenía fecha de caducidad
1. La Boda

**Cinco años en completo anonimato quedaron destruidos con la llegada de la familia Wayne… Ahora, debía afrontar la realidad, enfrentar su pasado, y comenzar a vivir el presente. Jason le ofrecía un mundo que la hacía sentir libre, enseñándole lo que era ser una adolescente normal… No mentiría, comenzaba a gustarle sentirse parte de su mundo, a pesar de saber que esto tenía fecha de caducidad.**

 **Su Mundo.**

 **La Boda.**

Las grandes y blancas murallas de aquel prestigioso y selectivo instituto de señoritas, se alzaba en aquella isla, que algunas alumnas la consideraban una prisión, no solo por el hecho de encontrarse alejadas de la ciudad de Jump City, si no por las excesivas y algunas veces aburridas normas.

Si infringías alguna norma, se te obligaba a pasar las vacaciones en el instituto, incluso los fines de semana.

La única forma de salir de la ciudad, era con alguien mayor de edad, pertenecientes a su familia; solo en vacaciones, o en caso de emergencias, a excepción de los fines de semana, que las dejaban ir a Jump City hasta el mediodía, si alguna llegaba después de la hora no se le permitía salir por un mes.

Todos los que laboraban allí eran mujeres, que por lo general tendían a usar faldas largas, y camisas de cuello de tortuga, enseñándole a las alumnas la manera en la que debían vestir y comportarse.

La directora era una mujer mayor, su cabello ya estaba repleto de canas, y su azulina mirada estaba opaca, unos bultos negros debajo de sus ojos la hacían lucir más vieja, allí no solo se acumulaba su experiencia, sino también todo el trabajo que conllevaba tener tan prestigioso lugar bajo su tutela. Su boca siempre estaba pintada con colores rojizos, que en su mayoría eran mate, haciendo que las grietas de sus labios fueran más visibles. Sus atuendos cruzaban el límite entre elegantes y extravagantes, por lo general utilizaba algunos trajes con plumas, y sombreros demasiado grandes.

Criada a la antigua, enseñaba a sus alumnas la importancia de comportarse como una perfecta señorita, que debía cumplir primero que nada sus responsabilidades. Y no dar excusas patéticas.

En aquel internado tan parecido a una prisión era donde desde los once vivía Rachel, que a pesar de sus muchos años allí pocas alumnas conocían su nombre, desde que había llegado disfrutaba de tener un perfil bajo y así se quedaría.

O eso intentaba.

Rachel, a excepción de sus compañeras, disfrutaba estar en ese internado, y más por lo extensa de su biblioteca, donde no solo se podía alimentar de nuevo conocimiento, sino que también disfrutaba del silencio que le regalaba la mayormente vacía sala (la única excepción era cuando las chicas iban allí solo para salvar el año)

Los fines de semana los pasaba en aquel internado (a pesar de tener un permiso firmado por su madre) prefería quedarse leyendo en los jardines, a estar vagando por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo.

Desde que había ingresado, (y por petición suya) su madre nunca la visitaba en el internado, y solo pisaba el lugar por vacaciones, por lo que cuando una niña de primero llego corriendo a la biblioteca (ganándose una reprimenda de la mal humorada bibliotecaria), buscándola para avisarle de la visita de su madre, no tardo en caminar hacía el lugar, pensando que algo malo había ocurrido, y que su pasado había regresado.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

—Quedan en su oficina, siéntanse cómodas de usarla el tiempo necesario _La directora miro a la chica entrar, y luego a la nerviosa madre para luego caminar a la salida.

Ángela le sonrió de manera agradecida, mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

Las alertas de Rachel se dispararon al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, no solo el hecho de que su madre estuviera allí la desconcertaba, si no también lo amable que había sido la directora al dejarlas solas ¡En su oficina privada!, que por lo general nadie podía usar.

—¿Paso algo madre? _Pregunto con una mirada seria, prefería las cosas sin rodeos, aunque fueran malas noticias.

Ángela le sonrió a su hija de manera tranquila intentando relajar el pesado ambiente que ahora reinaba. Tenía que dar la noticia de la manera más serena posible, tomo la mano de su hija acariciándola con lentitud, invitándola a tomar asiento frente a ella.

—Rachel cariño, recuerdas aquel maravilloso hombre que te mencione en tus vacaciones navideñas _Sí debía darle la noticia, tenía que asegurarse que recordará primero a la persona de la que iban a hablar.

Al principio la chica solo alzo una ceja, a que venía esa pregunta, y ¿cómo eso se relaciona con su visita al internado? Más decidió asentir para que está continuará su explicación.

—Él y yo nos casaremos mañana _Ángela sonrió dando la noticia de la manera más rápida e inentendible que pudo, incluso tuvo que repetir dos veces para que Rachel pudiera entender aquellas palabras.

Rachel parpadeo un par de veces, esto debía ser una broma, una broma muy mal elaborada, ¿Quién se enamoraba en seis meses? Aunque tratándose de su madre y por sus descabellados actos anteriores, una boda con un hombre que conocía hace seis meses no entraba una de las diez más irracionales cosas que había hecho.

—Sé que creerás que es algo pronto _La mujer volvió a hablar al notar el silencio incomodo de su hija— Pero no es así, Bruce y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, al encontrarnos avivo el afecto que nos teníamos, sí tú lo conocieras entenderías, por eso estoy aquí, hoy te lo presentaré, me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes _Miro su alrededor— Pero como sabrás no es algo que se diga por carta, en las vacaciones navideñas, él estuvo ocupado con el negoció, y las normas de visita son muy estrictas. Alguien debería hablar con Mathilde, ni mi madre fue tan estricta conmigo, como ella con ustedes. En fin, lo que quería preguntarte era ¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi boda? La directora dijo que podrías ir conmigo hoy pero el domingo tenías que estar aquí antes del mediodía, es algo importante para mí, y yo quisiera que tu vinieras conmigo.

-Está bien madre, iré contigo a esa boda _Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al notar como su madre se ponía de pie para abrazarla.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo evito, se permitió unos minutos de tranquilidad que sentía no merecer

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Alguna que otra persona podía preguntarle varias veces si se sentía a gusto con que su madre se casará con aquel hombre y su respuesta siempre iba a ser la misma; un asentimiento, ella no era muy comunicativa, más esta vez, no era porque no quería decir nada sobre esa unión. Si no que no tenía nada que decir, apenas y conocía al hombre que minutos antes se encontraba frente al altar con su madre.

Ahora no solo tenía que ver en las vacaciones a su padrastro, sino que también a sus cuatro hijos:

Al menor lo conoció primero, y era imposible olvidarlo, tenía la misma edad que ella, sin embargo, su ceño estaba siempre fruncido, y por sus directas palabras no se encontraba muy de acuerdo con aquella rápida unión, su nombre era Damián.

Luego conoció nuevo hermano mayor de dieciséis años Timothy; Tim para los amigos, se presentó con una sonrisa y una extraña mirada, como si la estuviera evaluando. El último tenía diecisiete años siendo dos años mayor que ella, esté parecía algo reservado pero comprensivo a la vez, su nombre era Richard, solo al mayor de ellos un joven de dieciocho años no lo conocía, sabía por boca de su padre que se llamaba Jason, pero el joven aún no se presentaba en el lugar.

Timothy le había contado que aquel chico tenía ya un apartamento, por lo que pocas veces era visto en la mansión, para el alivio de Damián y Richard, que no parecía agradarles mucho cuando Jason merodeaba la mansión.

—Te diviertes _Timothy llego con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba la corbata que no dejaba de molestarle.

—No más que tu al parecer, ¿Es normal que haya tanta gente? _Rachel miro algunos invitados tomar varias fotos de la pareja y de uno que otro invitado, era molesto ver tantos reporteros, se sentía expuesta.

—Bru… Papá es uno de los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad, tiene muchos "socios" de otras empresas, por lo que invitarlos a su boda era una manera de mantener sus tratos _Timothy desistió de la idea de colocarse bien el moño al momento que un Flash le impacto en la cara— Ellos son reporteros, papá no quería invitarlos, pero no tuvo mayor opción, ya que su socio dueño de una empresa tan grande como la de él, le dijo que se encargaría de los reporteros _Bajo un poco la voz al verlos acercarse a ellos.

—Timothy Wayne cuanto tiempo sin verte _La mujer de cabello azabache le sonrió de manera aparentemente encantadora.

—Lo mismo digo Linda, creí que mi querido hermano Jason te había dicho que no quería verte por aquí _El pequeño sonrió aceptando dos copas de jugo que uno de los meseros le ofrecía— Toma Rachel _Le sonrió entregándole una de las copas.

—Él no está aquí y no creo que venga, mis fuentes me dicen que no está de acuerdo con esta unión _La reportera saco una grabadora de su bolsillo— ¿Y ustedes que opinan sobre eso? Que sus padres se casen sin conocerse obligándolos a convivir debe ser difícil para ustedes.

—Creo que tus fuentes cada vez son menos confiables Linda _Un joven de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba detrás de ella con sus manos en los bolsillos, su cabello negro con un mechón blanco estaba ligeramente alborotado— Yo que tú las cambiaría, creí que te había quedado claro que no quería verte cerca ni de mí ni de mi familia.

La joven chica rodo los ojos alejándose de la presencia de aquel chico, no le daría el gusto de irse de aquella fiesta más tampoco recibiría una nueva humillación a causa de él.

—Creí que nunca se iría _Tomó una copa de vino, mientras posaba sus ojos en la acompañante de su hermano— Señorita no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que estaba pasando, pero mi padre mando a buscar a mi hermano, así que Tim ve arriba, no te preocupes por tu amiga, yo le haré compañía mientras espera.

Timothy asintió comenzando a caminar a la parte superior. Jason miro a la chica frente a él con una sonrisa ladina, sus ojos emitían un brillo algo siniestro.

—Permítame presentarme soy Jason Wayne, ¿y tú eres? Estoy seguro que no te había visto antes _Se acerco más a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos— De ser el caso, sin duda lo recordaría.

—Soy Rachel Roth_ Dijo quebrando el contacto visual algo incomoda ante el repentino interés del chico.

Esté abrió los ojos al escuchar su apellido, estaba con la que era su nueva hermanastra, sin poder retenerse dibujo una gran sonrisa, cada vez se le hacía más interesante esa chica.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Richard miro confundido a Tim subir las escaleras del segundo piso cuando solo faltaban minutos para que Bruce y Ángela abrieran la pista de baile, y el segundo menor de los Wayne había prometido invitar a Rachel a bailar, y ahora se alejaba de la pista. Algo iba mal allí, pidió una disculpa a su acompañante mientras subía las escaleras. A mitad del pasillo principal lo pudo alcanzar, tomando su brazo derecho, el sonido de la orquesta tocar un vals llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar abajo para bailar con Rachel _Dick frunció el ceño.

—Jason me dijo que Bruce me estaba buscando aquí, yo creí que…

—¿Qué Jason qué? _Richard lo interrumpió al instante, si antes estaba preocupado ahora era peor, Jason sabía que Bruce estaba abajo, por lo que si había mandado a Tim hasta aquí era porque tenía un plan y Timothy estaba en el camino— ¿Dime quien estaba contigo? _Lo sujeto por los hombros algo alterado, esperaba que no fuera quien estaba pensando.

—Rach… _Antes de terminar el nombre ya Richard se encontraba corriendo hacia abajo, él era uno de los que más conocía a su hermano mayor, y sus intenciones, pero está estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Estaba demente si creía que ella era como las demás.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe a mitad de las escaleras, justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba su "querido" hermano bailando con una radiante sonrisa con Rachel, su mano estaba tomando de manera posesiva su cintura, y sus ojos no dejaban de buscar los de ella, que no dejaban de mirar distintos lugares cada segundo obviamente evitando esos orbes esmeraldas.

Bruce bailaba tan entretenido con su nueva esposa que no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Jason, miro a los invitados aplaudir con una gran sonrisa, no parecía que sospecharan que algo raro pasará, todos a excepción de Linda Park, la cual se encontraba terminando su séptima copa, ella al igual que él conocía la razón de aquella sonrisa, y ese extraño brillo que poseían aquellos ojos esmeraldas… Había encontrado su nueva presa.

—¿Nerviosa? _Jason pregunto haciéndola girar.

—En absoluto _Sus ojos chocaron con decisión contra los de él— No tengo motivos para estarlo.

Jason sonrío divertido, al principio había parecido una chica tímida, que sería fácil de manipular, pero ahora mostraba una faceta completamente diferente, el plazo que había calculado para lograr conquistarla debía aumentar, pero a su parecer valía la pena.

El momento de cambiar de pareja había llegado, Jason la hizo girar un poco para poder recibir a su nueva madrastra, Ángela le sonrió de manera dulce, no creía que el sería el primero en bailar con su hija y con ella, Bruce le había comentado que sería Tim, pero al parecer había un cambio de planes a último momento. Más no le importo.

Richard se aproximó a la pista de baile, dispuesto a ocupar el lugar de su hermano, todos tenían que bailar con Ángela, su momento había llegado, aprovecho el instante en el que su mirada se cruzó con la de Jason para susurrarle un claro "luego hablamos" que hizo a Jason rodar los ojos antes de alejarse de la pista, no necesitaba que su hermano menor que lo sermoneará, y menos en algo que eran algo parecidos.

Enfoco su vista en la chica, que se encontraba sonriendo de medio lado luego de dejar a Bruce en las manos de una mujer mayor con un estrafalario sombrero de cisne.

Su primera impresión era que no parecía ser de esas mujeres que le gustará estar en un lugar donde había tanto ruido, cosa que comprobó al verla salir por las puertas de cristal que conducían al jardín. Miro a Richard bailar con su novia Donna, mientras Damián trataba de parecer amable con Ángela ante la atenta mirada de su padre.

Ese era su momento, tomo una nueva copa de vino comenzando a caminar hasta el jardín, miro a varios lados buscando ese hermoso vestido color zafiro, era la única manera de encontrarla entre tanta oscuridad.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver algo levemente moverse por la parte izquierda de la mansión, sabía que era ella. Ningún invitado andaría curioseando aquel lugar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al verla sentar en una de las bancas del lugar, su cabello caía libremente en su espalda, y en el piso se encontraba una cinta, la cual minutos antes ataba el elaborado moño. Los accesorios siguieron el mismo camino de la cinta, y ella tranquilamente dirigió su mirada al firmamento. Cada vez le resultaba más interesante aquella niña.

—¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche allí viéndome como si fuera un bicho raro? _La pregunta que salió de los labios de ella lo dejo levemente asombrado ¿Cómo es que sabía que él estaba allí? Él era muy cuidadoso para que nadie lo descubriera no hacía ningún ruido.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Lo supe? _La chica termino la oración volteando para que sus miradas se encontrarán— Tus ojos no han dejado de verme toda la noche, supuse que si venía sola llegarías en cualquier momento.

Jason parpadeo un par de veces, ella lo había invitado a salir a un lugar más tranquilo, sonrió con arrogancia, creía que conseguirla iba a ser más difícil, pero ahora se ofrecía en bandeja de plata frente al lobo. No era la primera vez que una cacería se le hacía fácil, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo iba mal.

—Muy interesante _Se acercó a ella— Entonces me dirás ¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos en este lugar?

—Solo supuse que era mejor aquí a aquel lugar lleno de personas que solo quieren un buen chisme del cual hablar _Se encogió de hombros tranquila.

—Me gusta como piensas _Se sentó en el banco al lado de ella, muy cerca para la incomodidad de está.

—¿Qué quieres conmigo? _Directa, así le gustaban las cosas, y está no era la excepción.

—¿Yo? _Sonrió con la mirada brillando con más intensidad— Solo quiero mostrarte parte de mi mundo ¿Aceptas hacer esté viaje conmigo? _Acerco su mano a ella dejándola a pocos centímetros de su alcance, si la tomaba era claro que aceptaba su proposición. Venir a esta boda no era tan malo como había pensado, si jugaba bien sus cartas tendría un nuevo juguete del cual estaba seguro no se aburriría por un tiempo.

Jason sonrió, al ver como acercaba su mano a la de él dudosa, estaba seguro de que aceptaría, ninguna chica se le había resistido antes y está no sería la excepción.

 **Continuara…**

 **Estoy editando está historia, arreglando algunos errores ortográficos, además que les informó a los que no sabían; Está historia fue subida a Wattpad por mí, sí prefieren leerla por allá están en su derecho, disfruten la lectura.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


	2. ¿Amigos?

**Su Mundo**

 **¿Amigos?**

Sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron, al momento de sentir como de un golpe la chica alejaba la mano de ella. Y la mano que anteriormente lo había golpeado, se escondía debajo de la otra.

Sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de ella, y fue cuando lo comprendió, ella no estaba tan interesada en él como las demás, sus palabras no la derritieron, al contrario, ahora parecía que iba a matarlo con la mirada, sus ojos anteriormente de un hermoso tono amatista ahora se encontraban oscurecidos por su enojo, podía jurar que hasta tenían un pequeño brillo rojizo.

—No me interesa ser parte de lo que dices es tu mundo _Dijo de manera calmada, y aun así sonaba lúgubre, incluso podía decir que hasta era amenazador, era la primera vez que una chica usaba ese tono para amenazarlo, bueno también era la primera vez que una chica lo amenazaba.

Jason frunció el ceño, si creía que con ese tono y con esa mirada lo haría desistir estaba muy equivocada.

—Tú…

—¡Jason! _El grito de Timothy lo hizo voltear a verle, esté se veía algo agitado como si hubiera corrido todo el camino— El pequeño demonio Damián está discutiendo con Linda, por alguna razón te está defendiendo. Los vi subir a la parte superior, no encuentro a Dick en ningún lado, y cuando te vi aquí vine corriendo, sabes que Damián es muy explosivo y Linda se puede aprovechar de eso.

—Lo sé, apresurémonos _Jason miro a la chica sentada con su mirada en el oscuro cielo— Nos veremos después, mis disculpas si en algún momento la ofendí _Se inclino como un caballero, para luego tomar el brazo del confundido Tim comenzando a correr.

Ese mocoso era un verdadero problema, no tenía necesidad de defenderlo a él, y menos de Linda. Esa mujer era peligrosa para todos los que se encontraran en su alrededor, sabía jugar bien sus cartas y más si estas iban en contra de él; su nueva obsesión, se podría decir.

—¿Quién lo diría? de todos los Wayne al menos que esperaba que defendiera tan fervientemente al idiota de Jason ahora está frente a mí _La voz de Linda llego a sus oídos— Creí que tu solo defendías Wayne de verdad, no aquellos que tu padre adopto por lastima, incluso creí haberte escuchado diciendo que tú eras el único que de verdad era un Wayne.

—Eso no te incumbe, el tipo de relación que tenga con mis… hermanos es solo nuestro problema _Se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido, mientras Jason tomaba la mano de Tim para detener su avance— Pero si escucho de nuevo decirle a alguien que Jason es un bastardo que solo quiere quitarle el dinero a mi padre y gastarlo con mujerzuelas, yo mismo te destruiré, no me importa usar métodos poco ortodoxos para lograrlo _Una sonrisa siniestra atravesó sus esmeraldas ojos que a pesar de no compartir un vínculo de sangre con Jason el color de sus ojos era similar— Ahora lárgate tu sola presencia me da asco, y estoy seguro de que nadie notará tu ausencia.

Linda lo miró molesta, ¿Quién se creía que era ese niño para hablarle así?, le interesaba poco que era hijo de Bruce, esta humillación se la pagaría caro.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida al ver a Jason con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados al cruzar el pasillo, seguramente estaba divirtiéndose por la humillación que Damián le había hecho pasar, más no le daría gusto, alzo el mentón, saliendo con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. Esta no sería la última vez que se verían.

—Escuchaste todo ¿no? _Damián pregunto desde su posición.

—No solo cuando me defendiste _Sonrió chocando sus ojos con la de su hermano que miraba molesto a Tim— No te enojes, igual me hubiera enterado de la boca de Linda, quejándose de mi nuevo protector.

—Le gustas _Damián menciono bufando— Es solo que es algo testaruda para aceptarlo, eso y que cada vez que te ve tienes una nueva chica pegada a tu brazo.

—Ella no me interesa en ningún ámbito _Se encogió de hombros mirando como Tim se mostraba incomodo ante el intercambio de palabras de sus hermanos. Una carcajada salió de los labios de Jason, al tiempo que le alborotaba el cabello a Damián ganándose una mirada de odio puro— Volvamos a la fiesta, ya los invitados se estarán marchando.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rachel parpadeo un par de veces mirando la cortina por la cual se veía un leve rastro de luz de un nuevo día; luego de que aquel chico la dejará en el jardín, decidió caminar un poco más, hasta que las luces de aquella mansión fueron apagándose, dándole la señal que debía volver a su cuarto.

Luego de salir de aquel baño con una de las mudas de ropa que su madre le había traído de su antigua casa, camino a la peinadora para acomodar sus amatistas cabellos con los dedos, si bien no lo tenía tan corto como le gustaría, el simple hecho de pasar sus dedos por las hebras era capaz de desenredarlo, por lo que no le tomaba ningún esfuerzo tenerlo manejado.

Bajo aquellas grandes escaleras buscando con la mirada a su madre, para su sorpresa ella no se encontraba desayunando. Allí solo estaban sus cuatro nuevos "hermanos"

—La señora Ángela pidió que se te entregará esto _Richard le entrego la carta— El avión salía temprano hoy, y no quiso despertarte.

Rachel asintió tomando la carta en sus manos, su madre no le había dicho que se marcharía, y menos el día que tenía que llevarla al instituto, ganarse una reprimenda por la directora no estaba en sus planes. Tal vez allí había alguna explicación y como volvería a su internado.

 _Querida Rachel tuve que irme antes de lo previsto ya que adelantaron mi vuelo, no te preocupes por nada, antes de irme le pedí a Jason que te llevará, ya que es el único con licencia que puede salir de la ciudad, él no tiene problemas en llevarte allá, ya que su departamento queda en Jump City, ¿No es eso maravilloso? Tal vez en vacaciones de pascuas y de fin de año de tu instituto, puedan venir juntos eso nos haría muy feliz a Bruce y a mí, te traeré algún recuerdo de donde sea que Bruce me lleve, aún insiste en mantenerlo en secreto, te quiere tu madre._

 _P.D: Te deje algo de dinero dentro de una mochila con algunos libros y ropa, Alfred te la dará cuando te vayas. Te escribiré siempre que pueda, nos vemos en abril espero que pases pascua con nosotros. Aunque solo sea una semana me gustaría verte._

 _Ángela Wayne Roth_

Al terminar de leer la carta alzo la vista al chico sentado frente de ella, que por alguna razón no había despegado su vista del desayuno de Rachel, por primera vez se sentía algo confusa, una cosa era que la mirará a ella, y otra que acosará su desayuno.

Alzo la taza de té negro llevándoselo a los labios tratando de ignorar la mirada de Jason, más un jadeo salió de los labios de esté llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, Richard miro de reojo el té negro en las manos de Rachel suspirando sabiendo lo que vendría, Damián por su parte sonrió llevándose su propia taza de café a la boca.

—¿Cómo puedes beber eso? _La pregunta de Jason no se hizo esperar mientras señalaba de manera exagerada el té sostenido por la joven frente a él— No puedes beber como la gente normal café, o jugo, incluso Alfred prepara rico chocolate _Jason se puso de pie tratando de quitarle la taza, más está la alejo de su alcance alzando la ceja.

—Déjala en paz Jason no todos somos como tú que le gusta algo realmente complicado en su café _Dick interrumpió antes de que Damián se pusiera del lado de Jason. Ambos tenían serios problemas con la comida elaborada.

—¿Complicado? Mi café es sencillo; un café de sabor fuerte, con azúcar morena, agrego helado de coco, la espuma la hago con crema leche y canela molida, al final agrego coco rallado y sirope de chocolate, si me siento con ganas agrego nuez moscada _Se encogió de hombros— No le veo lo complicado.

Rachel parpadeo un par de veces, para ser un chico aparentemente con necesidades sencillas cuando se refiere a mujeres. Sus exigencias con el café eran algo peculiares.

—Ese es el más sencillo que pides, la última vez que fuimos pediste un café con veinte ingredientes, la pobre chica tuvo que preguntarte tres veces los ingredientes para poder estar segura de que los había anotado todos _Richard suspiro con pesadez tomando un sorbo de su sencillo café negro.

—No tengo la culpa de que nadie tenga mi buen gusto cuando se refiere a una buena mezcla de café, además le falto un ingrediente igual _Se defendió tomando su café manchándose la comisura superior de su labio levemente con la espuma.

Tim sonrió haciéndole una broma referente a sus bigotes blancos nuevos, cosa que lo hizo rodar los ojos a Jason ante el inmaduro comentario de su hermano menor.

Con cierta lentitud lamió su labio superior de una manera seductora, casi inconsciente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo para coquetear con alguna chica, que ya se había vuelto algo que formaba parte de él. Al parecer la única que había sido testigo de tan descarado acto había sido la chica frente a él, más Rachel prefirió mirar a otro lado ocultando el suave tono rosa que adornaba sus mejillas.

—Cuando termines de comer, y beber esa horrible cosa, ve a la entrada, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y tengo cosas ¡Muy importantes! que hacer _Jason se puso de pie sonriendo de manera arrogante, mientras metía sus manos en su pantalón— Me iré a bañar, no tardaré.

Rachel asintió mirando su taza de té.

—Ignóralo _Damián hablo una vez que Jason se había marchado— Quiere aparentar ser una persona con necesidades ridículamente complicadas para impresionarte _Bufo mirando a otro lado— Tomate tu tiempo con la comida, eso de que no tardará es mentira, siempre hace esperar.

Rachel desvió la mirada asintiendo, más de vez en cuando sus ojos iban a parar en la figura del menor de la familia.

Ya el auto estaba listo para partir, Alfred los esperaba con las llaves del vehículo y la mochila, en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, los tres jóvenes salieron para despedirse de Jason y Rachel. Ella ya estaba lista, más Jason duro algunos minutos más en bajar.

—Nos veremos en vacaciones _Tim dibujo una gran sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano izquierda, Damián solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

—Nos vemos Jason, recuerda lo que te dije ayer _Richard lo miro colocarse los lentes oscuros y ponerse detrás del volante sin prestarle mucha atención— Espero verte pronto Rachel _le abrió la puerta esperando que ella se sentará en el asiento de copiloto.

—Nos vemos hermanito, disfruta la fiesta _Sonrió bajando levemente sus lentes oscuros, para que Dick pudiera ver sus ojos, que tenían un brillo de diversión presente— Espero que tus amigos no destruyan el lugar _Sin esperar que entendiera las palabras, arranco el auto perdiéndose por los jardines de la mansión.

—¿Fiesta? _Richard frunció el ceño— ¡Qué hiciste esta vez Jason! _Alzo un poco la voz, sabía que gritar en estos momentos era estúpido, pero no había podido evitarlo, sabía que en ahora mismo su hermano se estaría burlando de él, tomó el teléfono comenzando a marcar a Roy, si su hermano les había avisado a sus amigos de una "fiesta" el primero en saber debía ser él.

Una carcajada escapo de los labios de Jason, estaba seguro que su "queridísimo" hermano buscaría la manera de cancelar la fiesta, era por eso que había tomado sus medidas, algún día se lo agradecerían, a veces podían ser más aburridos que Bruce y tendían a olvidar que era un joven.

Miro a su acompañante que abrazaba esa mochila y fingía ver el paisaje, estaba claro que seguía muy molesta con él, vamos ni que le fuera hecho algo muy malo ayer, todas las chicas se sentirían honradas de estar con él en su auto, pero ella era, una criatura extraña ni siquiera lo miraba de reojo, era como si no le importará su presencia en absoluto. Eso era simplemente absurdo.

—¿Te quedarás callada todo el camino? _Pregunto mirándola de reojo, más ella solo fingió no escuchar— Será un largo y aburrido camino _Bufo rodando los ojos, para luego mirarla de reojo de nuevo— Vamos niña sé que me odias, tal vez me lo merezco, aunque soy un completo encanto y no sé cómo alguien puede odiarme, pero bueno si te hace sentir mejor reclámame, grítame, dios hasta permito que me golpees en el pecho. Solo no actúes como una niña y habla, es un largo camino y mi estéreo está dañado.

—¿Por qué te gritaría? _Al final decidió hablar, él decía que ella era la niña, pero hace un momento Jason había montado un berrinche porque no le habla— No te odio, pero tampoco me agradas.

—Es un comienzo al menos _Sonrió recostando su hombro izquierdo de la puerta— Supongo que te debo una disculpa por cómo te trate ayer, pero en mi defensa no sabía que tenías dieciséis, creí que eras mayor, y cuando te invite a conocer mi mundo no era para que te ofendieras, ahora que lo pienso se puede mal interpretar, yo solo quería de alguna forma entablar una amistad contigo, para no dañar la relación de nuestros padres_ Le regalo su mejor sonrisa, disfrazando esta vez sus intenciones.

Rachel alzo la ceja sin saber si creerle, más por su madre llevaría las cosas en paz con el mayor de los hermanos Wayne.

Aunque su repentino arrepentimiento era algo raro, cuando tan solo ayer la miraba tan descaradamente. Tal vez por ese comportamiento había mal interpretado las palabras de él cuando se refería a conocer su mundo, no lo conocía del todo, y debía darle el beneficio de la duda. Lentamente asintió en respuesta, estaba dispuesta aceptar ser amiga de ese chico si con eso no estropeaba la nueva ilusión de su madre.

Jason sonrió al ver como la joven asentía, tuvo que cambiar de táctica para poder verla más dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, pero había valido la pena.

—En son de paz, te invito a tomar algo conmigo el próximo fin de semana solo una salida entre ¿Amigos? _Dudo un momento en usar esa palabra más al verla asentir, supo que había hecho bien las cosas— Tranquila no será como una cita, solo seremos dos amigos conociéndose mejor.

—Yo… Está bien, ¿dónde nos veremos? _Jugó con las tiras de la mochila dudando si eso era buena idea.

—¿Te parece si te voy a buscar y te espero detrás del muro? _Tenía que arriesgarse un poco si quería el afecto de esa enigmática chica.

—Allí estaré, antes de las ocho nos dejan salir _Apretó un poco la mochila esperando que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, este gesto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de su compañero.

—No te preocupes no te haré nada, que no quieras _La última frase fue un pequeño susurro que Rachel no pudo escuchar— Cuéntame, ¿Desde cuándo estas allí? Escuche rumores de que es peor que una cárcel y la directora no es un terroncito de azúcar.

—Llegué allí cuando tenía once, no es tan malo, hay buenos libros, y dejan salir a las chicas los fines de semana a Jump City.

—Dejan salir a las chicas los fines de semana _Repitió textualmente lo que ella había dicho alzando una ceja— Por esas palabras he de suponer, que eres de esa clase de chica que se queda en el internado hasta los fines de semana ¿no? _La miro de reojo sonriendo.

Afirmo retándolo con la mirada, logrando que una nueva carcajada saliera de los labios de Jason, esta muchacha era más peculiar de lo que al principio pensó. Todo un reto para él. Justo lo que en ese momento necesitaba.

—No tengo nada que hacer en Jump City _Tal vez fue el aburrimiento que le hizo contestar y seguir esa conversación, o aquellos ojos que a pesar de los lentes negros podía sentir como la miraba de reojo, esperando más que aquella silenciosa respuesta.

—Eso era antes, después de todo ahora que somos amigos puedo invitarte uno que otro fin de semana a tomar un café conmigo, o llevarte a comer, no en una cita claro está solo una salida entre amigos, incluso puedo enseñarte un libro que tomé de la mansión Wayne, su edición es limitada, y estoy casi seguro que te gustará la próxima vez que nos veamos te la daré.

—Está bien _La chica aguato las ganas de preguntar cómo se llamaba el libro, y como era que él sabía sobre su gusto por la lectura— ¿Cómo es que llegaste a Jump City? _Se decidió a preguntar luego de verlo abrir varias veces la boca buscando un nuevo tema para intentar hablarle a ella.

—Buscando independencia _Se encogió de hombros agradecido por el intento que ella hacía para no dejar el lugar sumarse a un incómodo silencio— Aunque soy el mayor no fui el primero que adopto Bruce, ese lugar le corresponde a Richard, más como éramos niños nos criamos como hermanos, tiempo después llegaron Tim y Damián, como sabrás solo el último que mencione es hijo de Bruce más el llego con doce años, siendo el último en llegar_ Alboroto un poco su cabello, no sabía porque le contaba esto, pero después de tanto tiempo necesitaba desahogarse— Damián y yo tenemos algunos roces, bueno todos tenemos roces, el único que mantiene las cosas tranquilas es Timothy, aunque Damián siempre logra afectarle algunas veces. Cuando cumplí quince que ya no los aguante, las continuas peleas con Dick y con el mocoso me hartaron, fue cuando comencé a trabajar, asistía a la escuela que Bruce pagaba y luego en las tardes iba a ayudar a una señora que me contrato de chofer_ Guardo varios minutos de silencio haciendo un leve gesto de molestia, que no pasó desapercibido ante la fija mirada de su acompañante— Fueron solo dos meses que dure allí, luego me dedique a algo más ilegal _Sonrió mirándola de reojo como abría sus ojos sorprendida— Carreras de autos a mitad de la noche recuerdo que la primera vez que conduje a esa velocidad tenía algo de pánico, y más cuando las patrullas comenzaron a perseguirme, ese día en mi "debut" se llevaron a mi adversario en una camilla, los muy imbéciles lo rodearon, yo logre pasar antes que las patrullas rodearan por completo el lugar, más él no tuvo tanta suerte, lo escuche maldecir luego de estrellarse contra el auto de un policía, pero no me detuve, ese día gane lo que un año de trabajo me fuera dado aquella mujer, no quería pedirle ni un centavo a Bruce por lo que estuve reuniendo desde ese momento hasta que cumplí dieciocho, dos días después de mi fiesta le notifique la noticia a Bruce y el acepto, insistió en darme algo de dinero pero mi orgullo no acepto.

—¿Tu aún…?

—No_ Respondió a la pregunta sin finalizar de ella— Bruce encontró otra manera de darme dinero y controlarme, digamos que aprendí más en casa con él que en la escuela. Me enseñó sobre el manejo de la empresa y ser un Wayne, él "casualmente" inauguro una sucursal de las empresas Wayne aquí en Jump City, ser un manipulador y astuto bastardo en un mundo lleno de hipocresía es de las pocas cosas "divertidas" que hago como jefe, juntándome con personas que esperan verme fallar y así que me retire del puesto y tal vez me desherede, esa es una parte del mundo de Bruce _Sonrió mirándola fijamente— Mundo en el cual tu madre debe aprender a moverse si no quiere ser engañada por cualquiera que quiera llegar a Bruce.

—¿Debería yo también preocuparme? _Pregunto mirando el cielo, con qué familia se había ligado su madre, tenían todo lo que intentaba evitar. Jason era el que parecía más peligroso, sin embargo, era el que en estos momentos la estaba poniendo al tanto de toda la situación.

—Si hipotéticamente fueses la hija legitima de Bruce sí, pero por suerte para ti solo eres su hijastra, hija de su segundo matrimonio, Si fueras una Wayne, tendrías a varios hombres algunos muy mayores, a tus pies buscándote solo para conseguir algo de la fortuna, te engañarían al punto de enredarte en su juego y aceptes casarte con alguno de ellos, más como no es el caso puedes relajarte, más eso no significa que ahora pases muy desapercibida, la prensa estará muy pendiente de ti en Gotham, si sucede algún "desliz" estarás en primera plana, adiós privacidad. Otra razón por la que vine hasta aquí. En esta ciudad nadie me conoce como Jason Wayne, fue una de las cosas que le pedí a Bruce que no dijera, aquí soy simplemente Jason Todd me gane mi puesto de jefe con trabajo, entrando desde lo más bajo _Se acerco a ella— Llámale orgullo o como quieras, pero si me quería tener controlado iba a ser con mis condiciones. Solo pocos conocen mi nombre real, y es porque conocen a Bruce, de resto llegue como una ficha en blanco…

Jason se detuvo sonriéndole de medio lado, había hablado un poco más de lo necesario, pero al parecer abrirse con ella de esa manera le había dado la confianza entre ellos que el día anterior no existía, tal vez de esa manera, siendo en parte, él mismo, logaría su objetivo. Solo necesitaba cambiar su estrategia y por ahora tratarla como una amiga más y hacer que comenzará a confiar en él.

—Sé lo que se siente _Rachel hablo fingiendo ver las murallas de la escuela, mientras en su mente seguía rebobinando las palabras de su acompañante— Supongo que tenemos algo en común Todd _Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al intercambiar una mirada con él.

—Así parece Roth _Le siguió el juego deteniendo el carro en la entrada, viendo una mujer de cabello negro prepararse para la llegada de las alumnas— Parece que llegamos antes _La miro abrir la puerta— Nos veremos el sábado en esa no cita _Sonrió divertido al verla asentir, no había chica que se le resistiera, solo debía ajustar un poco el juego, poner todo en orden. Bajo su control, se despidió con un leve gesto con la mano mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, y no solo en la empresa.

¿Quién diría que una colegiala sin ningún tipo de experiencia le llamaría así la atención? Hasta el punto de que había dado detalles que nadie más conocía, incluso había optado por quitarse esa mascara que siempre usaba con las mujeres.

Tal vez Dick tuviera razón y tanto trabajo lo estuviera volviendo loco, miro con el retrovisor la ropa que llevaba su nuevo interés, o muñeca como solía llamarlas. Podía pasar muy rápido desapercibida por aquellas ropas que llevaba, más al ver sus hermosos ojos amatistas todo lo demás quedaba en el olvido, y si a eso le sumabas aquellas hermosas piernas de infarto que había podido ver la noche anterior, tenía una muñeca casi perfecta desafortunadamente seguía siendo una niña, nunca había estado con una mujer menor que él…

Cerró por un momento sus ojos y a su cabeza llego como un Flash aquella hermosa sonrisa que hoy le había regalado, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Además, cuando el fijaba un objetivo nada ni nadie lo hacía cambiar de opinión hasta que la tuviera en su cama. Aunque por ahora sería su amigo, era un pequeño retroceso que pensaba aprovechar para su beneficio, más su misión aun no terminaba hasta tenerla desnuda en su cama, y a él le encantaba salirse con la suya...

 **Continuara…**

 **Siento que aunque es un capítulo de relleno, fue necesario para que hicieran las paces, y el cazador buscará otra manera de acercarse a su presa, entendiendo que los mismos métodos que utilizaba con otras chicas con ella no resultarían.**

 **No sé cuantos capítulos tendré iniciados cuando suba esté, estoy tratando de plasmar todas las ideas que tengo en diferentes capítulos, ya que luego lo olvido. Tengo que aprovechar la inspiración, (que vino con mi gripe y fiebre), antes de que mi memoria olvide todo.**

 **Di un poco de información de Jason, incluyendo a que se dedica, para que no crean que se la pasa gastando a diestra y siniestra el dinero de Bruce, como en esté universo no existe Red-x le agregue algunas cosillas a su pasado, no todo es color de rosa dentro y fuera de su familia. Por eso la astucia del ladrón sigue allí, solo que la usa para otros fines, siempre eh creído que la mayoría (no todas) de las personas que rodean a los millonarios lo hacen por el dinero y el poder que conlleva su "amistad", y no porque de verdad le interese la persona, hay algunas excepciones, pero en ese mundo hay muchos hipócritas, que harían lo que fuera por tener el mismo dinero y poder. Por lo que se necesita gran astucia, no es un mundo muy bueno para personas inocentes, tienes que ser frío, calculador, y si es necesario manipulador para que no te engañen. Justo las cualidades que Jason ha desarrollado dentro y fuera del mundo laboral.**

 **Sé que Damián puede ser un poco borde, con todo, pero es una persona muy leal, y creo que a pesar de las diferencias entre Jason y él, lo defenderá a su manera.**

 **Creo que una de las mejores maneras de acercarse a Raven es como realmente eres, y no solo como le haces creer a los demás, y eso Jason lo entendió por eso dejo caer por algunos minutos su máscara frente a ella.**

 **Deje una pista por ahí de mi próxima historia en este Fandom, espero que la encuentren, es un dialogo, por alguna razón siempre dejo pistas de mis próximos proyectos en alguna que otra parte, pero esta es algo larga.**

 **Espero poder traerles más capítulos, a pesar de que la historia al principio no estaba centrada en algo largo ahora me ha entrado un entusiasmo por hacer al menos, más de quince capítulos, quien sabe tal vez llego a más. Pero por ahora trataré de no apresurar mucho los hechos, disfrutaré de cada capítulo y cada palabra.**

 **Gracias a: Ariazu Covenant, Romi bm, Lollipop lol, nekkopamss, que marcaron la historia como favorita. Y a; Susy Raven, nekkopamss, y Lollipop lol que se encuentran siguiendo la historia.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Rae-Rae: Gracias por tu comentario, yo también la aceptaría, Oh claro que lo hará pero para eso debe aprender primero a ganarse su confianza, recordemos que Rachel no es como las demás que caerá con un simple alago. Linda es una de las chicas que no han recibido ni una mirada deseosa de Jason, por lo cual ha llegado a odiarlo en cierta manera.**

 **Soysoloyo: Gracias por leer, yo también quiero que lo lean aunque ahorita me estoy debatiendo por algunas partes de algunos capítulos, no sé qué tanto pueda poner en un Lemon T, por esa razón siempre pongo M, pero sentí que empezar un M en esté Fandom se me complicaría. Intentaré hacerlo lo más ligero que pueda. Gracias por decírmelo, no me molesta en lo más mínimo que me corrijan cuando lo necesito, comentarios así me ayudan a mejorar mi manera de escribir, de ahora en adelante estaré más pendiente, saludos.**

 **Susy Raven: Me alegra que te encante, créeme que yo también estaba esperando leer algo largo de esta pareja, pero como nadie da señales de querer publicar de estos dos lo hice yo, espero traerles al menos más de quince capítulos, ya que es algo que me emociona. Y siempre quise traer algo largo a esté Fandom. Y nada mejor que hacerlo con uno de mis favoritos Jason. Saludos.**

 **Fanfan: Gracias por tu reviews, no podía dejar a ninguno fuera, aunque se me haga difícil la personalidad de Damián, tenía que estar en esté fic, a pesar de ser un chiquillo frío, sabe defender lo que quiere y es algo que me gusto de su personalidad, que a pesar de todo es muy leal, ya no tienes por qué esperar más.**

 **Ariazu Covenant: Gracias a ti por leer, disculpa que no te responda en ingles pero no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, aunque se leerlo a la hora de escribir algo me confundo. Y no quiero decir algo que no estoy totalmente segura de que esté bien. Trataré de no tardar mucho en actualizar, ahora que eh adelantado al menos las primeras 1.000 palabras de algunos capítulos, Todo es nuevo, No será nada fácil adaptarse a su nueva y multiplicada familia pero todos harán lo posible por hacer la convivencia tranquila. Veo a Jason es como alguien… Coqueto, que ha tenido sus altos y bajos. Y que le fascinan los retos, estoy intentando combinar la personalidad de él con la de red x. Espero que todo salga bien, y que continúes leyendo, hasta el final.**

 **RavenYaz: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante, y que leas hasta el final. Saludos.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	3. Alianza

**Su Mundo.**

 **Alianzas**

Por alguna extraña razón, la última semana de enero había pasado más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, en cuestión de un parpadeo, estaba a tan solo minutos para su encuentro con su… ¿Hermano? Jamás le llamaría así eso le resultaba imposible de alguna manera, ¿Amigo? Aún no estaba segura de que eran eso, apenas se estaban conociendo ¿Jason? No le tenía mucha confianza para llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Por lo que ahora la mejor manera de llamarlo era Todd. Después de todo a esté no parecía incomodarle.

Se acomodo mejor en su cama, enfocando su vista en el techo de su habitación, por suerte para ella, no compartía el cuarto con nadie más, de otra manera, tendría a alguien preguntándole la razón de su inquietud.

El ligero toque de su puerta la hizo mirar la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Rachel? _Una suave voz procedente de alguna de las profesoras se hizo escuchar— ¿Vas a ir hoy a Jump City? Ya las demás están bajando _Esperó unos minutos para luego soltar un suspiró al no obtener respuesta— Si vas a ir esta vez, te sugiero que te apresures.

—Enseguida bajo _Tomó el bolso colgándoselo en el hombro, comenzando a caminar hacía la salida.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

En la entrada había una fila, esperando para que las profesoras anotaran sus nombres en las listas. Las que ya se habían anotado caminaban hacía en frente del instituto, donde estaba la parada del transporte público, que las llevaría a la ciudad.

Rachel miró a sus compañeras desde el otro extremo, apoyada en la pared de la escuela. La mayoría de las que se encontraban frente a ella; eran de primero, que salían media hora después que las demás, durante media hora había visto el ir y venir de transporte público, y uno que otro auto, que recogía a las chicas.

La carretera estaba desierta, y no había ni rastro del auto negro en el extenso camino. Comenzaba a creer que Jason se había arrepentido

Seguramente se estaba riendo de ella ahora, por lo ingenua que había sido al aceptar salir con él, después de todo a simple vista parecía ser un hombre egocéntrico. Que le gustaba solo divertirse en la vida, nada tenía que hacer un hombre como él buscando a alguien tan diferente como ella.

Unas vagas imágenes de cuando hablaron del pasado aparecieron en su mente, si era una trampa o una broma ¿Todo aquello era fingido? ¿Esos verdes ojos sin brillo alguno dejándose succionar por la miseria, era parte de su plan? No podía creerlo, se escuchaba tan real, tan melancólico. Había dejado a su verdad salir, frente a ella, algo dentro de Rachel quería confiar, aunque sea un poco en él.

Pero si no era falso, porque demoraba tanto, odiaba esperar a alguien que no sabía si al final aparecería.

Soltó un suspiró, mirando como las últimas chicas se iban en aquel transporte, ya abarrotado de personas.

Con parsimonia tomó la mochila que estaba en el suelo, posándola en su hombro dispuesta a regresar al internado. Pensando que tal vez era lo mejor no convivir mucho con su "hermano"

El sonido del claxon la hizo detener su andar, en su interior algo pareció removerse, su estómago se contrajo, inconscientemente mordió sus labios, mientras sus orbes amatistas miraban sobre su hombro, aunque no lo admitiera jamás en voz alta, queriendo que se tratara de él.

Y efectivamente, allí estaban esos ojos esmeraldas viéndola fijamente, mientras una bella sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios. Al contrario de la última vez, ahora la venía a buscar en una bella moto negra con algunos detalles en rojo.

—¡Lo siento por hacerte esperar!, tuve una junta de negocios que mi nada eficiente asistente no me aviso hasta esta madrugada _Jason expresó tratando de que no se le hiciera notar mucho su tono de desagrado, sus ojos la miraron con incertidumbre, no sabía si ella querría viajar con él en su moto. Si sus planes se venían abajo por la incompetencia de aquella mujer no solo sería echada, si no que tan bien la haría escarmentar, saber lo que significaba meterse con Jason Wayne; que solo por esta vez usaría su apellido para darle una lección— Mi auto está en el taller, tenía que acomodarle algunas cosas, esperó que no te moleste viajar en una moto.

Rachel negó, chasqueando la lengua, el momento de regresar como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido ya había pasado y ella no lo había aprovechado, no era el momento de echarse hacia atrás, no importa lo que pasará llevaría las cosas en paz por su querida madre. Aunque tuviera que montarse en esa ruleta rusa con ruedas.

Sus pálidas manos tomaron el casco que su acompañante le ofrecía, sin tiempo a seguir sopesando la idea de alejarse, se lo puso.

—De verdad lo siento, no volverá a suceder lo prometo.

—Que no volverá a suceder ¿Dejarme esperando o venir por mí en esa cosa? _Su voz no sonaba molesta, por el contrario, podía jurar que tenía un muy pequeño deje de diversión en está, a pesar que su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

—Ambas _Soltó una carcajada mirándola fruncir el ceño, esta vez sí parecía algo enojada, o tal vez incómoda con la idea, no parecía muy ansiosa por montarse en la moto— Oh vamos no muerdo _Su sonrisa se ensanchó ladeándose un poco al saber que lo último era una vil mentira. Pero ella no tenía por qué enterarse… Aún.

Rachel seguía de pie, frente a él, sin hacerle caso a sus chistes. Un suspiró escapó de los labios del chico, había llegado de nuevo al principio, y pensar que la última vez había aumentado sus interacciones, y ahora por culpa de un factor externo, la barrera que anteriormente había derrumbado, se alzaba de manera más alta frente a él separándolos. Y si a eso le sumaba la incomodidad que podía notar en la chica por lo que sería su medio de transporte, todos sus planes estarían tirados al traste, antes de que acabe el día, si no hacía algo al respecto.

La chica por fin con algo de temor tomó asiento detrás de él, sujetándose con fuerza de la cintura de Jason, sus ojos se cerraron al sentir como el vehículo arrancó.

Mentiría si dijera que alguna vez se había montado en una, incluso les había agarrado algo de pavor, al ver los múltiples accidentes que las motos ocasionaban.

Mordió su labio inferior tratando de que no se notará su nerviosismo, lo que menos quería ahora era a Jason burlándose de su comportamiento. Era suficiente ya con sus burlas regulares como para aguantar una con su comportamiento.

—¿Ya desayunaste? _Pregunto luego de un rato, ya cerca de la ciudad, Rachel negó en un apenas audible susurro— Conozco un buen lugar en el que podemos comer.

Al llegar Jason miró por el espejo a Rachel, está tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras sus manos se encontraban aferradas a la cintura de él. Parecía tan frágil, tan asustada por caerse de aquel vehículo, a pesar de que él nunca la dejaría caer. Sin duda había hecho mala elección de transporte, y aun así ella accedió a acompañarlo a pesar de no mostrarse nada cómoda con la idea. Eso le hacía sonreír con complicidad.

—Ya llegamos _Susurro con voz suave, acariciando las pequeñas manos que se aferraban a su cintura, que al instante lo soltaron como si quemaran— Vamos.

Para alivio de Rachel, Jason no mencionó nada de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, entraron al local que el chico parecía conocer de memoria.

Esté la condujo hasta una mesa algo apartada, le acomodo la silla para que se sentará, no era como si realmente ella lo necesitará, o como si Rachel se mostrará muy contenta al notar su cordialidad, al contrario, parecía no importarle, incluso parecía que lo estuviera ignorando lo más posible, ni cuando sus dedos rozaron el hombro de ella de manera "accidental" pareció inmutarse.

Que niña tan seria con la que se había encaprichado, más su sonrisa jamás titubeó. Sabía que poco a poco se estaba ganando su confianza.

—¿Qué desean ordenar? _Una señorita se acercó a ellos con libreta en mano, mirando de manera nada casta al chico.

Jason miró a su acompañante fijamente esperando que está ordenará sin importarle lo más mínimo la mirada de la camarera, estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran de esa manera tan descarada. Y que lo desvistieran con la mirada, raro era que esto no pasará.

Rachel miró de reojo a la señorita, y luego a su "hermano", esté no parecía notar la mirada de la mujer, o en cambio había decidido ignorarla. ¿Era así como todas las mujeres lo miraban? ¿Cómo si de un pedazo de carne se tratará? Ya entendía porque tenía el ego tan inflado.

Su mirada recayó en el menú, siguiendo el ejemplo de Jason de ignorarla, no deseaba prolongar más su propia incomodidad.

Chasqueo la lengua, levantando por breves minutos la vista, justo al momento que aquella prepotente sonrisa se alzaba. Ahora sabía que era cierto aquellas palabras de Jason advirtiéndole que le haría probar algo más que aquel té, del cual tan acostumbrada estaba, en todo el menú no había ningún tipo de té, solo había jugos naturales, malteadas, cocadas, y café.

Resignada, bajo el menú, haciendo que aquella sonrisa se extendiera aún más, Rachel rodó los ojos sin saber que pedir, no había nada que le llamará la atención o le gustará en las bebidas.

—¿Decido por ti Rach? _Hablo con tono burlesco y divertido, mientras recargaba su barbilla en sus nudillos. Toda su atención estaba desde el primer momento puesta en ella, en ningún momento la desvió. Nada en esa cafetería llamaba tanto su atención como la chica frente a él.

—Como si tuviera otra opción_ Rachel miró a otro lado frunciendo los labios, estaba descubriendo la más de aquella faceta burlesca de Jason, y no le agradaba nada.

Esté soltó una carcajada, la comida que servían en ese café era bastante elaborada, justo como le gustaba, casi se podía comparar a la comida de Alfred. Allí no había esos horribles y desagradables té en ninguna parte del menú. Por lo que su acompañante estaba ahora a su completa merced.

Con su mejor sonrisa se dirigió a la chica descarada, sin siquiera ver el menú pidió dos desayunos, Rachel tuvo que parpadear varias veces al escucharlo decir toda la receta sin siquiera mirar en ninguna ocasión el menú. El chico decidió acompañados por un café que para ella sonaba muy dulce, hasta tenía helado en la receta, para ella decidió ordenar algo mucho más amargo, pero en su elaboración habían más de diez ingredientes. No era nada un café normal como el que su madre acostumbraba a beber.

—Verás que te gustará la mezcla que pedí para ti _Sonrió triunfante, mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

—Lo dudo _Miró a otro lado, impaciente por que trajeran su orden.

—La última vez no pudimos terminar de hablar, así que dime, como fue que llegaste hasta esté internado, hasta donde sabía Ángela es de Gotham, y allí hay buenos lugares para estudiar.

—Yo lo decidí cuando era niña, toda mi niñez había estudiado una profesora privada desde que era pequeña. Cuando la que me enseñaba murió no quise que viniera alguien más a reemplazarla, por lo que le pedí a mi madre que me metiera en un internado, pero no quería cualquiera, mi antigua profesora me contó que ella había asistido al de Jump City, el cual estaba lleno de conocimiento y fue por eso que vine _Explicó sin entrar mucho en detalle, recordando por breves momentos a su tutora, esa mujer, que a pesar de estar bajo las órdenes de su padre, a veces lo desobedecía, liberándola en más de una oportunidad de aquella habitación. Solo hubo una oportunidad en la que no la pudo ayudar, y fue donde todo se derrumbó.

Jason la miró sin sorprenderse, ella estaba presa en su propio mundo, aun no lo descubría, y empeorando su situación era ella misma se cortaba las alas, negándose a volar y a salir de aquella jaula que ella misma había cerrado, había salido de su casa para meterse en una prisión más grande. Solo era un cuervo enjaulado. Ahora no solo tenía el objetivo de conquistarla, también se había planteado la idea de hacer que la vida de aquella joven comenzará a cambiar, aunque tuviera que involucrarla un poco en su propio y retorcido mundo.

Jason abrió la boca, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ver la realidad, más decidió guardar silencio al ver como la mesera de antes venir con una gran sonrisa dejando la orden, para luego guiñarle un ojo y alejarse.

Los ojos esmeraldas del chico la miraban con euforia, no parecía que comería ni un bocado hasta que ella probará el café que él le había ordenado. Parecía ¿entusiasmado? No pudo evitar sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, toda arrogancia había abandonado el rostro de su acompañante, y ahora se sustituía por una gran emoción, solo comparable con la de un niño pequeño. Parecía que en cualquier momento se inclinaría un poco más solo por ver su reacción.

Cumpliéndole el pequeño capricho de su compañero, que había sido tan amable de invitarla a desayunar, procedió a tomar un pequeño sorbo del café.

Al momento que aquel caliente líquido chocara contra sus papilas gustativas, sus ojos se abrieron, era una deliciosa combinación a pesar de todo, en cierta manera amargo, pero no demasiado, el delicioso líquido descendió por su garganta al momento que ella bajaba la taza, la sonrisa orgullosa de Jason se instaló en su rostro y en todo el desayuno lo acompañó.

Cuando ambos terminaron, Jason pago lo que habían consumido.

Una vez que salieron del local, y ya más cómoda Rachel le agradeció al chico por invitarla a pesar que esté lo había planificado para que ella tomara algo más que su té, no le dio mucha importancia. Había sido una buena experiencia, a pesar de que jamás dejaría a un lado su té por aquel líquido, era bueno probar algo nuevo.

—Vamos te quiero llevar a un lugar que te gustará, y será la causa de que visites más Jump City sin que yo esté presente _Un ruido procedente del pantalón de Jason los hizo detener su andar, con cuidado, el joven saco su teléfono, que no dejaba de sonar.

Chasqueo la lengua, y con desgano contesto la llamada, Rachel lo miró extrañada, las expresiones en el rostro de su acompañante cambiaron en un parpadeo, de fastidio pasó a ira. Incluso creyó que aquel teléfono cedería en cualquier momento por la presión que ejercía la mano de su dueño.

Los ojos de Jason parecían emanar chispa, mientras sus labios se fruncieron. Con estos sentimientos a flote colgó la llamada, mirando a su acompañante. Hoy era el día que había despejado especialmente para enredarla, y ahora venía esa incompetente y se lo arruinaba.

—Ah~ no quería hacer esto, de verdad odio a esa mujer, lo mejor sería que te llevará ya a tu internado _Chasqueo la lengua al admitir eso No quería que aquel día terminará así, su paciencia con aquella mujer comenzaba a evaporarse.

—No es necesario, puedo tomar el transporte público para llegar allí, ve a lo que sea que tengas que hacer, no me importa irme sola _Se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo una reunión dentro de quince minutos con unos socios importantísimos de Tokio, que se suponía iba a ser mañana, mi secretaria está probando mi paciencia el día de hoy _Explicó llevándose los dedos al cabello, su paciencia comenzaba a evaporarse poco a poco— Pero eso no me impedirá que te lleve a tu lugar de estudio, hoy eres mi responsabilidad no podría permitir que nada te sucediera _Uso una de sus mejores sonrisas para que la Roth le creyera su actuación— Aunque… _Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo— pensándolo mejor hay una forma en que los dos ganamos _dejó que el silencio reinará unos minutos, ganándose una mirada de duda de su acompañante, era justo lo que necesitaba, una pequeña duda— ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Así luego te enseñaré la biblioteca de Jump City, prometo no demorar mucho.

Jason sonrió complacido al ver como los ojos de su compañera adquirían un pequeño y momentáneo brillo, a pesar de que ocultaba bien sus emociones, él comenzaba a notarlos cada vez más, estaba pendiente de cada reacción de su acompañante, sabiendo que esto más temprano que tarde le ayudaría a su causa.

Como lo imaginó ella accedió a acompañarlo, al llegar a la empresa se quedó maravillada, el lugar era grande, con aproximadamente treinta pisos, el fino color perla reinaba en las paredes del lugar, en la recepción se encontraban muchas personas caminando de aquí para allá.

Más al notar el porte de su jefe se detuvieron al instante, como perros entrenados hicieron una fila a ambos lados del camino, luego de dedicarle una pequeña reverencia obviamente muy bien ensayada cada quien regresó a sus obligaciones.

Ambos subieron hasta el último piso en un lujoso y tapizado ascensor. En aquel piso se encontraba solo un escritorio frente a una puerta, y sobre este un televisor de gran tamaño, algunos cómodos sillones de cuero y una cocina muy bien acomodada. La puerta era doble de caoba, ambas puertas formaban una perfecta W totalmente estética en un perfecto y serio color plateado.

En el escritorio se encontraba una descarada rubia limándose las uñas, mientras miraba el televisor sin siquiera atender a las personas que estaban sentadas frente a ella. Jason dejó escapar un suspiró mientras veía a sus invitados.

Con la mejor sonrisa que podía fingir se acercó a ellos, hizo una pequeña reverencia que en seguida Brushogun le correspondió.

—Es bueno tenerlo por aquí señor, disculpe mi retraso.

—No se preocupe joven Todd acabamos de llegar _El hombre le sonrió mirando a la joven detrás de él— Está jovencita tan bella debe tratarse de su novia ¿no?

Nya-Nya sonrió gatunamente escudriñando a ambos con su mirada, en especial a la chica de cabello amatista.

Rachel se tensó, sonrojándose un poco al notar como todos en la sala la miraban, incluyendo la ineficiente secretaria que por primera vez había apartado la mirada de la pantalla y la veía con el ceño fruncido.

Jason sonrió acostumbrado a las bromas de hombre, más decidió aclarar, tanto a él como su compañera se habían tensado ante dichas palabras, él no quería una relación estable y menos con alguien menor. Las chicas de esa edad podían ser muy controladoras.

—Se equivoca ceño Brushogun, ella es Rachel, hija de la nueva esposa de mi jefe el señor Wayne, solo está aquí porque esté me pidió especialmente que le mostrará las instalaciones, ya he hablado con ella, y luego de salir de nuestra junta haré lo que me han pedido _Mintió descaradamente como si nada. Su expresión no titubeó ni un momento y su mirada continuaba tan seria como cuando había pisado el edificio— ¿Vamos entonces adentro?

—Oh claro por supuesto joven Todd _El hombre sonrió mirando ahora a sus acompañantes— Saico-Tek hijo entra conmigo hay muchas cosas que debes saber antes de que yo muera, una de esa es el manejo de la empresa y nuestras alianzas _Miró a los otros tres— Scarface, Mecha-boy pueden ir a pasear si quieren, los llamaré apenas salgamos, Nya-Nya tú puedes hacer lo que desees _La peli rosa sonrió agradecida.

Los tres hombres se aproximaron a la puerta y abrieron la oficina para cerrarla en su espalda, los otros dos chicos se alejaron dejando a las chicas a solas.

Rachel tomó asiento ante la atenta y celeste mirada de la asistente de Jason, mientras Nya-Nya sonreía gatunamente acercándose y sentándose cerca.

Ninguna decía palabra más las miradas que le daba la rubia comenzaban a molestarla, antes de poder decir algo, vio como la que estaba a su lado se ponía de pie con una inocente sonrisa, acercándose como gato a su presa.

Sus afilados y magentas chocaron con la placa dorada que se encontraba en el escritorio, para luego elevar la mirada a hacía la rubia, que ya tenía la ceja arqueada. Rachel miraba toda la escena con una mirada seria, era claro que Nya-Nya estaba haciendo lo que deseaba, tal y como sugirió su jefe, y era algo que no ella no podía meterse.

—¿Que demo…?

—¿No te han enseñado buenos modales? _Con una cantarina voz sus palabras salieron con naturalidad, interrumpiendo el reclamo, su pronunciación era excelente, aunque sus palabras salían como ronroneos. Nya-Nya entrecerró los ojos acercándose más a su "presa"— Mi amo ha estado aquí por cinco minutos esperando, y tú ni siquiera le has ofrecido un té, jamás creí que Todd tendría alguien tan ineficiente en su empresa _escudriño a la rubia ensanchando la sonrisa— Y ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrar respeto ante está señorita, que es superior en muchos ámbitos a ti _Inclinó su cabeza señalando a la joven en los sillones— Una grave ofensa en mi país. Ahora, te lo pongo así _Kitty __ El nombre de la rubia salió con un deje de asco— Abandonas tu puesto ahora mismo o yo misma me encargaré de que sufras los días que decidas quedarte_ Una suave risa salió de sus labios pintados de rosa— Recuerda que la influencia de mi señor es más fuerte que la de tu papi.

El rostro de la rubia adquirió un tono rojizo, tanto por la rabia como por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar aquella extranjera, de sus labios salían balbuceos sin sentido mientras sus manos estaban apresuradas en empacar sus cosas.

—Sayonara _Kitty __ Con una sonrisa victoriosa, y sus ojos brillosos Nya-Nya se despidió de la rubia hasta que la puerta se cerrará.

Una vez solas, la chica de rasgos felinos sonrió con los ánimos renovados, mientras regresaba a su asiento. Mirando fijamente a la chica a su lado, tenían mucho que hablar.

Cuando Jason salió de la oficina se extrañó al no ver a su inepta asistente, y más aún al no ver sus cosas, su mirada se dirigió ahora a las chicas que se encontraban en los sofás. Nya-Nya se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en el espaldar de esta mientras sonreía complacida. Su cantarina voz retumbaba por la habitación, dándole a entender que lo mejor no era interrumpir. Rachel se encontraba como pocas veces la había visto, sonriendo, era diminuta su mueca, pero allí estaba.

Una leve tos salida del señor Brushogun hizo callar de golpe a la chica felina, que se incorporó de golpe dando una reverencia a su señor. Sus ojos mostraban su alegría y diversión, había tocado muchos temas interesantes con aquella callada chica.

—Nos veremos después entonces joven Jason _Brushogun al igual que sus acompañantes hicieron una reverencia— Nos veremos después señorita Roth _El hombre sonrió comenzando a caminar con su hijo.

Nya-Nya aprovechó la leve intimida abrazándola como si la conociera de toda la vida, Rachel solo se dejó abrazar mientras cerraba los ojos, ambos gestos que confundieron a Jason.

—Nos vemos después _Rachel~,_ si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme _Sonrió enormemente después de separarse, guiñándole un ojo con mucha coquetería— Hasta luego _Todd_ _Escuchar su apellido en aquel tono lo hizo poner alerta, lo que sea que haya pasado en esa habitación mientras él no estaba había sido grave si ahora Nya-Nya usaba aquel tono con él— Tu secretaria dejó dicho que odiaba su trabajo y que renunciaba _Una cantarina risa escapó de la garganta de ella— Esperó verlos ambos muy pronto _Sus ojos se achicaron luego de aquel doble sentido, sin esperar respuesta la joven se retiró.

Jason suspiró aliviado una vez que la chica había abandonado la habitación, sus esmeraldas ojos se posaron en la chica frente a él, no tenía caso preguntarle sobre la renuncia de Kitty, estaba seguro de que aquella rosa chica la haría renunciar en cualquier momento, lo que lo llenaba de dudas era la conversación que ambas jóvenes mantenían.

Y como al final de esta se habían acercado tanto, él mismo conocía el carisma de Nya-Nya, pero jamás podía compararse con el suyo propio, y aun así le había sacado una gran ventaja, ganándose parte de la confianza de la Roth. Y que a su vez Rachel se ganaba una linda y muy peligrosa aliada.

Llevo sus dedos al cabello inconscientemente, ¿Como su propio juego había comenzado a enredarse en su contra? Y sin siquiera haber podido hacer una jugada. Sus ojos escudriñaron a su presa, esta sería una cacería que disfrutaría mucho. Su inteligencia era digna de admirar, y sin que ella misma lo supiera el juego estaba en su control justo ahora, más esto no seguiría así por mucho tiempo, si ella era inteligente, él debía usar más su cerebro para tenerla donde la quería, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Buenas ¿cómo han estado? Yo estoy de nuevo enferma, dos veces en menos de dos meses, sin duda un nuevo récord. Aunque a pesar de eso estoy más animada que de costumbre, puesto que nuevas ideas han venido a mi cabeza especialmente para este fic, que esperó sea el más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora. Estoy ansiosa por eso.**

 **Ariazu Covenant: Oh que alivio, ya estaba sopesando la idea de comprarme un nuevo diccionario ingles español por si acaso. No te preocupes, la intención es lo que cuenta. Si es bastante complejo, y trato de hacerlo lo más apegado a su personalidad que pueda. Respecto a lo de Rachel lo tendré en cuenta. Por supuesto que aparecerán, por eso que los nombre en el primer capítulo, unos aparecerán más que otros, pero para eso tendrás que esperar. Gracias por tu comentario, intentaré actualizar, aunque sea una vez al mes, si mis profesores me dejan más tiempo libre, tal vez actualice más veces.**

 **Susy Raven: No veo a Rachel como la chica que cae rendida ante un chico como él, si la desea debe luchar mucho para conseguir su objetivo, que ha aumentado su valor luego de cómo lo ha repelido en tantas oportunidades. Sobre la obsesión es totalmente intencionalmente, puesto que por ahora solo la busca para superarse a sí mismo, no la ve como una chica más pero no está dispuesto a pasar a algo más que una noche con ella, ya veremos cómo les va luego. Saludos gracias por tu opinión.**

 **Kitty26: Me alegra que te gustará está historia y la que subí en octubre. Oh puede que aquel papel cambie en cualquier momento, y de cazador se convierta en presa. Gracias por tu apoyo tanto por aquí con esta pareja como con aquella, me alegra que te sientas así me haces elevar un poco mi ego. Yo tampoco eh tenido una no cita, pero eso fue lo que salió para no poner tan incómoda a Rachel.**

 **Raven Yaz: Gracias por comentar, pues esa prepotencia es parte de la personalidad que él mismo se creó, adecuándose al mundo donde vivió desde que era niño, es la manera en la que Bruce educo a su primogénito para que esté fuera el mejor, ya que le correspondería luego ser la cabeza de la familia. Para el desagrado de Dick y del mismo Jason claro está, ya que al Dick ser el primero que adopto ambos creían que era Richard el que se ocuparía de todo, pero Bruce no lo hizo así. Como dijo Jason en el capítulo anterior Bruce le enseño más en la casa, de lo que aprendió en la escuela. Es una familia algo complicada que Rachel va a ir descubriendo poco a poco. Aunque para el resto del mundo debe ser perfecta, tiene sus secretos en su núcleo. Como mencione antes en la conversación, el único que intenta llevar la fiesta tranquila es Tim. Esperó que esta explicación te haya ayudado a comprender por qué Jason es tan prepotente, fue criado para ser el mejor, incluso frente a sus hermanos.**

 **Gracias a; Luzifer17 y a Chica lop32 que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	4. Preparativos de Pascua

**Su Mundo.**

 **Preparativos de Pascua.**

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en la oficina de Jason.

A pesar de haber prometido verse el día siguiente, esto no se había podido realizar.

Ya que la directora, sorpresivamente había cancelado las salidas de los domingos, con la intención de que todas colaborarán con los preparativos del desfile de pascuas.

Que sería la última semana de marzo. Unos días antes de sus días de vacaciones.

La mujer a cambio les daría diez días completos de vacaciones, saldrían el primer viernes de abril, regresaría el segundo domingo.

Rachel para su mala suerte, había quedado asignada a estar en la carroza junto a otras chicas de distintos años. Está noticia ocasionó que su nivel de sarcasmo (sobre la "asombrosa" noticia) aumentará, y se mostrará aún más borde con el desfile (sí esto era aún posible). Todas las chicas se quejaron al escuchar quien era la elegida, unas habían comenzado a llorar, y suplicar por cambiar los resultados.

La profesora intentó callar los gritos con sus manos, sin embargo, no resulto, incluso una rubia había comenzado a chillarle desde el piso, parecía muy desesperada por obtener el papel.

La puerta se abrió revelando una mujer de cabello blanco perfectamente recogido en un moño, sobre esté un sombrero de plumas blancas, probablemente de cisne. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras sus manos se juntaban a la altura de su cintura, usaba un vestido muy similar a los de edad media de color rosa.

Al instante que la mujer dio un paso, el silencio reino el aula, la rubia que anteriormente se encontraba en el piso, ahora estaba de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La mujer se acercó al escritorio con pasos lentos.

—Me decepciona señorita, son solo unas cuantas niñas y no ha podido controlar el escándalo que han formado _Su voz era pausada, con un ligero acento, la mujer mayor siguió su camino hasta la chica que le hacía reverencia, su ceño se frunció notablemente— Una señorita jamás suplica de esa forma, y menos por obtener un puesto, ten algo de valor propio, estas castigada, no saldrás los próximos dos fines de semanas, y ayudaras con los preparativos de pascua, todo debe salir perfecto.

Se giro sobre su propio eje, dándole el tiempo a la chica de volver a su lugar, miro a las estudiantes con una falsa sonrisa. Luego de esperar diez segundos frunció el ceño, mientras hacía una fingida tos seca. Las chicas se pusieron de pie y saludaron a la mujer.

—Así me gusta señoritas, ahora díganme ¿quién es la escogida? _Dio dos aplausos, extendiendo su palma derecha.

La profesora se acercó con rapidez dándole el papel que había sido escogido.

La directora lo leyó mientras mordía su lengua para no hacer alguna escena no propia de una dama, a pesar de que la escogida era la mejor alumna, su espíritu de festividad dejaba mucho que desear, incluso ahora se encontraba inmersa en las páginas de un gran libro.

—Señorita Roth _Su voz intentaba ser comprensiva, y amorosa, pero en vez de eso, había salido tosca, una sonrisa, que podía pasar por macabra, se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo pegar un brinco a algunas de sus alumnas— espero que su desempeño en el desfile sea de lo mejor, o me veré en la obligación de reprobarla, y así arruinar su perfecto promedio _por primera vez abrió sus ojos, dejando que las alumnas vieran sus opacos orbes azules— Esté desfile será de gran ayuda para las donaciones del instituto, por lo que no quiero que su actitud lo arruine. Póngase en mi posición y haga lo mejor posible. Consiga un bonito vestido, y trate de que no sea nada oscuro _Alzo la ceja al verla abrir los labios para expresar su disgusto ante la idea de usar vestido, antes de que Rachel dijera algo, la profesora se encontraba a un lado de ella tratando de hacerla callar— Puede continuar querida. Que tengan buena tarde señoritas.

Rachel miro a la mujer retirarse, su ceño estaba fruncido, ¿esa mujer la había amenazado con destruir su año académico y así posterga su entrada a la universidad por un tonto desfile?

Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Esa mujer estaba demente. No podía jugar con eso, todo su esfuerzo, toda su dedicación, todos los trasnochos estudiando se irían al traste solo por no querer participar. ¿Porque simplemente no elegía a alguien más? Muchas de sus compañeras darían lo que fuera por estar en su lugar, solo era cosa de escoger otro nombre.

Ellos tendrían a una chica muy alegre, y ella seguiría con su promedio sin ninguna alteración, no era tan difícil.

Incluso se ahorraban un montón de problemas.

Una vez finalizada la clase, una alumna de primero llego a buscarla, al parecer su madre la estaba llamando, al despacho de la directora.

Algo que hubiera sido extraño, de no ser porque hace unas semanas su madre en persona había ido a ese mismo lugar, y le había dado la "agradable" sorpresa de que contraería nupcias con un hombre. Después de aquel incidente, había prometido que nada con respecto a su madre la sorprendería.

Una pelinegra al verla pasar frunció el ceño. Más en un instante cambió su expresión por una sonrisa ladina. Ante la idea que comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

—Vas a querer no haber salido del anonimato, querida_ Sacudió un mechón de cabello azabache mientras caminaba en sentido opuesto.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jason suspiro cerrando la puerta de su vehículo detrás de él.

No había conseguido una secretaria decente, por lo que ahora le tocaba a él organizar su agenda, y atender aquellas molestas llamadas que prefería siempre ignorar.

Los últimos días había salido más tarde de lo común, por lo que ese día había decidido irse temprano.

La mañana siguiente iría de nuevo al instituto, a ver si ya dejaban salir a su querida "presa", el domingo anterior había ido más temprano, y ninguna de las estudiantes salió.

Hubiera querido indagar más sobre el asunto, pero en ese momento un socio lo había llamado para verse, y no pudo negarse.

Pero mañana iría temprano, y no se marcharía del lugar hasta ver a la chica.

Era la primera vez que una cacería se postergaba tanto tiempo, y más raro aún no se aburría de su presa. A pesar de no verla, sentía su emoción a flor de piel, cada vez que tenía alguna fantasía, era como si volviera a ser un púber de quince años viviendo su primera experiencia, y sus padres estuvieran a punto de encontrarlo.

Jason ahogando una risa ante su pensamiento, saco las llaves de su chamarra, procediendo a abrir su puerta con ellas.

—¡Oh Pequeño Jay-Jay has regresado temprano hoy! _Una mujer regordeta con rosadas mejillas abrió la puerta del frente regalándole una gran sonrisa. En sus manos llevaba una tarta recién horneado.

El chico se giró con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la mujer, a pesar de que su apodo era ridículo, y lo odiaba. Esa mujer lo había ayudado mucho desde que había llegado, era muy dulce y gentil además que insistía en darle a probar todos los postres que hacía, cosa que jamás se quejaría.

—No tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina, ¿Me has esperado mucho tiempo detrás de la puerta? _Jason sonrió, sabiendo que el hecho de que ella saliera a recibirlo en ese justo momento, era porque lo estaba esperando, seguramente desde hace algunas horas.

Los azules ojos de la mujer se ensombrecieron, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No solo por haber sido descubierta, sino porque él no había usado el apodo que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

—Solo un poco Sweety, no te preocupes por eso _Su voz sonaba quebrada, mientras que su nariz inhalaba de forma más continua y corta, dándole un aire de dolor.

Jason lanzo un suspiro al aire, mientras rascaba su cabello, de todas las mujeres que habían querido manipularlo, la única que lo había conseguido era la que estaba frente a él.

A pesar de saber que era una farsa, y solo estaba actuando, decidió rendirse, e invitarla a pasar.

Más está, con todo su orgullo (y para que le rogaran un poco más) se negó.

Jason chasqueo la lengua pasando al plan B.

—¿Segura que no quieres pasar? Tengo mucho que contarte… Mamá _Las últimas palabras las dijo con su sonrisa más radiante, y su acento más pronunciado. Haciendo que la mujer gritará de manera eufórica mientras asentía conteniendo su emoción.

—¡Mamá puede hacer tiempo para su querido Jay-Jay! _La mujer le ofreció la tarta, mientras se ruborizaba aún más, al ver a Jason abrir la puerta y hacerla pasar primero, era uno de los pocos jóvenes que se portaba bien con ella. Ni siquiera sus propios hijos tenían ese comportamiento.

Ambos entraron al departamento, donde enseguida Mamá camino a la cocina, buscando los platos y algunos utensilios para comer.

Jason no le importo que está actuará así, puesto que desde hace mucho la dejaba mimarlo (como ella le decía) estar lejos de casa se había echó más fácil con esa robusta mujer cuidándolo.

Ya la quería, incluso más que a Bruce, pero no tanto como a Alfred. Mamá tenía una habilidad para ganar el corazón de cualquiera, y aunque a veces se mostraba muy estricta y recia a algunas cosas, él sabía cómo convencerla para que estuviera de su lado.

Mamá tenía talento, pero él también, y sabía dónde poner límites en aquella agradable relación "Madre/hijo"

Aun recordaba la primera noche que había traído una chica al departamento, ese día había olvidado de decirle a mamá que saldría, por lo que ella lo había estado esperando toda la noche, y se había quedado dormida en la puerta de su apartamento, obstaculizándole el acceso.

Así que con la mejor sonrisa se acercó a la mujer con intención de despertarla, a pesar de la negativa de su acompañante de dejarlo acercarse a mamá. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo notar las marcadas ojeras de mamá, y algunos rastros de lágrimas.

Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a alguien preocuparse tanto por él, hasta el punto de llorar, sus padres biológicos nunca estaban en casa cuando era un niño, su tío "cuidaba" de él llevándolo a bares, donde había aprendido un par de cositas, su estancia en la mansión Wayne tampoco fue la mejor, nunca veía a Bruce, y el perfecto Richard y él tenían puntos de vista distinto, luego, en su etapa que muchos llamaron "rebelde" se resguardo con una "familia" donde le enseñaron muchas cosas, entre ellas no tolerar los fallos, ninguno de los miembros de la "familia" se preocupaba por otro, eso era considerado una debilidad.

Esa noche, fue la primera vez que despedía a su acompañante, incluso antes de dejarla pasar.

—¿Estas recordando algo divertido Jay-Jay? _La mujer se acercó con las cosas, sentándose frente de él.

—Nada importante _Jason tomó una rebanada de tarta acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

—Entonces dime Darling, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu trabajo? Me enteré que despediste esa mal educada chiquilla, me alegra mucho, no me caía nada bien _Frunció los labios para luego sonreírle con dulzura.

Una carcajada emergió de los labios de Jason, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero esa mujer parecía siempre informada de todo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rachel frunció los labios mientras colgaba el teléfono.

La directora al contrario la miraba con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que había conseguido su objetivo.

—Con su permiso Madame _La chica dio una pequeña reverencia retirándose del lugar, intentando no azotar la puerta detrás de ella.

Una vez afuera, apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras mordía su lengua.

La directora había sido tan "amable" de avisarle a su madre, sobre su "escogida" y para nada impuesta participación en el desfile.

Anulándole de inmediato la ya de por sí, nula opción que tenía de echarse para atrás.

Muy a su pesar, su madre sonaba muy emocionada, incluso le había dicho que vendría mañana a ayudarla a escoger el vestido que usaría.

Por lo que mañana tendría un "genial" día madre e hija, en un centro comercial, buscando entre tienda y tienda un vestido que le gustará a su madre.

Esto no podía ser peor…

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Se equivoco enormemente con eso, frente a ella estaba su madre con una gran sonrisa, mientras que, a su lado, se encontraba un divertido Jason.

Como el domingo pasado le prohibieron salir, no creía que él fuera de nuevo por ella, incluso esperaba que se olvidará de ella, y las cosas regresarán a ser como antes.

—¡Rachel! _Los brazos de su madre la rodearon, mientras Jason la saludaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza— Bruce hablo con Jason, él nos acompañará al centro comercial. Y cargará todo _Lo último lo susurro para que este no oyera, aunque no resulto— Tuve que decirle el camino, ya que no recordaba cómo llegar, a pesar de que te trajo la última vez, parece que después de tanto tiempo lo olvido.

El oji-verde le guiño el ojo, llevándose el índice a los labios, diciéndole que guardara silencio.

Si bien su padre le había pedido el favor de traer a Ángela, no le había afectado en nada. Solo tenía que hacer un ligero cambio, ante la intromisión de Ángela. Y el nuevo destino.

Estaba claro que no quería que ni su padre, ni Ángela se enteraran de las salidas que estaba teniendo con la chica, por lo que intentaría ser un poco discreto frente a la mujer de su padre.

Jamás rechazaría una oportunidad. Él era bueno en su trabajo, y si para estar con Rachel tenía que ganarse un poco a su madre, que así sea…

Como todo un caballero les abrió la puerta trasera a las chicas, cerrándola una vez que ellas estuvieron adentro. Esta vez se había asegurado de traer su auto, para más comodidad de los tres. Y para él no cargar todo el día las bolsas.

Miro de reojo a Rachel, se veía tan emocionada como él cuando tenía que ir a un aburrido baile de negocios.

Al parecer había más detrás de esas asombrosas ganas participar, que Ángela le había contado cuando venían en camino. Esa sin duda no era la cara de alguien que de verdad quisiera participar.

—La directora dijo que el vestido tiene que llegar mínimo a las rodillas _La mujer mayor rompió el silencio, sacando una lista que le habían entregado— Deben ser colores pastel, y los accesorios que acompañen al vestido serán libres, más deben ser alusivos a la pascua.

Los ojos de Jason brillaron con deseo, por un segundo en su mente apareció la imagen de la chica disfrazada de coneja con una canasta en manos, recostada sobre su cama. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y miraba a otro lado con los labios fruncidos, en su mente era sumamente adorable.

Sin importar lo que costará, esa fantasía la haría realidad.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Ángela comenzó arrastrarlos ambos por las muchas tiendas.

Cada vez que entraban a una, las empleadas de esta se amontonaban para atenderlos, o bueno a Jason, ya que no lo dejaban ni respirar.

Ángela se mostraba encantada, recordando cuando estudiaba con Bruce, que pasaba exactamente igual, aunque ella se encargaba de correrle a las sanguijuelas cuando se ponían muy pegajosas. Parecía que los Wayne tenían un extraño magnetismo con las chicas.

Rachel por su parte estaba indiferente, sabía por Nya-Nya, que Jason tenía muchas admiradoras, incluso ella lo había visto en aquel café, cuando la empleada le coqueteo sin descaro, a pesar de que estaba acompañado.

El chico no se mostraba incomodo, ni hacía ademan de quitárselas de encima, por lo que ella no debería importarle, sin interés en seguir viendo aquella desagradable escena, decidió adentrarse en la tienda, buscando un lugar más tranquilo para leer.

—¡Si quieren las espero a fuera! _Dijo Jason librándose del abrazo estrangulador que ejercía una castaña sobre su cuello.

—Oh no es necesario, tú querías acompañarnos _Ángela lo tomo del brazo dándole una sonrisa— Ahora vamos querido yerno, tenemos que seguir buscando el vestido para la fiesta de compromiso _La mujer lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todas oyeran. Con su mejor actuación de suegra feliz, lo alejó de aquellas sanguijuelas.

Jason se había congelado en su lugar, dejándose arrastrar por la mujer. Sus ojos y labios se encontraban abiertos, y sus hombros estaban tensos, incluso había comenzado a hiperventilar, su cerebro estaba en shock al escuchar la palabra compromiso.

Ángela miro de reojo al chico, ahogando una risa con su mano, había tenido la misma reacción que su padre cuando le hizo lo mismo, a pesar de que Jason se mostrará problemático, e intentará no parecerse en nada a Bruce, tenían muchas similitudes, como el trauma a algo formal.

—Jason sabes que es mentira, tranquilo, respira lento, no te casaras con nadie _Una vez calmado, los orbes amatistas de la mujer buscaron a su hija, está se encontraba sentada en el área de probadores leyendo un libro— Voy a buscar el vestido, ve a sentarte con Rachel, y no te apartes de ella.

El chico asintió, y casi robóticamente hizo lo que le habían pedido. Debió suponer que era una actuación, pero su cerebro estaba muy ocupado buscando una manera de librarse de las mujeres, como para procesar las palabras de Ángela, que lo agarraron fuera de base.

Ni siquiera en una pesadilla había contemplado la idea de unirse **Para siempre** con alguien, su cuerpo era libre del yugo del matrimonio, y nada ni nadie lo cambiaría… Nunca.

Solo debía concentrarse en su objetivo, y olvidar las palabras de la mujer mayor.

Ángela llego junto a una empleada algo mayor, la cual llevaba los vestidos en sus brazos.

Sin esperar un segundo le quitó el libro a su hija, obligándola a entrar al probador. El primer vestido era algo aniñado, su color era amarillo, las mangas eran abombadas, y se ajustaba hasta debajo del busto, la parte inferior era armada, la hacía parecer un ponqué amarillo.

Rachel lo mostraba molesta y muy incómoda de que la vieran con eso, y él entendía perfectamente, si le hacían dos coletas podía pasar como una niña. Sentía que en cualquier momento la chica se enojaría y lo rompería en varios trozos.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, la chica dio media vuelta regresando al probador, tirando el vestido por encima de la puerta de este.

—Señora Ángela, si me deja opinar _Jason miró el resto de los vestidos que eran igual de aniñados que el primero, al parecer la mujer aún no se enteraba que su hija ya no era una niña, si no una señorita— Debería buscar algo más… Uhm de su edad, tal vez un vestido strapless le quedaría mejor, ya que el desfile será en la mañana.

Ángela asintió comenzando a caminar de nuevo por la tienda, en un rato volvió con algunos vestidos.

Le pasó el más colorido a Rachel, y esperaron que está saliera.

Sin duda le quedaba mejor que el primero, pero había un problema, su mirada le había jugado una broma pesada, él creía que el busto de la joven era menos llamativo, pero gracias a ese vestido había comprobado que el busto de su presa era bastante grande. El vestido le quedaba estupendo, aquellas coloridas flores en la parte inferior realzaban el color de su piel. Pero no iba a permitirle usar eso en una carroza, en movimiento.

Antes de que Ángela le diera el visto bueno, Jason se puso de pie, tomando los hombros desnudos de la chica, conduciéndola al vestidor. Al instante volteó a ver a las otras dos mujeres.

—Nada de strapless no queremos accidentes, sigan buscando.

Al final Jason y Ángela por un vestido lila; iba sujetado por dos tiran cruzadas en la parte baja de la espalda, un pequeño lazo atado al frente, y la parte inferior era hecha de tul que caía sobre sus piernas, este llegaba justo a las rodillas.

Una vez pagado el vestido decidieron ir a comer. Ángela fue la que escogió, llevándolos a un restaurante lujoso, donde tendrían privacidad, y nada de acosadoras. Sin embargo, para estar segura hizo a ambos jóvenes se sentarán juntos. Siempre era bueno marcar límites.

Cuando finalizaron con las compras Alfred se encontraba esperando a Ángela fuera del centro comercial, listo para llevarla de vuelta, por lo que le correspondía a Jason llevar a Rachel al instituto.

—Y bien, dime ¿cómo fue que te obligaron a participar? _Jason preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos— No me dirás que lo haces por voluntad propia, porque, aunque no te conozco bien, sin duda reconozco la cara de una persona feliz, y tu no estabas muy feliz ni emocionada de participar.

—Básicamente la directora me amenazó con reprobarme, y hacerme repetir el año sino participaba, y para estar segura de que lo haría llamo a mi madre, diciéndole que yo me encontraba maravillada con la idea _Rachel bufó rodando los ojos, mientras cruzabas los brazos. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan fácil de leer para Jason, pero en ese momento era lo menos que le importaba por preocuparse.

Esté sonrió divertido, nunca imaginó que aquella señora fuera a hacer ese tipo de cosas solo por un desfile.

Aunque siempre había escuchado que aquel desfile, les ayudaba mucho con la economía del instituto, era dinero que aquella mujer no quería perder por una alumna.

—Te propongo un trato, te iré a buscar todos los sábados, y te haré olvidar, al menos por un día toda esa tontería del desfile.

—¿Qué obtienes a cambio? _Preguntó algo desconfiada, recordando las palabras de Nya-Nya, en parte a su padre, y su experiencia previa. "Nunca confíes en alguien que te da algo a cambio de nada. Al final es un engaño"

Los ojos de Jason brillaron con malicia, no podía arriesgarse mucho, si decía alguna tontería, ella se alejaría, por lo que debía dar un paso a la vez.

—Tu compañía, y despejarme yo también del trabajo _Sonrió al llegar a las puertas del lugar— Solo piénsalo, te estaré esperando aquí el sábado, te llevaré a la biblioteca.

Jason le abrió la puerta ayudándola a bajar las bolsas de las compras, más se fijó que había una bolsa de regalo junto a estas, su ceja se alzó y miró el rostro sonriente de Jason.

—Tómalo como un regalo, en el libro que te prometí darte _Se inclinó levemente, besando la frente de ella, para luego entrar otra vez en su auto— Nos vemos el sábado.

El chico arrancó el auto, dejándola ahí parada, con la bolsa de regalos aferrada contra su pecho, y un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

 **Continuará…**

 **Dentro de poco montaré el siguiente capítulo para recompensar mi ausencia, allí respondo los comentarios.**

 **El vestido amarillo es un Cameo al que Mother Mae-Eye hizo que Raven usará en la serie.**

 **Nos leemos en unas horas.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/** **Blekk-Universe.**


	5. Caída de la Máscara

**Su Mundo.**

 **Caída de la Máscara.**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con rapidez, ahora no solo tenía que colaborar los domingos con las carrozas, sino que también el lunes se lo habían dejado libre para que ensayara con las demás chicas que estarían con ella.

El único consuelo que tenía, era la promesa que le había hecho Jason, a pesar de no fiarse por completo de él, esas salidas de los sábados lograban hacerla olvidar los difíciles días en el instituto.

Incluso la había llevado a un lugar donde vendían té, y para su sorpresa se había tomado uno (luego hizo algunas muecas con la boca, haciendo notar su desagrado).

El libro que le había entregado Jason, parecía ser un regalo para él, puesto que tenía una dedicatoria que tenía en su primera página, posiblemente de Bruce, no la leyó respetando la privacidad de estos dos, las iniciales "J.P.W" estaban escritas la contra portada, junto a un "aléjate del libro Damián". En una de las páginas había encontrado un papel, escrito con la misma letra de la contraportada, en él se encontraba un número de teléfono seguido de un "llámame cuando me necesites Rachel" A pesar de que allí no le permitían tener teléfono decidió guardarlo.

El libro lo había leído veinte veces esa semana, era un buen libro, y la ayudaba muchas veces a olvidarse de lo agitada de su nueva rutina.

Por suerte ya mañana sería el "gran" día, mañana luego de aquel desfile no volvería a hacer algo tan ridículo.

Los nervios en la mayoría de sus compañeras estaban a flor de piel, y la directora había insistido en que el día de hoy, todas las que iban a estar en la carroza, ensayarían hasta las doce de la noche si era necesario. Ella misma supervisaría el ensayo, y al menor error deberían hacerlo de nuevo.

El ensayo se postergó hasta las diez, la menor del grupo se encontraba llorando por los múltiples regaños que había recibido, por lo que la enfermera había tenido que ir y darle unos calmantes.

Antes de que ella pudiera irse, la directora la detuvo. Arrastrándola a su oficina.

—¿Pasa algo Madame? _Rachel hizo caso omiso a la orden de sentarse, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la mujer, estaba cansada, y no quería una nueva reprimenda de parte de esta.

—Señorita Roth _Su voz había comenzado siendo suave, mientras sus manos se unían sobre el escritorio— Me ha llegado un pequeño rumor de que usted aún no tiene un vestido para mañana, espero que sea solo un rumor, porque no quiero verme en la obligación de utilizar mi jugada. Y si de lo contrario no es un rumor, espero que consiga un vestido para antes del amanecer. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Perfectamente, aunque no tiene por qué preocuparse, ya mi madre me ayudó a escoger el vestido _Dio una leve reverencia— Ahora si me disculpa debo ir a descansar.

Los pasillos se encontraban en completa penumbra, el toque de queda ya había sonado. Por lo que, todas debían ya estar en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Por lo general las profesoras hacían guardia por los pasillos, asegurándose de que nadie saliera, más al ser mañana el gran día todas ya se encontraban descansando.

Toda esa semana le había tocado caminar por aquellos oscuros pasillos a altas horas de la madrugada, por cuestiones de ensayo, más de una ocasión se había conseguido a una profesora de guardia, pero esta simplemente la dejaba seguir su camino, solo las chicas que estarían sobre la carroza tenían permitido merodear por los pasillos a esas horas sin temor a una reprimenda.

Una de las pocas cosas referentes a ese desfile que le había sacado provecho, era que podía ir a la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche, y sacar los libros de una sección que estaba prohibida para las alumnas, la directora le había dado ese derecho al notar su buen comportamiento, y sus pocas quejas a pesar de odiar estar ensayando casi todo el día.

Así que, como cada noche, la chica caminó hasta la biblioteca, tomando dos libros más de la sección prohibida, podía devolverlos cuando ella quisiera, incluso podía llevárselos en las vacaciones de pascua, era lo bueno de aquella vergüenza que iba a pasar el día siguiente.

Sin importarle ser descubierta, caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, al tomar la perilla entre sus dedos se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, esta estaba semi abierta, y ella estaba segura de que la había dejado asegurada.

Sin esperar un segundo, abrió la puerta de golpe.

Había rastros inequívocos de que alguien había estado allí, sus ropas se encontraban tiradas por todo el piso, el vestido que había usado para la boda de su madre se encontraba rasgado a la mitad.

La caja donde tenía guardado el vestido de mañana, se encontraba tirada a un lado de la cama.

Mordió su labio inferior uniendo cabos.

No era una coincidencia que esa misma noche le habían dicho a la directora que no tenía vestido, aquella chica que esparció ese rumor era quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Una de las tantas que querían su puesto en la carroza.

Rachel rodó los ojos, levanto la caja, notando una pequeña nota, escrita con pedazos de periódicos. Esto comenzaba a ser tan cliché. ¿Qué seguía una recompensa por el vestido? ¿Amenazarían con "matar" el vestido si ella no se retiraba?

Bufó rodando de nuevo los ojos, esas chicas veían muchos melodramas para su salud, incluso ahora se creían villanas solo por robar y destruir un vestido.

Tal vez luego le aconsejaría a la directora, enseñarles a esas chicas algo más que novelas rosas. Tal vez con suerte sacarían esas absurdas ideas de su mente.

Sin ánimos, y con un latente dolor de cabeza por tantas tonterías juntas, leyó la nota. Lo cual como había deducido, fue una pérdida de tiempo, su vestido al parecer estaba en el baño, más sus accesorios habían sido "raptados" y sí seguía con la idea de estar en la carroza harían algo más grave.

Rodó los ojos por tercera vez, arrugando la nota tirándola en la basura, hacían una muy mala imitación de mafiosos, a su parecer tenían demasiado tiempo libre, tiempo que podían invertir en leer algo educativo. Que no le haga ideas equivocadas sobre venganza, si es que a esa tontería le podían llamar venganza. Hasta un niño podía hacer algo mejor que eso.

Masajeó su frente tratando de tener paciencia, encaminándose a su baño personal. Como decía la nota, allí estaba el dichoso vestido hundido en la bañera… ¿Se suponía que era homicidio?...

Soltó un suspiró, meneando su cabeza de lado y lado.

Pudieron hacer algo mejor, y menos lamentable, como secuestrarla y tenerla cautiva mientras pasaba el desfile, hasta pudieron torturarla… En cambio, decidieron ir contra un estúpido vestido que ni siquiera le gustaba.

—Chica tonta _No pudo evitar decir al momento de tomar el vestido, el agua donde estaba sumergido tenía lejía, por lo que esté salió casi blanco, excepto por algunas cosas que tenía marcador permanente ahora gris. Las partes de tul algunas se encontraban rotas tanto que estaba segura que más la iba a cubrir un leotardo.

Repaso las pocas opciones que tenía, a esas alturas rendirse era absurdo, ya sabía cada paso y lo que tenía que hacer, había tenido más de un dolor de cabeza al finalizar los exhaustivos ensayos, su idea nunca fue participar en esa tontería, prácticamente la habían obligado a participar.

Si fuera por ella hubiera dejado el puesto libre, y que las demás se mataran por conseguirlo. Tal vez fuera más entretenido de observar.

Pero ahora estaba hundida en ese desfile, y desde su perspectiva el absurdo plan de alejarla de la jugada tenía muchos fallos.

El primero era que la directora; no dejaría subir a última hora a una chica cualquiera a la carroza, y menos sin saber lo que debía hacer. Quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esto, lo hacía por impulso, y no porque tuviera un plan. Y si todo eso era su plan, era el plan más estúpido que había visto.

Fácilmente podía buscar una solución a sus simples problemas, unos simples vestidos destruidos no la detendrían.

Por un momento la imagen de Jason sonriéndole con malicia incitándola a hacerlo apareció en su mente.

Solo por esta vez, haría algo totalmente opuesto a ella. Sería entretenido ver la cara de enojo de aquella chica, al ver a Rachel aparecer con un vestido en la carroza. Tal vez eso no la ayudaba a pasar desapercibida, pero era lo que menos le importaba…

Comenzaba a pensar que pasar tanto tiempo con Jason estaba afectándole. Se estaba adaptando muy rápido a él, y él a ella.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella, comenzando a caminar a la oficina de la directora. Solo por una vez rompería una regla. Luego seguiría siendo ella "misma"

 **OoOoOoOoO**

A la una y media de la mañana, el teléfono de Jason comenzó a sonar.

El chico sin abrir los ojos comenzó a tantear sobre la zona, buscando el aparato.

—¿Hola Jason? _Una voz que conocía a la perfección lo hizo tragarse todos los insultos que tenía planeado decir.

—¿Pasa algo? _Ahogó un bostezo con sus manos mientras se incorporaba para ver la hora en su reloj digital.

—Necesitó que me vengas a buscar ahora mismo al instituto, tengo un problema con la ropa de mañana, y no tengo a quien más llamar.

—En unos minutos estoy allá, espérame afuera.

Jason se desperezó, tomando su chamarra de una silla, salió de su cuarto, haciendo una pequeña parada en el refrigerador, tomándose una lata de gaseosa para no dormirse a mitad del camino.

Como le dijo, ella estaba ya esperándolo afuera del instituto, llevaba un bolso colgado en el hombro, y se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío.

Una vez dentro del auto, Rachel le contó todo lo sucedido, sorprendiéndole un poco en la nueva motivación para asistir al desfile.

Comenzaba a creer que Dick tenía razón, tal vez era mala influencia para toda persona que estuviera cerca de él.

—Mañana no abren hasta las diez de la mañana las tiendas de ropa, me estas sugiriendo que entremos a una a esta hora, y ¿tomemos prestado un vestido? _Preguntó con burla, sabiendo que esta negaría al instante.

—No _Frunció el ceño al igual que sus labios— Nya-Nya mencionó que podías conseguir lo que fuera con la motivación correcta.

Jason sonrió ladinamente mirando de reojo a la chica, nunca había visto que una presa jugará de esa manera con su cazador. Comenzaba a ser aún más interesante.

—¿Eso dijo? No sabía que me tenía tan buena estima _Sonrió aún más— Dime que me darás Rachel _Sus dedos acariciaron los mechones de cabello de está con suavidad— No soy fácil de complacer, así que dime que estas dispuesta a ofrecerme.

Rachel no se dejó intimidar, sus ojos miraron fijamente los de él.

—Sabes Jason, antes de que mi padre fuera a la cárcel… Él me enseñó como cuidarme de chicos como tú _Sus ojos eran más fríos de lo normal— No creas qué, porque me han educado en casa, y voy a un internado de chicas, no sé lo que pretendes. Solo haces lo que él hizo con mi madre, intentas seducirme, enredarme en tu juego de falso carisma, de mentiras. Estas allí siempre que te necesitó por una razón, hacerme dependiente de tu afecto, hasta que caiga en tus manos. ¿Cuál sería tu motivación para ayudarme esta vez? ¿Qué pedirás a cambio?

Jason frenó el auto en el estacionamiento mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esta era la primera vez que alguien se daba cuenta de su estrategia. Estaba comenzando a dudar de nuevo si él tenía el control de esté. Pero con aquella confesión ahora sabía que aquella niña no era tan inocente como supuso.

Si ella sabía de su juego desde antes, ¿Por qué simplemente no se alejó? O es que acaso…

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, al instante que una idea pasó por su mente.

—Sí tú sabías de todo desde el principio, y seguiste saliendo conmigo, eso significa que te gusto _La acorraló contra la puerta del auto, mientras le daba una sonrisa zorruna.

Rachel apartó con su mano el pecho de él, estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—No lo hice por eso que piensas, y no tu no me gustas _Bufó empujándolo con más fuerza, recuperando algo de espacio personal— Solo vi a través de eso que finges ser. Quería conocer al verdadero Jason ese que escondes detrás de tus insinuaciones.

El chico se separó de ella casi al instante, sus labios se habían fruncido por una milésima de segundo, solo para volver a sonreír.

—Si ese es el caso, Yo quiero ver a la verdadera Rachel, aquella que se oculta detrás de todo ese sarcasmo y toda esa frialdad _Le tomó las manos, jalándola hacia él, haciendo que esta quedará encima de su abdomen. Con sus brazos rodeó su cintura atrayéndola a él— Pero por esta vez daré algo sin nada a cambio, considéralo un favor, además no me sentiré bien si me das lo que quiero por un simple vestido, cuando el momento llegue, quiero que tú también lo desees _Rozó su nariz con la de ella ocasionando un leve rubor, y un nada ligero empujón en su abdomen— Ahora vamos, seguro mi linda vecina puede tener lo que necesitamos _Se acercó más a ella, llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja— Pero no te preocupes, esta noche mis ojos son solo para ti.

Rachel rodó los ojos, esta vez empujándolo más fuerte con sus manos, alejando su cuerpo por completo al contacto con el chico, tal vez había sido un error decirle que sabía sus intenciones, y puede que eso estropee alguno de sus planes, pero más adelante se encargaría de arreglar el asuntó.

Este sonrió guiñándole el ojo, guiándola atreves del edificio hasta el ascensor, el cual los llevaría hasta la última planta.

Justo al momento en que las puertas de esté se abrieron, una persona aprovechó para correr hasta esté y tomar las manos de Jason.

—Oh estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿qué hacías hasta tan altas horas de la madrugada fuera de casa? _La mujer sin mirar a la otra persona dentro de la habitación, comenzó a revisar los cachetes de Jason.

Esté sonrió, mirando de reojo la expresión de Rachel.

Antes de que está dijera algo, tomo las manos de Mamá, y la hizo voltearse, quedando cara a cara con Rachel.

—Pues… Está señorita tiene un problema con un desfile que hará mañana en su institución, unas vengativas y rencorosas chicas dañaron su único vestido, por lo que me llamo a mí para que la ayudará con su problema _Se acerco a Rachel, poniéndose detrás de está, tomándola de los hombros— Ella es la linda vecina que te mencione _Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Mamá lo escuchará.

Está sonrió llevándose una mano a su labio, cubriendo su risa que comenzaba a emerger.

—Claro que ayudaré a una amiga de Jay... Jason _Se corrigió a si misma al instante, recordando lo que le había prometido al chico.

Mamá miro de arriba abajo a la chica y luego negó con la cabeza, mandando una significativa mirada a Jason.

Con una sonrisa amorosa, condujo a ambos jóvenes hasta su departamento.

—Te sorprendería querida cuantas veces fui elegida la chica más hermosa de Jump City, en mi juventud fui ganadora de muchos concursos de belleza _En un gestó algo exagerado llevo sus manos hasta su cabello y su cintura. Posando para ambos jóvenes.

Mamá dejo a los dos solos mientras se iba a buscar las cosas.

Jason familiarizado con el humor de la mujer soltó una carcajada, mientras tomaba una de las fotos que estaba en una mesita. En esta se podía apreciar a la mujer con brillantes ojos de color ópalo brillando como una gema, su negro cabello suelto que le llegaba justo al final de la espalda, esta usaba un traje de baño de época.

Con una sonrisa, lanzó la foto hacía la chica.

—Mira eso.

—Jason querido, espero que no seas muy rudo con tu amiga en mi ausencia _La voz de la mujer se hizo escuchar desde la habitación.

—Sabes que soy un caballero Mamá, jamás le haría nada rudo a la señorita.

—No estoy tan segura de eso_ Rachel rodo los ojos, mientras ponía la foto en su lugar

El chico se acomodó en el sofá guiñándole un ojo a Rachel, para luego enfocar su atención en la televisión, mientras esperaban a mamá, que salió luego de diez minutos cargando una maleta, la cual Jason tomó para llevarla él.

En esta había un montón de vestidos, y accesorios de estos. Cada uno con una temática diferente.

—Creo que encontré algo bueno _Jason le lanzó un par de orejitas blancas de conejo a Rachel— Te verías bien de coneja.

—Jason querido, ve a tu departamento y espera allá, te la enviaré cuando termine de buscarle lo que usará. Quiero que sea sorpresa para todos lo que usará.

Mamá sin esperar respuesta del chico comenzó a arrastrarlo, más antes de que fuera de llegar a la puerta, Jason se detuvo, quedando frente a la chica, quitándole las orejas que se encontraban en la palma de la mano, para ponérselas como diadema, luego de esto caminó tranquilamente hacía la puerta.

—Trata de no hacer alguna tontería, es buena chica _Susurró en el oído del oji esmeralda antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara— Muy bien querida, comencemos tenemos mucho que hacer aquí _La mujer se giró con una gran sonrisa caminando de vuelta hasta ella.

Rachel asintió mientras veía con algo de resignación tantos trajes, con su mano izquierda quito aquellas orejas blancas rodando los ojos.

Sin notar la sonrisa maliciosa que le dedicaba la mujer.

Está sería una larga noche... O bueno madrugada.

 **Continuara…**

 **Pues aquí está, lo prometido es deuda, es un poquito más corto que el anterior porque estuve tentada a poner también cuando Mamá "devuelve" a Rachel a Jason, más luego me dije "Son demasiadas cosas para un capítulo, ya revelaste que Rachel siempre supo del plan de Jason. Más no se apartó, porque quiere conocer al verdadero chico, no apresures las cosas, tómatelo con calma"**

 **Luego de algunos giros en mi cama, y sopesar la idea decidí que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí.**

 **Otro Cameo de la serie que no pude resistir de colocar; las orejas de conejo cuando Raven fue convertida en esté animal.**

 **¿El juego se pondrá más picante? Claro que sí ¿Estuve tentada a poner Lemon? Por supuesto, pero la cronología que tengo hasta ahora se iría al traste si hiciera eso, por lo que me dije "Doll contrólate ya habrá tiempo para eso" ¿Cuándo saldrán los demás titanes? MUY PRONTO ¿Algo que revelar? Las cosas comienzan a subir de nivel.**

 **Luego de esos pensamientos de una escritora muy emocionada vamos a lo que nos concierne… Responder Reviews:**

 **Ariazu Covenant: Muchas personas molestaran a Jason en el futuro cercano. Estoy aprendiendo a adaptarme a la personalidad de Damián justo para el momento de que comience a caer la artillería pesada. Oh, Muchas gracias por el dato, lo tomare en cuenta. Espero que tus días sigan siendo buenos.**

 **Susy Raven: A mí me alegra ver que las personas siguen comentando, sí es muy peligrosa, puesto que, aunque no se rebeló mucho en ese ni en este capítulo, ella le dio alguna información de la vida personal de Jason. Si hará cualquier cosa para invertir el tablero, y más al saber que su contrincante no es tan ajeno al juego como creía al principio.**

 **Rae-Rae: Gracias por tu reviews, no la tendrá nada fácil ahora que las máscaras cayeron, va a salir, pero más adelante, actualizo cuando tengo tiempo, pero por no traerles nada desde noviembre, hoy fue día de doble actualización. Me siento inspirada el día de hoy.**

 **Gracias a; China lop32, Dual Beast Hunt y a Hell Laufey nuevos seguidores de la historia.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


	6. Desfile

**Disculpen la inactividad, pero ahora empecé a hacer pasantías, estoy terminando mi proyecto que expondré después de esta semana, y soy asesora de alguien, por lo que apenas y piso mi casa, y por ende no eh podido escribir casi. Y por alguna razón tenía un ligero bloqueo de avance con este fic, por lo que me puse a leerlo para poder continuar. Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

 **Su Mundo.**

 **Desfile.**

Rachel miró confundida como mamá le ponía el cerrojo a la puerta.

—¿No creerás que de verdad te dejaría dormir en el departamento de Jason? _La mujer soltó una risa cantarina mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica— Te quedarás aquí esta noche, en la mañana puedes irte, pero me quedó más tranquila teniéndote aquí.

Mamá tomó algunos vestidos mientras la miraba de reojo.

Un brillo creció en sus ojos al tomar un vestido de color cian. Sin dudarlo se lo tendió a su acompañante, para luego empujarla a su habitación.

Rachel soltó un suspiró mirando el vestido, esta iba a ser una larga madrugada.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jason por su parte, había pensado en esperar a Rachel, por lo que decidió sentarse en el sofá.

Tenía todo planeado, actuaría como un caballero, dejándola ocupar su habitación. Creando así más confianza en ella, y que no pensará que él era un pedófilo. Ella se sentiría mal por hacerlo irse a dormir en el sofá, y le pediría dormir juntos.

Más su espera fue en vano, la chica no apareció en lo que restaba de madrugada, por lo que, en un lapso de una hora, sucumbió ante el sueño.

Ya en la mañana, la puerta se abrió, iluminando levemente la aún oscura estancia.

Jason abrió perezosamente los ojos, tratando de adivinar de quien se trataba. Un bostezo salió de sus labios, y sus dedos frotaron sus párpados.

Rachel cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sumiendo el lugar en penumbra, Jason se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá, a pesar de que aún no se acostumbraba a la poca luz, no le fue difícil ver la silueta deslizándose por la estancia, tocando las paredes para guiarse, y buscar algún interruptor.

Un quejido y algunas cosas cayendo, hizo que soltará una descarada carcajada, alertando a la joven sobre su presencia.

Jason encendió la lámpara que se encontraba a su lado, encandilándose por unos segundos, ante el cambio tan brusco.

Sus labios se fruncieron un poco al ver la hora del reloj, Mamá lo había engañado de la peor manera solo para proteger a la chica.

Su vista recayó en Rachel, y el vestido que llevaba en sus brazos, era de un color aguamarina, y sobre él había algunos accesorios sencillos.

—El baño está al final del pasillo, puedes bañarte allí, ¿te gusta el pan tostado con mermelada? O ¿prefieres que haga algo más? _El chico se puso de pie, caminando hasta la cocina donde abrió el refrigerador buscando las cosas con la mirada.

—Pan estará bien _Rachel miró al chico, le había sorprendido verlo sentado en el sofá. Parecía que había dormido allí— Yo, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—No agradezcas aún _Jason saco una bolsa de pan de la nevera, mirándola de reojo— Te podrías arrepentir muy rápido de tus palabras.

Rachel le hizo caso omiso al chico, comenzando a caminar al baño.

Estaba comenzando a creer que el humor de Jason era demasiado cambiante, podía pasar de amable y comprensivo, a un completo tonto en cuestión de segundos.

Sus amatistas ojos sin poder evitarlo fueron a parar hasta la habitación abierta, al lado del baño.

La cama de esta se encontraba tendida, y algunas cosas estaban acomodadas de una manera, que la hacía pensar que fuera sido a último momento, para que está pareciera más cómoda.

Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, echó una pequeña mirada de perfil a su acompañante.

Sin demorarse mucho más en el pasillo, decidió entrar al baño.

Aún estaba insegura sobre la ropa que había elegido Mother para ella, pero no tenía la opción de echarse para atrás.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras se sumergía en la bañera, dejando que la tibia agua la envolviera. Relajando sus músculos, y eliminando lentamente el cansancio, no había podido dormir nada, mamá le había probado los múltiples vestidos, hasta que al final se decidió por uno, y eso no había sido hasta hace unos minutos.

Jason dejó tres desayunos sobre la mesa, al momento que mamá pasaba con una gran sonrisa, y un estuche de maquillaje. El chico soltó una carcajada señalando la puerta del baño, para luego fingir preparar el café.

Miró de reojo como Mother abría la puerta y la cerraba al instante, ganándose un grito de Rachel, que probablemente al momento pensaría que había sido él.

Soltó una nueva risa, mientras se acomodaba en la silla, dándole un largo sorbo al café. Conociendo a la mujer, tardaría un poco en dejarla lista.

—Mamá me voy a usar tu baño, les deje el desayuno en la mesa, traten de no tardar tanto, debo llevarla antes de que las profesoras despierten _Jason tomó su ropa para salir del departamento.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jason miró a la chica con una ceja alzada, contra todo pronóstico, ella usaba una capa negra, ocultando con está el vestido, y el maquillaje que mamá le había realizado.

—Rachel recuerda dejarlos impresionados _Mother beso la mejilla de ella para luego dirigirse a Jason— Vayan con cuidado, cuídala bien Jason o te quedaras sin tarta, estaré viendo todo el show desde la primera fila.

Después de aquella despedida ambos se subieron al auto, emprendiendo el viaje al instituto, en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, cada uno se mantenía sumido en sus pensamientos, ambos sabían que tenían mucho que decir, pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, y mucho menos mencionar el altercado del día anterior.

Para el alivio de ambos, el viaje fue corto, gracias al poco tráfico solo duraron unos minutos para llegar.

Como había prometido, Jason ayudo a Rachel a cruzar la muralla, está se subió a sus hombros, para alcanzar la pared, mientras que él miraba al frente, por petición de la chica no podía ver hacia arriba.

Del otro lado estaba el árbol que había usado la chica para cruzar la noche anterior, por lo que, al estar sobre la pared, solo tuvo que caminar hasta la rama más cercana, y gatear por está hasta el tronco, donde prosiguió a bajar.

Jason hizo una señal con las manos despidiéndose, mientras que Rachel se adentraba en el recinto, ocultándose gracias a la capa, y a la penumbra, que en cuestión de minutos desaparecería.

Rachel decidió dirigirse hasta la carroza y esperar allí la hora del desfile, al parecer no era la única con la idea, ya que al llegar se encontró con algunas profesoras terminando de organizar los últimos detalles, estas al verla vestida de tal manera, palidecieron, la orden de la directora era clara e irrefutable, Rachel Roth tenía que ir vestida con colores suaves, nada de amatistas ni azules, mucho menos negro.

—Señorita Roth _Una de las más antiguas se acercó a ella con algo de incertidumbre— Dígame que debajo de esa capa lleva algo más colorido.

Está solo asintió, logrando que todas soltaran un suspiro de alivio, una vez confirmado ese punto, decidieron seguir en lo suyo, mientras que Rachel se subía a la carroza para poder continuar con tranquilidad su lectura.

Las horas pasaron de manera rápida, y a solo quince segundos de salir la directora hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que todas las señoritas que aún se encontraban maquillándose, se apresuraran.

Una chica de pelo azabache se acercó a la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

—Madame, quisiera informarle que la señorita Roth aún no hace acto de presencia, y eso hace que mi preocupación por el desfile crezca_ Sus ojos fingieron afligimiento mientras llevaba una mano a su frente de manera dramática.

La directora busco con la mirada a la chica, más al no encontrarla su ceño se frunció, al igual que sus labios.

—¿Alguien ha visto a la señorita Roth? _Sin necesidad de gritar la directora se hizo escuchar silenciando por completo el lugar.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la voz de Rachel se hizo presente.

—¿Disculpe Madame, Me buscabas? _Rachel miró a la chica desde arriba de la carroza, algunos mechones rizados amatistas caían tapando un poco la visión de su cara ya libre de la capucha.

La directora sonrió con suficiencia.

—Me alegra que sea puntual señorita Roth _La mujer ignoro a la chica que estaba a su lado, para dirigirse a las demás— En cinco segundos partimos, todas las que fueron elegidas a la carroza.

Rachel sonrió un poco al notar la fiera mirada de la pelinegra, no había necesitado mucho para encontrar la culpable de su anterior problema, ella misma se había desenmascarado.

Un llamado de atención de las profesoras, la hizo incorporarse, y colocarse en su respectivo lugar.

La multitud se agrupaba en la entrada del edificio, queriendo ver desde el inicio hasta el final del desfile, algunos turistas se encontraban al lado del alcalde con una cámara en mano, el portón se abrió dejando pasar a la sonriente directora, para esta ocasión había elegido un vestido largo, hecho de plumas de pavo real, esté caían grácilmente sobre su aún esbelta figura, sobre su cabeza se alzaba un gran sombrero, que sostenía tres plumas. Su maquillaje era ligero, en sus manos llevaba un hermoso abanico hecho con las mismas plumas, y leves toques de escarcha.

Detrás de ella, venían varios conejos de pascua, cada uno con una cesta de huevos de chocolate, perfectamente decorados con el escudo de la institución, los niños veían maravillados a aquellos grandes conejos, que se acercaban a regalarle los huevos.

Un maravilloso sonido de violín envolvió a los espectadores, sus miradas se dirigieron a la carroza que representaría a la institución, esté estaba lleno de varios tipos de flores y rosas, había un total de ocho capullos grandes, cuatro distribuidos en los bordes de la carroza, y tres rodeando el capullo mayor.

El sonido del violín se vio acompañado del chelo, mientras, los cuatro capullos comenzaron a abrirse revelando a cuatro lindas chicas, que tenían en sus manos ramos de flores, estaban sentadas de rodillas en el centro de la flor, dejando que su vestido tapara sus piernas.

El arpa comenzó a sonar, haciendo que los tres capullos siguientes se abrieran, revelando a tres chicas con los instrumentos que estaban sonando.

La única que estaba de pie era la que tenía el violín, los vestidos de las tres eran los más largos, la violinista iba de color perla, mientras que la chelista tenía un color de vestido violeta, y la arpista rosa, las tres abrieron los ojos a la vez, al tiempo que tocaban de manera más armónica.

Una de las profesoras se mordió la lengua, había llegado el momento, y no estaba segura de que Rachel iba a hacer lo que tanto tiempo habían practicado en el ensayo, la mujer cruzó los dedos mientras veía el capullo mayor abrirse, al paso que las cuatro que se encontraban en los extremos soltaban los pétalos de rosa.

La flor se terminó de revelar, elevando a la chica, que seguía con la vista agacha y con la capa puesta, algunos se miraron extrañados, mientras algunos murmullos comenzaban a crecer, a la directora estaba a punto de darle algo.

Más una suave voz que entraba en armonía con los instrumentos detuvo cualquier bullicio, los espectadores miraron fijamente a la chica, dudando un poco de que aquella angelical voz proviniera de ella.

Aprovechando la atención brindada, la chica tomó el broche que sostenía la capa, dejándola caer a sus pies, mientras daba un pequeño paso con los ojos cerrados.

El público miró maravillado como al caer la capa dejaba ver un hermoso vestido color aguamarina, en el pecho lucía una forma de corazón, que era sujetada por dos tiras de cuatro centímetros hecho de tul transparente, justo en la cintura un pequeño lazo atado del lado derecho se hacía notar, la parte inferior caía suavemente sobre sus piernas, siendo cubierto con un tul transparente del mismo color, que llegaba hasta las rodillas, justo tres centímetros más largos que la falda de abajo.

En su cuello resaltaba un collar con flores hechas de brillantes aguamarinas, su cabello caía de forma suave sobre sus hombros, mamá los había rizado para que se vieran más bonitos.

Sus ojos se abrieron dejando al público maravillado con el color de estos.

La directora sonrió con suficiencia mientras comenzaba a abanicarse suavemente, esté año ganarían la competencia sin duda.

De entre la multitud una rechoncha mujer sonreía encantada, mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante que no salía de su impresión.

—Jay-Jay, ya comienzan a moverse a Jump City, es mejor que comencemos a caminar o nos perderemos de Show _Mother sacó al chico de sus pensamientos mientras lo comenzaba a arrastrar— Nuestra Rachel se ve de maravilla, nunca creí que tendría tan hermosa voz. No me sorprendería que pronto tuviera un montón de pretendientes.

Mother sonrió mirando de reojo a Jason, aunque su expresión no había cambiado, ella sabía que ese comentario lo había dejado un poco aturdido. Y poco a poco entraría en razón. De una manera u otra.

—Joven Jason _La suave voz de Alfred lo hizo regresar a la realidad, giro su cuerpo quedando frente a frente de su familia.

A pesar de que todos se encontraban juntos, algunos parecían que preferían estar en otro lugar.

—¿Ya salieron? _Angela inquirió al notar como todos comenzaban a caminar detrás de la carroza, en la distancia en la que estaban apenas y podían escuchar un poco de la canción— Se nos hizo algo tarde.

—Oh no se preocupe _Mother tomó a la mujer por los hombros mientras le enseñaba el teléfono— Grabe todo así que puede verlo cuando gustes, soy Mother vecina de Jason _La mujer le tendió la mano en gesto de saludo.

—Angela Wayne _Está sonrió estrechando su mano.

—Deberíamos caminar o nos perderemos todo el desfile _Tim hablo mientras señalaba al público moverse.

—Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré en el auto _Damián dio media vuelta, más antes de que pudiera seguir fue detenido por su padre, y obligado a continuar el recorrido con la familia.

Jason por su parte se quedó al margen de todo el asunto, en sus pensamientos aún estaban las palabras de Mother, miró de reojo a la chica cantar, cuando la conoció era una chica que estaba en el anonimato, una belleza sin descubrir, pero ahora, gracias a él, su pequeña ave estaba comenzando a abrir sus alas para volar.

Y eso por alguna razón le producía una sensación de desagrado, no quería verla en aquella jaula, pero tampoco quería que esta volara lejos de él.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba desarrollando un sentimiento de apego hacia la pequeña **"Raven"** y eso en esté juego era lo peor que podía suceder.

 **Continuará…**

 **Me he dado cuenta que fluyo mejor cuando tengo que describir algo, así que cuando me tranque de nuevo, trataré de usar eso a mi favor, lo lamento mucho por la demora.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, ahora a responder comentarios.**

 **Cordelia Sweet: Bienvenida, me alegra que te gustará, jejeje sí, es que mi humor suele ser algo negro, además que siento que el sarcasmo de Raven quedaría perfecto para ese tipo de situaciones, que tal vez otra chica le hubiera alterado. No veo a Raven como una simple presa que se rinde ante su cazador, a pesar de no ser una típica chica, ella no es ignorante en el tema del ligue, por lo que no fue difícil para ella descubrir que era lo que de verdad quería Jason. El beso aún no se va a dar, Jason quiere que sea ella la que dé ese paso, y Raven no lo dará de buenas a primera.**

 **Kitty26: No te preocupes, suele pasar. Ya era tiempo de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, me alegra que te gustará, y sí había mucha tensión sexual, jejeje si los dos bajo el mismo techo… Aunque Jason fue un caballero y le cedió la cama, eso no lo detuvo para coquetearle un poco.**

 **Fanfan: Gracias por comentar, sí ya lo agarraron con las manos en la masa, me alegra que te gusten mis referencias.**

 **Pintonks: Bienvenida, Gracias por tu comentario, aquí está la continuación, lamento la demora.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


	7. Noche de Película

**Su Mundo.**

 **Noche de Película.**

Jason se recostó de un auto, viendo a Dick intentar contactar con Bruce, y Tim intentar rastrearlo desde lo alto de un edificio.

Cuando el desfile comenzó a avanzar, por la cantidad de personas reunidas, los cuatro hermanos se habían separado de Angela, Bruce y Mother.

Teniendo que "ayudarse" mutuamente para encontrar a sus familiares.

—Yo sigo insistiendo en que lo mejor es ir adelante, estoy seguro que la Angela estará allá viendo a Rachel _Jason opinó al notar que Dick trancaba el teléfono enojado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? Esto es aburrido, yo no accedí a quedarme solo con ninguno de los tres. Voy mejor al auto y esperó a padre allá _Damian iba a comenzar a caminar, pero la mano de Dick lo detuvo.

—Lo mejor es que nos quedemos juntos _Dick ignoró el insultó de Damian, y se concentró en Jason, que estaba demasiado tranquilo junto a ellos, a estas alturas ya se hubiese alejado, y estaría concentrado en ligar o pelear con alguien, pero, continuaba allí, junto a ellos, aunque los detestaba no los había abandonado en esa ciudad desconocida.

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que papá ave nos venga a buscar? _Jason volvió a hablar, cada vez se notaba más su molestia de estar en un solo lugar.

—Eso no será necesario _El último hermano que faltaba llegó hasta ellos con una sonrisa, alzando su yeso para que ninguna de las personas se lo lastimará— El desfile ya va a terminar, vi que ya todas las escuelas participantes estaban en el escenario, por lo que Bruce y Angela deben estar allí, si nos apresuramos los encontraremos.

—Mira pero que inteligente eres Tim _Jason ironizó rodando los ojos— No es como si alguien más allá dicho en eso desde hace, no sé ¿Treinta minutos?

Jason miró por primera vez al detective, percatándose del estado de su brazo.

—Dick me pidió que vigilará al engendró, y cuando lo estaba siguiendo desapareció por unos minutos, para luego aparecer detrás de mí, y utilizar una de sus maniobras de lucha libre, ocasionando que mi brazo tuviera un esguince _Sin necesidad de que Todd preguntará, Drake respondió, ya acostumbrado a que le hicieran ese cuestionamiento.

Jason dirigió una mirada a Damián que hizo un ademán con los hombros restándole importancia.

—Estaba investigando algo muy importante y "el mejor detective del mundo" me interrumpiera, creí que era alguien más, y solo actué por mi instinto.

—Siempre actúas por instinto _Le reprendió Dick.

—Mis instintos están más desarrollados que los suyos Grayson _Damián recordó por un momento los entrenamientos con su madre. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, entre los cuatro se formó un incómodo silencio al recordar a Talia.

—Bien, lo mejor será que comencemos a movernos, no se separen mucho, no quiero irlos a buscar luego.

—Ya escucharon a mamá gallina _Jason se mofo mientras caminaba delante de todos— Tómense de las manitos, y avancen como los felices hermanos que no somos.

Damian ignoró a sus dos hermanos, comenzando a caminar detrás de Jason. Haciendo que Tim y Dick intercambiaran miradas.

—Se parecen más de lo que alguno aceptaría, vamos, no nos podemos quedar muy atrás _Dick suspiro siguiéndole el pasó a sus dos hermanos.

Jason era el que mejor se desplazaba por el montón de personas, al estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, no se le hacía muy difícil esquivar a las personas, y apresurar su pasó. Damian, por el contrario, vigilando que nadie se acercará de más a él, había quedado un poco atrás, y en más de una ocasión, había alejado a alguien con su ceño fruncido y si eso no funcionaba, una amenaza de muerte lo haría, Tim iba con su brazo lastimado alzado, intentando no tropezar con nadie, y mucho menos que alguien lo tocará. Dick vigilaba a cada uno de sus hermanos, más a Damian para que no lastimase a nadie.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar donde estaban todos reunidos, comenzaron nuevamente con su búsqueda, al menos dos de los cuatro chicos, los otros dos se quedaron viendo el espectáculo, sabiendo que siempre y cuando mantuvieran a Rachel vigilada encontrarían a los demás.

Las cortinas del escenario se abrieron revelando a un hombre fuerte, de cabello negro, justo en la frente tenía una especie de triángulo invertido, sus patillas eran blancas, su piel era grisácea y sus orejas algo puntiagudas, sus ojos de un extraño blanco amarillento, y sus pupilas rojas, debajo de estas tenía ojeras.

El hombre tomó el micrófono y con una siniestra sonrisa comenzó a presentar el evento, y a cada una de las escuelas.

—¿Cuánto crees que demoren el dúo de detectives en darse cuenta que su búsqueda será inútil?

—Supongo que al final del evento, ambos son demasiado testarudos para su propio bien _Jason se encogió de hombros mirado de reojo a su acompañante, que para su sorpresa le había hablado más de lo que nunca lo había hecho en su estancia en la mansión— Alfred me contó que hay nuevas mascotas en la mansión, y que uno de ellos ahora vive en mi cuarto.

—Alfred duerme donde él quiere, pero, no lo logró sacar de tu habitación mucho tiempo _Damian sonrió al recordar el montón de pelo que Pennyworth había tenido que limpiar del cuarto de Todd.

—Oh sí, también me contó que le pusiste su nombre a un gato, espero que ese Alfred dejé mi habitación en paz una vez que esté allí.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio mirando el escenario.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la escuela de Rachel fuera llamada, la mayoría de las personas aplaudían alegremente, mientras que la directora se regocijaba por tanta atención.

El presentador sonrió "amablemente" quitándole el micrófono, para presentar a la siguiente escuela.

Para suerte de ambos, que estaban aburridos de esperar, el evento terminó después de entregar unos trofeos a la escuela ganadora.

Las personas comenzaron a movilizarse, y fue cuando por fin pudieron ver a su familia, reunida justo al frente de la tarima. Ambos, sin preocuparse por sus otros dos hermanos, comenzaron a caminar hasta ellos.

—¿Dónde se habían metido? _Bruce preguntó de manera neutra, sus azules ojos escaneaban a ambos buscando algún tipo de evidencia, él conocía a sus hijos, y que los más rebeldes estuvieran juntos, era un claro indicio de que los problemas iban a venir en cualquier momento.

—Estábamos buscándolos, mamá ave debe venir ya con mi remplazó _Jason miró a otro lado restándole importancia al asunto.

No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que Bruce solo lo veía como una mala influencia para Damian… Lo cual resultaba irónico, porque si no fuera por su intervención hace unos años, el mocoso seguiría en las manipuladoras manos de Talia Al Ghul. Labrándose un camino dentro de la liga de los asesinos. Pero, eso claro, nadie lo recordaba.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? _Damian miró de reojo a las tres mujeres reunidas, dos de ellas mostraban su entusiasmo, mientras la otra solo asentía.

—¿Por fin quien se va conmigo? _Las palabras de Dick hicieron que todos voltearan a ver a los dos restantes— Tim tiene el brazo lastimado por lo que sería peligroso. Y todos no caben en el auto.

—Yo me voy en mi propio vehículo, ahora ustedes decidan quién será el afortunado de irse conmigo.

—Rae y yo vamos contigo, prometiste llevarme a casa, y le tengo algo más para ella, además estoy segura que debe buscar algo de ropa _Mother se unió a la conversación con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba en su bolso algo— Bueno pequeña Angie, fue un placer conocerte, ya sé de dónde Rachel saco su belleza, si necesitas algo solo llámame _La mujer le entrego una tarjeta de presentación donde estaba su teléfono y su local— Vendo ricas tartas, por si alguno de ustedes, apuestos jovencitos la quieren probar.

—Un placer conocerla señora _Angela se despidió con una sonrisa de esta, para luego abrazar a su hija— Te espero en la casa.

Alfred le abrió la puerta del auto, el asiento del copiloto era ocupado por Tim, mientras que en la parte de atrás ya se había montado Bruce.

Cuando Angela se subió, el mayordomo le dio una pequeña mirada a Damian.

Este había sido el que más apuró tenía en irse, y ahora, se quedaba parado con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo amo Damian? _Esté frunció aún más el ceño, acercándose hasta el hombre mayor, quitándole el agarre de la puerta, para proceder a cerrarla, ante el ceño de su padre.

—Me voy con Jason _Y sin importarle que luego su padre lo regañará, comenzó a caminar con el porte de un Wayne.

Dick miró todo desde su moto, como el menor de los Wayne caminaba hasta el auto, y sin mediar palabra se sentaba en el asiento de atrás, justo al lado de la robusta mujer.

Al menos podía está tranquilo de que Jason no intentará nada durante el viaje.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Después de salir del internado con la ropa, los cuatro (para el desagrado de Jason), se encaminaron al Hotel donde Jason tenía su residencia, y para el disgustó de Damian tuvieron que pasar.

Puesto que Mother quería hablar a solas con la chica.

Damian escaneo el lugar, a pesar de ser uno de los departamentos más modernos de toda la ciudad, este tenía un toque estructural que le hacía recordar mucho al gótico. No tenía muchos muebles, por lo que suponía que Jason no recibía muchas visitas. Y solo tenía una habitación, algo que reafirmaba su teoría.

Un dulce aroma inundó el ambiente, y como acto reflejo, los ojos de Jason terminaron en la puerta, donde segundos después se abrió revelando a mamá, con una tarta en manos.

—Como no vas a estar por mucho tiempo te preparé esto para el viaje _Para sorpresa de Damian la mujer corrió a abrazarlo— Cuidare de tu departamento, espero que me llames todos los días, si ese tal Alfred no te alimenta solo tienes que decirlo y allí estaré _La mujer limpiaba sus ojos llorosos con el delantal— Vuelve pronto Jay-Jay.

—Y cuando creí que no podías caer más bajo me encuentro con esto _Damian sonrió con sorna, disfrutando cada segundo de la embarazosa escena.

—Cállate engendro.

—Oh no, niños, no peleen, mamá los quiere mucho a ambos, hasta para el pequeño tengo tarta _La mujer tomó las mejillas del chico jalándolas con fuerza—No estés celoso.

—Señora, quíteme las manos de encima, o yo mismo se las quitare _Damian amenazó mientras se alejaba de la mujer, con camino a la puerta— Me voy al auto.

Por primera vez, los verdes ojos de Damian chocaron con los de Rachel, logrando que un ligero escalofrío atravesara la columna de está.

En el instante que él la repasó, sus amatistas ojos se volvieron para mirarlo, pero, solo encontró el ascensor cerrándose.

—Discúlpalo mamá, su madre era un poco… _Jason le dirigió una mirada a Rachel— "Especial".

—¿La conociste Jason?

—Más de lo que me gustaría admitir _Respondió en susurró, mientras sus ojos se opacaban— Será mejor irnos ya _Cambió rápidamente de tema, tomando sus maletas en una mano, y en la otra la tarta.

Rachel se mantuvo callada durante todo el camino hasta la parte inferior, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocer a Jason, se sentía una intrusa en su vida, él ya no le coqueteaba como la primera vez, pero tampoco le hablaba de manera normal.

El sonido del teléfono los alertó a ambos, con algo de fastidió Jason respondió, mientras se acercaban al auto.

—Si esa llamada es tan importante, yo podría conducir.

—Ni lo sueñes, he visto como conducías el Mercedes de Bruce, y como quedó después de eso _Jason se subió en el asiento del piloto aun con el teléfono en la oreja.

Damian frunció los labios, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto, donde cruzo los brazos, y se dedicó a ver a otro lado.

Rachel fue la última en subirse, algo extrañada por el comportamiento esquivo de Jason, en lo que llevaba de tarde no le había dirigido ni una sola vez la palabra.

—Vamos a buscar algo más en la ciudad, Tim quiere que compremos Wicked Scary para verla esta noche _Jason les informó luego de colgar el teléfono— Solo nos tomara un momento _Jason arrancó el auto, para luego estacionarlo frente al edificio, justo en una tienda de películas— Quédense en el auto, ya vuelvo.

Rachel intentó concentrar su mirada en otro lugar, más la profunda mirada fija de su acompañante la ponía nerviosa, ¿Era posible que ya lo supiera? La paranoia comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo.

—Se quienes son _La voz de Damian hizo que el aire se helara y que el tiempo se detuviera, o eso le pareció a Rachel.

Su boca se secó, y todo su cuerpo se tensó, no se atrevía a mirarlo, y si no se sintiera tan paralizada, su primera reacción sería huir, ¿Pero por cuánto más podría huir de su realidad?

—¿Ah sí? _Apenas pudo articular sin titubear, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, y una sensación albergó en la boca de su estómago.

—Conozco a las mujeres como ustedes, y personalmente yo las encuentro… Desagradables, solo buscan la fortuna de mi padre, pero nunca la obtendrán así que lárguense de mi casa antes que me hagan molestar.

Las palabras del chico la hicieron soltar el aire que no recordaba estar conteniendo, su cuerpo se destenso y por fin, sus ojos chocaron con los de su acompañante.

—Piensa lo que quieras Damian _La expresión en la cara de Damian se tensó al escuchar a la chica llamarle con tanta familiaridad— Y por si no lo sabías, tu padre y mi madre firmaron un acuerdo prenupcial.

—No confió en ustedes, algo ocultan, y lo descubriré.

—Suerte con eso chico maravilla.

Jason entró al local donde un hombre robusto lo atendió, esté tenía un extraño corte, donde en la parte trasera se alzaba un moño, debajo de sus ojos se alzaban unas resaltantes ojeras negras, y sobre estos una tupida ceja, que llegaba hasta ambos extremos de la cara.

—Soy el gran Control Freak _El hombre se acostó en su propio escritorio— En que te puedo ayudar, dime qué maravillosa película buscan y yo se las encontraré. Tal vez algo de romance _El hombre sacó una película de su traje, donde él aparecía como galán, junto a él mismo con un traje de mujer— Oh tal vez quieran algo de acción _Sacó otra película, donde él tenía un esmoquin que le quedaba pequeño, apuntaba a los espectadores con un reloj— Tal vez algo más antiguo _El hombre comenzó a esculcar sus bolsillos del traje, sacando su propia versión de cada una de las películas.

—Solo deme Wicked Scary _Jason saco su tarjeta para pagarla.

—Oh gran elección chico, esta película esta remasterizada digitalmente, y tiene finales alternativos _El hombre tomó la película del estante que estaba detrás de él— Disfrútala, y que la maldición caiga sobre ustedes.

El hombre presiono un botón de su control, haciendo que las luces se apagaran por leves segundos, cuando se encendieron ya no había nadie.

Jason rodó los ojos, tomando la película. Para proceder a irse.

Encontrándose con una escena bastante peculiar, en contra de cualquier pronóstico, ambos adolescentes se encontraban hablando, cosa que Jason prefirió omitir.

Al entrar al auto se inició de nuevo el silencio, y Damian volvió su vista al frente, mientras que Rachel fingía mirar el paisaje…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre su plática, más los ojos del menor no dejaban de escanear a la chica.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión fueron recibidos por un sonriente Alfred, que enseguida los llevó al comedor, donde solo estaban los tres.

—El joven Tim esta con Conner arriba, mientras que el amo Richard fue a ver a sus amigos, la señora Angela está en el jardín, el amo Bruce está en su oficina, me pidió que les informará que todos deberán reunirse para cenar. Sin excepción _El sirviente le sonrió a Jason con complicidad, para luego dejarlos solos.

—Hogar dulce hogar _Jason rodó los ojos.

Luego de comer cada uno se fue por su lado.

Jason subió a su habitación, para comenzar a desempacar sus cosas, y como Damian le había advertido, allí estaba el gordo y perezoso gato Alfred, durmiendo en medio de su cama, como si todo el lugar le perteneciera.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, y como la vez anterior, su mueca se transformó en disgusto, en la tarde no había podido responder bien porque estaba acompañado, pero ahora no había impedimento para poder hablar bien.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? _Sus ojos destilaban odio, mientras su boca se torcía en una mueca de disgusto— … ¿Quién te dio mi número?... Esa… Bien, ahora no estoy en la ciudad… _Una risa se hizo escuchar del teléfono, Jason enseguida se puso de pie, cerrando las cortinas de su cuarto— Bien, pero hoy no, esta noche no puedo, mañana te veo donde siempre _Jason espero que la persona terminase de hablar, para colgar el teléfono.

Llevó sus manos a su cabello, al tiempo que se dejaba caer junto al gato, el volver a esa mansión, revivía su horrible pasado, ya estaba contando los días para irse de vuelta a Jump City.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Luego de cenar como una "familia", los tres adultos mayores decidieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando a los cinco adolescentes solos.

—Bien, Jason hace las golosinas, Damian ayúdalo a transportarla, Tim y yo vamos acomodando el lugar _Dick miró a Rachel con una sonrisa— Rachel, como es la primera vez que estas con nosotros en una noche de películas, puedes escoger el lugar primero, así que te recomiendo, que vayas a la sala, en unos momentos estaremos allí _Richard le regalo una sonrisa para luego voltear a ver a sus hermanos— Que el mejor equipo gané.

Ante la mirada de Rachel, los tres comenzaron a correr, cada equipo con una dirección distinta. Y por primera vez ella pudo darse cuenta, que eran unos chicos muy competitivos, y aunque ahora fueran un "equipo" no significaba que dejaban de competir con su compañero.

Justo ahora, sino fuera por la petición de su madre, estaría en su habitación, leyendo un libro, sin tanto escándalo de por medio, pero en vez de eso le tocaba quedarse en la sala, mientras los demás competían por unos asientos.

Rachel entró a la sala, encontrándose con el sofá siendo acomodado por Tim, con ayuda de cuatro patas más, el chico logró acomodar las otras dos piezas del sofá, las cuales dejaban descansar los pies, para una mejor comodidad para ver la película.

La televisión pantalla plana era encendida por Dick, al tiempo que Damian comenzaba a traer los dulces, Jason por su parte traía varias latas de gaseosas.

En el sofá grande podían entrar sin ningún problema diez personas, Rachel se acomodó en el extremo izquierdo mientras veía a los chicos seguir con lo suyo.

El primero en sentarse fue Jason, que se dejó caer sobre el sofá con una sonrisa triunfante, a los pocos segundos, Damian también se sentaba junto a él, proclamando su equipo como el vencedor, Dick trajo algunas mantas, para luego sentarse junto al menor, Tim fue el último en tomar asiento, por lo que a él le correspondía apagar las luces, quedando esté al otro extremo del sofá.

—No entiendo para qué fue todo ese alboroto _Rachel rodó los ojos.

—Mañana lo entenderás pajarito _Por primera vez Jason le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante, para luego tomar algunas golosinas, y ponerlas en el espacio que había entre ambos.

La película dio inicio, mientras el frío comenzaba a inundar la sala, haciendo que más de uno tomará una de las sábanas que había traído Richard.

La película ya llevaba más de media hora, Tim tenía las sábanas fuertemente apretadas, mientras que Richard abría de manera exagerada sus ojos y labios, Damian por su parte seguía comiendo tranquilamente palomitas/cotufas, hablando de vez en cuando sobre lo predecible que era la separación del grupo, Jason parpadeaba rápidamente, y en algunos sustos se llevaba las manos a la boca, Rachel por su parte, mantenía la lata de la gaseosa fuertemente apretada, mientras intentaba no gritar cuando aparecía el monstruo, y mataba a alguno de los protagonistas.

Luego de unos minutos más, donde el único que seguía comiendo era Damian, el final se hizo presente, dejando un final donde todos morían a manos del monstruo.

Las luces se prendieron del golpe, sacándole un grito a todos los que estaban reunidos.

—Oh disculpen, escuché voces y creí que habían dejado la televisión encendida _La suave voz de Alfred los relajo— Les recomiendo que se vayan a dormir, mañana será un día largo.

Todos asintieron, y luego de recoger las cosas, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Jason bostezo mientras comenzaba a acomodar su cama, rodando hasta la parte inferior de está; al gato de Damian, que seguía negándose a salir de su habitación.

El chico se acostó, mientras dirigía una mirada a la puerta, que para su desgracia había quedado entre abierta, trago con dificultad saliva al ver una sombra moverse por el pasillo, autoconvenciéndose de que era solo una película más, decidió investigar quien era.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien con una manta encima, su complexión era baja, por lo que solo le quedaban dos opciones, el demonio y Rachel, pero ambos jamás harían algo así. El primero porque tenía el orgullo Al Ghul, y la segunda, no era de esas chicas que hacían bromas.

Queriendo descubrir quien estaba a esas horas acechando el pasillo, Jason jaló la sábana.

Logrando que un grito saliera de la garganta de la chica frente a él, que enseguida volteo dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

La cara de Jason era todo un poema, intentaba contener la risa mientras miraba a la chica fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí Rachel?

—Voy por agua _Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, como si deambular a mitad de la noche con una sábana encima fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—Sí claro, es tan obvio, soy un tonto, todos se ponen una sábana encima para vagar por la mansión y buscar agua, en la dirección contraria a la cocina _Jason se recargó en el umbral de su puerta mientras sonreía con arrogancia— Ahora, dime la verdad pajarito, que te trae a mi humilde morada, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

La mirada de Rachel destilaba odio, mientras sus labios se unían en una sola línea.

—Yo no tengo miedo _La chica le arrebató la sábana, dispuesta a regresar a su cuarto.

Fue en ese momento, que Jason lo notó, su comentario la había herido, ella quería parecer una persona fuerte, que no se asustaba por cualquier película, pero en el fondo, estaba tan atemorizada como un pequeño gatito.

—Pues está bien _Jason miró de reojo como esta continuaba su marcha— Porque yo sí, y no es tan malo admitir que esa película me dio miedo, porque soy un humano, y es normal tener miedo, pero si a ti no te asusto está bien.

Rachel se detuvo en seco, que él le admitiera que tenía miedo era una gran manera de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Sabes, cuando era niño y tenía miedo solía ir con Alfred, esta mansión era muy aterradora y grande para un niño, Alfred me dejaba dormir con él y por alguna razón, al estar acompañado los miedos se me iban. ¿Nunca lo hiciste con tu madre?

Rachel negó mientras miraba a otro lado.

—Mi padre se hubiera molestado que su heredera se mostrará tan débil.

Jason sonrió con algo de tristeza, mientras caminaba a su habitación

—Yo no lo veo como una debilidad, es de valientes admitir que le tienes miedo a algo, y más cuando los enfrentas. Eso me enseñó Alfred.

—Jason…

El chico hizo un sonido dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando.

—Tengo miedo, ¿podría dormir hoy contigo?

Jason sonrió, quedando frente a ella, sus ojos se encontraron luego de tanto tiempo, la sonrisa de ella apareció, mientras un ligero carmín producto de la vergüenza aparecía en sus mejillas.

Fue en ese preciso momento, teniéndola de aquella manera frente a él, que algo nació, no sentía deseo de poseerla, y aprovechar aquella oportunidad que tenía, era un deseo de cuidarla, y protegerla de todo aquello que quisiera dañarla. Estaba comenzando a desarrollar un vínculo con aquella chica, y aun no estaba seguro si eso le gustaba.

—Hoy y siempre que quieras pajarito _Tomó las manos de ella, depositando un casto beso en el dorso de estas.

 **Continuara…**

 **En mi país se le dice cotufas, pero sé que en otros lugares se les llama palomitas de maíz, por eso puse ambas.**

 **Se supone que ya debería estar durmiendo, ya que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano, pero no podía pasar un día más sin actualizar. Creo que**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Ariazu Covenant: Aquí están todos, y serán días muy agitados en la mansión Wayne. Puede que logre ver, pero a veces Jason es un poco impredecible, sí en la habitación ahí una puerta y una ventana, 50% de las personas dicen que atravesará la puerta, el otro 50% que será más intrépido y atravesará la ventana, y pues el termina derrumbando una pared, que está justo al otro lado de ambas. Cada uno tendrá su tiempo, por eso, esta misma tarde me pasé por el Fandom de Batman, y a pesar de que encontré mucho Ship entre los "hermanos" (Y Damian de Uke), encontré cosas que me podían ayudar con los cuatro hermanos. Con respecto a tu recomendación, gracias a mí siempre confiable diccionario, me pude leer sus Tumblr, me quedé en el capítulo 18 de Seasonal, y desde que empecé siento gran admiración por aquellas personas que logran hacer mini historias cortas, porque en lo personal me complico demasiado con lo corto, si pongo algo con menos de 1000 palabras comienzo a cuestionarme, diciendo que le falta algo, o que está muy incompleto. Con respecto a tu pregunta, tengo historias "cortas" de ellos en "canon", pero en un triángulo Kid Flash/Raven/Red X. Aun no me viene una idea que me guste, donde ellos estén casi en su universo. Pero supongo que en un futuro algo se me ocurrirá. Gracias por tus comentarios, y recomendaciones.**

 **Cordelia Sweet: No te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca, sí, poco a poco cada uno se irán acercando cada vez más, aunque claro como todo, tendrán sus roces. Sí, terminaría fatal, pero el canto mágico fue uno de los poderes que más me gusto de ella cuando era niña y leí esa información. Sí, así es como es todo, veremos al final quien gana. Él la quiere, solo que aún no averigua como, pero poco a poco va a descubrirlo. El egoísmo es algo normal, después de todo, él la vio cuando para el mundo era invisible, y no es fácil ver que aquello que cuidaste se aleja de ti así de rápido. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias a IsabellaRoth y a Yoshida Kuragari, por agregarla a sus favoritas, y a Caro Roth por seguirla.**

 **Nos Estamos Leyendo.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


	8. Cosas de Hermanos

**Su Mundo.**

 **Cosas de Hermanos.**

—Me sorprende que vengas a verme a mí _Jason la tomó de la cintura mientras la acercaba a él— Después de todo, deje muy claras mis intenciones contigo.

Rachel lo apartó, caminando a donde se encontraba el minino para acariciarlo.

—No sabía que tenías gato.

—No es mío, es de Damian, pero el gato ama mi cuarto _El chico se acercó, con confianza recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella— ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación ignorar a alguien? Y más cuando esté está interesado en tener tu atención _Jason doblo su labio inferior en un leve, y muy sexy puchero.

La chica rodó los ojos, apartándolo de su lado, para caminar hasta la puerta, estaba comenzando a creer que haber entrado era un error. Si Jason seguía así, prefería estar con _"esa"_ persona. Aunque no la dejara dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te arrepentiste de meterte a la boca del lobo? _Jason posó su codo sobre la puerta donde la arrinconó, acercó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de ella— Es una lástima caperucita roja, ya no hay tiempo de llamar al leñador.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Me ofenden tus palabras _Jason sonrió con arrogancia llevando una mano a su pecho— Bien pajarito, por venir a mi habitación por voluntad propia, te dejaré dormir en mi habitación, y tienes mi palabra que no intentaré nada. Tú, por el contrario, puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras _El chico le guiño el ojo mientras bajaba a Alfred de la cama—Sube primero.

Rachel prefirió ignorar el coqueteo, y con cuidado se subió a la cama matrimonial. Los ojos verdes de Jason brillaron con malicia, estando en otras circunstancias, y sí su acompañante no fuese tan estirada, sus manos abrían terminado propinándole una buena y sonora nalgada.

Con meticulosidad estudio la contextura de la chica, esta llevaba un pijama sencillo de pantalón, azul, su camisa tenía botones delanteros, y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no llevaba ningún tipo de brasier. Y eso solo lograba excitarlo más.

Era la primera vez que iba a dormir con una chica, la mayoría era despedida luego de haber conseguido una placentera noche, también era la primera vez que veía una chica en su cama con tanta ropa. El prefería una simple lencería con encaje, o en su defecto nada encima.

Pero, por ser quien era, no se quejaba.

Jason encendió el aire acondicionada, se quitó la camiseta para luego dirigirse al interruptor de la luz y apagarla.

Con sigilo se deslizo dentro de la cama, tomando la única manta para arroparlos ambos.

Se acomodó de lado, para verla mejor, y está hizo lo mismo.

—¿Siempre duermes sin camisa? _Rachel preguntó sus ojos se estaban adaptando a la penumbra, pero, aun así, le era difícil poder ver algo más que los ojos de su acompañante.

—No, siempre duermo sin ropa, pero como dije, hoy no haré nada, si tú me lo haces no me opongo, soy muy amable _Jason se carcajeo al verla rodar los ojos— Y tú que ¿Siempre duermes con tanta ropa?

Un ligero carmín, inapreciable debido a la oscuridad se adueñó de las mejillas de Rachel, si era sincera, por lo general ella solo usaba su ropa interior, pero, al estar en una mansión, con seis hombres, no podía hacer eso.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Todd, la sonrisa burlesca seguía allí.

—¿Esto? Esto no es nada, cuando estoy en el instituto suelo ponerme tres pantalones de pijama y dos chaquetas, mis manos y pies también son cubiertos, disfruto mucho dormir con tanta ropa encima.

A medida que la sonrisa de Jason se borraba, la de Rachel se dejaba notar. Los ojos del chico se abrieron, más luego de unos minutos se repuso para sonreír con ganas.

—Si es así, te presto mi ropa, en mi armario hay suéteres que te encantarían, te recomiendo que te los pongas a mitad del verano y te quedaría de maravilla _Jason le siguió el juego mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella— Quizás te termine gustando mi ropa y termines modelándola para mí.

—Sí claro, y luego de eso me disfrazo de conejita, me meto a tu departamento, y te espero acostada en tu cama con un moño de regalo.

Ambos se miraron por leves segundos para luego estallar a carcajadas.

Era la primera vez que se sentían tan relajados, tanto que en pocos minutos terminaron por quedarse dormidos. Y a pesar que en su mayoría fueron bromas, Jason no pudo evitar tener un sueño mojado con una linda conejita.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Como casi todas las mañanas, sintió una familiar tensión en su parte baja, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta comenzaba a dolerle. Además de eso, sentía un extraño peso sobre su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, dejándose cautivar por la escena.

Rachel tenía su rostro recostado en el pecho de él, dejando su cabello amatista caer libremente sobre esté, los brazos pasaban por debajo del cuerpo de Jason, abrazándolo, dos pares de piernas se encontraban enredadas de tal forma que a simple vista no se podía saber a quién pertenecían, para continuar con la sorpresiva escena, sus propias manos se encontraban encerrando la cadera de ella, en un gesto posesivo. No muy común en él.

Jason sonrió complacido, nunca había despertado con nadie en su cama, y hacerlo de esa manera, comenzaba a gustarle.

El chico se quedó allí un rato más, dejándose embriagar por el aroma que ella desprendía, una de sus manos había subido hasta el cabello de ella, para comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente.

Era tan bella, fina, y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana. Su cuerpo no tenía ninguna marca, y su rostro era angelical.

Los movimientos de ella fueron la alarma que necesitaba para saber que pronto ella se despertaría. En un gestó inconsciente, la chica contoneo su cuerpo de tal forma que sus intimidades se rozaron, logrando arrancarle un gruñido, y que su agarre con su brazo derecho fuera más fuerte.

—Sabes, comienzo a creer que te estás haciendo la dormida, y solo quieres provocarme _Sus dedos siguieron recorriendo el cabello de ella— Si estas despierta dilo ahora, a menos que quieras que intente algo _Jason aparto algunos mechones de cabello del cuello de ella— No escucho ninguna objeción _Alzo el mentón de ella dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

Rachel se removió un poco, sus brazos los sentía algo dormidos, y su rostro estaba pegado a algo muy cálido. Algo enredaba sus piernas, pero, suponiendo que eran las mantas, no le importó.

Su rostro fue tomado por ambos extremos, y un cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para despertar algo alterada, las pestañas de Rachel comenzaron a revolotear, se sentía tan confundida.

Jason sonreía con arrogancia, sus ojos estaban teñidos de lujuria, estaba a solo centímetros del inmaculado cuello de ella.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Esas simples palabras lograron que Rachel se recobrará, intento levantarse de golpe. Pero, por lo enredada que estaba con las piernas de esté, termino cayendo al piso, con un golpe seco, contra su trasero.

—Deberías tener más cuidado cuando te levantas _La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó, su cuerpo se incorporó, quedando de rodillas en la cama para tenderle la mano. Cosa que ella no acepto

—¿Qué estabas intentando hacer?

—Solo quería saber si estabas despierta, o estabas jugando conmigo, a veces eres tan inocente _Jason tomó la mano de ella incorporándola, su brazo derecho se cerró alrededor de la cintura de ella, el izquierdo comenzó acariciar los labios de ella— Tengo tanto que enseñarte _Rachel volteó la cara a otro lado, sus labios y su ceño se fruncieron— Pero, no te preocupes, para ti tengo paciencia, y sé que por mérito propio vendrás a buscarme.

—¿Sigues pensado esa tontería?

—¿Te recuerdo donde estas y con quien pasaste la noche? _Sonrió con sorna—En algún momento me cansaré de buscarte, y serás tú la que venga a mí. Deja de ser tan testaruda y acepta mis atenciones, no querrás conocerme enojado.

—Si fuera el caso, en menos de un día te hubieses cansado de buscarme, o en el transcurso de los meses, ya estamos en abril, y mírate aquí _Ambos chocaron miradas, decididos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Querida, tu padre te pudo decir muchas cosas, pero yo tengo algo que tú no _El chico levanto su mentón rozando sus labios— Tengo mucha experiencia en el juego de seducción.

—Me derrites con tus palabras Todd _Rachel lo miro con fiereza, se negaba a dejarse intimidar por alguien como él.

—Sería tan fácil tomar tus labios ahora, dime pequeña, ¿acaso ya te han probado? _Los esmeraldas orbes recorrieron la figura frente a él, al tiempo que relamía sus labios.

—Ese no te importa _Rachel se removió entre los brazos de él, intentando liberarse.

—Si tiene que ver contigo me importa.

El toque de la puerta los alerto a ambos, Jason se separó un poco de Rachel, mirando con un gesto despectivo la puerta.

—Nadie entra a mi habitación sin permiso, metete en el baño para que pueda abrir, si no lo hago sospecharan _Susurro a su oído mientras se levantaba, Rachel se metió dentro de este cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado, Jason miro que todo estuviera en orden, para abrir la puerta.

De todos los inquilinos de la mansión, estaba feliz que fuera Pennyworth el que estuviera ahora frente a él.

—Amo Jason, ya la comida está servida, su padre quiere que coman todos juntos.

—Está bien Alfred, ya voy a bajar.

Alfred asintió, su cuerpo se giró, más antes de empezar a caminar le dirigió una mirada al cuarto

—¡Ah!, y amo Jason, avísele a la señorita Rachel que ella también debe bajar. Espero que hoy este mejor, anoche la vi deambulando por el pasillo, y como esta mañana no la encontré en su habitación, supuse que aún estaba aquí _El mayordomo le dio una sonrisa enigmática, para seguir con su camino.

Jason cerró la puerta, al tiempo que Rachel comenzaba a salir.

El chico miro a su acompañante, sabía que, si le decía que Alfred los había descubierto, esta se alejaría de él, tal vez para siempre. Por lo que lo mantendría en secreto.

Él conocía bien a Pennyworth, este jamás lo delataría, primero porque, aunque el mayordomo lo negará, tenía cierto favoritismo por él, y segundo, decirle a Bruce que su hijo rebelde, estaba teniendo un "romance" con la hija de su actual esposa, era darle al delgado hilo que los mantenía juntos la estocada final, él se iría de Jump City y de Gotham antes de escuchar los reclamos de su padre, y lo más probable nunca volviera. Y Alfred conocía bien el orgullo de un Wayne, por lo que lo mejor era quedarse callado, y dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

—Tenemos un desayuno "familiar" pajarito, lo mejor es que te prepares y bajes _El chico tomó su teléfono, y sin mirar atrás entró al cuarto de baño.

—Roy, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?... Hoy vamos para allá, Dick y Tim perdieron, ya sabes lo que significa _Jason colgó el celular mientras sonreía con malicia, el pequeño demonio y él se iban a vengar por el reto de la última vez.

Rachel tomó medidas de precaución al salir, no quería que nadie la viera.

Cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto se dio cuenta de algo, esté estaba ligeramente abierto.

Con una ligera sospecha de quien era, decidió actuar con naturalidad, entrando aparentando estar lo más relajada posible. La ventana, que anteriormente se encontraba desnuda, ahora tenía unas cortinas rojas sangre, que no dejaban ver nada.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse en sus espaldas, fue lo que necesitaba para saber que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto.

Damian espero a que la chica entrara para poder cerrar la puerta, ella sabía que él estaba allí, y aun así había entrado. Tanto como él, Rachel también tenía cosas que decir.

A pesar que el primer acercamiento entre ambos había terminado mal, (en gran parte su culpa por decirle que su madre era una caza fortunas) ahora que estaba un paso más cerca de conseguir la verdad no se daría por vencido. Tal vez las investigaciones de su padre no habían conseguido frutos, pero, él era un caso totalmente diferente. Después de lo que había conseguido anoche, ahora tenía todas las pruebas para encararla, y hacerla trabajar para él.

—¿Vienes de nuevo a decirme que mi madre solo busca el dinero de tu padre?, o ¿tienes algo nuevo que reclamarme? _Sin darle muchos rodeos Rachel lo encaró por la plática pasada. La chica encendió la lámpara de la habitación, aunque fuera poca la luz, se sentía más segura que estar en completa penumbra con el Wayne menor.

—Esta vez quiero hablar de ti, no confió en ti, y cada vez que estamos juntos, intentas alejarte de mí, lo que me da a entender que me conoces, y no habló de la fiesta habló de mucho antes _La chica hizo un ademán de alejarse, pero esté la detuvo— Tuve algo de trabajo, pero por fin, anoche, después de mucho tiempo lo conseguí _Damian le tendió una vieja fotografía, donde aparecían cuatro personas, dos adultos, una niña y un niño, ambos niños se encontraban cara a cara, siendo sujetados su hombro izquierdo con la mano de uno de los hombre, la mano libre de estos se encontraba tomada, y goteaba un viscoso líquido rojizo— Al principio tuve mis dudas, tu nombre no coincidía con ella, pero, supuse que igual que yo, te cambiaste el nombre. Ambos fuimos preparados para algo mejor, y aun así renunciamos a un imperio.

Rachel camino hasta el sillón sentándose, esta iba a ser una larga platica, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo, ambos eran pájaros del mismo y asqueroso nido, ella lo había reconocido al instante que sus ojos chocaron en la mansión, pero prefirió no decir nada, no era seguro exponer a su madre, y a si misma ante alguien como él.

—Te equivocas, yo no renuncie, nunca lleve su apellido, a pesar de que el hiciera gala de que yo era su hija, jamás me dio su nombre, supongo que al pasar el tiempo lo iba a cambiar, pero luego lo traicionaron, la policía llegó, y toda mi vida inició con un lienzo en blanco, siendo solo la hija de una mujer sin mucho historial. ¿Tu abuelo aun?

—Sí, pero supongo que debe estar muy ocupado salvando su pellejo como para venir a ver a su "querido" nieto reencontrarse con la preciada gema _Damian miro bien su alrededor, desde la noche anterior había estado allí asegurándose de que no hubiera nada sospechoso— Pero, no estaría de más andar alerta, si le damos una oportunidad, mi abuelo no dudará en usarla.

—Has cambiado en todos estos años, ya no eres tan insufrible, y en todo el tiempo que llevamos hablando no has intentado cortarme la cabeza _Damian frunció los labios mientras dirigía su mirada a otro lado— Olvida lo que dije, fue una imprudencia _Rachel agachó el rostro recordando la primera vez que él intento hacerlo, y el castigo que vino después de eso.

—No le diré a mi padre nada de esto, pero, el imbécil de Todd debería saberlo antes de que tenga una daga en el cuello, es un idiota, y aunque me gustaría verlo en grandes problemas, mi abuelo sería capaz de matarlo si interviene en sus planes, y estoy seguro que tus hermanos no le darán una grata bienvenida en la familia. Deberías cuidarte mejor, si yo vine aquí, otro de mis hermanos pudo hacerlo, y aunque usen poco su cerebro, no es tan difícil contar dos más dos.

—Estoy segura de que él sabrá defenderse bien, solo necesita recuperar dos cosas que mi padre tiene en su poder. Y por mí no te preocupes, sabía que vendrías, por eso no pase la noche aquí. Estaba segura de que no me dejarías dormir.

—¿Se las darás así no más? Él es propenso a comportarse de manera imprudente y autodestructiva, en medio de su berrinche podría hacer algo realmente estúpido. Ahora que lo pienso, sería satisfactorio restregarle en la cara que su nuevo interés no es tan libre e inocente como cree _Damian sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia.

—Has lo que quieras, pero después que le de lo que tiene mi padre _Rachel se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Si claro, llevar al imbécil colérico con el destructivo Scath es una perfecta idea _Cada palabra destilaba sarcasmo, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban a nivel de su pecho— ¿Qué tal si invito a mi abuelo, y a mi madre, y vamos todos a reunirnos como una linda familia?

—¿Quién dijo que lo llevaría conmigo? Le daré sus cosas, pero no verá a mi padre. Sería demasiado complicado, y necesito arreglar unos asuntos antes de mi cumpleaños, y sabes lo que significa.

El oji esmeralda chasqueo la lengua mirando a otro lado.

—Preferiría no recordarlo, serán días muy agitados para ambos, por eso, vine aquí, debemos trabajar juntos, es solo un beneficio mutuo, una vez que salgamos de esta, se acaba la alianza. Y no guardaré más el secreto. Eres una amenaza, y si haces lo que creo que estás pensando, yo mismo me encargaré de que nunca te acerques a mi familia. Estás advertida.

—Siempre tan grato hablar contigo _Ambos intercambiaron miradas, para luego tomarse las manos en un gesto de alianza temporal.

—Otra cosa, cuida tus salidas, si yo los descubrí, a mi abuelo no le costará mucho, y sabes lo que hace con las molestias en su camino _Damian había aprovechado que sus manos estaban tomadas para acercarla y susurrar aquellas palabras— Aun no entiendo lo que mi madre le veía a ese imbécil, pero supongo que tu sí, intenta no matar a nadie, ni que él mate a nadie. Al parecer esta "mal" _Damian rodó los ojos para soltarla— Espero que no te moleste que nuestro trato se cierre así, la última vez que me obligaron a cerrarlo como era "debido" fue estúpido.

—No te preocupes, si te acercas más de la cuenta seré yo quien te aleje. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que bañarme, tu padre quiere un desayuno familiar, y estoy segura que terminará en interrogatorio.

—Acostúmbrate, así es la vida aquí _Damian dio la vuelta— Por cierto, espero que hoy duermas aquí, es desagradable pensar que estas durmiendo con mi hermano.

—Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que el "gran" Damian Wayne está celoso. Y aunque no lo creas, fue solo dormir.

—Con los antecedentes de Todd, no lo creería, pero conociéndote sé que fue así. Todos aquí, excluyéndome, y a Pennyworth ven una chica bonita y se vuelven débiles, dóciles y manipulables. Se bien que tú le sacaras provecho a eso, y luego lo desecharas, tu y yo nos parecemos, utilizamos a las personas, los torcemos a voluntad, y si fallan son fácilmente remplazables. Él está contigo por ser una chica bonita, y su actual objetivo, y tu aprovecharas eso. Eres igual a tu padre, pero, tienes mi respeto _El chico salió del cuarto, dejándola completamente sola.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

El desayuno, a diferencia de otros días, Angela estaba ausente, por lo que estaba cargado de una gran tensión, Bruce se mostraba altivo desde la cabecera de la mesa, sus ojos no dejaban de ver a la chica, que se encontraba como si nada comiendo el desayuno.

Una vez que acabo, se limpió con suma delicadeza los labios, prosiguió a bajar la servilleta, al tiempo que sus ojos chocaban con el dueño de la casa.

—Padre _Richard habló quebrando la tensión que había comenzado a formarse— Los chicos y yo le mostraremos la ciudad a Rachel, espero que tengamos tu autorización _Dick miro a su padre, y luego a la chica, no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero lo más probable es que pronto lo descubriría.

Jason rodó los ojos ante las pomposas palabras de su hermano, entre todos los que estaban allí, este era el que más desesperado estaba por la aprobación de Bruce, era asquerosamente nauseabundo.

—Pueden ir a donde quieran, tomen el auto que gusten, para que vayan cómodos, y cuídenla, según su madre, ella no conoce mucho Gotham _Bruce le dirigió una mirada a la chica, que no afirmó ni negó sus palabras, solo se mantenía con un semblante neutro.

—No te preocupes, nosotros… o bueno, yo me encargaré de cuidarla _Dick sonrió, al momento que Jason y Damian rodaban los ojos.

Con esa pequeña conversación, el desayuno terminó, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde Jason tomó las llaves de su auto y Dick tomó las de uno de los coches.

—Rachel es mi responsabilidad, vendrá conmigo al igual que Damian, Tim puede ir contigo _Dick ordenó caminando hasta un Maserati Gran cabrío descapotable negro.

—Roy nos está esperando en su casa, ya tiene listo todo, espero que tengas el valor de presentarte, y no seas mamá gallina _Jason sonrió mientras caminaba hasta su Mercedes-Benz.

—¿Esto es en serio? ¿Metieron a Roy en esto? Son cosas de hermanos, eso es jugar sucio _Tim se quejó mientras miraba con desdén.

—Ustedes metieron la última vez a Kara, Linda, Artemis, Koriand´r, y más importante a Bat-Cow, así que ahora no me vengas con eso _Las palabras de Damian destilaban odio, mientras sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza.

—El mocoso tiene razón, roja ya no me habla, la periodista montó una reseña completa de mí y el mal Wayne que soy, que Bruce obligó a retirar, y como la cereza del pastel rubita y estrella casi me matan. Además, Roy solo nos prestara unas cosas de Mia.

—¿Te matan? Hasta donde Stephanie me informó, sus intenciones eran castrarte _Tim sonrió divertido ante las caras de Dick y Jason, para ambos aquello era peor que años de tortura.

—¿Y se supone que eso es mejor? Richard, mejor yo me adelanto con Damian, tenemos aún algunas cosas que discutir del castigo, ve tu con Rachel, que aún no está aquí _Damian siguió a Jason, montándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarlos a los dos solos en un auto? _Tim miró como este aceleraba, saliendo por el estacionamiento.

—No, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, no después de reunir a cuatro ex de Jason en un mismo lugar, obligarlo a decir ellas solo fueron herramientas que uso para no admitir su amor por Roy, fue un buen día, Roy cuando se enteró se mantuvo al margen un buen tiempo. Pero ahora viene nuestro castigo. Además, el reto de Damian no fue mejor, luego de dos años siendo vegetariano, lo obligamos a preparar una hamburguesa con tres tipos de carne, y comerla frente a su adorada vaca. Con eso, te puedes ir imaginando la venganza que nos tendrán ese par preparada.

Tim chasqueo la lengua, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Rachel llegó hasta ellos con un bolso en la espalda, lo más probable era que los cuatro hermanos olvidaran por completo su presencia, dejándola en un tranquilo lugar donde podía leer calmadamente.

—Vámonos, Damian y Jason ya se adelantaron _Dick le regalo una sonrisa, al tiempo que le abría la puerta trasera— Dime Raven, si viviste aquí la mayor parte de tu niñez ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas bien la ciudad? Entiendo que es un lugar peligroso, pero, al menos una vez debiste haber salido con tu madre ¿no?

—Recibí clases en casa, mi madre estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo, no tenía tiempo ni de hablar conmigo. Y menos de enseñarme cada lugar de Gotham, luego decidí irme a estudiar a Jump City, y en las vacaciones nunca las pasábamos en este lugar _Rachel tuvo especial cuidado en no responder nada relevante. Como ella, esa familia sabía que el conocimiento es poder, no podía soltar nada imprudente, y menos delante de esos dos.

—Ya entiendo _Su sonrisa se agrandó al salir de los límites de Wayne Manor— Bueno, estos días nosotros seremos tus guías, no te preocupes. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme, yo te puedo ayudar.

En poco tiempo, llegaron a una gran mansión, los árboles rodeaban el lugar, y en medio se podía apreciar una pequeña plazoleta, llena de diversos tipos de flores. La mansión tenía tres pisos la entrada principal se encontraba entre dos torres, que llegaban hasta el segundo piso, donde se podía ver una ventana de cristal que conducía a la parte más alta de lugar, superando por algunos metros el tercer piso, esta estructura, se asemejaba más a un pequeño castillo que a una mansión.

Fuera de esta se encontraba un auto, junto a tres hombres, dos de ellos se encontraban saludándose con afectivas palmadas en la espalda.

Los tres bajaron del auto a la vez, interrumpiendo el saludo.

—Cuanto tiempo Dick, Tim _El pelirrojo le estrechó la mano para luego saludar a Tim, sus ojos se enfocaron en la chica, usaba un pantalón negro, y un suéter holgado con capucha, que apenas lo dejaba ver sus amatistas ojos— Jason nunca sale con niñas tan jóvenes, Dick tiene a Donna… Bueno Dick no traería a nadie más conmigo, Tim está perdidamente enamorado de una chica que no le hace caso, eso solo deja… _Roy abrió los ojos mientras veía detrás de el sin poder creerlo.

—Ella no es novia de nadie, es la hija de Angela, la mujer que se casó con Bruce _Dick detuvo cualquier idea que se formaba en la cabeza del arquero— Su nombre es Rachel Roth, Rachel, él es Roy, mejor amigo de Jason. Su familia está asociada a la nuestra desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Un placer conocerte _Harper sonrió con confianza, acercándose más a ella, sin ningún consentimiento, tomó la mano de ella, logrando que esta frunciera el ceño, y lo viera fijamente. El chico aprovechó esto, y sin perder el contacto visual, bajo lentamente, para posar sus labios con suavidad sobre los nudillos de la chica, al tiempo que le dedicaba un coqueto guiño.

—¿Puedes dejar tu estúpido teatro?, tenemos cosas que hacer y ya estas comenzando a irritarme _Damian gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Rachel se sacudió la mano, librándose del tacto.

Roy los miro a ambos con una ceja alzada, más la tos de Jason lo hizo apartar la mirada.

—El día se nos va, mejor vamos a apresurarnos, tenemos mucho que hacer _El Todd sonrió con diversión comenzando a caminar hasta la casa.

Roy los llevó hasta una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, esta tenía un gran conjunto de prendas, perfectamente acomodadas, tanto en cajas, como guindadas en varios armarios, también había un montón de espejos, y tres cubículos amplios para vestirse.

—Tomen lo que quieran, Mia siempre trae vestuarios de algunas películas a casa, encontrarán lo que necesitan aquí _Roy acomodo vario cojines en el piso para sentarse.

Mientras que Damian y Jason buscaban la ropa perfecta, Tim y Dick revisaban algunos trajes, algunos pertenecían a películas bastante famosas, y venían con sus accesorios.

Rachel por su parte se sentó en uno de los cojines, algo alejada de Roy. Sacó uno de los libros que había traído y se dispuso a leerlo, cada uno estaba tan concentrado en una tarea, que no se fijaría en que ella estaba allí…

—¿No vas a buscar nada para ti? _Al parecer se equivocó, el pelirrojo se encontraba viéndola con una gran sonrisa, sin necesidad de emitir alguna palabra, Rachel negó, siguiendo por la página que había dejado. Roy suspiró, acostándose en el piso, fue cuando noto la mirada de soslayo que mandaba su mejor amigo a la chica cada vez que encontraba algo.

Se incorporó de golpe, él había visto esa mirada antes, no precisamente de Jason, pero sí que la conocía, sus ojos se abrieron, y una ligera mordida en su lengua lo hizo callar el grito.

—Demonios _Masculló por lo bajo dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica que seguía leyendo— Eres un tonto Jaybird.

—Roy, ¿estás bien? _Jason preguntó al notar a su amigo demasiado callado, este solo asintió, cosa que lo hizo dudar más, pero lo más seguro era que no querría hablar con nadie— Eh bueno, ¿Tienes la cera?

—Voy por ella _Roy salió del cuarto recuperando su humor.

—¡Cera! _Tim que era el más cercano no pudo contener su grito.

—¿No se los dijimos? _Jason sonrió con falsa inocencia mirando a su hermano menor— El plan, al que me gusta llamar linda venganza, tiene varias partes, la primera es que ambos se depilarán con cera, los brazos, las piernas, y algo de las cejas. Cuando hagan esto, se pondrán todo lo que Damian y yo escojamos, saldremos a algún centro comercial donde ustedes dos coquetearan descaradamente, solo para conseguir el número telefónico de algún desconocido.

La sonrisa de Jason se amplió al ver la cara de pánico de sus dos hermanos.

—Agradezcan que fuimos suaves, el plan original era que fueran con padre.

Los rostros de Tim y Richard empalidecieron, estaban tan acostumbrados a las peleas entre esos dos, que olvidaban el poder destructivo de ambos cuando se unían por un mismo objetivo.

—Y recuerden, esto se queda entre estas paredes, si son descubiertos no pueden hundirnos _Jason les recordó nuevamente las reglas.

Roy llegó con el frasco de cera. Tendiéndoselo al pelinegro menor.

—¿Por qué con cera? Existe ya algo para depilarse.

—Si, pero con esto les dolerá más, pónganse estos trajes de baño y salga, intenten no poner mucha resistencia, no querrán conocer al policía malo _Jason sonrió señalando a Damian.

Ambos afectados chasquearon la lengua, y sin muchas opciones se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Roy por su parte tomó algunas prendas de ropa que Jason había estado mirando, y se las lanzó en la cara a la chica que continuaba al margen del asunto.

Esta se quitó algunas, mirando enojada al chico.

—Cámbiate, vamos al centro comercial, y si vas tan "soy misteriosa no me vean" atraerás demasiado la atención. Y nuestro crimen debe quedar entre nosotros, ahora eres una testigo _Jason interrumpió la futura discusión poniéndose en medio, sin dejar que la chica procesara la información, la tomó de los hombros metiéndola en el cubículo vacío— Damian busca tu ropa también. Roy tú me ayudaras con la cera _Sin tocar siquiera, Jason abrió el cubículo donde estaba un avergonzado Tim, ya listo, en traje de baño, similar a un bóxer— Vamos no tenemos todo el día. Dick o sales o te saco.

—Ya voy, esto no me agrada.

—Ese es el punto mamá ave.

Cuando estuvieron los dos afuera, Roy los hizo acomodarse arriba de una mesa, acostados.

—¿Listos para llorar por Bruce? _El Todd se mofó mientras le echaba una la capa de cera Tim en los brazos, al tiempo que Roy le ponía el papel sobre la cera a Richard— ¿Damian quieres hacer los honores?

El pequeño sonrió con malicia, acercándose hasta la mesa, colocándose justo en el medio de ambas. Disfrutando de las caras de pánico de sus dos hermanos, con la punta de sus dedos tomó ambos trozos de papel, y sin ningún remordimiento jaló con todas sus fuerzas.

Cada vello fue arrancado de una manera rápida, pero no por eso menos dolorosa, los ojos de las víctimas se aguaron, y un grito salió de la garganta de cada uno.

Rachel salió del cubículo mirando la extraña escena.

—¿No creen que están yendo demasiado lejos? _Preguntó Rachel al ver cómo sin remordimiento Jason repetía el proceso. Y Roy tomaba un a cámara para grabar

—No _Damian fue el que habló— Yo soy vegetariano, y ellos me obligaron a preparar una hamburguesa con tres tipos de carne, y comerla frente a Bat-Cow. Eso sí fue llegar demasiado lejos.

—Y lo que yo hice, me trajo consecuencias demasiado perturbadoras para decirlas _Jason jalando el papel ganándose una maldición de parte de Tim.

Roy volteo a verla, mientras la cama seguía enfocada solo a los cuerpos, su sonrisa se amplió, aquel recatado suéter había sido sustituido por una camisa blanca sin mangas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, con un cuello de tortuga, y en lugar de aquel pantalón, ahora estaba una falda de pretina alta, que le llegaba una cuarta por encima de la rodilla, exhibiendo sus piernas de porcelana. Debían considerar un crimen cubrir aquellas majestuosas obras de arte.

—Hey Roy, te necesito aquí y ahora, recuerda, tenemos mucho que hacer, y estando allí parado solo nos retrasas. Tú también pequeño demonio _Jason no se molestó en mirarlo, pero, aun así, sabía que toda la atención de su amigo estaba centrada en la única chica de grupo.

Que a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo podía pasar desapercibida, con una buena elección de colores y prendas, era toda una hermosa y brillante gema.

Y aunque anteriormente podía llamar la atención con aquellos oscuros colores, ningún chico se le acercaría, pero ahora, lo más probable era que le caerían como moscas.

—¿Podrías dejar de verla así? Pareces disgustado por que llame la atención, y no parecen celos de hermano mayor _Roy susurro muy cerca de su oído.

—No digas tonterías _Jason regresó a su trabajo.

El dolor para Dick y Tim se alargó un poco más, dejando último las cejas, donde Damian fue el encargado de untar la cera, para que ambas cejas quedarán prolijas.

Rachel había regresado a su libro, tratando en lo posible de ignorar los gritos de ambos chicos.

—Bien ya terminamos con lo primero _Roy tomó unas prendas mientras sonreía divertido— ¿Quieren blanco o negro? _le tendió un conjunto de lencería de ambos colores.

Rachel alzó su vista, sonrojándose un poco por lo que les esperaba a esos dos.

—¿Qué demonios?

—No te preocupes Timo, usaran algo encima, ahora vallan a cambiarse como buenos hermanos _Jason sonrió llevando a ambos arrastras al vestidor— Damian cámbiate de ropa, nos falta poco para irnos.

El hermano mayor comenzó a buscar ropa para él, mientras Roy se había quedado frente a los vestidores, pasando las prendas.

—Mira lo que encontré _El suave aliento de Jason chocó contra el cuello de Rachel, sus manos deslizaron una diadema con orejas por el cabello de esta— ¿Te dije que te ves muy bien cómo conejita? _Susurro muy cerca de su oído, mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de ella, Dick, Tim, y Damian estaban dentro de un cubículo, y Roy se encontraba muy concentrado en su tarea como para verlos, por lo cual aprovechó— ¿Te pondrás ese lazo para mi o debo colocártelo yo? _Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con emoción, al momento que ella se zafaba de su agarre y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos destilaban enojo, pero al tener esas orejas, no hacía más que adorable— Te ves tan adorable, que podría comerte esta noche _Jason tomó las mejillas de ella, aplastándolas con las palmas de sus manos.

Rachel de un manotazo se libró del agarre, y sin mucho cuidado se quitó la diadema, tirándosela a Jason, que la agarro en el aire con una gran sonrisa coqueta.

Poniéndose de pie caminó hasta ella, inclinándose levemente hasta tener sus labios muy cerca de su oreja.

—Aunque me encantaría que siguieras quitándote la ropa y tirándomela, aquí hay mucha gente, pero esta noche, puedo ser solo tuyo si así lo quieres _Con descaró Jason llevó su lengua hasta el cuello de ella, propinándole una rápida lamida, para luego alejarse, e ir donde Roy.

El rostro de Rachel se tornó de carmín, más no sabía si era por el enojo o por la vergüenza, con una mirada de soslayo, pudo notar como Jason sonreía con descaro, y llevaba su dedo hasta sus labios, en un claro gesto de silencio.

—Ya puedes vestirte tú _Damian salió con una camisa negra, con los primeros botones sueltos, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era cubierta por unos pantalones azules— ¿Pasa algo? _Le preguntó a Rachel al notar su enojo.

—Nada, es raro verte tan relajado, y "divirtiéndote"

—Las venganzas siempre me han relajado, y más cuando se lo merecen. Por cierto, tu padre fue trasladado a Arkham, hace un mes, deberías aprovechar que esas aquí para ir, debes ir con alguien, ese lugar es muy peligroso, y probablemente intenten matarte en más de una oportunidad.

—Si es el caso, entonces acepto tu ofrecimiento, mi padre también debe tener algo que te pertenece, y estoy segura que querrás buscarlo.

—Te avisaré cuando sea seguro ir _Rachel y Damian intercambiaron miradas, dejando el asunto entre ellos.

Jason salió del vestidor con una franela negra, sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta marrón, sus pantalones eran negros, y tenían algunas rasgaduras.

—¿Ya están listos? Falta lo mejor _Roy les lanzó por encima del cubículo un par de pelucas, para luego ponerse unos lentes oscuros, y tenderle tres a sus acompañantes— Tomen, así iremos sin levantar sospechas.

Jason se puso sus lentes, luego tomó los otros dos, caminando hasta donde se encontraban Damian y Rachel.

—Parece que se están llevando bien.

—Si quieres saber si estoy coqueteando con ella, la respuesta es no Todd, no soy como tú, qué solo ve una chica bonita y comienza hablarle. Yo veo más allá de la apariencia, cosas que tu no entenderías.

Rachel se llevó sus dedos hasta su boca, sonriendo con disimulo.

El Wayne mayor bajo sus lentes, fulminándolo con la mirada, la sonrisa de Damian se extendía lentamente. Antes de que Jason pudiera tomarlo de la camisa, y borrarle esa arrogante sonrisa, Roy habló.

—¡Hey chicos, dejen de jugar! quiero presentarles, a sus hermanas.

Jason bufó, mientras tomaba la cámara, y apuntaba a las puertas de los vestidores, que comenzaban abrirse lentamente.

Con dramatismo, Todd enfocó primero los zapatos, las cuales eran unas zapatillas de tacón negras, con suma lentitud fue elevando la cámara, grabando los ligueros, que terminaban en encaje justo diez dedos sobre la rodilla. A la altura del muslo, se dejaba ver la falda colegiala de cuadros, el de Tim en tela roja, mientras el de Richard en azul. La camisa era blanca, pulcramente acomodada, y sobre esta la corbata, del mismo color que la falda, para los pechos se habían acomodado algunos trapos dentro del brasier copa B.

Cuando fue enfocada la cara de ambos, cada uno tenía su propia expresión, Richard estaba molesto, mientras que Tim notablemente avergonzado.

El cabello semi realista de ambas pelucas llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, para Dick Roy le había elegido la pelirroja, mientras que a Timothy le había dado la rubia.

—Mi padre estaría tan avergonzado de ambos ahora mismo _Damian sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—No lo olviden, deben usar su encanto y seducir a un hombre, si no les da el número de teléfono no cuenta _Jason sonrió mientras apagaba la cámara— Ahora sean buenas hermanitas y vamos al centro comercial. Llevaremos algo para que se cambien cuando cumplan.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar torpemente, ninguno había creído que caminar con tacones iba a ser tan difícil. En más de una ocasión tuvieron que agarrarse de la pared para no seguir trastabillando.

Roy les lanzó los teléfonos de las "chicas" a sus hermanos, y estos, a pesar de que minutos antes estaban a punto de discutir, ahora se encontraban sonriendo con malicia, buscando entre los contactos de ambos chicos dos números en específico.

Luego de mandar un simple mensaje emprendieron camino, siguiendo a sus torpes "hermanas"

—¿Todo esto era necesario? ¿No crees que se están excediendo? _Rachel preguntó a Roy.

—No te preocupes, nadie saldrá lastimado, solo son cosas de hermanos comunes _El pelirrojo le tendió la mano a la chica, pero esta lo ignoro, comenzando a caminar por su cuenta.

El oji azul sonrió divertido, este sería un interesante día.

Una idea se formó en su mente, con Jason allí, tal vez era tiempo de que todos se reunieran.

 **Continuará…**

 **Aclaraciones sobre los personajes nombrados en este capítulo:**

 **Kara Zor-El; Supergirl prima de Superman, Artemis de Bana-Mighdal; Artemis, compañera de Jason en Red Hood & the Outlaws. Mia Dearden; Speedy II, estuvo un tiempo en los jóvenes titanes, fue adoptada por Oliver. Stephanie Brown: Es la cuarta persona que utiliza el alias de Robin, y la tercera en ponerse el traje de Batgirl.**

 **Para quién no lo sepa desde que rescataron a Bat-Cow de un matadero Damian es vegetariano. Por lo que hacerlo comer carne frente a su vaca fue algo que merecía venganza.**

 **Actualice antes; primero porque trabaje tres días en el dibujo de este fic y ya quería que la vieran, y segundo, agarro rápido inspiración cuando se trata de bromas, tenía varias ideas, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente humillante para dejar satisfechos a este par. Hasta que se me ocurrió esto.**

 **Creo que es uno de los capítulos que he puesto más doble sentido. Y el más largo. Lo último por petición de una persona, a partir de ahora intentare hacer los capítulos más largos.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Susy Raven: No te disculpes, no es necesario, yo comprendo. Me alegra que te siga encantando, estoy dando lo mejor para traerles mejores capítulos, e ir avanzando a lo largo de la historia. Siempre es bueno mejorar, y este tipo de historias largas ayudan mucho. Es una persona que me cae mal, pero que tiene mucho que ver en la familia Wayne. Ahí te la dejo, Te respondí por privado esa otra duda, y aunque este capítulo te lo respondió, si no has visto el mensaje pasa y léelo. No paso mucho, Raven es aún muy precavida con Jason. Más pronto de lo que espere aquí lo traje, me estoy emocionando mucho con esta historia, porque estamos llegando a un punto que fue el primero que idee. Saludos, gracias por tu comentario, me animan mucho.**

 **Ariazu Covenant: Cada uno va a tener su tiempo de interacción con ella, sin la presencia de otro hermano, esto se debe, a que todos los Robin (hombres) en algún momento han estado trabajando con ella, y su interacción es bastante buena, y me gustaría que más allá de ser la hija de Angela, pudiera existir algún tipo de relación con los otros tres. Con respecto a papá ave, Bruce es Bruce, a veces lo odio, a veces lo amo, precisamente porque juzga demasiado a las personas, en especial a Jason. Pero, en Red Hood & the Outlaws Rebirth, me gustó mucho que esté lo apoyará, aunque fuera un forajido, si no lo has leído te invito a leerlo, a mí me llegó al corazón cuando ambos están sobre el Batmovil, no digo más, para no arruinarlo. Eso me gusta de Damian, puede ser muy malote, arrogante, despiadado, cruel, directo, y otras muchas cosas, pero también tiene su lado tierno y amable, y eso lo demuestra con el amor que le procesa a sus animales, y su manera de proteger a su familia, aunque a veces actué como si los odiase, es capaz de arriesgar su vida por la de alguien más (Batman and Robin) es un buen chico. Siempre leo las recomendaciones, porque me ayudan a mejorar, y por eso estoy aquí. Gracias a ti por dármelas, y por tus comentarios.**

 **Rae-Rae: Es bueno eso, si poco a poco van estando más juntos, siento que apenas y estoy comenzando con esta historia, por lo que supongo que lo que viene será largo. Como dije arriba; Es una persona que me cae mal, pero que tiene mucho que ver en la familia Wayne. Claro que la vera, cada uno tendrá su tiempo con Raven, en especial Jason, y mi segundo Robin favorito, ahí la dejo. Gracias por comentar.**

 **IsabellaRoth: Hola, es la primera vez que hago sonreír a alguien, mi humor es demasiado oscuro, así que me hace feliz saber eso. Yo quisiera continuar seguido pero el trabajo y las demás historias no me dejan, aun así, paso por aquí cuando tengo un tiempito. Lo siento por el primer capítulo, pero, como la mayoría de los chicos Wayne son conocidos en el Fandom no vi necesario una introducción a estos, pero lo tendré en cuenta para las próximas historias, yo también leo mucho los comics, pero entiendo que hay personas que no, y debo escribir también para ese público, por eso, las mayores referencias las hago basadas en el cartoon, y explico abajo. Jason es cautivador por si solo (Me vuelve loca su cabello con el mechón blanco). Si es un poco mojigata, pero tampoco la podía en la menor oportunidad meter en la cama con Jason, porque ahí se acabaría el interludio. Porque me imagino a Jason sentado en una silla, con sus ojos esmeralda brillando, al tiempo que susurra muy calmadamente "Solo dame una noche, y te prometo que disfrutaras tanto, que solo querrás gemir para mí". En el primer capítulo lo explique, pero aquí están las edades; Jason 18, Dick 17, Tim 16, Damian y Rachel 15. Son tres años, no son tantos, pero ella es menor de edad, así que a Jason probablemente se lo lleve la ONU.**

 **Respondiendo tu segundo comentario; tramas oscuras y violentas, genial, el único Dark fic que hice termino… Bien, lo que me da a entender que soy mala para los finales oscuros, apenas tenga tiempo me paso por uno. Yo me contengo para no llevarlos a una cama, es algo difícil, pero lo he podido contener hasta ahora. Gracias por creer eso, me alagas mucho, suelo exigirme más a medida que avanza la trama, y me llena de alegría que esté dando resultado. Siempre he visto, que, a pesar de todo, Jason es una persona que tiene un gran ego, y una gran sensualidad, y como es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él, tenía que hacerlo notar. Dick le diría algo, pero solo por la "moralidad" pero Jason no le haría mucho caso, Tim, no le importaría, y Damian pues, jajaja. Te dejo que tomes tus conclusiones. El capítulo anterior no hubo mucha interacción entre ellos, sumándole la presencia de Damian, la vigilancia de Dick, y el estado de molestia de Jason, no podía ignorar estos factores, Jason es impulsivo, pero no estúpido. No la olvido, solo que sabe cuándo tener cuidado. Con respecto a los celos, claro que abran, me gusta como todos se ven con Raven, y aunque por esta vez, Jason es el protagonista, no dejaré que eso detenga las cosas. Después de todo, el solo ha dicho que la quiere para jugar. Y mientras él juega, otro puede ir enserio. Jason es un mujeriego innato, y Raven ahora es que está saliendo de su jaula esperemos a ver qué pasa. Con respecto a quien será, aun no lo decido, ya que hasta ahora es la Batifamilia, pero pronto aparecerán los titanes, y eso complicará más el juego. Tu votación fue un éxito, esté estuvo más largo, tal vez en un punto saque las diez mil palabras, pero no será hoy. Gracias por tus dos largos comentarios, y es todo un placer para mi estar en esté Fandom, sin duda, hasta ahora mi favorito, un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto, tal vez intercambiemos papeles, y sea a mí que me toque leerte.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


	9. Fisura

**Su Mundo.**

 **Fisura.**

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial se separaron en dos grupos; el primero era entre Tim y Richard, que con torpes pasos se abrían camino, acaparando la mirada de muchas personas.

El siguiente fue conformado por Roy, Damian, Jason y Rachel, estos se mantenían a muchos pasos de distancia, vigilando cada acción de "las chicas", o al menos los primeros, la única chica intentaba mantenerse al margen.

—Vamos al segundo piso, allí podremos sentarnos en una mesa y observar el espectáculo mejor _Roy sonrió con diversión adelantándose por las escaleras eléctricas.

—Recuérdame ¿Para qué lo trajimos? _Damian se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—Roy no es tan malo, es divertido, que tu no sepas divertirte no es mi culpa _Jason sonrió al ver como Damian lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Sus ojos verdes intentaron conectar con los ojos amatistas de la única chica, pero esta parecía ausente, miraba cada parte del centro comercial con cierta duda.

—¿Estás bien? _Jason se acomodó detrás de ella inhalando el olor que ella desprendía, aprovechando que Damian se encontraba unos pasos frente a ellos pasó sus manos alrededor de la cadera de la chica.

—Sí, no estoy muy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantas personas _La chica se liberó a la par que subía un par de escalones hasta llegar a la parte superior.

Jason se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Damian al verla a su lado tan atenta a todo, dirigió su mirada buscando algo inusual en el centro comercial. Pero no encontró nada.

—¿Viste algo?

Rachel negó mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—Nada, ¿y tú?

—No, pero se siente como si estuvieran vigilando, ten cuidado.

Cuando llegaron a la parte superior, caminaron hasta una mesa que estaba justo al lado del barandal; detrás de este se encontraba un gran hueco que dejaba ver la parte inferior. Roy saco la cámara y Jason un pequeño aparato que les dejaría escuchar todo lo que ellos dijeran.

Tim se encontraba incomodó, la peluca no dejaba de picarle, y tanto maquillaje le daba calor.

—¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto?

—Es esto o ir así con Bruce. Vamos, entre más rápido hagamos esto, antes nos cambiamos _Richard comenzó a caminar arrastrando a su hermano menor con él.

Luego de un rato de muchos intentos fallidos, decidieron ir a la fuente central, era el lugar donde se reunían cierta cantidad de personas, y resultaba más sencillo buscar alguien desde allí.

Richard miró alrededor, topándose con la mirada de un hombre… Que intentaba ser ¿coqueto? Aunque también podía pasar por una mirada de confusión. El oji azul soltó el aire, y un nuevo rencor creció dentro de él, esto Damian y Jason lo pagarían.

Dick comenzó a caminar, intentando contonear sus caderas como lo hacía Kori, pero estaba seguro que se veía ridículo. Tim parpadeo un par de veces, sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando, él esperaba no tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas, para conseguir un número.

—Mira qué suerte la mía, encontrar una linda pollita en este estúpido centro comercial _El hombre atrajo el cuerpo de la "chica" más hacía él.

Grayson puso los ojos en blanco, conteniendo las ganas que tenía por golpearlo.

—Oh… Vaya… mira que… Halagador _Cómo pudo fingió una voz de mujer, mientras luchaba por parecer menos incómodo, su mano golpeaba "amistosamente" el pecho del hombre— Dime qué hace un… apuesto… hombre como tú tan solo.

Roy estalló a carcajadas al igual que Jason, mientras Damian sonreía con satisfacción y Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida, todo respeto que había ganado el día que se conocieron lo perdió al instante.

Tim miró a su hermano coquetear y suspiró profundamente, él jamás podría hacer eso, por lo que se llevó a preguntarse cuál sería el castigo por no cumplir el reto.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en una vía de escape, una mano se deslizó sobre su pierna, haciéndolo voltear al instante, y estamparle un golpe a quien quiera que lo estuviera tocando.

—¡Oh! Me encantan las rudas _Un hombre algo grande sonrió divertido mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio, sus manos rodearon la cintura de Tim mientras esté luchaba para apartarse.

Desde la parte superior Jason se puso de pie, con los puños apretados, una cosa era burlarse de sus hermanos, y otra muy diferente que un enfermo quisiera propasarse con Tim, como buen hermano mayor comenzó a caminar a la parte inferior del centro comercial.

—Aléjate de mí idiota, no me toques. O si no…

—Dime preciosa, ¿qué me harás si te tocó? Me matarás… Eso sería tan morbo, me enciendes muñeca. ¿Quieres que juguemos esta noche solos tú y yo?, te haré disfrutar como nunca _Su mano acariciaba los pechos falsos de Tim, metiendo un papel dentro de estos, esté intentaba retroceder, pero el brazo del hombre se lo impedía—Llámame muñeca, te daré un servicio especial.

Jason se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver al hombre alejarse, sopesaba la idea de ir allá mismo y enseñarle una lección, justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso su teléfono sonó.

—Jay sube ahora mismo Troy y Wilson se acercan a la escena. Están muy cerca de ti, y Richard aún no consigue el número _La voz de Roy salió del aparato, dándole la señal para regresar arriba y seguir disfrutando el espectáculo.

—¿Y Rachel? _Preguntó al no verla.

—Fue al baño, no debe de tardar.

—Ahí están _Roy se puso de pie acaparando la atención de sus acompañantes, su mano estaba señalando a ambas chicas buscar a alguien con la mirada.

Tim sacaba con asco el número de su escote, quería tirarlo, pero era la única prueba que tenía para dejar el reto. Richard por su parte, ajeno a lo que su hermano menor había pasado, seguía hablando con el hombre intentando conseguir el número, en más de una ocasión tuvo que fingir una divertida risa, cuando lo que quería era matarlo. Reprimió un grito de victoria al ver como el chico comenzaba a anotar el número que lo liberaría de aquellas incómodas medias.

—¿Dick? _Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, como si quemará se alejó del hombre, sin importarle tomar antes el número, sus azules ojos se encontraron con la figura de una chica que tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—D… Donna… ¡Puedo explicarlo! _La chica frunció el ceño, procediendo a irse, Dick miró al hombre luego a su novia, y sin importarle seguir con ese juego se quitó los tacones y comenzó a seguir a Donna, intentando explicarle toda la situación.

Tim abrió los ojos al ver como su hermano era descubierto, y sin ganas de que lo vieran comenzó a caminar, más sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos por unos brazos que sujetaron su cintura.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar, una lengua recorrió su cuello haciéndolo estremecer.

—Hola Tim, ¿Qué haces vestido así? ¿Es una especie de fantasía? _La voz de Rose Wilson salió más sensual de lo normal, mientras sin ningún pudor sus manos recorrían el vientre del chico.

—Rose… _Tim miró la parte superior con un deje de odio en los ojos, Jason fingía sorpresa, mientras el pequeño Demonio sonreía con diversión. Ambos pagarían muy caro haberla llamado a Donna y a Rose— No tengo tiempo para tus juegos _El chico se apartó con brusquedad caminando tranquilamente.

—No estoy jugando Tim, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa. Y tú me llamaste para que viniera.

—Sabes que yo nunca lo haría, y menos después de lo que hiciste.

—¿Aun sigues afectado por esa perra?

—No llames así a Cassie _Tim la fulmino con la mirada, subiendo los escalones de la escalera.

Rose frunció sus labios, y su vista estaba dirigida a sus uñas como si esto fuera más interesante.

—Solo digo la verdad Tim _La chica se enganchó al brazo del oji azul. Él comenzó a mover el brazo tratando de zafarse del agarre— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? _Rose se detuvo frunciendo los labios mirando a los hermanos de su acompañante.

—Son mis hermanos, vine con ellos, que tu tengas tus roces con ellos no me importa _Tim sonrió siguiendo su camino hasta la mesa donde estaban los chicos, Rose frunció los labios para luego alejarse— Creo que Dick se fue por Donna, ahora denme mi ropa, esta peluca me está picando.

—Apúrate a cambiarte, le dije a los chicos que nos reuniríamos aquí y deben estar por llegar _Roy le tendió la ropa con una sonrisa dándole la cámara a Jason.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rachel caminaba simulando mirar las vitrinas de las tiendas, la única razón por la que se había separado era para no seguir viendo como ambos chicos seguían humillándose.

Pero estar allí comenzaba a ser agobiante, nunca había disfrutado estar con tantas personas en el mismo lugar, y la idea de marcharse se adueñaba de su mente.

Un ligero presentimiento la hizo estremecerse, se sentía vigilada, su rostro giró en varias direcciones y fue cuando la vio… Esa particular sonrisa socarrona que adornaba el rostro de esa mujer.

El rostro de Rachel estaba más pálido de lo normal, y su cuerpo se quedó estático…

La mujer sonrió aún más haciéndole señas con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Pese a todas las advertencias que su cuerpo le mandaba, Rachel decidió acompañarla.

La caminata las llevó hasta el baño de mujeres, la mujer mayor camino hasta el final de este para luego con suma elegancia, y desbordante prepotencia, fulmino a cada una de las allí reunidas y con la simple palabra "largo" el baño quedó casi en su totalidad solo. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie interrumpiera, sacó una daga de su falda, acorralando a la chica contra la puerta del baño.

Rachel no se intimido, no era la primera vez que alguien rozaba su cuello con un arma. Parecía que esa familia tenía un gusto singular por tener a su interlocutor apuntado con un arma, y siempre tener el control de la conversación.

—Cuanto tiempo Talia _Su voz sonó monótona.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en verme _La mujer sonrió divertida— Te vi hace poco y me pregunté qué estarías haciendo aquí tan sola. Anteriormente no eras muy sociable, ni siquiera con tus hermanos _La mujer jugueteo con el cuchillo divertida— Me han informado que Bruce te está albergando en su casa, ¿Él no sabe tu procedencia? Dime ¿Que me darás por mi silencio?

—¿Crees que Bruce te creería algo? Además, no lo harías porque eso haría que Bruce me alejaría de tu hijo. Por lo que los planes de tu padre se arruinarían por completo.

—Mocosa lista, espero que Scath te allá enseñado más que eso. O simplemente serás una carga para mi hijo, si no fuera por tu sangre serías una simple chica inútil.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me quieres decir? Entonces puede regresar del infierno del que salió _Rachel frunció el ceño intentando controlar la ira que emergía en su interior.

—Oh ¿Aún estás enojada conmigo, por lo de aquella fiesta? Solo fue un seguro, no podía dejar que Sebastián siguiera insistiendo con algo que ya pertenecía a los Al Ghul. Además, estoy segura que ambos disfrutaron, mi hijo es tan apuesto como su padre…

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Rachel la apartó con una patada en el estómago, sus ojos destilaban odio, pero lo único que logró fue hacer reír a la mujer.

—Nos vemos gema de Scath, más pronto de lo que te gustaría, disfruta la poca libertad que te queda _Talia apartó a la niña de un empujón dejándola en el medio de la estancia, y se fue de allí como si nada hubiese pasado.

Rachel frunció la boca, sus manos se recargaron del lavado intentando calmarse, sus manos giraron la llave haciendo el agua emerger, sus dedos se juntaron recolectando algo de agua, para echarla sobre su rostro.

Respiro profundamente alzando el rostro, sus ojos chocaron con su yo del espejo, los vagos recuerdos de aquel día inundaron su mente.

¡Los odiaba tanto!

Su cuerpo se puso rígido por leves segundos, sus labios dibujaron una mueca. Y su puño derecho se alzaba sobre su cabeza, los sentimientos de ira embriagaron su mente, sin detenerse a pesar, impacto el puño contra el espejo.

Los fragmentos de vidrio cayeron en el lavado, la mano aún se encontraba estática en el mismo lugar, poco a poco la sangre comenzó a emerger.

Puede que ahora fuese la hija de Angela Roth, más eso jamás borraría lo que había sido su pasado junto a su padre.

Su rostro volvió adquirir neutralidad, y como si su mano no se encontrará sangrando salió del baño, con lentos pasos siguió un camino no marcado, sopesando la idea de volver a la mansión sola. Más descarto esa idea al saber que estaría sola con el esposo de su madre, y esté no dudaría en interrogarla.

Y justo ahora no tenía paciencia para eso.

—¿Estas bien? _Una mano detuvo su andar, sin responder ella se libró de su agarre con algo de brusquedad, dejando a la persona aún más desconcertado— Eh, oye estas sangrando, ¿Quieres ayuda? ¿Estás bien? _Repitió la pregunta ahora poniéndose frente a ella, deteniendo su andar al colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Rachel alzó la vista encontrándose con unos zafiros orbes que la miraban con algo de duda.

—No necesito su ayuda _Rachel alzó la mano izquierda intentando apartarlo— ¡Puedo arreglármelas sola!, no soy una chica que necesite ayuda, si quieres rescatar a una damisela búscate a otra que si quiera ser salvada.

—Jamás dije que no pudieras sola, es solo que tu mano me preocupa _El chico sonrió tomando la mano derecha de ella, que aún chorreaba sangre— No preguntare nada, solo déjame quitarte ese pedazo de vidrio y vendarla, me sentiría mejor si puedo ayudar a una… persona _Se corrigió antes de decir algo que pudiera ofenderla.

Por primera vez Rachel reparo en el estado de su mano, está aún se encontraba adormecida, por lo que no le dolía, y esperaba que el dolor no viniera pronto, algunos trozos de vidrio estaban encajados en está, y la sangre que salía era abundante, tanto que había manchado el piso del centro comercial.

—¡Ves que necesita atención! _Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, él la arrastró hasta la farmacia más cercana, intentando mantener la mano de ella alzada— Te me haces conocida ¿No nos habíamos visto antes?

—Si dices en un sueño me largo _Rachel rodó los ojos al escuchar la carcajada que salía de los labios de su acompañante. El cabello rojizo del chico se agitó a ambos lados en clara señal de negación.

—No, hablo de en la ciudad, no se algo de ti me resulta familiar… Tu cabello más que nada… Pero no logro recordar _Él chico se detuvo regalándole una sonrisa, para luego tomar alcohol, algodón, gasas, vendas y una pinza.

—No vivo en Gotham, así que es imposible. Muchas chicas pueden teñirse el cabello, un color no significa nada.

—Sí pero el tuyo es un violeta diferente, es más si nos volvemos a ver te reconocería al instante, y si eso no es suficiente tu cabello, con solo ver tus ojos estaré seguro que eres tú _Los zafiros del chico la miraron de soslayo, mientras pagaba las cosas. Más ella seguía igual de inexpresiva.

Cuando salieron del local, el pelirrojo la llevó hasta una de las bancas que estaba cerca. Sacó las cosas que iba a necesitar, y como todo un experto comenzó a trabajar, con las pinzas retiró los trozos de vidrio, una vez libre la mano de estos, procedió a desinfectarlo con ayuda del algodón y el alcohol.

—Te tengo una buena noticia _El chico paso con delicadeza el algodón por la herida, estando atento a las muecas de ella, pero su rostro en ningún momento cambio, parecía inmutable ante el dolor— No será necesario ponerle puntos, lo cual es un alivio porque aún no me han enseñado a saturar heridas _El chico le regaló una sonrisa, pero está apenas y lo vio.

—¿Eres doctor?

—Aún no, estudió para serlo, ¿y tú? _Dijo cuando terminó de limpiar la herida— Te la voy a vendar para que no se infecte, me tienes que avisar si te aprieta mucho.

Rachel asintió mirando como el chico le colocaba las gasas y luego las vendas, teniendo cuidado de no dejárselas muy apretadas, pero tampoco muy sueltas.

—Estoy en la preparatoria _El chico a la miró desde abajo pero luego siguió con su trabajo.

—Bueno, ya terminé, fuiste una buena paciente, te invitaría un helado, pero ahora mismo me están esperando.

—¿A todas tus pacientes las invitas a salir?

—Hasta ahora has sido la única.

—¿Quieres que me sienta halagada por eso? _Rachel rodó los ojos, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió.

—Eres bastante difícil de convencer, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Crees que le diría mi nombre a alguien que no se presenta primero? _El chico volvió a sonreír, realmente comenzaba a gustarle estar con esa esquiva chica.

—¿El haberte curado no suma puntos a mi favor? Soy Wallace West, pero prefiero que me digan Wally.

—No, y menos cuando no pedí ser curada _Wally la miró esperando que le dijera su nombre— Soy Rachel.

—¿Solo Rachel?

—Para ti solo Rachel _Antes de que el chico preguntará algo más se puso de pie comenzando a caminar, el pelirrojo comenzó a seguirla— ¿Ahora me vas a seguir a todos lados?

—No, solo veo que te diriges a donde yo debo ir, por lo que decidí acompañarte para que no te pierdas.

—Como sea _Ambos se montaron en las escaleras eléctricas.

Cuando llegaron a la parte superior Rachel se quedó un minuto parada, la mesa donde había estado anteriormente se encontraba pegada a otras dos, rodeada de un gran grupo de chicos nueve chicos, entre ellos Tim (Ya vestido normalmente), Damian, Roy y Jason, no había señales de Dick.

—¡Wally aquí! _Un rubio de ojos verdes se puso de pie llamando al chico que estaba frente a ella, esté sonrió saludando a todos los que voltearon a verlo.

—Bueno hasta aquí te acompañó, mis amigos me esperan, espero verte pronto.

—Esto no puede ser cierto _Rachel dejó salir, ante la incertidumbre de Wally y muchos de los reunidos en la mesa, camino con incomodidad sentándose al lado de Jason y Damian. Esperaba que la mayoría dejaba de mirarla como un bicho raro.

Roy miró a todos esperando a que alguno de los Wayne dijera algo, pero cada uno estaba en su mundo, Tim había vuelto a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, Damian tenía el ceño fruncido, y los ojos de Jason estaban en la nueva venda que cubría la mano de Rachel.

—Bien… Chicos, ella es la hija de la nueva esposa de Bruce_ Roy se puso de pie al aburrirse del silencio— Es la _hermanita_ menor de Tim, Dick, Jason y Damian _Hizo cierto hincapié en la palabra hermanita para luego continuar las presentaciones— Rachel ellos son Jon, Víctor, Garfield, Conner; él y Jon son primos, Garth, Bart, y su primo Wally que está de pie.

Presentó a cada uno de ellos en el orden como estaban sentados, empezando por la de izquierda Damian hasta la derecha de Roy, justo frente a ella quedaba el asiento libre que iba a ocupar su antiguo acompañante.

—¡Sabía que te conocía de algún lugar! _Wally sonrió acomodándose— Estuviste en la boda ¿no? Solo te vi bailar una vez.

—Ese tipo de ambiente no es de mi agrado _La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes, yo también te noto algo familiar _Víctor llevó la mano a su mentón— Yo no estuve en la fiesta de aquí. Pero algo me dice que te he visto.

—¿Dónde está Richard? _Rachel pregunto murmurando, mientras veía como todos se sumían a una conversación, poniéndose al día con sus vidas, parecía que en mucho tiempo no se veían.

—No te preocupes Black bird, Jaybird ahora está a cargo de los pajaritos. Mamá gallina tuvo una "emergencia" y probablemente no lo veremos hasta mañana _Jason le respondió mientras tomaba la mano de ella entre sus dedos, rozando con estos las vendas— ¿Quién hirió tu ala pajarito? _Susurro muy cerca de su oído al tiempo que acariciaba la mano de ella.

Rachel lo miró a los ojos, estaba claro que mentiría, más aún no pensaba en una historia lo suficientemente convincente para que los Wayne le creyeran.

Su mirada recorrió la mesa hasta subir encontrándose con los zafiros de su "doctor", esté la miraba de soslayo, y como un cómplice que esperaba la señal, él se puso de pie, atrayendo todas las miradas.

—Chicos, ya es hora de comer, que tal si vamos por algo. ¿Qué quieren comer ustedes? _Como si eso hubiese sido un detonante, una pelea se originó en la mesa, entre donde ir a comer.

—La última vez eligieron ustedes _Víctor señalo a Garth y Garfield— Ahora nos toca comer donde yo quiera, no muchas veces estoy en esta ciudad, y quiero carne.

—Una hamburguesa me vendría bien _Jason secundo la idea mientras sonreía divertido ante el odio que emanaba la mirada de Damian.

—Podría comerme tres hamburguesas, con sus respectivas raciones de papas, y una bebida extra grande sin problema _Bart sonrió siendo secundado por Conner.

—Si alguien menciona otra vez carne, me encargaré que sea lo último que digan _Damian amenazó con enojo.

—Le he tomado algo de gusto al sushi _Roy intervino ganándose una mirada mortal de Garth— El mocoso dijo carne, no menciono nada de pescado crudo.

—Podríamos ir por Ramen, por aquí hay un lugar que venden fideos que me gustaría probarlos _Jon los miró con ilusión, logrando que sus ojos se vieran más grandes.

Rachel articulo con los labios un "gracias" mientras Wally solo le guiñaba el ojo.

—Si siguen discutiendo así, no comeremos nada _Tim hablo sin levantar la cara— Vamos a dividirnos para buscar un restaurante donde vendan de todo un poco.

Todos llegaron a un acuerdo, y comenzaron a avanzar. Antes de que Rachel diera un paso, la mano de Jason tomó la derecha suya teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a perder Black bird, ahora tendré especial cuidado en vigilarte para que eso no suceda _Los ojos esmeraldas de Jason chocaron con aquellos Zafiros que iban delante— ¡Ah! Espero que no creas que con eso te salvas Black Bird, aun me debes una explicación.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones _Rachel miró su mano unida con el chico, más no la aparto, sabía que forcejear lograría solo hacerla sangrar.

—Tengo maneras de hacerte hablar _El chico la jaló hasta él, encerrando su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro le subía el mentón— Me estoy cansado de esperar, comprenderás que mi paciencia comienza a agotarse, y que con solo verte me provoca más tenerte.

—No soy un objeto que puedas tener, no le pertenezco ni a ti ni a nadie, entre antes aprendas eso mejor.

—Que malcriada estas Black bird, ¿sabes lo que otras pagarían por tener mi atención?

—¡Yo no soy ellas! ¡Yo no quiero resaltar! Solo quise una vida normal.

—Te digo algo Black bird, ¡Tú no eres una chica normal! Lo normal es aburrido, pero si quieres saber algo sobre "normalidad" en adolescentes te diré; es normal que te guste alguien, es normal que desees a alguien… Incluso es normal ser rechazado. ¿Puedes por un momento dejar de reprimirte a ti misma? Te excluyes del resto del mundo, estas tan enfocada de no resaltar de ninguna manera, que dejas que tu vida esfume entre tus manos. Sí, sé que vivir como yo tampoco es del todo bueno, al menos no como vivía antes… Pero yo vivía, disfrutaba cada momento de mi vida, a veces cometí errores, pero no me arrepiento eso me hace él que soy ahora, incluso uno de esos errores ayudo a alguien más _Jason miró hacia donde habían desaparecido los chicos— Yo aun disfruto mi vida, río cuando algo me da gracia, lloro cuando la ocasión lo amerita, y me enojo cuando es necesario. Vivo cada una de mis emociones, y es algo que tu no haces, tú las estas reprimiendo. Cuando seas mayor posiblemente creas que no tengas nada de que arrepentirte, pero tampoco habrá nada que te llene de recuerdos agradables. Sal de tu jaula mi Black bird, déjame verte volar. No te conformes, no te pido que te arrojes de un rascacielos o estés con una cita cada día, solo vive con osadía, que seas exigente contigo misma, que dejes de actuar como si fueras inalterable por todo lo que te rodea, eres una adolescente, vive antes de que sea tarde. Me has mostrado que puedes hacerlo, y cuando siento que avanzas, te vuelves a esconder en tu caparazón.

—Yo…

—No me digas nada, solo actúa, y aunque no sea para mi abre tus alas.

—Solo iba a decir que eras un idiota Todd… Pero solo por esta te daré algo de razón _Jason sonrió victorioso, más esta se borró, al instante de sentir unos tersos labios sobre los suyos.

¡Lo estaba besando! Ciertamente no se lo esperaba, y menos que fuera tan casto, incluso la chica había cerrado los ojos, Jason no estaba seguro si era su primer beso, lo que sí sabía que era la primera vez que ella iniciaba un beso.

Durante el primer rose, de manera inverosímil su corazón se detuvo, para luego acelerar cuando ella marcó el ritmo.

Era un beso dulce, delicado, suave, cariñoso, y muy cálido, lo que hizo caer en cuenta al chico que nunca, ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente lo habían besado así. Por lo general las chicas se moría por besarlo, y devoraban su boca, pero este beso era totalmente diferente.

El brazo que rodeaba la cadera de ella subió reafirmando el agarre en la cintura, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos, los labios de Jason comenzaron a seguir el ritmo, acelerando cuando tenía la oportunidad, las manos de Rachel se enredaron en el cabello de él, sintiendo la suavidad de los mechones debajo de sus dedos.

Jason había cerrado los ojos, y los labios de ella lo tentaban a ir más allá.

Un jadeo escapo de los labios de Rachel al sentir un leve mordisco en su labio inferior.

Ambos habían olvidado por completo que se encontraban en un centro comercial, a la vista de todos, y muy cerca de varios testigos. Muchos de los que por allí circulaban desviaban las miradas, otros menos inescrupulosos veían atentamente la escena.

El aire comenzaba a faltar por lo que tuvieron que separarse, antes de hacerlo por completo, la lengua de Jason pasó por la zona anteriormente mordida.

Ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez, esmeralda contra amatista se miraron por un rato, el ambiente se sumió en silencio.

Jason parpadeo un par de veces recobrándose un poco de la oleada de sentimientos, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujársele en los labios.

—Sabía que no te resistirías a mis encantos _Dijo sin soltarla.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan egocéntrico un momento? _Rachel rodó los ojos— Prefería cuando te habías quedado callado.

—Tú sabes cómo hacerme callar _Jason la atrajo más a su cuerpo, alzando un par de veces sus cejas.

Rachel sonrió levemente volteando la mirada, allí fue cuando reparó en donde estaban.

—No me digas que ya te arrepentiste de tu arranque de valentía, si quieres te devuelvo el beso.

Antes de que la chica dijera algo, Jason tomó sus mejillas, sellando sus labios en un nuevo beso, esta vez él había marcado el ritmo, haciendo contrastar este beso con el anterior, sus labios se movían con audacia, y rapidez.

Consiguiendo que el cuerpo debajo de él se estremeciera ante cada contacto, Rachel no tardo en seguirle el paso, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujará en los labios de Jason en medio del beso, sus cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente, el aroma a lavanda de la chica invadió el sentido del olfato del chico, embriagándolo.

—Creo que nos están esperando _Rachel hablo una vez que se separaron, su respiración era agitada, y sus labios estaban rojizos.

—Que esperen todo el día si quieren, acabo de conseguir que me besaras ¿Crees que te dejaré ir ahora? _Jason sonrió con malicia, con cuidado se acercó a ella, como si fuera a susurrar algo, más esto solo fue una fachada para disfrazar sus intenciones, y no fue hasta que sintió la húmeda lengua acariciar la parte trasera de su oreja, que se dio cuenta de la realidad, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jason se encontraba mordisqueando el lóbulo de está— ¿Qué te parece si nos alejamos de aquí Black bird? ¿Quieres que juguemos? _La conjugación del verbo jugar combinado con ese tono ronco, y las leves caricias que recibía en su cuello por el aliento del chico estaba comenzando a ser estragos.

Rachel sabía que, si a estas alturas Jason no lo había notado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que notará, que la inmutable Raven estaba teniendo una pequeña fisura, suficiente como para encontrar el punto de quiebre.

 **Continuara…**

 **Por lo general el mote que Jason le pone a Raven en mis fics es princesa, pero he decidido cambiarlo primero por el chiste del ala rota, y segundo para que entre en combinación con el nido del murciélago. Así que por ahora me está gustando Black bird, al menos para esté fic, y otros relacionados con la Bat-Familia.**

 **Rose; hija de Slade, ella en varias oportunidades en el comic se intentó meter con Tim. Pero esté como todo un caballero, la corría de su cuarto. Jon; es el hijo de Superman, Conner; es el clon de Superman, durante un tiempo estuvo con los padres de esté, y fue un Teen Titans durante el mandato de Tim. Bart; Es de la Flash familia, viene del futuro, es nieto de Barry y está bajo el cuidado de Jay el flash original. Talia Al Ghul: Madre de Damian, fue la que revivió a Jason en el poso de lázaro.**

 **Roy no invito a las chicas por simples razones; Starfire aun no le habla ni a él ni a Jason, Wonder Girl II (Cassandra) tiene problemas con Rose, no se pueden ver en pintura porque se matan. Y Donna pues… Ella y Dick tenían muchas cosas que resolver después de aquel encuentro.**

 **¡Ya apareció Talia! Aunque ya había hecho su debut antes… Pero al fin la revelé, la estaba esperando con ansias, le tengo una especie de amor/odio que aterraría a cualquiera.**

 **Esté titulo está relacionado con otro, pero por lo largo que será este día no sé si será el siguiente capítulo o el que viene después de ese. Como adelanto les diré que se llamara Quiebre.**

 **Hablando de capítulos más adelante… ¿Les molestaría que pusiera M uno o dos? Como dije tengo algunas ideas plasmadas, y en cuanto al Lemmon, estoy sufriendo horriblemente por ponerlo suave, siento que está muy fuerte aún, no es que yo sea muy explícita… (o eso creo yo) pero se me hace difícil no repasar esa línea imaginaria entre T/M, y lo he modificado un motón de veces...**

 **Siento que los días me pasan volando, apenas ayer miré el calendario y dije; ¡OH dios ya paso un mes! (Por razones personales no suelo mirar mucho ni calendarios, ni recordar fechas aparte de cumpleaños, siento que la única vez que debes llevar un registro es cuando estas en la cárcel y quieres salir)**

 **Sin más divagaciones a responder comentarios:**

 **Susy Raven: Eso es para que aprendan que con los dos rebeldes de Bruce no hay que meterse, ellos son tan drásticos que si fueran un equipo el crimen en Gotham desaparecería en pocos segundos. Rachel y Damian te voy a quitar esa duda, solo por esta vez; Sí están** **OBLIGADOS (yo no diría destinados, porque no fue el destino que los unió) a estar juntos, Damian le tiene un cierto odio/rencor. Jason no entrará en eso… Ya él está involucrado. No sé si con esto que te revele duermas mejor, espero que sí. Gracias por tu comentario, ya te reenvié el MP y si no me equivocó mandé más información. Sí te sigue sin llegar me avisas, es raro que no llegue. Saludos, duerme bien, y cuídate.» Gracias, me esforcé tres días para hacerla, siempre he pensado que las imágenes deben hablar por sí mismas, lo que pasa es que Jay está pasando mucho tiempo con ella, y se está adaptando a su presencia…**

 **Ariazu Covenant: Siempre estoy pendiente de las recomendaciones, y ya leí Raven "hija de la oscuridad" me gusto bastante, y estoy esperando que saquen un comic donde ella va a ser la líder de un equipo, aunque actualmente estoy en casa de mi hermana (sin internet) me mantengo al tanto de todo. Como estoy de buen humor, y estoy revelando cositas diré; Damian y Rachel, tienen sus secretos, y estos vienen del pasado a enmarañar el presente. Tendrán sus momentos de amor/odio... Allá arriba revele que esté titulo estaba ligado con el que vendrá después que será Quiebre, bueno durante ese capítulo se revelara un poquito de su pasado, y se podrá ver un poco mejor su "relación".**

 **IsabellaRoth: A mí también me atrapa mucho su forma de ser, ese hombre desborda sexualidad a cada paso que da. Gracias por todas tus palabras, en lo personal me emociono mucho cuando los lectores me dedican palabras tan bonitas, y son mi impulso para seguir mejorando cada vez más. Sí se te ocurre alguien más a esa mezcla me lo dices, aunque cuando dijiste el Sr Grey muchos juegos… Interesantes vinieron a mi cabeza… Oh T porque me limitas así.**

 **» Jason tiene lo suyo… A cualquier chica le atraería Jason, nadie es de piedra (Y aunque Rachel lo aparente, es una humana, en cualquier momento flaqueara) Sobre su mayoría de edad… preferí ponerlo así para darle cierta libertad y que papi murciélago no molestará tanto en la historia en un futuro, además que aunque se que Jason es impulsivo, él tiene los pantalones que ni Dick, ni Tim, ni Damian han tenido para; no solo ir contra todo lo que Bruce cree correcto, sino que también para hacerse un nombre por sí mismo, y dejar de estar bajo la sombra de Bruce. Es un antihéroe sí, pero logró que Bruce dijera "Quizás este mundo tenga suficientes héroes, Jason. Quizás necesite unos cuantos forajidos" Eso para mí vale mucho, porque no cualquiera desafía a Batman, y sale victorioso. Escribir algo divertido me cuesta, por eso trato de introducirlo de forma algo sutil en mi narrativa, para irme adaptando. Con respecto a cómo se levantaron, disfrute como nunca escribir esas líneas, a mi mente llegaba la escena en sí y me ponía rojísima, aun siento que me falta mucho para llegar a cierto nivel, pero poco a poco voy mejorando mi manera de describir esas escenas. Alfred es… relajado, me encanta la forma de ser de ese hombre, es como si pocas cosas lo alteraran de verdad. Poco a poco ella lo está buscando, de una forma uh otra, aunque a veces no es para lo que Jason quiere.**

 **» Siguiente punto, Damian va ganando su espacio en las parejas de Raven a pulso, son tan hermosos juntos, y como tú dices es su cable a tierra, a pesar de que al principio no se lleven bien, poco a poco van formando una amistad que los demás no podrían entender, te recomiendo si no los has leído los comics de Teen Titans Rebirt, a pesar de que se vea más una relación Wally/Raven, Damian tiene algunos momentos con ella, el que más me gusto fue cuando dijo "Raven, Rachel, soy yo, Damian. Nadie te lastimará no en mi guardia. Ven a casa Raven, tus amigos te esperan" Eso fue tan lindo que me encantó.**

 **» Ambos hijos de demonio tienen su historia, pero no es un romance rosa ni nada parecido, y más adelante se irán revelando, solo diré que Damian tiene cierto odio y rencor hacía ella por eso. Lo de Ra también forma parte de ese pasado, igual que Talia, que proto volverá, y traerá con ella algo del pasado que Damian y Rachel arrastran. Al conocerse desde hace mucho Raven sabe el alcance de Damian… Ambos saben el alcance de cada uno, por eso es que ahora son aliados, para vencer a un enemigo en común. Estaban OBLIGADOS a estar juntos, un… beso… sí, solo eran niños… Simples juguetes de sus padres para conservar la sangre… Aunque no lo demuestre, Damian puede tener ciertos sentimientos encontrados con todo lo que esta pasado, aun es un niño que no sabe expresarse muy bien, y a su manera demuestra lo que siente.**

 **» Sobre lo de el Harem me gustan más los de chicas ¡Quiero hacerle un Harem Raven! Pero eso será luego. Sobre las Ex de Jason (sí se puede llamar así a una aventura de una noche), no interferirán mucho, como tu dijiste Jason tiene demasiada historia… Y Raven nada, eso a mi no me parece justo. Y haré algo con eso.**

 **»** **Todos los hermanos van a tener un tiempo de convivencia de "hermanos" con ella, aunque tengo que decir que tengo mis preferidos… Roy, él sospecha, y va a ser un buen detonante para todo. Con respecto al disimulo de Jason lo aclarare en un dialogo de un capítulo mucho más adelante "—No solo está prohibida ***, la adrenalina que recorre mi cuerpo al estar con ella, o simplemente besarla en un pasillo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien nos puede descubrir es increíble. No la puedo dejar ahora, ¡no la voy a dejar! Y que alguien me pida que la deje solo logra hacer que me caliente más" Esa es la explicación, estoy intentando mantenerlos largos, gracias por tu comentario que tuve que responder en varias partes, pero espero haber abordado bien todas tus dudas.**

 **Aquí son las 12:02 am, pero no quería dejar pasar más horas sin subir el capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


	10. Quiebre

**Advertencia: Esté capítulo viene con una canción adjunta, sigan el ritmo al leer, ya que algunas partes de la canción se verán reflejados en los parrafos. Lenguaje soez, contenido para adultos, categoría T/M.**

 **Su Mundo.**

 **Quiebre.**

Las manos de Jason comenzaron acariciar sugestivamente la espalda de Rachel, al tiempo que sus labios se acercaban insistentemente a la cara de ella, un resplandor malicioso adornaba su mirada, una expresión descarada y algo engreída se dibujaba con gracia en sus labios.

—Por fin el conejo blanco dejó de escapar _Antes de que sus labios se unieran nuevamente en un beso, un falso carraspeo seguido de una risa los hizo separarse al instante.

Un robusto moreno los veía desde unos pasos de distancia, sus labios dibujaban una gran sonrisa, sus ojos entrecerrados tenían un brillo divertido. Que daban una alusión a un reto silencioso de negar lo ocurrido.

—Venía a decirles que habíamos encontrado un lugar, pero veo que ustedes ya estaban por comer el postre _Una carcajada salió desde su garganta al ver como la chica perdía el color del rostro y Jason lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Stone, ¿Enserio? _Jaybird dejó salir el aire algo fastidiado, soltando a Rachel.

—¡Oh! no se preocupen, no tienen nada que explicarme _El moreno les guiño un ojo— Ya decía que te conocía pequeña, te vi en la empresa Wayne de Jump City junto a Jason… O bueno el señor Todd _Víctor se acercó a ella para proseguir a besarle la mano— Yo trabajo allí, déjame agradecerte, lograste lo que muchos de los trabajadores queríamos, ¡Lograste que el jefe despidiera a Minina! Niña, tienes mi gratitud, por eso, y para que no me despidan _El robusto se acercó a ella para susurrarle lo último— guardaré su secreto.

—¡Chicos! _Wally llegó hasta ellos, sus ojos estaban fijos en la chica, y una sonrisa que Jason describiría como estúpida estaba estampada en sus labios— ¡Ya encontramos un restaurante! ¿Vamos? _Rachel asintió intercambiando miradas con su sonriente "hermano" mayor, esté le guiño el ojo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se adelantará.

Jason borró la sonrisa paseando su mirada por los dos jóvenes que comenzaban a caminar, siendo el pelirrojo el que llevaba la conversación, o más bien el monologo.

—Vic, me caes bien, eres el mejor trabajador de la empresa, pero no creas que no puedo despedirte por esto _Jason lo miró con seriedad, cosa que después sustituyó con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¡¿No viste el ambiente?!

El moreno le dio una carcajada negando con la cabeza, entornando los ojos para ver a los que se habían adelantado.

—Tranquilo Lobo feroz, ya tendrás oportunidades con tu Sirena de otro mundo.

—Vic, siento decírtelo, ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Ve las cosas así; ¡Te evitas el final trágico! Pero si te descuidas el caballero de brillante armadura, o el príncipe caprichoso te la pueden quitar _El mayor señaló con la cabeza hacia delante, para comenzar a caminar— Ahora vamos, tienes… ¿Cómo le dirías tu? ¡Ah, sí! Pajaritos que cuidar.

Jason rodó los ojos, Víctor siempre estaba pendiente de todos y de todo, era el más maduro del grupo, aunque a veces bromeaba con ellos, siempre estaba cerca para darle consejo alguno. Sin embargo, no esperaba que aquel consejo fuese acompañado de una rara mezcla de historias.

En poco tiempo llegaron hasta el restaurante, los chicos ya se encontraban en una mesa, Rachel estaba sentada entre Jon y Tim, que, para sorpresa del hermano mayor, esté parecía recuperado casi por completo de su experiencia "traumática", incluso sostenía una laptop entre sus piernas, mientras dialogaba con Conner.

Víctor se sentó al lado de Garfield y Bart, Jason por su parte, se acomodó entre Roy y Wally.

En pocos minutos llegó el mesero, que fue sometido en cinco minutos a escuchar varios platillos ser pronunciados a la vez por los jóvenes.

Rachel llevo unas manos a sus oídos tratando de reprimir el bullicio que estaban armando de nuevo, por algo tan simple como un almuerzo.

—Ten _Jon le tendió uno de sus audífonos con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa— Siempre los llevo conmigo para estas situaciones, el señor se va a ir, la pelea va a seguir por un tiempo, hasta que alguien se harte, y el señor Víctor tome el control de la situación.

Rachel dio un vistazo a sus acompañantes, que seguían riñendo como si la mesa fuera un campo de batalla. Sin muchas opciones aceptó el audífono que el oji azul le ofrecía. Esté se colocó el otro, y arrimó un poco la silla hasta ella, para que ninguno tirará por error el del otro.

Jon dejó que su acompañante viera la pantalla de su celular, su dedo se desplazó por la lista de sus canciones, hasta que encontró una que tal vez a su acompañante le gustaría. Rachel pudo leer.

" _Demons Imagine Dragons*"_

En la pantalla del teléfono antes de que la voz del cantante se hiciera presente, junto a una lenta melodía, que poco a poco comenzó a tomar más velocidad y dinamismo.

Al escuchar la letra, sus ojos no pudieron evitar parar en la figura de Damian; que golpeaba con la palma de su mano la mesa, acusando con su dedo índice a Conner.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía, ignorando el ambiente que se originaba frente a ella. Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente al sumergirse en sus propias memorias gracias a la canción.

Recordó a su padre… Aquella persona que se suponía que debía protegerla, y que solo la usó una y otra vez… Para él solo era su marioneta.

Todas las promesas qué le había hecho estaban rotas.

Creer en la palabra de los que la rodeaban eran una estupidez, solo decían lo que querías escuchar.

La hipocresía estaba a la orden del día.

Todos buscaban manipular, tomar el control de la situación de una manera u otra.

Las luchas de poder parecían interminables, y dentro de todo ese abismo, se encontraban los niños, sufriendo los daños colaterales.

Muchos de ellos se habían convertido en algo retorcido, acostumbrándose demasiado bien al ambiente donde habitaban, sus sentimientos eran innecesarios desde el primer momento que apretaban un gatillo…

Todo su mundo se sumergía en oscuridad desde ese momento.

Oscuridad de la que, jamás podrían escapar, eran parte de cada uno de ellos, aquellos chivos expiatorios estaban condenados a seguir en el mismo abismo, obligados a continuar viviendo, siempre y cuando fueran útiles a las causas de sus padres.

Tener remordimiento era considerado una debilidad, pero a veces, cuando las luces se apagaban era cuando el arrepentimiento aparecía, cada vez que se encontraban con la soledad que le regalaba aquel agujero, dejaba caer nuevamente la máscara.

Podía oír a su padre gritándole notablemente molestó por escuchar su llanto, pero qué más podía hacer, lo menos que quería en ese momento era decepcionarlo, solo era una niña que se condenaba al infierno, todo lo hacía fue por él, aunque a veces era obligada a pasar sus noches en aquel tétrico lugar…

No lo soportó más, no quería continuar con esa vida.

¿Fue codicioso querer escapar de una vez por todas? ¿Huir de lo que era su reino?

Tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos, y lo que le pareció libertad se convirtió en una nueva cadena.

Sintió su calor, y miró sus verdes ojos.

Él solo era alguien como ella, con demonios escondidos que la hicieron trastabillar.

No conocían otra manera de actuar. Se acercaron demasiado… Obligando al otro a caer en la fría y amarga oscuridad…

Nuevamente…

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo explotara, y lo hizo, de la peor manera, no fue su culpa... ¿Podía culparlo a él? No…

Ellos intentaron manipularlos…

Tal vez era su destino todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, y que tejía su vida sin piedad, incluso ahora.

… ¿Necesitaba dejarlo ir?

Abrió sus ojos, que brillaban fuerte, quería salvar la pequeña luz, ya comprendía que no podía escapar, y la única manera de salir bien librada de eso, era trabajar con Damian.

Ambos solos no podían hacer mucho, pero juntos, tal vez podrían lograr algo… Era una apuesta difícil de ganar, no solo complicada, sino también arriesgada, pero valía la pena, era posible que así, recuperaran lo que anteriormente tenían y mucho más. Solo debían pensar mejor las cosas, planear todo con más cuidado.

Solo esperaba que esta vez, al acercarse a peligro, la oscuridad no los engullera nuevamente.

" _It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide"_

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escuchar la última estrofa, giró su vista encontrándose con la cara risueña del pelinegro.

—¿Te gusto la canción? _Preguntó acomodándose sus lentes, Rachel asintió al tiempo que Jon ponía otra canción.

Luego de un rato, el mesero regreso, esta vez con más calma Víctor pidió lo que cada uno quería, el menor del grupo miró a la chica con una sonrisa de complicidad.

En pocos minutos la gran mesa redonda estaba llena de varios platillos, desde un elaborado Ramen, un perfectamente cortado sushi, unas grasosas hamburguesas, unas saludables ensaladas, algo de tofú, una deliciosa pizza, y unas jugosas costillas.

Cada uno comenzó a comer con tranquilidad, con un extraño y nada normal silencio. Que en los pocos minutos fue roto por el más joven.

—¡Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado! _Gimió llevándose la mano a las mejillas tan rojas como dos manzanas— Debes probar esto Rachel.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo para negarse, el chico le metió los palillos a la boca con algo de fideo, Rachel abrió los ojos, sin más opción que comer los fideos, que para su sorpresa estaban deliciosos.

Las miradas de todos en la mesa recayeron en ellos, haciendo que Jon cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó los palillos; que estaban presionados por los labios de la chica, al tiempo que su cara entera se tiñera de carmín.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No quería hacerlo! _Llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de ocultarlo, haciendo que la chica alzará una ceja— ¡¿Eso fue un beso indirecto?! _Gimoteó por lo bajo, siendo él, el único que escuchó.

—No estoy entendiendo nada _La Roth se sacó los palillos de la boca, dejándolos en el plató del chico.

—Ignóralo, es lo que yo hago _Damian rodó los ojos al tiempo que apartaba su comida de las hamburguesas de Bart— Jon suele ser siempre muy imprudente, y tiene locas ideas, incluso insiste en que lo enseñe a usar espada _El ceño en el rostro del oji esmeralda se extendió al momento de chocar miradas con Rachel— Las probabilidades de que le enseñe, son tantas como las que tengo yo de que me crezcan alas _Corto la pregunta antes de que ella la hiciera.

Jon miró la punta de sus palillos algo sonrojado, miró de soslayo a ambos lados, con mucho cuidado levantó los palillos con algo de Ramen.

Sopeso la idea de llevárselos palillos a la boca, sin poder evitarlo su rostro se tiñó aun más de rojo, separó ambos labios, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Eso es tan patético _La voz de Damian lo hizo detener el avance de los palillos, y como si estos quemaran los dejó caer sobre el plato a la vez que alzaba ambas manos.

—¡No estaba haciendo nada! _Dio un chillido cubriéndose el rostro, al tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Como digas _Damian rodó los ojos volviendo su atención a su comida.

Rachel parpadeo un par de veces, a pesar de las hirientes palabras del Wayne, esté se encontraba notablemente tranquilo, la estima que le tenía a Jon era notable.

Y la hacía pensar que la persona frente a ella era muy diferente a la que había conocido hace mucho tiempo.

Damian le había caído como anillo al dedo el cambio de ambiente. Pasaba sus días tranquilamente junto a su padre y hermanos, sin preocupaciones por la llegada de su madre ni abuelo. Ella por otra parte, había tenido que suprimirse emocionalmente, alejar a su madre, de Gotham, de cualquier contacto humano, preparándose para que en cualquier segundo ese mundo de mentiras se derrumbará.

Lo único real que tenía eran esos momentos. Era la primera vez que compartía con un grupo de personas, años o meses antes de conocer a Jason, la idea de sociabilizar le parecía inverosímil, prefería no tener ningún tipo de vínculo con nadie, para que en el momento de que todo se desvaneciera nadie notara su ausencia.

La llegada de su hermano mayor, y su constante atención comenzaba a llenar de algo real su mundo, comenzaba a crear buenos momentos que dentro de pocos meses serían solo recuerdos.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sus manos apretaban una servilleta, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso.

Dentro de poco todo terminaría, y lo único que podía hacer era tomar lo que pudiera de aquella luz inmersa entre tanta oscuridad.

Sus ojos subieron, mirando por segundos a cada uno de los chicos sentados alrededor de la mesa, se sentía tan fuera de lugar en ese ambiente, cada uno de ellos se encontraba sumido en su propia conversación, y los únicos que se mantenían en silencio eran los más cercanos a ella, cada uno por una razón distinta; Damian seguía comiendo con tranquilidad, ignorando a todos y a todo. Jon miraba de reojo su plato, sin despegar su mentón de la mesa. Tim por su parte se encontraba sumido dentro de su computadora con los audífonos puestos, alternando de vez en cuando su atención a la comida frente a él. Su única mano saludable se encargaba de teclear está y alimentarlo de vez en cuando.

—¡Diablos! _Tim gimoteo saltando de su asiento un poco, concentrándose aún más a la computadora.

Rachel miró de reojo la pantalla, desde su distancia podía observar una mano sosteniendo una antigua lámpara de aceite, y un pasillo iluminado de un azul que se filtraba por una ventana.

Varios sonidos salieron de los audífonos de Timothy a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos, incluyendo el botar de una pelota, truenos, alaridos de mujeres y hombres, puertas cerrarse, teléfonos sonar, pianos tocarse solos, fugas de gas, y lo más reciente; una muñeca bien acomodada con un vestido negro con blanco, reírse y hablar de manera "adorable" siguiéndote con la cabeza mientras alzaba sus bracitos.

Cuando el personaje que interpretaba Tim llegó al final del pasillo, un niño apareció por esté, arrastrándose por el suelo. Sus pies se encontraban cortados a la altura de sus tobillos, al igual que su cabeza, dejando a su paso una línea de sangre oscura, dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha se encontraban doblados sobre sí mismos, dejando sobresalir algunos huesos. La ropa del niño se encontraba rasgada, manchada de sangre, lodo, y un líquido blanquecino. El niño volteó su cuerpo al personaje y antes de que Tim pudiera hacer algo, el pequeño se abalanzó, tirándolo al piso, la cabeza del personaje enfoco la vista hacia abajo, mirando al niño subirse sobre él, y rasgar su camisa, para tener mejor acceso al vientre desnudo, que no dudo en rasgar con sus dedos, el alarido que dejó escapar el personaje hizo que Tim se quitará los audífonos, un ¡Game Over! Escrito con una tipografía afilada rojiza con marca de agua, dejando aún ver el fondo como el niño seguía jugando con los órganos del personaje.

—Divertido ¿no? _Tim preguntó con una sonrisa— Si pudiera mover mi otra mano ganaría rápido, ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Tanto como tú quieres vestirte de mujer otra vez.

Tim sonrió divertido negando con la cabeza.

—No es tan terrible así. Si bien es divertido, no te recomiendo esté, tengo mejores en la casa, podría enseñarte a jugar, Dick no tiene tiempo, y Damian es un viejo con cuerpo de niño, y bueno con Jason no juego desde que se fue de la ciudad.

Rachel negó dejando el tema cerrado, cosa que Tim comprendió perfectamente volviendo a centrar su atención en la pantalla. La chica subió su mirada hasta toparse con unas esmeraldas gemas, que brillaban con malicia, el dueño de ese par de ojos estaba hablando con su mejor amigo. Luego de un coqueto guiño, regresó su atención a Roy.

Una vez terminaron la comida, la mayoría se decidió a ir a patinar, en la pista de hielo.

Está se encontraba parcialmente vacía, contando solo con tres grupos pequeños a parte de ellos.

Bart fue el primero en ir corriendo hasta el encargado, seguido de su primo, y de Jon.

—Tenemos toda la pista para nosotros _Garfield sonrió subiéndose a la barandilla viendo desde allí el lugar— Siempre que venimos está muy lleno, y tenemos que esperar unas horas _Su atención se centró en la chica mientras sonreía con amabilidad— ¿Alguna vez has patinado Rae?

—No suelo desperdiciar el tiempo fuera de mi internado, mucho menos para lugares como estos, y soy Rachel _Aclaro sentándose en una silla de la mesa que estaba frente a Logan, saco un libro al tiempo que Damian se acomodaba a su lado, notablemente disgustado.

—¿Ellos son siempre así? _Con un saltó descendió de la barandilla, para recorrer la mesa, y quedar justo detrás de la pareja — Ambos deberían de aprender a divertirse _Con una gran sonrisa los tomo a ambos de los hombros acercándolos a su propio cuerpo.

—Tú deberías aprender a mantener tu distancia de mí Logan _Damian gruño zafándose con brusquedad del agarre.

—Logan, que tu idea de diversión difiera de la nuestra, no significa que no sepamos divertiros. Ahora, si tanto te molestamos, eres libre de retirarte _La chica se libró del agarre con más sutileza que su compañero.

Garfield miró a ambos por breves minutos, preparándose para replicar el comentario de Rachel.

—Déjalos Bestita, ambos son unos duros _Víctor intervino antes de que siguiera insistiendo y se originara una pelea— Mejor vamos a patinar, ya Bart, Garth, Wally y Jon están en la pista _el moreno se llevó arrastrado a su amigo, siendo seguido por Roy y Conner.

Tim se acomodó en la gran mesa, quedando a un lado de Damian, encendiendo nuevamente la laptop. Jason rodó los ojos mirando a sus tres responsabilidades.

—No sean tan salvajes, nos sacaran del lugar _El mayor de los cuatro ironizo, al tiempo que pasaba la mirada por los tres que descaradamente lo habían ignorado— Si Dick estuviera aquí los sermonearía para que dejen de hacer lo de siempre _Aclaro su voz, para imitar la mandona de Richard— Tim deja la computadora; te pudrirán el cerebro. O lo que queda de él~ _Agregó por lo bajo— Dami no hagas malas caras; no harás amigos si eres tan hostil. Rachel deja de leer, estas tan concentrada en el mundo del libro que te pierdes de la realidad _Jason rodó los ojos sentándose en la mesa al otro lado de Rachel, dándole una señal al encargado para que los fuera atender— Por suerte, mamá gallina está muy lejos. Pidan lo que quieran yo invitó, y sí Bruce pregunta se divirtieron a lo grande con jóvenes de su edad.

Aprovechando la longitud del mantel, y que la atención de sus acompañantes posada en el mesero, Todd acomodo las piernas de la chica sobre las suyas, acariciando sugestivamente de manera circular la rodilla derecha de ella.

Sus ojos chocaron con las amatistas de ella, antes de que estos se sumergieran de nuevo entre los párrafos; pudo notar el brillo que adquirían sus ojos.

Esa fue la señal que necesitaba para continuar con el juego, tanteo un poco su suerte, y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó acariciar la pierna, subiendo la falda para tener accesibilidad a la piel, antes de que pudiera seguir subiendo, la pierna izquierda de ella se acomodó, quedando justo sobre su mano, impidiéndole con una ligera presión la movilidad.

Sus ojos chocaron por segunda vez, una fugaz y sutil sonrisa apareció sobre el rostro de ella, en un gesto de complicidad retiraron a la vez su mirada, Rachel se centró en su libro, y por su parte Jason miró la pista con fingido interés.

Los chicos estaban divirtiéndose cada uno a su manera, Jon ayudaba a incorporarse a su primo, Roy presumía con chicas que estaban fuera de la pista, a su lado Garth hablando con naturalidad con el mismo grupo que parecía encantado, Garfield tomaba con nerviosismo la mano de Víctor, que parecía uno de los más experimentados sobre la pista de hielo, Bart comía tranquilamente unas papas fritas, con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la pista, y Wally hacía unas piruetas en el aire, cayendo con gracia y estabilidad sobre uno de sus pies, siguiendo su camino hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

—¿No van a patinar chicos? _Wally llegó hasta ellos recargo sus codos sobre la barda posando su mentón en medio de estas.

—Somos aves voladoras, no pingüinos, por mi parte me mantendré alejado de todo ese frio, diviértete por nosotros corredor _Jason respondió llevándose con su mano libre la taza de chocolate recién llegado a sus labios.

—Estoy en un juego muy importante, tal vez después lo pensaré _Tim respondió sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla.

Wally miró a Damian esperando una excusa de su parte, más esté solo miraba su teléfono, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué dices tú Rachel? Si quieres yo te enseñó _Una sonrisa coqueta se instaló en sus labios.

—No, gracias, algunos no pagamos por caernos _Rachel señalo con su dedo a Conner que luchaba a duras penas por permanecer estable, terminando por décima vez en el duro hielo.

—Vamos, prometo no soltarte _El pelirrojo le guiño el ojo— Tendré especial cuidado para no dejarte caer _Damian rodo los ojos, al tiempo que Todd libraba su mano, para seguir acariciando con maestría las piernas de ella, mientras sus ojos retaban al pelirrojo.

—Muy amable de tu parte, pero estoy bien aquí, libre de moretones. Ya te lo había dicho; sí quieres una damisela en peligro busca a otra _La peli amatista señalo al grupo de chicas que estaban con Roy y Garth, que se encontraban mirándolos—Estoy segura de que alguna de ellas aceptarían gustosas tu ofrecimiento.

Wally sonrió negando la cabeza, sus ojos zafiros se enfocaron en ella realmente divertido.

—Si quisiera una damisela en peligro no estaría aquí ofreciéndote esto, me dejaste muy en claro que no necesitabas la ayuda de nadie _Acomodo su mentón inclinado en su mano izquierda, al tiempo que la derecha quedaba totalmente sobre la barda— ¡Si quieres divertirte un poco ya sabes dónde estoy! _Wally sonrió con coquetería una última vez antes de retirarse.

Rachel tomó la taza de chocolate frente a ella, mientras la mirada de Tim se cruzaba con la de ella.

—Parecen que son muy amigos, ¿Se conocieron antes o después de pedir ayudarte con tu herida? _Tim inquirió con perspicacia, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Ya habías tardado mucho en meterte en lo que no te importa Drake ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan entrometido? _Damian inquirió sin despegar su vista del teléfono.

—Solo tengo curiosidad por nuestra nueva hermana.

—TT~, Que padre los tomará como su acto de caridad anual no significa que seamos hermanos, y que su madre esté enredada con él, tampoco significa que seamos familia.

—No has respondido como te heriste _Jason intervino subiendo sus dedos lentamente, metiendo sus manos entre las piernas de ella en clara señal de amenaza, separando ligeramente estas— ¿El corredor te hizo algo? _Subió un poco más mientras sus ojos chocaban con los sorprendidos de ella, iría hasta las últimas consecuencias para escuchar lo que quería— Dile a tu querido hermano mayor que paso _Antes de que sus dedos lograran alcázar su objetivo, una fina y fría mano lo detuvo.

—Nada de importancia, solo fue un rasguño _Con sosiego y sutileza bajo sus piernas, acomodándose mejor en su asiento— Pero West exageró.

Dando el tema por cerrado Rachel se puso de pie, caminando hasta el baño de mujeres que estaba dentro del local.

Apenas entró recargó su mano saludable sobre el lavadero, respiración era acelerada, y el sonrojo residía en su rostro. Esto (estando consciente y en pleno uso de sus facultades), era lo más lejos que había llegado con un chico.

Jason era demasiado rápido, apenas accedió a besarlo, y él ya comenzaba a buscar la forma de ir más allá, a tal punto de que no le importaba estar en la misma mesa con sus hermanos.

Respiro profundamente conteniendo algo de aire. Paulatinamente aquella situación comenzaba a salirse de sus manos. Y ya no sabía si podía parar.

Le tomo un tiempo más controlar su cuerpo, tanto que cuando regreso a la pista, los chicos se encontraban reunidos frente a la mesa, y el único que patinaba era Wally, que lo hacía de manera grácil, incluso parecía todo un experto. Tanto que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, en especial las del grupo de chicas, que actualmente se encontraban recargadas de la baranda.

—Wally es un engreído, solo lo hace para quedar bien con las chicas _Garfield hizo un mohín mientras veía a las "admiradoras" del oji zafiro.

—Es increíble de ver _Jon alabo con una sonrisa sincera. Mirando de reojo a Rachel sentarse junto a Damian.

—Quisiera ver a alguien pateándole el trasero _Roy frunció el ceño y cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Damian rodó los ojos, despegando la vista de su celular (por primera vez en todo el tiempo que habían estado en el lugar) para mirar la pista de hielo.

—Puedo intentarlo _Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole toda importancia al asunto.

Como si fuera un interruptor Roy y Garfield se pusieron de pie para comenzar a buscar los patines (Que ellos pagarían), antes de que Jon arrastrara a Damian, esté se puso de pie, dejando el teléfono encendido justo frente a Rachel.

Aprovechando que la atención de todos estaba en el Wayne menor, la chica tomo el teléfono, sintiéndose como los colores abandonaban su rostro apenas visualizó su contenido.

El teléfono tenía abierta una foto, que recordaba vagamente. ¡Fue la peor noche de su vida!

Apenas tenía diez años, la última fiesta junto a su padre, esa ocasión las cosas se habían salido de control; niños jugando a ser grandes, copas adulteradas, un castillo lleno de habitaciones vacías, curiosidad … Solo era cuestión de esperar que las cosas cayeran por sí mismas, más bajo aquel arcaico mundo el esperar no era una opción, tanto Damian como ella habían sido encerrados en una de las habitaciones el tiempo suficiente como para que el éxtasis actuará.

Los responsables los detuvieron justo a tiempo: no antes de que sus cuerpos se encontraran en una posición comprometedora; ella abrazándolo por el cuello, dejando solo una ya indistinguible línea de separación de sus pechos desnudos, sentada a horcadas sobre él, siendo la tela del pantalón del chico, y las bragas de la chica, lo único que los separaba... Ni después de que las cosas se salieran de control… Fue el momento perfecto como para proponer una unión que nadie pudo objetar.

Ni siquiera ellos, que se habían convertido en objetos intercambiables, quedando vergonzosamente expuestos, sin siquiera tener el control de su propio cuerpo.

Varias cosas pasaron por su mente, y fue cuando reparó en algo, aquellos que los habían descubierto no tenían cámaras, se suponía que esa evidencia que tenía en sus manos no debía existir… Entonces, ¿Cómo era que Damian había conseguido esa foto?

—Te apuesto a que el pequeño prodigio le patea el trasero de Wally patinando _Aquella afirmación la hizo regresar a la realidad, enfocando con la vista a Roy sacando un billete de diez restregándoselo en los ojos a Garfield, que no dudo en aceptar el trato.

Sus ojos enfocaron a Damian, a pesar de ser su primera vez se encontraba patinando con maestría, como solo un prodigio podía. Llamando la atención de todos.

Llevo sus manos al rostro algo frustrada, apago el teléfono sin ganas de seguir pensando en su pasado, y con la idea de distraerse paseo la mirada por el lugar, intentando encontrar el camarero para pedirle otra bebida.

En cámara lenta, y por segunda vez en el día, sus ojos se enfocaron con otra persona de su pasado, este se encontraba en un rincón, siendo cubierto por algunos hombres (guardaespaldas seguramente), su sonrisa era ladina, y sus ojos estaban fijos en Damian.

Ambos tenían que salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Su cuerpo quedó estático en el lugar, sopesando las cosas, era posible que Sebastián no supiera de su presencia, tampoco era como si pudiera entrar en la pista de hielo solo para arrastrar a Damian, eso se vería sospechoso.

La atención de todos sus acompañantes estaba en la pista de hielo, o al menos la de casi todos, puesto que pocos segundos después de acomodarse sintió una caricia en su pierna que la hizo espabilar, y voltear la mirada hacia Jason, que se encontraba notablemente confundido.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Podemos irnos ya? No estoy muy cómoda _Se justificó con una excusa.

—Solo tenías que decir que querías ir a un lugar más privado _El chico sonrió guiñándole el ojo— Timo, pequeño demonio recojan sus juguetes hora de irnos.

—¿Tan rápido se van Jaybird? Pero si apenas empieza la diversión ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Oliver no estará por una semana, tengo la piscina a mi completa disposición.

Jason volteo a mirar a la chica esperando su aprobación, más está se encontraba mirando a Sebastián que comenzaba a hablar con uno de sus guardaespaldas, señalando a Damian que seguía en la pista.

—¿Te parece bien Rachel? _Jason preguntó sacándola de sus cavilaciones, antes de siquiera saber de qué estaban hablando, por acto reflejo asintió.

Y fue lo que los chicos necesitaron para llamar la atención de ambos chicos en la pista. Wally y Damian abandonaron el centro de patinaje, al escuchar las voces de los chicos, al tiempo que Sebastián desaparecía de la vista de Rachel.

Algo preocupada, se apresuró a caminar hasta ellos.

—¡Damian! _El chico alzó la mano deteniendo su avance y sus palabras.

—West necesitamos tu auto _El Wayne tomó la mano de Rachel comenzando a jalarla, Wally por su parte alzó la ceja aumentando su paso para poder seguir a ambos chicos.

Frente al grupo, los tres desaparecieron aprovechándose de la multitud fuera del local, Jason parpadeo un par de veces y su ceño se frunció, al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban.

—Te dije que no te descuidaras, quien pensaría que ambos se unieran _Víctor silbó posando su mano sobre su frente, simulando buscar algo.

—Cállate hojalata, Roy lo de la piscina tendrá que posponerse, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Los esmeraldas orbes de Damian estudiaban cada centímetro del lugar, Rachel luchaba a duras penas por seguirle el ritmo, y Wally los seguía con una mirada curiosa. Más que nada el ver ese gesto protector de Damian, y como este seguía sujetando la mano de la chica.

La única chica se encontraba jadeando, en estos instantes se arrepentía extraordinariamente haberse saltado varias clases de educación física por ir a la biblioteca. Se había acostumbrado a la seguridad del anonimato, que olvidó completamente la pronta esfumación de la mentira en su vida.

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el abrupto giro que dio su acompañante, antes de que pudiera decir algo se encontraba bajando por las escaleras rumbo al sótano.

—¡Podrían al menos explicarme! _Wally camino más rápido quedando frente a ambos— Si quieren que los lleven tienen mucho que explicar.

—Jamás te pedí que nos llevaras _Damian sonrió con malicia— Te dije que necesitábamos tu auto, tú eres innecesario.

—¿Me dejaran aquí sin auto?

—Mereces un premio West, tu capacidad para analizar la situación me asombra, cuando valla a casa recordare de buscarte una de las croquetas de Titus.

—Si creen que los dejaré marcharse con mi auto están muy equivocados _El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y los brazos a la altura del abdomen, haciendo que la sonrisa de Damian se extendiera.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso, desde hace tiempo me había estado molestando tu presencia _Antes de que Damian se abalanzará contra él, Rachel se puso en medio.

—Vasta, perdemos tiempo, West, te devolveremos el auto sano y salvo _ Roth dio una mirada a las escaleras por donde se encontraban bajando los hombres calvos— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Acepta la salida que te propuse antes _Wally sonrió, no aceptaría menos que eso.

El azabache entrecerró los ojos ante la petición tan simple, tenía la oportunidad de pedir otras cosas mucho más provechosas, y él se conformaba solo con salir con su acompañante.

—Ella acepta, luego se ponen de acuerdo, dame las malditas llaves _Damian exigió, justo cuando el mayor las sacaba, este se las arrebato.

—El auto esta al final, el amarillo con el rayo rojo.

Sin esperar más, la pareja comenzó a correr de nuevo, o bueno él arrastrando a ella.

Los hombres pasaron de largo a Wally, mientras él solo era un espectador de cómo se subían a su auto y se alejaban.

—Espero que no lo rayen _Dejó escapar el aire, comenzando a llamar, alguno de sus amigos tenía que darle un empujón a su casa.

Después de unos minutos rodando por las calles, Rachel miró de reojo por el retrovisor el camino, no sabía si aún los seguían, pero lo mejor era seguir un tiempo más seguir por la ciudad.

—TT~ West es un estúpido, ¿Acaso no había un auto más llamativo?

—Era nuestra única opción _Rachel se encogió de hombros— ¿Cómo los viste?

—Siempre estoy pendiente de todo _Sus miradas se cruzaron por el retrovisor— Además, ese día el imbécil me escribió un mensaje, él mandó "La foto" _El azabache golpeó el volante— ¿Cómo ese tipo tiene acceso a esa foto?

—Era su castillo, no me asombraría que tenía cámaras en todos lados, y si lo piensas en perspectiva tiene sentido _La de mirada amatista subió sus piernas al asiento, recargando sus brazos cruzadas en estas— La habitación no estaba preparada para nosotros, o bueno no para ti, el hecho de que tú te involucraras fue un cambio de planes. Sebastián tenía todo calculado para conseguir una alianza con mi padre.

—Sí, y por ayudarte, acabe enredado en todo esto TT~ _Damian gruño mirando a otro lado.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, se suponía que solo mi copa tenía éxtasis, tú estabas libre de la influencia de eso.

El chico abrió los ojos, su rostro adquirió un tinte carmín de manera avergonzada.

—Eres demasiado dominante cuando te encuentras bajo los efectos de éxtasis, intente ayudarte hasta que comenzaste actuar extraño. Luego intente mantenerte controlada sin lastimarte… Tanto… No sé si era por el éxtasis, pero parecía que disfrutabas el dolor.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, me dejaste moretones en todo el cuerpo.

—Era eso o dejarte que siguieras quitándote la ropa, o quitándomela a mí.

—¿Crees que ya los perdimos?

—No sé, pero vamos a esperar un poco más, Jason está molestando a mi teléfono, además, este auto no esta tan mal, podría acostumbrarme _Sacó parte de su brazo por la ventanilla al tiempo que Rachel tomaba el teléfono— Debí haberlo tomado hace mucho.

—Disfruta todo lo que puedas, Wallace está en la mansión, esperando su auto. Tu padre está llamándote.

—Deja que suene. Seguro ya los metiches le fueron con el chisme. Si quiere sermonearme que espere a que llegue.

—Has cambiado.

—¿Y eso a que viene?

—Nada, creí que habías dicho que nunca más me ayudarías.

—No te estaba ayudando, solo buscaba salir de allí, tú estabas en mi camino y no pude evitar tomarte _Se excuso mirando a otro lado, dejando el tema, y toda la conversación por cerrado.

Ambos siguieron paseando por la ciudad un tiempo más, el teléfono del chico seguía sonando, esta vez el responsable era Tim, antes de que Damian decidiera deshacerse del celular tirándolo por la ventanilla, la chica lo tomó, contestando la llamada.

—Tim dice que tu padre no sabe nada, cree que ambos estamos con Dick, Wally nos está esperando en la casa de una tal Donna, junto a Richard, él no dirá nada, siempre y cuando nosotros no digamos nada sobre su escapada en el centro comercial _Le dijo apenas colgó el teléfono.

—No confió en ellos, algo traman.

—Tal vez nos pidan algo a cambio de su silencio, pero luego nos haremos cargo de eso.

—Bien.

Les costo unos minutos llegar hasta aquella casa, donde dos jóvenes esperaban sentados en un muro frente a la casa, esta vez Richard con ropa normal, ambos parecían cansados, cuando divisaron el reconocido auto del pelirrojo, se pusieron de pie.

—Tardaron demasiado _Richard se quejó una vez que estos se bajaron del auto— Me explicarán la verdad, o me dirán la excusa que dijo Wally sobre una "emergencia" juvenil.

—TT~ no tengo porque darte explicaciones _West atrapo las llaves que el pequeño le lanzó— Ve las cosas así; tu no preguntas nada, y yo sigo fingiendo que no sé qué Tim te cubre con padre y tu "noviecita" para quedarte en otro lugar.

Sin esperar respuesta, el azabache abrió la puerta trasera, dejando a Rachel entrar primero al auto. No estaba de humor para nada más en ese día, había revivido recuerdos no muy gratos de su niñez.

El pelirrojo reprimió una risa burlesca entre sus manos, encaminándose a su vehículo, dejando a Richard con el ceño fruncido.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rachel se encontraba sentada en un sofá al lado de la ventana, su vista iba desde los párrafos, hasta la puerta de su habitación. Desde que había llegado a la mansión Wayne, Jason se había dedicado a ignorarla. Incluso actuaba como si ella no existía.

Esperaba que el berrinche pasará pronto, más ya iba a ser media noche, y él todavía no daba señales de querer acercarse.

Damian por su parte estaba más enojado de lo normal, cuando llegaron a la mansión amenazó a sus dos hermanos restantes, y luego caminó hasta su habitación, la cual no abandonó en lo que restaba del día. Ni siquiera para buscar una solución entre ambos sobre el avistamiento de Sebastián.

Lanzó un suspiro apreciando la idea de irse a dormir, más antes de que pudiera decidir algo, las luces de un auto fuera de la mansión la hicieron enfocar su vista.

Al instante reconoció como el auto de Jason se perdía entre los extensos jardines. Y seguido de eso una silueta demasiado familiar salía de la mansión, recorriendo el mismo camino que había emprendido el auto, minutos más tarde, una segunda silueta salió del lugar.

Mordió su labio sintiendo una ligera curiosidad de ver a dónde se dirigían los tres, por lo que acomodó todo para que nadie sospechará de su escapatoria, y prosiguió a salir de su habitación con sutileza, con la clara intención de indagar a dónde se dirigían.

Por suerte Tim y Damian también iban a pie, por lo que seguirlos no fue tan complicado. Las calles de Gotham estaban más concurridas que de costumbre, eso no fue impedimento para ver como el tercer hijo de Bruce entraba en un bar.

Una estruendosa música salía de la puerta que se abría y cerraba cada minuto. Rachel quiso regresar sobre sus pasos al ver como un hombre salían de aquel establecimiento con mujeres aferradas a sus brazos, restregándoles en más de una oportunidad los senos, que a duras penas se conservaban dentro del escote. El lugar estaba lleno de mujeres de compañía. Cada vez parecía la peor idea haber venido.

La entrada estaba libre de vigilancia, y sin meditar mucho las cosas decidió entrar de una vez.

El bar se veía peor por dentro que por fuera. Las paredes estaban manchadas de verde, que gracias a la poca iluminación no se dejaban notar, el único medio de aire era un ventilador de techo, cuyo chirrido era opacado por la música del lugar.

Rachel chasqueo la lengua dirigiendo su mirada al piso, donde pasaba una asquerosa rata (del tamaño de un gato) dio unos pasos atrás, chocando su espalda contra algo.

—¿Estás perdida muñequita? _Al voltear se encontró con un hombre notablemente ebrio, que le hablaba tan cerca que el aroma del licor la hacía querer vomitar.

Los ojos amatistas destilaban odio, dispuesta a regresar sobre sus pasos hasta la mansión apenas alejará al hombre que obstruía su camino.

Más sus instintos fueron bruscamente redirigidos al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura, obligándola a dar dos pasos atrás, su cabeza quedó recargada sobre ejercitado abdomen del recién llegado. Entre el espacio que había entre su cuello y su hombro, el chico acomodo su cabeza, dejando su aliento chocar contra su piel desnuda.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, su vista enfoco a la persona, y su cuerpo se tensó al reconocerlo.

De soslayo pudo observar cómo la lengua del chico recorría sus labios, humedeciéndolos un poco para hablar.

—¿Esté sujetó te está molestando _beloved_? _Su tono de voz era más ronco de lo usual, incluso podía jurar que aquel mote se escuchaba como un ronroneo. Jamás le había llamado así, y mucho menos había usado ese tono de voz. Sus labios se abrieron levemente ante la estupefacción.

—No, de ninguna manera, yo ya me iba, solo quería preguntarle a la señorita la hora _El hombre sonrió nervioso rascándose la nuca— Lo mejor será que me marche, disculpe las molestias.

Ambos miraron al hombre alejarse, más no perderse de su vista. Damian frunció el ceño aflojando un poco el agarre de la cintura de Rachel, sin soltarla. Sus ojos miraron los de la chica, dejando notar a través de estos su molestia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? es peligroso.

—Yo vi a Tim entrar aquí, dime ¿Por qué seguías a Jason?

—¿Qué él qué? _Damian la soltó de repente, su irá comenzó a rebullir, mirando a ambos lados— Vamos tengo que encontrarlo antes que arruine todo _Tomó la mano de ella— No te apartes de mi ni un segundo, este lugar obviamente no es para ti _El chico comenzó a jalarla bruscamente buscando con la mirada a sus hermanos.

Rachel se soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Te explico cuando te saque a ti y al entrometido del camino, TT~ son una molestia ambos _Intentó tomarla de la mano más está se apartó— No tengo tiempo para estar jugando.

—No estoy jugando, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas que está pasando.

—¿No quieres caminar? Bien, quédate aquí, cuando encuentre a la molestia pasaremos por ti _Amenazó mirando de reojo al hombre que antes la había molestado, para luego ver la ropa que ella cargaba, quería regañarla por no asegurarse de ponerse ropa adecuada, sí bien el vestido podía pasar por algo más que un pijama, en ese tipo de lugares la hacía lucir como una de las chicas que allí trabajaban. Se acercó lentamente con la elegancia de un gato, quedando a solo centímetros de distancia, de manera brusca alzó el mentón de ella con la ayuda de su dedo índice y pulgar— Quédate quieta _Su otra mano terminó en la cintura de ella, obligándola a acercarse más, aprovechando la posición, y sus similares alturas, depositó un beso en la comisura de su labio, paralizando en todo sentido el cuerpo de su acompañante— ¿Sigue ahí? _Susurró intentando no mirar el lugar.

Como si quemará Rachel intentó luchar para liberarse del agarre, más esté simplemente no cedía.

—Tranquila, solo me aseguraba de que él se esfumará _Damian le dio algo de distancia sin soltarla.

—No necesitabas hacer todo esté show para eso _Sus ojos lo fulminaron— ¿Ya me sueltas?

—Solo fue una ayuda _La soltó tranquilamente, para luego acercarse un poco a su oído— Intenta pasar desapercibida en este lugar con ese pijama _beloved_ _Rachel sintió como sobre sus hombros caía la chaqueta de capucha que anteriormente portaba Damian, y como si no le interesara dejarla sola después de aquella escena, el Wayne simplemente se alejó, valiéndose de la multitud para desaparecer ante la mirada furiosa de Rachel.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jason tomó una copa de ron, mirando desde el borde de la parte superior el lugar, la persona que lo había citado aún no aparecía, como siempre buscaba la manera de hacerse esperar.

Tal vez debió esperar a que fuera más tarde para salir de la mansión, pero ya no aguantaba, necesitaba un trago, esa niña lo estaba enloqueciendo, primero lo besaba, se le insinuaba, luego se desaparecía toda una tarde con su hermano menor, a quien sabe dónde.

Y no era como si estuviera celoso… Puf, no.

Él era Jason Todd, el soltero más codiciado de Gotham y Jump, era la fantasía de muchas, y el sueño hecho realidad de algunas. Obviamente alguien como él, que le huía al compromiso jamás estaría celoso, mucho menos de una cosa de niños.

Simplemente era su ego herido; le había costado ganar la confianza de la chica, llevarla hasta donde la tenía, para que de la nada llegaba Damian, para simplemente llevársela toda la tarde, sin siquiera darles una explicación más allá de "No es tu problema" ¡Claro que era su maldito problema!, todo lo que tenía que ver con Rachel era de su incumbencia. No porque le gustaba… Puf no, lo único que tenía con ella era una tensión sexual que no aguantaba.

Antes de que pudiera pedirle algo más al cantinero, su vista enfoco un chico demasiado familiar como para ignorarlo. ¡No llevaba ni dos noches en esa ciudad y ya lo estaban vigilando como un mocoso! Con el ceño fruncido, y con deseos de patearle el trasero a su hermano, se puso de pie. Tal vez luego de "jugar" con su hermano menor se sentiría mejor, o al menos olvidaría un rato las cosas.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rachel subió el cierre de la chaqueta apenas noto lo que cargaba puesto, tan sumida estaba en su espionaje, que ni siquiera se percató de que aún usaba su ropa de dormir, por suerte era una bata de seda negra, y no un pijama de pantalón, eso sería más vergonzoso.

Sin ganas de seguir esperando, comenzó a caminar a través del bar, si lograba encontrar a Tim estaría más cerca de encontrar a Damian.

Atravesó todo el recinto, encontrándose de frente con la tarima, donde las chicas (y algunos chicos) bailaban, justo a ambos lados de esta se encontraban las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, donde se encontraban algunas mesas, llenas de personas tomando, solo una, la del extremo izquierdo se encontraba parcialmente vacía.

Al prestar atención a esta mesa, todo cobró sentido, desde el apuro de Jason por salir, hasta el espionaje de Damian.

Sin ganas de cruzar nuevamente palabras con esa persona, intentó volver sobre sus pasos, más una presión en su espalda la hizo quedarse quieta.

—Te están esperando arriba _La voz de un hombre la hizo chasquear la lengua, las posibilidades de salir con vida si se oponía eran nulas. Por lo que, sin otra vía, comenzó a subir las escaleras, siendo seguida por el hombre de un metro noventa y tres de estatura.

Justo cuando subió el último escalón, los ojos de la mujer chocaron con los de ella, al tiempo que la mano de está la invitaba a tomar asiento, justo frente a una bebida.

—¿No te han enseñado a no meterte en los negocios de los mayores? _Talia sonrió con malicia dándole un sorbo a su champán— Creí que la última vez te había quedado claro _Sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

Apenas la había visto rondar el lugar, no pudo evitar pedirle a su acompañante que la trajera. Con ella ahí, seguramente era cuestión de tiempo para que su hijo llegará.

Rachel fue obligada a sentarse, siendo vigilada por el hombre, que no apartaba el arma de su espalda.

—Slade vasta, estamos entre familia, además, ella no intentará nada _Talia sonrió recargando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano— No si quiere vivir~.

—Con mi muerte tu negocio acabaría, y mi padre te daría caza _Rachel se acomodó mejor en la mesa, quedando a pocos centímetros de la mujer, su sonrisa se dibujó en gesto desafiante.

—Nada me impide torturarte un poco, ¿No vas a beber? Te pedí una cenicienta especial.

—¿Me crees tan estúpida de caer dos veces en tu juego? _Bufó alejando la bebida de su alcance.

Talia sonrió acariciando el borde de su propia bebida.

—No, si la primera vez me costó lograrlo, sabía que jamás encontraría una segunda oportunidad, por eso yo las creo _Antes de que Rachel se pudiera incorporar para marcharse, el hombre la sujetó con fuerza, obligándola a sentarse— No entiendo algo, mi amado hijo finge tener una vida normal, aparenta que sus víctimas son sus amigos, él piensa que está alejado de la oscuridad, pero tú, ni siquiera intentas acercarte a alguien, incluso ahora, estas aquí sola _Se inclinó más sobre la mesa, estaban tan cerca que las personas cercanas (más que nada los hombres) tenían los ojos fijos en ellas, sus respiraciones chocaban, y la mano de Talia acomodó un mechón de cabello de Rachel detrás de su oreja, esperaba que la chica se alejará… Cosa que no ocurrió— ¿Por qué sigues huyendo? ¿Qué sentido tiene para ti escapar si ni siquiera vas a disfrutar de tu "libertad"?

—¿Solo para eso me trajiste aquí?

—Soy tu mejor opción ahora, Slade me informo que Sebastián anda por la ciudad, y estoy segura que intentará cazarte a ti y a mi amado hijo _Su dedo acarició la mejilla de Rachel— Utiliza tus encantos como mujer, y convéncelo de volver con su madre. Recuérdale quien es, muéstrale que venir a vivir con su padre fue un error. Soy su única salvación si quieren salir vivos de Sebastián, piénsalo.

—Creí que estabas de su lado, después de todo tú fuiste la que se encargó de ponerme a su merced.

—Oh no, yo solo velo por mis intereses, que en ese momento nuestros intereses se hayan unido no significa nada ahora. Además, debe estar muy molesto conmigo, después de sabotear su plan.

—Tú fuiste la que encerró a Damian conmigo.

—Por supuesto, era la única manera de lograr algo con Trigón, lástima que no pude postergar la llegada de los peones de Sebastián.

—¡Estás enferma! _Alzó la voz, al instante que apartaba con un golpe, la mano de Talia de su rostro.

—No seas malcriada _La mujer frunció los labios, tomando con fuerza la muñeca de la chica, mientras que con su otra mano clavaba una daga en la mesa— ¿Se te olvida con quien hablas? Puede que seas la única heredera de Trigón, pero te recuerdo él está en la cárcel, ahora estas en mis manos mocosa. Si yo ordeno algo, tú lo haces. Es tiempo de que lo entiendas.

Las manos del hombre la sujetaron con fuerza de los hombros, fijándola en la silla, al tiempo que Talia recargaba la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

—Bien, ahora se buena niña y bebe _Su mano acerco la bebida hasta los labios furiosamente cerrados de Rachel— Vamos no dolerá todavía, mi propósito no es matarte, solo ansío enseñarte una lección, no es como si no lo vayas a disfrutar después. Ya sabes bien su funcionamiento _Talia utilizó su pulgar para ir abriendo espacio entre ambos labios, por la fuerza ejercida su uña perforó por fuera la boca de Rachel, haciendo que un hilo de sangre comenzara a recorrer por está— Si sigues luchando te dolerá más.

La mitad de su cuerpo estaba recargado sobre la mesa, mientras Slade seguía inmovilizándola, Talia subió su otra mano hasta el cuello de la Roth, con una sutil caricia removió parte de la americana, teniendo una mejor visión de la inmaculada piel de la chica. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo maligno, y sin ningún tipo de piedad, encajó sus uñas en el hombro descubierto, haciendo a la chica retorcerse de dolor, más sus labios seguían fuertemente sellados, al igual que sus ojos.

—¿Te haces la fuerte no? _Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa, ante la atenta mirada de Slade, y la sorpresiva de Rachel, Talia hizo algo totalmente impredecible, como si nada, llevo sus labios hasta la bebida que ofrecía a la chica, antes de que la Roth pudiera salir del trance, la mujer le enterró las uñas en sus mejillas, haciéndola entreabrir los labios para dejar escapar un gruñido.

Como si los pasados eventos no hubiesen sido lo suficientemente inesperados, lo que siguió no fue mejor. Aprovechando del espacio que había dejado entre ambos labios, Talia alzó el rostro de Rachel, y con un impulsó, terminó tomando la boca de ella.

La peli amatista se tensó, sus ojos se abrieron y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse con fuerza, al igual que sus manos, y el agarre de Slade se hizo más fuerte, asegurando que esta dejará de moverse. Aprovechando la inmovilidad de su presa, Talia expulso el líquido de su boca, obligando a Rache a tragar el contenido, por la comisura del labio de la chica escapó algo de contenido, más la mayoría ahora se encontraba bajando por su garganta.

Cuando la mujer se separó una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, al tiempo que sus dedos soltaban la carne rojiza, su dedo bajo hasta la barbilla de la Roth y limpio el contenido que quedaba. Su cuerpo aún estaba muy cerca de Rachel.

—Buena niña, recuerda darle mi mensaje a mi hijo, y saluda de mi parte a Jason, nos vemos luego _Raven~_ _Se apartó de ella levantándose de la mesa— Slade llevémosla al baño, será cuestión de tiempo para que alguien la encuentre. ¿Te imaginas lo agradecido que estará esa persona por este regalo? _Se aproximó a la chica, solo para atar sus manos con unas cuerdas— No intentes quitártela, está hecha de algodón y por si intentas gritar _Talia le acomodo la mordaza en la boca.

La mayoría de los que allí se encontraban hicieron caso omiso a todo ese espectáculo, acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamientos en el bar, incluso, el mismo dueño prestaba las habitaciones superiores a aquellos que pagaran un servicio completo.

Slade la tomó sin ningún esfuerzo, tirándola sobre su hombro como si de un costal se tratará, siendo vigilado de cerca por la mujer.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Damian chasqueo la lengua por quinta vez.

Ese lugar estaba tan atestado que no encontraba a nadie, las mujeres que allí laboraban no dejaban de molestarlo cada vez que pasaba por una de las mesas especiales.

Detestaba a Jason, solo un ser tan vulgar como él escogería ese lugar como un punto de reunión.

Justo cuando su paciencia llegó a su fin, frente a él pasó una cara muy conocida, y sin dudarlo un segundo corrió hasta ella, tomándola de la mano para detener su avance.

—Amado hijo cuanto tiempo _La mujer sonrió con malicia— Justo acabo de dejar un mensaje para ti _Talia jaló la mano de su hijo para quedar cerca de él— La mensajera está en el baño, esperándote… Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Antes de que Damian pudiera decir o preguntar algo, Talia se zafo del agarre, sacando provecho de la cantidad de gente para huir.

El Wayne apretó los puños, mascullando una maldición se dirigió al baño.

—¿Rachel? _Damian se adentró a la habitación, escuchando los golpes dentro de un cubículo. Con algo de incertidumbre abrió la puerta.

Rachel se encontraba sentada sobre su chaqueta dentro en el cubículo, amordazada y amarrada de manos y pies, su piel inmaculada, ahora estaba rojiza, y sus labios sangrando.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron, ella se sorprendió y comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza, intercalando su mirada entre la puerta y el chico.

—¿Qué sucedió? _Damian se arrodillo quitándole la mordaza.

—Damian la puerta _Rachel intentó incorporarse, perdiendo el equilibrio al instante por el amarre en sus pies. El impacto contra el piso fue detenido por los brazos del Wayne, que sin dudarlo un segundo avanzó hasta ella.

—TT~ no te preocupes, no la pueden cerrar desde afuera, me asegure antes de entrar. ¿Qué pasó?

—Talia me trajo aquí, estaba acompañada de un hombre _El chico se arrodillo comenzando a desatar los pies de ella, Rachel mordió su labio inferior, ignorando el dolor de este, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos — Yo…

Detuvo sus palabras, no sabía si era prudente decirle a Damian sobre su estado, y mucho menos quien la había conducido a esté. Por lo que decidió no seguir sus palabras.

Ante el suave susurró, Wayne alzó la vista al igual que su ceja. Su nariz se arrugó y su vista fue desviada a otro lado. Había olvidado por completo la ropa que ella estaba usando, sin querer alzar la vista, tomó su americana y se lo tendió.

—Póntelo, tenemos que salir de aquí. Buscaremos a mis hermanos y nos iremos.

—Suéltame las muñecas _Él la liberó— ¿Tienes una idea de donde encontrarlos?

—No, pero supongo que no tardaran en meterse en problemas.

Como si fueran las palabras indicadas, apenas salieron, se encontraron con una conmoción en la parte superior, varias mesas fueron arrojadas, y las personas comenzaron a huir.

—Apúrate, antes de que se maten _El chico comenzó a jalarla escalera arriba, luchando contra la marea de personas que bajaban.

Cuando llegaron a la parte superior, se encontraron con Tim y Jason, espalda contra espalda, siendo rodeados por un circulo de hombres.

Que como era de esperar por el Wayne menor, fueron derrotados en poco tiempo.

—Esperaba algo más entretenido _Damian se expresó llamando la atención de ambos— ¿Terminaron de jugar? ¿Podemos irnos?

—¿Qué hace Rachel aquí? _Su vista enfoco a Tim enojado— Dijiste que solo el mocoso estaba aquí, no mencionaste nada de ella _Sin esperar nada, y con el ceño fruncido, camino hasta ella tomándola con brusquedad del brazo, haciendo que ella mordiera su propio labio ahogando un gemido.

—Si tan solo supieras _Damian masculló por lo bajo.

—Puedo caminar por mí misma _Su voz salió ahogada, haciéndola arrepentir de repente de haber hablado— Suéltame _Intentó zafarse del agarre sintiendo como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas.

—Esta tarde, no parecía ser así. Ahora apúrate y deja de quejarte.

—¿Cómo llegó Rachel aquí? _Tim preguntó.

—Te siguió imbécil. ¿Quiénes eran esos con los que peleaban?

—Unos tipos que querían robarme, Jason llegó y se formó una pelea… Jason tranquilo, creo que la estas lastimando _Tim tomó la otra mano de ella jalándola un poco hacia él.

Los ojos amatistas de Rachel estaban fijos en el piso mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar un cosquilleo. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron, logrando así que las marcas en estas no fueran visibles.

Jason detuvo sus pasos dándole una mirada a Rachel, y al verla como un interruptor, se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué te dieron? _Los ojos de ella lo miraron desde abajo sin responder nada— Demonio, ¿Estuviste con ella en todo momento?

—No, ella llegó por su cuenta, yo la encontré _Antes de que pudiera decir nada la mirada de la chica choco con la de él—La encontré en un baño encerrada.

—Maldición _Jason apretó los puños con fuerza— ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Qué te dieron? ¿Aceptaste una bebida extraña? _Sus manos apretaron los hombros de ella, robándole un gemido de dolor con algo de placer, y sus ojos buscaban los esquivos de ella.

—Mientras estemos aquí continuamos expuestos, vamos al auto y ahí hablamos _Tim intervino intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Una vez que salieron Jason volteo a verlos.

—Quédense aquí, voy por mi auto.

Rachel metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, intentando mermar las emociones que comenzaban a bullir.

—¿No tienes que acompañar a Jason? _Damian miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo me alejaré, hablen lo que quieran, pero si voy detrás de él sospechará _Tim se alejó de ambos, mirando las farolas del lugar.

—¿Madre fue? _Solo le bastó una mirada fugaz de ella para saber la verdad— TT~ maldición, debemos sacarte rápido de aquí antes de que el éxtasis empiece a jugar en nuestra contra.

El auto de Jason llegó en pocos minutos. Abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

—Bien entren y hablen _Tim se sentó en la parte trasera al igual que Damian, mientras Rachel se acomodaba en el de copiloto— No pondré el vehículo en marcha hasta que me digan que ocurrió.

La chica se removió incómoda en el asiento, sintiendo el calor aumentar.

—TT~ no tenemos tu tiempo _Damian habló al verla nerviosa— Le dieron éxtasis, mañana pueden hacer todas las averiguaciones que quieran, pero ahora lo primordial el llevarla a casa… Antes de que cometa una locura.

El rostro de Tim palideció, mientras Jason golpeaba el manubrio con enojo.

—Rachel ajústate el cinturón, por si las cosas se ponen… Feas.

El auto se encendió, al tiempo que Rachel se acomodaba a un extremo del vehículo, y se ajustaba el cinturón, su mirada estaba en el piso, y el sonrojo aumentaba considerablemente.

— Sería más rápido si yo condujera _Damian se quejó recargando su mejilla de la palma de su mano.

—No tocaras mi auto _Jason veía cada dos por tres a la chica, y fue cuando sus piernas acapararon su atención, estas se movían inquietas entre sí, subiendo y bajando cada dos por tres, fue cuando noto la prenda que ella usaba— ¿Ese no es tu suéter?

—Sí. Me lo agradecerás luego.

Sin más conversaciones, el viaje continuó unos minutos más.

Cuando el auto arribó al estacionamiento de Wayne Manor, los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Quién la llevará a su cuarto? _El oji azul suspiro bajándose del auto.

—Supongo que yo porque soy el mayor.

—Sí claro, dejemos que el promiscuo se lleve a la chica que no controla su cuerpo.

—Ya, ya no peleen, no importa quien la lleve _Tim abrió la puerta, mirando a la chica con algo de vergüenza— Sino ¿Cómo la va a llevar?

—Será difícil, ¿No tienes algo para atarla? _Damian preguntó mirando fijamente a Jason.

—No… Damian sujeta sus muñecas, que no las mueva, yo le quitaré el cinturón y la llevaré en mis brazos.

Una vez todo listo, los tres chicos se trasladaron siendo cubiertos por las penumbras, Jason la llevaba en sus brazos, intentando ignorar los gemidos amortiguados por la mano de Tim, mientras que Damian sujetaba sus manos impidiéndole moverlas a libertad.

—Tim abre el cuarto con tu mano libre _Jason susurró algo inquieto al sentir las piernas de ella en su constante frote subían un poco el borde de la chaqueta.

Una vez dentro, Tim soltó el agarré, dejando entre la palma de su mano, y la boca de ella un hilo de saliva que lo hizo sonrojar. Los labios de ella estaban entreabiertos, y su mirada tenía un toque rojizo.

—Damian será más fácil si tú te subes primero a la cama, no sueltes sus manos por nada.

Sin objetar, el menor Wayne se comenzó a subir a la cama sin soltar las manos de la chica, cuando su espalda chocó contra el espaldar se detuvo, Jason estaba frente a él desplazándose con ayuda de sus rodillas, con cuidado la depositó arriba de la cama.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, quedando encantado por el brillo que estos poseían.

Solo basto unos segundos, para que la chica actuará, se sentó sobre la cama, subiendo las rodillas, para luego enredar sus piernas en las caderas de Jason, ejerciendo fuerza para tumbarlo sobre ella.

El peso de ambos, hizo que la espalda de ella chocara contra el pecho de Damian, los brazos del Todd quedan apoyados sobre el espaldar, y muerde su lengua al quedar a la altura del busto de ella.

Varios gemidos escapan de los labios de ella, y el rostro de los tres chicos se tiñe de carmín. Damian suelta las manos de ella, cubriendo su boca, acallando los gemidos.

Con sus manos libres, mete sus dedos en el bicolor cabello del mayor, acariciándolo y acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

El Wayne menor enrojece, al sentir como la lengua de ella comienza acariciar de arriba abajo la palma de él, produciéndole un cosquilleo en está.

Jason intenta acomodarse, consiguiendo solo que las piernas de ella se reafirmen.

—Tim ven aquí y ayúdanos _Ante aquellas palabras el que se mantenía al margen enrojece.

—No digas esas cosas _Con algo de renuencia, e intentando no prestar atención a la posición en la que estaban, se subió a la cama, utilizando su fuerza para desenredar las piernas de las caderas de Jason, separó ambas piernas, y enseguida dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

Una vez libre de aquellas piernas, Jason tomó ambas manos libres de ella, para apresarlas arriba de su cabeza, su rodilla derecha se encontraba apoyada a un lado de la izquierda de ella, mientras que la izquierda entre ambas piernas.

—TT~ Sería más fácil si estuviera esposada.

—Yo tengo unas esposas en mi cuarto, puedo traerlas, pero tendrán que manejarla solos.

—No es como si antes tuviéramos tu apoyo _Damian masculló sintiendo como la chica se removía contra él— ¡Apúrate!

Tim soltó las piernas de ella, corriendo lejos del cuarto, al instante Jason se lanzó sobre estas, separándolas.

—Damian sus brazos _Subió la mirada, cosa que se arrepintió, ahora sabía porque Tim se encontraba tan nervioso, la americana se había subido hasta el vientre de ella, dejando sus pantis al descubierto.

Sus largas y esbeltas piernas lo invitaban con descaro a deslizar su lengua por estas, dejando un camino de saliva, y suaves mordiscos a su paso.

—Deja de pensar tonterías, no es el momento para que fantasees con nada _Damian lo fulmino con la mirada, dejando libre la boca de ella, solo para acomodarle la chaqueta en su lugar.

Antes de poder privar de libertad los brazos de Rachel, está lo agarró de la nuca, girando su cabeza para verlo…

Un toque de lujuria cubría sus ojos, y sus labios se encontraban separados. Siguiendo su necesidad latente y sin importarle el par de esmeraldas que la miraban, besó a Damian…

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Entendieron la referencia a la que hizo alusión Víctor?**

 **Imagine Dragons: Es una banda de Rock alternativo, estadounidense. Demons es una canción que simplemente me encanta, es una de las dos canciones de esta banda que me hace llorar (Lo cual no es fácil) la otra sería Not Today. Si tienen la oportunidad y el tiempo de escucharla, se las recomendó.**

 **Si no han escuchado nunca que es un beso indirecto lo explico; es cuando la boca toca algo que ya ha sido introducido o tocado por la boca de otra persona. Me pareció tierno que Jon pensara que le había robado un beso a Raven y no podía dejar de ponerlo.**

 **Con respecto al juego de Tim, soy fan del terror, y más los juegos de estos mismos. Las películas últimamente me han dejado algo decepcionada por finales… Patéticos. Algunas tienen tramas predecibles, algo clichés, y algunas no muy detalladas, no pido que me asusten, solo denme algo de emoción más allá del típico fantasma, la típica posesión, o el asesino demente con poderes más allá de este mundo ¿Es mucho pedir?**

 **Espero que no se arrepientan de darme permiso de subir el nivel. Lamento dejarlo allí, pero ya estaba muy largo.**

 **Beloved: Fue un apodo que Isabella Roth me sugirió que usará, no exactamente para este fic, pero sí de Damian para Raven. Así también es como Talia llama a Bruce.**

 **Susy Raven: Sí, al fin el beso. Hasta yo estaba algo ansiosa por ese beso, hasta Talia con dos apariciones le ganó… Pero quería que ella fuera la que lo iniciará, ya el ladronzuelo necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse para seguir en el juego. Me encanta ese pelirrojo y aunque esté fic no valla a estar tan involucrado, tendrá sus momentos. Con respecto a Talia, quiero explotar esa sensualidad tan típica de su personalidad. Espero que no te arrepientas con darme tu apoyo con subir el nivel. No tan pronto, pero si muy largo. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Rae-Rae: Sí, quería que su relación comenzara avanzar, y no solo eso, también toda la trama. Wally es un coqueto innato, y Raven… Pues prefiere alejarse de estos tipos de chicos. No solo Wally, pero es uno de los principales. Todavía no revelaré nada, debes seguir leyendo para saber. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Cordelia Sweet: Bienvenida, me alegra que se note mi mejoría. ¡Por supuesto que los tendrán! Aquí puse uno. No lo hicieron en sí, casi llegan a eso. Con respecto a la venganza, se lo merecían, Dick no tiene mi respeto desde hace mucho. Me alegra que a todos les gustará el beso que les regale, y más la aceptación, y la bienvenida de Wally. Todos esperan una gran competencia, espero no defraudarlos.**

 **Sin más que agregar.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


	11. Tretas

**Su Mundo.**

 **Tretas #11**

Las esmeraldas de Damian se abrieron, sus hombros se tensaron. Como aquella oportunidad, todo comenzó con un beso…

Y solo eso basto para hacerlo perder el control temporalmente. Su mente estaba enfocada en salir de aquella habitación, pero su cuerpo, a pesar de su corta edad, respondía ante las provocaciones de aquella niña. Solo pudo recobrar el sentido común cuando la puerta fue abierta, por la que entraron los guardianes de sangre, junto a su madre, y al padre de Raven.

Trigón no parecía afectado de ver a su única hija sobre un chico, incluso las palabras que precedieron su retirada fueron sagaces, ¡Le había dicho que podían continuar! con lo que él catalogó como jueguito, ordenándole a los demás que los dejarán solos. Talia sonreía con perversidad, dejándole en claro su complicidad en todo ese asunto.

Un mordisco en sus labios lo hizo regresar a la realidad, Rachel lo tenía acorralado contra el copete de la cama, estaba arrodillada, su pierna derecha, se encontraba acorralada por las de ella. Aquellos delicados dedos se deslizaban, desabrochando parte de su camisa.

Antes de que pudiera continuar; Damian apresó las manos de ella, ejerciendo la presión necesaria como para dejarle una marca.

Rachel profirió un gemido que ocasionó que el chico la alejara un poco, y fue cuando su mirada recayó en Jason, la atmósfera que se había creado entre Rachel y él lo hizo olvidar completamente la presencia de Todd; esté se mantenía estático, sus ojos estaban tan eclipsados como la primera vez que se vieron dentro de la liga de los asesinos, en ese tiempo, era solo un adolescente descarriado, que por malas decisiones había caído en las garras de Talia, lo único bueno que había resultado de aquello, era que, gracias a Jason, él pudo salir del control de su madre.

Los instintos del mayor estaban comenzando a emerger, le era difícil controlarse después de lo que había visto, ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? Sabía que ella estaba bajo efectos de una droga, pero, ¡Damian estaba completamente libre! No era un mocoso común, bien podía alejarla de su cuerpo.

Pudo haberla detenido, alejado, depreciado, incluso arrojado al piso, era fuerte ¡No era un chico que necesitaba alguien para defenderse! Menos de una niña con cuerpo tan frágil como el de una muñeca.

La idea que rondaba su mente en la tarde volvió, y para su pesar, con la nueva evidencia siendo restregada contra sus ojos, era demasiado obvia para ignorar.

Importándole poco las palabras que amenazan por escapar de los labios del emocionalmente inepto, que seguro arruinar aún más su humor. Jason chasqueo la lengua, sin relajar su expresión; jaló con brusquedad a la chica por sus tobillos, haciéndola caer de golpe sobre la cama, logrando así su meta de apartarla de su hermano.

Rachel se acomodó en está quedando boca arriba, chocando sus ojos, con las irascibles esmeraldas, haciéndola soltar una risa coqueta.

Que a Jason no hizo más que crisparle los nervios.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta hacerte enojar? _Antes de que Todd pudiera articular alguna palabra, Rachel enrollo sus piernas en las caderas del hombre, y sus pulgares acariciaban las mejillas de él, subiéndolas hasta su nuca, donde con el agarre adecuado, lo acercó hasta ella, robándole un beso.

Si ella creía que con eso iba a manipularlo estaba muy equivocada. No era la primera vez que una chica intentaba seducirlo.

Fácilmente pudo haberla apartado, más su curiosidad no lo dejaría, normalmente la chica era demasiado mojigata, necesitaba ver que tan lejos podía llegar, aunque fuera en ese estado.

La lengua de Rachel delineo los labios de él, robándole un gruñido, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Jason, hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda, donde con picardía comenzó a subirle la camisa, acariciando con sus uñas el espacio desnudo que con su acción dejaba, se detuvo al llegar a los omóplatos donde encajo sus uñas. Robándole un gemido ahogado.

La electricidad recorrió el cuerpo del Todd, al sentir como la lengua de ella se introducía en su boca, explorando sin pudor su interior, sintiéndose embriagado, su lengua comenzó a rozar la de ella, siguiendo el juego.

Sus bocas se movían en sincronía, sin ninguna objeción de su parte, dejo que su lengua fuera arrastrada hasta la boca de ella.

Sabía dónde estaba, y quienes eran sus acompañantes, pero no le importaba. Así como a su hermano no le importo llevársela la tarde anterior, a él no le interesaba ser visto por Damian o cualquiera de sus hermanos, mucho menos por Bruce.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse, inquietas de estar tanto tiempo reprimidas. La derecha fue colocada debajo de la cabeza de Rachel, buscando prolongar el contacto, al tiempo que su mano izquierda, comenzaba acariciar, la pierna de ella descendiendo lentamente, estaba a punto de acariciar las nalgas de ella…

El pequeño demonio se abalanzó, tirándolo en el piso, frenando todas sus intenciones. Una sonrisa divertida se extendió en su rostro, que al instante fue borrada por el impacto del puño de Damian.

—Sabía que eras un imbécil Todd, más no creí que tu estupidez te volviera un suicida _Los ojos de Damian destilaban odio. Puede que la chica esté bajo la influencia del éxtasis, pero eso no le daba derecho de estar besuqueando a su hermano, ¡Frente de él!

Con respecto a Jason, estaba cavando su propia tumba, ¿Qué no podía controlar una maldita vez sus hormonas? Seguramente el idiota se hubiese dejado seducir si no fuera por su presencia en la habitación. La idea matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente, se instaló en su mente, y siendo sincero, esperaba que nunca se fuera.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? _Como si nada el mayor chupo su labio sangrante, para luego escupir está en el piso de la habitación— ¿Que hay entre ustedes dos?

Por un momento Jason pudo notar como su hermano flaqueaba, más luego sus ojos volvieron adquirir el mismo fuego de antes, e intentó volverlo a golpear. Esta vez el mayor no dudo en detenerlo.

—Me vas a explicar todo ¡Ahora! No es la primera vez que ves a uno de tus hermanos con una chica, ¡Hemos visto a Dick en peores condiciones! ¿Qué hace esto diferente? _Por un momento sintió como sus palabras calaban hondo en el interior de Damian, incluso de mala gana se había puesto de pie, mirándolo de perfil.

—No es algo que te importe.

Jason se sentó en el lugar, lanzando un suspiró, sus dedos acariciaron su sien, demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza lograban que está doliera.

—Damian, ¿Quién fue él que le hizo esto? Allá había muchas mujeres, no creo que un hombre allá elegido a Rachel porque sí _La pregunta era la que le estaba rondando desde que supieron de su estado, si bien los hombres en ese lugar eran unos cerdos, tenían una gran gama de chicas para elegir. No le veía sentido a drogar a una.

—Tu deberías saber ¡Te ibas a reunir con ella! ¿Creías que no iba a saber? ¿Qué no me enteraría? ¿Desde cuándo estás viéndote con mi madre? _El Wayne lo miro con odio, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar encima de él, y arrancarle la yugular, aunque fuera con sus propios dientes. De todos sus hermanos, el que más se parecía a él era Damian.

—Contaba con que lo sospecharas, esperaba tu intervención en ese bar, lo único que no preví fue que Tim aparecería, y mucho menos Rachel. Habíamos quedado en no decirle a nadie de eso. ¿Por qué Talia quería tenerla así?

La sonrisa petulante apareció en el rostro del chico, cosa que molestó a Jason, Ese mocoso le estaba tocando los nervios nuevamente.

Antes de poder seguir con su charla, la tercera persona en la habitación intervino, abrazando por la espalda al Wayne, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de él, acariciando con sus dedos el dorso de este.

—Damian~ _Todd abrió los ojos, no por la manera en la que ella se aferraba de su hermanito, ni por el gemido ahogado que habían salido de los labios de Rachel, mucho menos por como ella comenzaba a mordisquear la oreja de Damian… Si no por la ausencia de prendas en el cuerpo de la chica.

Sus ocelos esmeraldas detallaron con minuciosidad cada parte del cuerpo desnudo, su piel era tan pálida que fácilmente podía pasar como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, era pequeña, más pequeña de lo que antes había creído, su cuerpo tenía la forma de un reloj de arena, buen busto, caderas pronunciadas y una pequeña cintura, su cabello amatista estaba desordenado, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios entreabiertos y cubiertos por una capa de saliva, sus ojos hacían un gesto de sumisión, y fingida inocencia. Todo en ella era atrayente. Lo invitaba a perderse en sus deliciosas curvas.

Damian se erizó, al tiempo que fruncía sus labios, con movimientos bruscos intentaba quitársela de encima, miro de reojo a su hermano que parecía aún más imbécil de lo normal, era como cuando Titus veía a su plato de comida.

Más al notar su fulminante mirada reaccionó, elevo la mano izquierda y dio un paso adelante.

—Damian… Hagas lo que hagas… No te voltees _Su voz sonó ronca, y sin apartar la mirada de ella comenzó a tantear la cama buscando alguna de las prendas que ya no poseía.

¿Quién se creía que era él para decirle que hacer?

El Wayne estaba a punto de reclamarle, más un movimiento de su compañera lo hizo callar. Esa maldita descarada le estaba restregando los pechos contra la espalda, el contacto era suave… Y mucho más cálido de lo que imagino.

Rachel curveo sus labios, y con una sutil caricia; los dedos de ella comenzaron delinear el cuello de Damian, estremeciéndolo un poco, la Roth humedeció sus labios sustituyendo con estos los dedos, al principio eran suaves y castos besos, más luego fueron aumentado la intensidad, moviendo sus labios.

La suave y húmeda caricia lo hizo morderse el labio, reprimiendo un jadeo. La punta de la lengua de ella estaba comenzando a delinear su cuello.

Rachel inhaló el aroma que el Wayne desprendía, y sus dedos se adentraron en la camisa de él, comenzaron a delinear el tórax.

Damian mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ignorando el aire frío que Rachel soplaba al separarse de su piel, sus brazos estaban estáticos, fuertemente empuñados y sus dientes mordían su propia lengua.

Tenía que controlarse, no podía permitirse volver a caer… No con ella así… Su madre, ahora mismo estaría divirtiéndose a costa suya…

Rachel gimió contra el oído de Damian, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a desabrochar el pantalón.

Él debía… ¡Sacar la mano de la demonio que comenzaba a introducirse dentro de su pantalón!

Nuevamente las manos de él detuvieron su avance, abrió sus ojos mirando ladinamente a la chica. Su esmeraldina mirada destilaba odio, intentado dejarle en claro un mensaje, a una persona que ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo. Y que probablemente la mañana siguiente no tuviera memorias de su comportamiento.

—Creí que no le tenías miedo a nada ni nadie~ _Su voz sonó aterciopelada en un lento susurro al tiempo que mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja del chico, haciendo que por primera vez en lo que llevaba de madrugada, el Wayne soltará un suave gemido— ¿Me demostraras de que eres capaz?

Sabía que esas palabras eran una trampa, pero no le importo, nadie jamás diría que él tenía miedo, y mucho menos a una chica drogada.

Damian tiró de la chica y con brusquedad la colocó frente a él, sus ojos se achicaron, al tiempo que reducía el espacio entre ellos.

—¡No le temo a nada! _Habló entre dientes, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de ella.

Sus dedos seguían ejerciendo presión, pero en vez de lastimarla, esta parecía disfrutar del dolor… Chasqueo la lengua, que como la vez anterior Rachel parecía tener tendencias masoquistas.

Su boquita bermellón estaba siendo presionada por sus incisivos, y ahora se fijaba en su apariencia, ¡Estaba completamente desnuda! Sus pechos subían y bajaban de manera rápida, sobre la aureola, se encontraban dos pequeños y rosados pezones, que los invitaban a mordisquearlos, todo el cuerpo de Rachel era un lienzo en blanco, que le pedía a gritos ser pintado.

Damian mojo sus labios. Un gesto que la hizo sonreír, e inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Demuéstrame de que es capaz un Al Ghul _Lo dijo de forma calmada, saboreando cada silaba salida de su boca, haciendo que los movimientos de su lengua fueran más notorios.

La espalda de ella chocó contra la pared, de forma brusca, un nuevo gemido hubiese emergido de sus labios, si no tuviera la boca de Damian sobre la suya.

Su beso era feroz, agresivo, demandante. Tanto Rachel no dudo en seguir, sus manos luchaban por liberarse, mientras que sus labios luchaban por el control del beso, su lengua usurpo la boca del Wayne, lamiendo de manera lenta la de él, invitándolo a jugar, más así de rápido como inició, así él mismo lo termino.

Sus ojos ni siquiera se molestaron en verla.

Había esperado una nueva interrupción de parte de Jason, pero nunca llegó, por lo que con la mirada comenzó a escanear el lugar.

Lo encontró sentado en la cama, esculcando en una de las gavetas, mirando con sosiego cada una de las prendas, estirando de vez en cuando algo que llamará su atención, para segundos después tirarlo en el mismo lugar… Ahora hecho bola.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo? _Grito enojado, y sin poder contenerse, anduvo a zancadas hasta quedar más cerca del lugar, arrastrando con él a la chica, como si de una muñeca se tratará.

—Buscando ropa… Aunque creo que debería comprarse mejores cosas, su ropa es… cero sensual _Jason ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, su atención la tenía un brasier simple, al cual veía como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Tal vez fue por el enojo, o por la poca iluminación del cuarto, pero el prodigio Wayne no noto como los nudillos del Todd se ponían blancos al apretar de más la prenda.

—¿Y la que se quitó?

—Rota.

—TT~ quítate yo busco, tu contrólala _Damian se la lanzó con brusquedad sobre la cama, al tiempo que empujaba a su hermano, haciéndose cargo él de la situación.

El Todd se acomodó sobre ella, apresando las muñecas de Rachel con sus manos, justo arriba de la cabeza.

Sus esmeraldas ojos reflejaban cierta melancolía, mientras sus labios se fruncían en una mueca, similar a una sonrisa forzada.

Esa mocosa debajo de él, había llegado a su mundo poniéndolo todo de cabeza, si todo esto era un juego ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto ver como su hermano menor la había besado por su propia cuenta?

El pie de ella comenzó a ascender, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Estos se detuvieron al llegar al bulto en los pantalones, donde utilizo los dedos para acariciar la entrepierna de manera circular, subiendo lentamente hasta enredarse al cuerpo de él, chocando su intimidad con él pantalón del chico.

—¡Jason te necesito! _Su voz sonó ahogada, y sus labios mordían el inferior de su boca. Dándole una imagen de sumisión.

El mayor sonrió, de todos los escenarios, de todas las maneras, jamás había imaginado que ella se lo dijera así, está escena, solo le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, ahora podía sentir lo mismo hacía él, como hacía cualquier desconocido, esa no era su Rachel hablando, esa era el éxtasis corriendo por su organismo.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sentimental, pero verla así, no le provocaba el deseo que normalmente sentía, era demasiado fácil, a él le gustaba como ella lo rechazaba, como lo manda al diablo, prefería esa Rachel, a la que ahora estaba debajo de él.

—La próxima vez que lo digas, te juró que será en una situación diferente a esta, serás mía, solo gritaras mi nombre, es una promesa _Jason sonrió, inclinándose lo suficiente para pegar su frente a la de ella, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, pero aun así no la beso, en vez de eso, prefirió entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—Sería más efectivo orinarle, Titus suele hacer eso con los árboles de la mansión _Todd soltó una carcajada, recobrando parte de su humor, rodando los ojos para dedicarle una mirada a Damian, esté le tiro en la cara una prenda que reconocería como el suéter que minutos antes tenía Rachel, y luego el vestido, ambas prendas intactas— Que patético, ni siquiera supiste desaparecer la evidencia de tu estúpida mentira.

—No era necesario. Te di tu tiempo para comprobar algo. Quería medir tu nivel de juicio, ver hasta dónde podías llegar. Tu fuerza es la suficiente para someterla, para controlarla, y no lo hiciste Dami, en vez de eso la besaste. Se que te gusta mi avecilla, incluso aunque te lo niegues, no puedes ocultarle nada a tu hermano mayor. Siempre te dieron todo lo que quisiste, es tiempo de que aprendas que no puedes tenerlo todo, ella es mi muñeca, cualquier otra podría compartirla. A Rachel no.

Damian arqueo la ceja, mirándolo con petulancia. Y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Tuya? Te diré algo Todd, trátala como te dé la gana, pero no creas que la sumisión de su parte es real, solo te está manipulando, cuando obtenga lo que quiera te desechará. La conozco mejor que tú. Ahora párate para poder vestirla, me asquea seguir viéndolos _Damian retiró las piernas de ella de la cadera de su hermano mayor.

—¿No serán celos hermanito?

—No, es más como un fuerte deseo de cortarte la cabeza _Ambos intercambiaron miradas, y Jason se incorporó de golpe tapando su miembro con una almohada, como si eso pudiera detener las intenciones del Wayne.

Rachel una vez libre tomó la cabeza de Damian, hundiéndolo en su busto. Haciendo que esté se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Una sonrisa casi inocente se extendió por los labios de ella, al tiempo que cruzaba miradas con el chico.

El Wayne se encontraba entre ambos pechos, sus manos estaban alzadas; no queriendo tocar nada del cuerpo desnudo, y su aliento chocaba contra el cuerpo de ella robándole varios gemidos.

—Las personas normales le llamamos a eso celos, ya Rach, suelta al mocoso, lo vas asfixiar, puedes jugar conmigo en su lugar cuando quieres _Ambos pares de ojos esmeraldas chocaron, haciendo que el mayor soltará una carcajada— Debes ser más honesto contigo mismo Dami, pero lo siento por ti enano, no dejaré que me quites esto.

Jason tomó la cintura de Rachel, alzándola siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente de su cuerpo, intentando que está soltará la cara de Damian, pero en vez de eso, ella lo arrastro.

—Vamos, suelta al pequeño demonio antes que se desmaye _Se levantó poniendo sus pies en el piso, comenzando a sacudirla, logrando que el Wayne se pusiera de pie— ¡Damian jala! Intentó separarlos, entiendo que te guste el lugar, pero compórtate hermanito. Mi muñeca está sedada _El tono burlón se notaba, a pesar de estar algo intranquilo por su reciente descubrimiento, eso no le impedía burlarse de su hermano.

—¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¡Y has tu trabajo bien! _El menor comenzaba a enojarse, solo el removerse hacía que su acompañante jadeara, estaba demasiado sensible, y un dolor en sus partes le recordaba que, para su desgracia, él estaba físicamente dispuesto ayudarla, al igual que su imbécil hermano mayor. Los latidos del corazón de Rachel retumbaban en sus oídos, estaba agitada, y la respiración chocando contra su cabello lo terminaba de confirmar.

Jason comenzó a sacudirla y agarre de ella se ajustó más, incluso sus piernas comenzaban a moverse.

—¡Suficiente! Rachel suelta a Damian o te castigaré, te doy cinco segundos _Todd contó mentalmente dos segundos, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, liberó su mano, y sin importarle la mirada curiosa de su hermano, estampó su mano contra una de las nalgas de ella.

El sonido se extendió por toda la habitación, y rápidamente sustituido por un gran gemido de placer.

Damian sintió como la acción de su hermano no hizo más que empeorar su situación, ahora prácticamente era asfixiado, y sus hombros tendrían unas nada sutiles marcas correspondientes a las uñas de ella, que aún seguían en el mismo lugar.

—Te doy diez minutos para que te arregles, la vistas, limpies toda sustancia fuera de lugar, y por favor, pretendas que nada paso _La voz de Tim se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Alertando a ambos chicos.

Damian intentó apartándose, ya no le importaba tocarla, ¡Tim no la podía ver así! Sus manos se acomodaron en la cintura de ella, y empujo fuerte, al tiempo que su hermano jalaba, nuevos gemidos salieron de ella, pero los ignoro. Y como pudo escapó del agarre.

—Demonio la ropa _La voz de Jason sonó como un susurro, al tiempo que tomaba las manos de ella.

Damian tomó el suéter, y lo acomodo como pudo sobre la resbaladiza chica, apenas estaba poniendo el segundo brazo, cuando esta intento liberarse.

—¡¿No puedes por una maldita vez sujetarla bien?! _Sus palabras salieron más altas de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero no le importaba.

Tim parpadeo un par de veces ¿Esa acaso era la voz de Damian? Creía que esté había dejado solo a Jason. Con algo de incertidumbre, e ignorando el tiempo que les había dado, abrió la puerta, y fue un grave error.

Frente a él estaba Jason tomando las manos de ella, alzándolas sobre su cabeza, mientras Damian tenía entre sus dedos el cierre que apenas estaba cerrado hasta el ombligo de ella.

El rostro del recién llegado se tornó carmín, y las esposas metálicas cayeron de su mano estrellándose contra el suelo.

Ambos chicos vieron a su hermano… Fue el momento más raro de los tres…

—¡Maldición Tim dijiste diez minutos! ¡Tan inepto eres que no sabes contar! _La voz del demonio se hizo escuchar, al tiempo que subía totalmente el cierre.

—¡Escuché tu voz! Creí que no pasaba nada. Se supone que eres el racional aquí, ¿Qué demonios pensaban hacerle?

—Me hieres Tim _Jason llevo una de sus manos a su pecho con gesto fingido— Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero jamás me acostaría con Rachel en este estado ¿Que de divertido tiene si ni siquiera lo recordará? ¿Además con el mocoso aquí? ¿Por quién me tomas?

Tim tomó las esposas del suelo, por alguna razón, se sentía menos incómodo con el comentario de Jason, más el ambiente no dejaba de ser pesado.

—Acomódenla, la esposare a la cama, y Jason… bájale las manos, estas alzándole el suéter… Le veo el trasero desde aquí.

Los dos pares de ojos esmeraldas se miraron entre sí, y en ese silencioso intercambio, el menor acomodó la ropa de ella, al tiempo que Jason le bajaba los brazos.

—¿Solo trajiste dos esposas? _El mayor preguntó acomodándola con cuidado sobre la cama, al tiempo que Damian apresaba juntas las piernas de ella.

—… Jason, no le amarrare las piernas… _Tim esposo la primera mano de ella al borde de la cama, pasándole la otra a Jason, que hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

Damian cubrió con las sábanas la parte inferior del cuerpo de ella.

—No saldré de aquí hasta que ustedes dos se vayan _Tim cruzó los brazos, intercalando la mirada entre ambos— Por lo que vi, son igual de peligrosos.

—Mira quien habla, San Timothy _Jason bufó rodando los ojos.

—TT~ Si ambos quieren perder su tiempo aquí esperando que el otro se vaya, es su problema, yo me largo, ella ya no despertará _Damian se puso de pie, mirando por última vez a la chica dormitar, antes de salir por la puerta.

Jason lanzó un suspiró acariciando el cabello de ella.

—Me voy si tú te vas.

Tim rodó los ojos poniéndose de pie.

—Mañana vendré temprano a quitarle las esposas _El oji azul rodeo la cama, extendiéndole la mano a su hermano mayor, mano que el otro no dudo en aceptar— ¿Noche difícil?

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Valió la pena?

Jason le dio una última mirada a Rachel, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Lo hará.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Tim abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Rachel. Enseguida se deslizó dentro del recinto cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Sus dedos de su mano sana, se adentraron en su cabello, al tiempo que un suspiró salía de sus labios.

—Creí que me dejarían así todo el día _La voz de ella lo alertó.

—Buenos días, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperándome? _Sus ocelos azules chocaron con las amatistas de ella.

—Una hora _La chica tenía una pierna sobre la otra, y la manta que en la madrugada le había acomodado Damian se encontraba en el piso. Por la posición en la que estaba, era obvio que tapaba su desnudez, y el suéter a mitad del muslo no la ayudaba. El recién llegado tomó la sábana, lanzándola sobre ella, cubriendo su desnudez.

—Fue la única manera en la que te quedaras quieta, lo siento _Tim sonrió manteniendo su vista siempre sobre los ojos de ella, al tiempo que le quitaba la primera esposa— Le diré a Alfred que te suba el desayuno, supongo que no querrás bajar todavía.

Apenas Rache estuvo libre de la presión el chico le entrego la llave, y ella sola se liberó. Llevo sus dedos hasta la muñeca derecha, donde acarició la parte rojiza.

—Gracias.

—Solo fueron unas esposas _El chico sonrió jugando con estas entre sus dedos— Nos vemos luego.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Rachel se incorporó soltando un suspiró. Sus pies tocaron el frio piso, y con marcha firme se dirigió hasta el baño, donde procedió a quitarse la chaqueta, dejándola caer al piso.

Abrió la llave, y procedió a introducirse en está.

Su cabeza le dolía, no tenía muchas memorias, más las pocas que tenía eran suficientes para saber que estuvo jugando con los dos chicos.

Hundió su cabeza hasta los labios, abrazando sus rodillas. Odiaba a Talia, odiaba a su padre, se odiaba a sí misma por volver a caer en una de sus tretas.

Se había expuesto, en ese bar pudieron haberla violado, Sebastián andaba por allí, pudo haberla capturado, se estaba exponiendo demasiado. Si no tenía cuidado podía ser capturada, mucho antes de su cumpleaños.

Por eso prefería pasar sus días en Jump City, estando allá nadie sabía su localización, y era más fácil pasar desapercibida.

Un toque en la puerta la hizo incorporarse en la bañera, y buscar con la mirada una toalla cercana, por si tenía que cubrirse.

—Señorita Rachel, el amo Tim me contó de su… Problema femenino… Le deje el desayuno sobre la cama, baje cuando se sienta mejor.

—Gracias Alfred _La chica se sintió enrojecer, al tiempo que se volvía a sumergir, esperaba que hoy fuera un día más tranquilo que ayer. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de abandonar su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos aquellos que le cuestionarían sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Más quedarse eternamente en ese lugar no era una opción, sabía que, en cualquier momento, alguno de los dos se las arreglaría para ir a buscarla, exigiendo, a su manera una explicación.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente dejándose embriagar por el aroma a lavanda, esperaba que al menos la dejaran estar un poco más en esa relajante bañera.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Tim comía tranquilamente su desayuno, intercalando de vez en cuando su mirada con sus dos hermanos, el demonio parecía más enojado que de costumbre, apuñalando de vez en cuando su plato con un tenedor, mientras que Jason ni se molestaba en mirar su complicado café. Su atención estaba puesta en el asiento vacío de la mesa.

Los demás miembros de la familia seguían conversando tranquilamente, como sí los arranques de furia del menor y la mirada perdida del Todd fuera cosa de todos los días… Aunque, tal vez él le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto… Sus instintos detectivescos nunca se habían equivocado, algo más pasaba allí, y era su deber descubrirlo.

Jason chasqueo la lengua, molesto, ya había terminado el desayuno y Rachel no apareció, tenía muchas preguntas, esperaba abordarla antes de que comenzaran a comer, necesitaba información, el comportamiento de su hermano no era normal, y el de ella mucho menos, era como si ambos estuvieran jugando al gato y al ratón.

El demonio parecía conocer mucho de ella… No, solo era una artimaña para enredarlo, y hacerlo desistir de su interés hacía la chica… Damian era un imbécil… Solo quería molestarlo, por eso se acercaba a Rachel.

No había manera de que ellos se conocieran de antes, El mocoso estuvo casi toda su vida conviviendo con una liga de asesinos, solo tuvo relación con personas dentro de ese círculo, en cambio Rachel… Ella le había contado que estudio en casa… Y luego fue al internado…

Detuvo sus pasos de golpe.

No conocía nada de ella, aparte de lo obvio, la mocosa nunca le había contado más allá. En parte era su culpa, nunca se había interesado por el pasado de ninguna de las mujeres que llevaba a la cama.

Talia la había atacado… Damian parecía conocerla… Ella no estaba en la liga… Él los conocía a todos… Incluso por su relación con la liga había conocido a Brushogun…

Su rostro palideció, recordando el día de la oficina, Saico-Tek le había hecho una pregunta sobre la chica, que Brushogun corto antes de terminarla.

Inclusive, Nya-Nya se había mostrado muy atenta con Rachel, algo raro sabiendo los antecedentes de la asesina… ¡Hasta se había puesto de su lado!, le había ofrecido su ayuda… Eso no lo hacía con cualquiera…

¿Quién era de verdad Rachel Roth?

Apresuro sus pasos llegando a la habitación de ella, que estaba semi abierta, con deseos de confrontarla entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Una molesta sorpresa se llevó encontrándose de frente con el mocoso, estaba sentado en una de las sillas, mirándolo como si fuera inferior, esa sonrisa arrogante estaba estampada en su rostro.

Como si fuera el dueño del lugar, el pequeño hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándolo a sentarse sobre el suelo…

—No está aquí, sabía que no tardarías en venir a buscarla, eres tan predecible… Ahora siéntate y escucha, tenemos algo que arreglar. No se me ha olvidado lo que hiciste ayer _La sonrisa se ensanchó, haciendo que todas las alarmas de Jason se activaran, sabía que era una mala idea quedarse, pero nunca a él se le reconocería por sus buenas ideas…

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Tim miró como Jason se adentraba al cuarto, hace unos minutos había visto a Damian hacer lo mismo…

Estaba seguro que ese encuentro acabaría en una pelea, pero no los detendría, con ellos ocupados podía confrontar a la chica de una vez por todas, hacerlo con alguien más sería una pérdida de su tiempo, Rachel era la más sensata de los tres…

Sabía exactamente dónde encontrarla, pero debía apresurarse y moverla a un lugar donde pudieran hablar libremente…

Tim sonrió abriendo las puertas del lugar, era la habitación más grande de la mansión, y por los gustos de la Roth, sería lógico encontrarla allí.

Fingió recorrer los libreros simulando buscar un libro que leer, cuando en realidad solo la buscaba a ella.

La encontró sentada en el piso, justo en medio de un librero y una pared, un libro se encontraba sobre sus piernas dobladas, si pasabas por el lugar de manera rápida, era imposible verla, estaba claro que se estaba escondiendo.

Se acercó con sigilo, acomodándose en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Sabes, si esté es tu escondite deberías reconsiderarlo, Jason no es tan tonto, y Damian se considera un prodigio, no tardarán en encontrarte aquí _Los enojados ojos amatistas de ella, chocaron con los azules de él— No me veas así, yo fui a buscar unas esposas, no tengo la menor idea de que hicieron esos dos _Tim fingió no recordar lo que vio, y siguiendo con su plan, se llevó los dedos hasta su barbilla fingiendo pensar— ¿Sabes? Ninguno de mis hermanos suele merodear la parte inferior de la mansión, puedes encontrar un mejor escondite allí. Tal vez tú y yo podemos hablar un poco. Soy bueno escuchando, y siento que tienes mucho que contarme _Se irguió tendiéndole la mano— Vamos Rachel… o debería llamarte ahora ¿Raven? _La sonrisa de Drake se asomó al tiempo que ella abría los ojos— No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie siempre y cuando me acompañes.

—Esto se le llama extorsión _Rachel se incorporó por sí misma, ignorando a posta la mano de su acompañante.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, te enseñaré a jugar videojuegos.

—¿Y eso es mejor? _Rachel bufó rodando los ojos mientras su acompañante sonreía.

—Para mí lo es _Tim tomó la mano de ella, adentrándose en la biblioteca— Ven, conozco un atajo.

El chico la llevó hasta un librero donde la mayoría de los libros estaban ordenados por color y por volumen, con ayuda de una escalera, el chico inclinó tres de la sección superior, y al instante el librero se movió dejando a su paso, una pequeña y oscura entrada.

—Vamos _El oji azul tomó nuevamente la mano de ella jalándola hasta el interior— Aquí adelante viene una escalera, cuidado con el primer escalón, luego de allí, se ve más luz.

—¿Quién te dio esa información?

—No puedo decirlo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no lo mataré, pero puedo torturarlo _Rachel sonrió al sentir como su acompañante se tensaba— Es una broma.

—Lo sabía.

—No es cierto, tú no confías en mí.

—Podría confiar, si tú confías en mí _Tim tanteo una pared, tocando el interruptor, que les abrió el paso hasta el exterior.

Rachel salió después del chico, mirando una pantalla gigante en la pared, cerca de ella, en varias mesas se encontraban distintas consolas de juego, mientras que alrededor estaban maquinas antiguas de Arcade.

—Esté es mi lugar. Bruce nos dio a cada uno una habitación "especial". Cuando éramos solo tres, Dick, Jason y yo íbamos a un arcade en vacaciones, gastábamos muchas monedas, éramos un equipo, ganamos varios trofeos _Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, acercándose a ellas— Cuando me enteré que el lugar cerraría, tome todo mi dinero ahorrado de mesadas, y fui a ver si podía comprar una máquina… _El chico acarició con su brazo sano, con nostalgia la de Pacman, sin dejar de ver a su acompañante a los ojos— Lo más gracioso, es que las compre todas, y aun así me quedó dinero… Bruce siempre nos ha dado todo lo material que hemos pedido, pero no es tan divertido tenerlo todo.

—Lo se _Rachel miró la pantalla, viendo como un fantasma era comido por el Pacman, y volvía a su casa.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? Yo no puedo, obviamente _Los dedos dentro del yeso se movieron mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, que ella correspondió— Yo te enseñó.

—Si muero no es mi culpa, es tuya por ser un mal profesor _Rachel suspiró acomodándose al lado del alegre chico.

—Eso no pasará, soy el mejor en lo que hago.

El chico se acercó, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo, introduciéndola en la rendija del Arcade, comenzando el juego.

Tim le explico básicamente lo que debía hacer, mientras le sonreía, recargándose de la máquina que estaba enfrente, dejando a la chica jugar. Rachel comenzó a mover a Pacman comiendo las esferas de luz, mientras se alejaba de los fantasmas, poco a poco los cuatro fantasmas la comenzaron a seguir, acorralándola. Tim se acercó para verla perder su primera vida, pero no pasó, Rachel sonreía de medio lado mientras Pacman se comía la súper pastilla, y comenzaba la persecución contra los fantasmas.

—Genial Rach, eres muy buena en esto ¿Estás segura de no haberlo jugado nunca? _Preguntó Tim al ver el marcador que llevaba, incluso había superado el de sus hermanos mayores.

—Claro Tim, yo desperdicio mi tiempo fuera del internado jugando en estas cosas _Rodó los ojos con ironía mientras seguía jugando.

—¿Estás ahí para escapar de todo? _Saco el tema por fin, siguiendo los movimientos del muñeco amarillo con la mirada.

—Básicamente.

—¿Me contarás?

—¿Por qué el interés?

—Esto involucra a dos de mis hermanos, además, ahora eres de la familia. La familia se apoya en todo.

Aquella afirmación la hizo alzar la vista, encontrándose con una sonrisa sincera de parte de Tim.

—En mi familia no era así _Rachel dejo escapar

—Bueno, ahora tienes una nueva familia _Los dedos de la mano saludable de él le acariciaron la mejilla, animándola a continuar.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Básicamente… Todo, incluyendo el interés de mis dos hermanos en ti. Mi informante me contó algo, pero como es tu vida, preferí que seas tú la que hablé de eso.

—Nos va a llevar mucho tiempo.

—Tengo tiempo, y tú también _El dedo de él señalo la pantalla, la cual dejaba ver la secuencia de muerte de Pacman— Te quedan dos vidas. Puedes contar y jugar. Si quieres comienza con eso de que eres la gema de Scath.

Rachel lanzó un suspiró, buscando la manera de resumir todo.

—Bien. Mi padre era llamado por sus… Compañeros Scath, al ser yo su única hija era considerada su gema, la manera de acceder a él. Mi padre tiene negocios con el abuelo de Damian, de ahí lo conozco; cuando éramos niños, era tan amigable como ahora _Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro—Una vez, casi me corta la cabeza, mi padre no lo tomó muy bien… Su abuelo tampoco… _Su expresión se convirtió en melancólica, sin mover los controles del juego, parecida ida.

Ese día fue espantoso, en medio de todo el salón lleno de personas, para que todos entendieran las consecuencias de atentar contra la vida de la gema…

Quería gritar que se detuviera, pero la sonrisa maliciosa de su padre, y el brillo maligno que era dirigido a ella le alertaba que se quedará callada, incluso, su tutora había corrido hasta ella, para tomarle de los hombros, asegurándose que no se moviera de su sitio. Ni para huir, ni para ayudar.

Cuando el chico pasó cerca de ella no pudo evitar proferir una disculpa, que él ignoro.

Se mostraba tranquilo, incluso su porte era refinado, como si fuera el rey del mundo, como si nada, comenzó a despojarse de su camisa. Dándole la espalda a su padre, y viéndola fijamente a ella.

Sus ojos esmeraldas la hicieron sonrojar, y removerse un poco en su lugar, se suponía que él niño tenía su misma edad, y aun así mostraba más madurez y experiencia que hasta sus guardaespaldas.

Al ver su valentía al enfrentar a su padre, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que verlo, sin apartar la mirada. El primer azote llegó, el chico se mantenía estático, de pie en su lugar, ella había visto hacer eso a sus padres muchas veces, pero en aquellas oportunidades, el azotado se arrodillaba, imploraba, lloraba, pero ese niño ni se inmuto, era como si no sintiera el dolor.

No se permitió parpadear, vería ese acto de valentía hasta el final, se lo debía, cada azote se grababa en su cabeza. Ella no haría nada como eso, no podía, era demasiado arcaico, su padre decía que era para enseñarle el lugar a las personas, a ella le parecía un mero entretenimiento a costa de un niño que solo hacía las cosas como le enseñaron.

Cuando acabó lo voy ponerse su camisa como si nada, que enseguida de manchó de sangre, escucho como su padre felicitaba a Ra's por tener un niño duro… Y se sintió asqueada de estar en ese lugar.

Su mirada se encontró con la del niño, pero éste en vez de mostrarse sumiso; como por lo general lo hacían los que su padre golpeaba, esté la fulmino con la mirada, para luego mirar de reojo a su abuelo que asentía, enseguida Damian se retiró… Quería ir con él, disculparse, más el agarre de su tutora no la dejo moverse, hasta que Talia apareció con dos copas en las manos, y una sonrisa maliciosa, que hasta el día de hoy recordaría…

Volvió a la realidad, hasta que escuchó el sonido que hacía Pacman al morir, había perdido su segunda vida, y no había hecho ningún punto en esta ronda, aquellas memorias la atormentaban algunas noches, nunca había llorado por eso, ella no había sido la victima de esos maltratos, si Damian había enfrentado todo con la frente en alto, ella no quería mancillar sus actos con unas lágrimas sin razón.

— Te resumiré las cosas _Volvió hablar, sabía que Tim había notado su breve retrospección al pasado, y agradeció que no indagara sobre el asunto, eso hacía más fáciles las cosas— No es la primera vez que tengo éxtasis en mi sistema, la primera vez… Quedé comprometida con Damian _Raven miro de reojo como la expresión de Tim palidecía.

—Espera… Eso significa que él y tú… A Bruce no le gustará esto.

—Mi padre y su abuelo lo decidieron, no nosotros, él me odia… Y tiene sus razones _Lo último lo dijo como un susurro que su acompañante apenas y alcanzó a escuchar— Unas semanas después, mi padre fue arrestado, mi madre nunca se enteró de la doble vida de mi padre, para ella, él está muerto, desde hace cinco años, cuando salí de eso, sabía que comenzarían una cacería contra mí, más que nada por venganza… Mi padre hizo muchas cosas… Daño a muchos. Era obvio que se vengarían con su desprotegida familia, por lo que decidí ocultarme, dejar el nombre de mi padre y mantenerme oculta, Jump City no es un lugar muy conocido, y su internado de señoritas te da anonimato… Todo iba bien hasta que mi madre se casó con Bruce… El empresario más cotizado de Gotham… Mi madre salió del anonimato, el día de la fiesta.

—Por eso desapareciste cuando comenzaron a tomar foto _Rachel asintió, perdiendo la última de sus vidas, sus ojos se enfocaron en Tim.

—Yo no conocía a Jason, cuando él se unió a la liga, ya yo estaba sin comunicación del lugar.

—¿Entonces como supiste de él?

—Una antigua… Aliada de la liga. Ella me informó todo lo que pasaba, incluso, me comentó que habían comenzado a buscarme de ambos bandos _Rachel detuvo con su mano las preguntas de Tim— Ra's Al Ghul no es el único interesado en unirse con mi padre, Hay más personas, mi padre firmo un contrato donde estipulaba que si él no estaba con vida me puedo casar a partir de los dieciséis… La vida de mi padre posiblemente esté corriendo peligro mientras hablamos, todos quieren aprovecharse del contrato, y no esperaran que yo cumpla dieciocho. También hay personas, que quieren matarme antes de cumplir dieciséis, conmigo moriría todo heredero de mi padre, y su dinero se iría a sus socios… Mi madre nunca se casó con él por lo que está parcialmente a salvo, aún pueden usarla para presionarme.

—¿Damian sabe eso?

—Sí, pero Jason no, y preferiría que se quedará así. No sé cómo reaccionaría.

—Probablemente estallaría en cólera, se deja llevar demasiado por su enojo. ¿Por qué nos seguías?

—¿Por qué seguías a Damian? _Tim sonrió llevándose la mano a su cabello.

—Talia. Dick y yo creíamos que el pequeño demonio se veía con su madre, ni Jason ni Damian nos contaron nada de lo que pasó en la liga, un trato de silencio por parte de ambos, pero no hay mucho que ocultar frente a una familia de detectives, solo era unir cabos, y daríamos con la verdad, Bruce no toca ese tema, y por sus órdenes Dick y yo tampoco. Sabes, Jason no fue el mismo desde esa vez, antes era rebelde, pero no un sociópata, no sé qué le habrá hecho Talia, pero le afecto más de lo que admitiría, con respecto a Damian, ahora es menos imbécil, ya no me provoca estrangularlo _Ambos sonrieron ante la broma— ¿Viste a alguien conocido allí?

—Si quieres que te confirme lo de Talia, si, estaba ahí, pero no buscaba a Damian _Vacilo un momento, mirando de reojo a otro lado, para después seguir— Buscaba a Jason… Creo que lo contratará para llevarme en el momento justo…

—No sé hasta dónde esa mujer controle a mi hermano, y eso lo hace más peligrosa.

—También había un hombre… ¿Slade significa algo para tu fuente?

—Touche, le daré la información de tu parte. Tú eres diferente a ella, Rose vive al máximo siempre, una vez me dijo que; aunque la mataran hoy mismo no le importaría, siempre había vivido sin cohibirse en lo más mínimo. Una vez… En una fiesta del grupo se desnudó completamente, y camino por todo el lugar como sí nada.

—¿Estás diciéndome que siga su ejemplo y me desnude?

—¡No! _El rostro de Tim enrojeció al recordar la noche anterior, Rachel tenía la ceja alzada, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban debajo del busto— Solo digo que, si sabes que en cualquier momento te pueden secuestrar, da lo mismo si estas disfrutando, o en un convento de monjas. Esas murallas no detendrán alguien por mucho. Te sientes protegida, pero no lo estas. Ahora, ¿Quieres jugar? Volver a tu cuarto no es opción, Damian y Jason están en medio de una pelea, ya sabes, cosas de hermano.

—¿Qué ganó con eso?

—Que guarde tu secreto _Tim sonrió acariciándole el cabello a la chica, caminando hasta la televisión— Vamos, será más interesante, jugaré con una mano atada _El chico levanto el brazo enyesado.

—Sigues extorsionándome Drake, estas ganando que les diga a mis hombres que te encierren y torturen.

—¿Crees que con eso me intimidas Rae? ¡Que no se te olvide que tolero a diario al mocoso! Él es peor que todos tus hombres juntos _Ambos se miraron y una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de él, mientras ella rodaba los ojos— Ahora siéntate, te pateare el trasero linda.

—En tus sueños _Ambos se acomodaron en dos pufs diferentes, Tim se acostó boca abajo, mientas Rachel se sentaba.

—Se llama Mortal Kombat. Jugaremos en mi Xbox _El chico le tendió un mandó al tiempo que prendía todo con un control remoto— Escucha bien, porque solo explicaré una vez.

Drake comenzó con su explicación, le enseño como hacer "Brutalities" y los "Fatalities" más al ver la cara de confusión de la chica lanzó una carcajada, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, comenzando esta vez la explicación con el juego iniciado.

En más de una oportunidad la vio con dificultades, incluso presionaba todos los botones a la vez, buscando debilitarlo, pero él, a pesar de no poder usar bien su otra mano, le estaba dando una paliza. Si le preguntaban, lo más divertido de la situación, fue ver como el rostro de Rachel pasaba por diferentes etapas por el Fatalities que le dio al personaje que ella controlaba, la chica no se esperaba eso.

—Es solo un juego Rae, con la practica puedes mejorar, pareciera que la que estuviera con el yeso eres tú _Una nueva carcajada escapo de sus labios, volviendo a poner el juego.

—Muy gracioso Drake, ¿Recuerdas que aún me puedo ir y dejarte solo?

—Se que sí, ¿Quieres jugar mejor con el arcade? Tengo Centipede, Bloody Roar, Donkey Kong, Tetris, Crazy Taxi, Elevator Action, Mappy, Mario Bros, Paperboy, Sonic, Super Contra, Tekken, Dance, Dance Revolution… El demonio es invencible en eso _Al ver la ceja alzada de Rachel Tim sonrió— Un día lo desafiamos y el mocoso gano... Tengo también Project Diva _Al ver como ella alzaba ambas cejas subió los brazos— ¡Dije que compre todas las máquinas, no podía dejarla ahí! También tengo máquinas de ganchos, para agarrar peluches, o dulces, las de dulce las vacié el mismo día, los peluches aún están ahí. También tengo Hockey de aire, dardos, Billard, cartas y Twister… Nunca hemos jugado eso… Por obvias razones. Lo único que no pude traer fue la pista de bolos.

Tim la condujo hasta otra habitación, que era tapado por unas persianas, cuando la destapo, se encontraron con una pequeña escalera, que conducía a una nueva habitación, las luces blancas estaban en los costados del lugar, dándoles una buena visión; frente a ellos estaba una pista de bolos, amueblado con un sofá grande negro frente a esté una pantalla que reflejaba los puntos, varias bolas estaban acomodadas perfectamente en una bandeja plateada, eran hermosas de color tan brillante como el cristal, había un total de seis bolas

—Mi padre hizo esto para "divertirnos" pero nadie viene. Incluso, cada una de las bolas tiene un dueño, toma la que quieras.

Rachel se aproximó a estas, había color carmín, esmeralda, lapislázuli, ónix, perla, y amarilla. Con cuidado tomó la carmín, acercándose a la pista, inclinándose para lanzarla, su vista se quedó en la bola, que derribo casi todos los pinos, dejando solo los laterales.

—A veces es aburrido tener todo este lugar para mí, como nadie viene, suelo traer a mi amigo Conner, y este a su vez trae a su primo Jon, es el que más se entretiene, pero actualmente… Está molesto conmigo, por lo que no ha vuelto más, también suele venir Bart, pero anda de novio con una chica, y no tiene tiempo para venir _Tim sonrió mirando fijamente la bola carmín regresar, y golpear las demás, mientras los pinos eran acomodados nuevamente— Si no fuera por ayer, no los hubiera visto.

El oji azul se puso de pie tomando la bola amarilla, lanzándola contra los pinos haciendo una chuza, que enseguida el marcador anoto.

—Es agradable esto, no me lo tomes a mal, no hablo de extorsionarte, solo estar jugando con alguien más que no sea la computadora.

—Tim _Rachel se puso de pie mirándolo ladinamente— Sé desde el primer momento, que no le contarías nada a nadie, si quisieras que tu padre se enterará, ni siquiera hubieses escuchado mi versión de las cosas, le habrías dado la información sin importarte lo que yo tendría para decir. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, sin importar lo que hayan hecho, se en lo que estás metida, y lo que menos necesitas es que Bruce te esté bombardeando con preguntas, mucho menos siguiéndote, como si fueras un criminal. Ahora si sabes que no lo haría ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Es agradable ser tratada como una chica normal de vez en cuando _Rachel sonrió introduciendo sus dedos en la bola verde, lanzándola para hacer una chuza.

—Siento que Jason es una mala influencia para ti.

Rachel sonrió tomando la bola roja.

—Podría ser _Sus dedos acariciaron el objeto en sus manos para luego agregar— Pero tú tampoco eres la mejor, no después de sugerirme andar desnuda frente a todos.

Tim sonrió al notar el tono de broma de ella, quitándole la bola, para dejarla en su lugar.

—Sigo yo, no intentes hacer trampa. Sabes, por lo general los que vienen preguntan de quien es cada bola, para no tocar la incorrecta, pero tú no has dicho nada.

—Creo saber de quién es cada una; obviamente la amarilla es tuya, la negra es de Bruce, la azul es de Dick, la roja de Jason, la verde de Damian y la blanca de Alfred.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Bruce es demasiado serio, no lo imagino con otro color, Alfred es uno más de la familia, era obvio que le darían una, y ninguno de ustedes se inclina por el blanco. La tuya, porque ninguno de los otros tomaría ese color, la de Damian, es el color que más usa, Jason, el rojo es su favorito. Y Richard al descartar las demás…

—Podrías ser de gran ayuda, cuando todo esto acabe, y lo hará, te llevaré conmigo, tengo muchos casos que resolver, y sería bueno tener una ayuda.

—Tim apártate _Rachel le tomó la mano, que aún estaba en la bandeja, justo después de que ella dijo eso, la bola verde había golpeado a la roja, y si no fuera sido por la intervención de Rachel, tendría otro brazo enyesado, esta vez indirectamente por culpa del pequeño demonio.

El juego continuo un poco más, hasta que Tim recibió un mensaje de su doctor, confirmándole la cita para ir a quitarse el molesto yeso.

Antes de despedirse, El oji azul prometió darle una revancha, y sin perder tiempo, despareció por la puerta, dejándola a ella sola en la pista.

Un suspiró escapo de sus labios, mirando de reojo las bolas de boliche, sus dedos rozaron levemente una de ellas con algo de nostalgia, más al instante se apartó. Decidiendo regresar hasta su habitación.

Rachel recorrió los pasillos, intentando recordar el camino largo, cada vez era más interesante esa mansión, tenía tantos pasillos, y habitaciones que sería imposible conocerlos todos, mucho menos andar por esos lugares sin perderse una vez.

Se tomó su tiempo para ir al piso superior, esperando que cuando llegará ambos chicos no estuvieran allí… Para su mala suerte, cuando entró, los encontró sentados uno frente al otro, en completo silencio no había destrozos, no había gritos, solo un ambiente tan pesado que la hizo querer regresa por donde había venido.

Apenas notaron su presencia, Jason se incorporó vacilando un poco para verla, parecía diferente, estaba inusualmente callado, y esquivo.

Sus amatistas viajaron hasta el menor, que solo sonreía con malicia y petulancia, el desayuno se le revolvió en su estómago, y un escalofrió surco su columna, conocía el alcance de Damian… Esperaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran errados.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _Las palabras de Jason destilaban cierto tono de decepción, y su mirada seguía perdida en algún mueble de la mansión.

Estaba casi segura que el Wayne la había delatado, y no estaba segura que tanto, podía ser algo simple como su vínculo con la liga, o tal vez, le había contado todo, incluyendo su compromiso.

Abrió los labios, pero nada salió, no sabía que decir, probablemente, ahora mismo él la estaría odiando, y por alguna razón, no quería eso.

No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse, estaba totalmente desubicada.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, la mano de él cayó sobre su cabello, haciéndola exaltar, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los de él, y para afirmar sus temores, estos mostraban cierto toque de melancolía que la hicieron quedarse helada en su lugar.

Con una suave caricia en su cabello, el chico abandono el lugar, cerrando la puerta a su marcha.

Rachel lo miro de soslayo, para luego voltear a ver a Damian, que sonreía entretenido.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—No le conté nada de nosotros, si es lo que te preocupa _Habló con calma, mirándola fijamente, escaneando cada una de sus reacciones— Solo le di una razón para mantenerse alejado.

—¡No tenías ningún derecho! _Elevó un poco el tono, frunciendo el ceñó, al tiempo que sus manos se convertían en puños.

—Era una distracción para nuestros planes, no dejes que el capricho temporal nuble tu juicio, míralo así, fui soy tan amable contigo que te ahorre ser una más en la lista de Todd, deberías estar agradecida.

—Wayne, si quieres mantener nuestro trato estable, ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! No tienes ningún derecho en hacer nada de esto.

—¿Te divertiste con Tim? _Damian cambio de tema bruscamente, sacando su teléfono donde le enseñó las cámaras de seguridad, que habían grabado todo. Se puso de pie caminando elegantemente hasta ella, acorralándola con la puerta— Te tengo un mejor trato Beloved _la tomó de las muñecas, acercándola hasta su rostro— Tú dejas de meter a mi familia en todo esto, y yo seré tan amable de protegerte. No me gusta que te acerques a ellos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu protección? _Damian alzo una ceja con una sonrisa.

—Cosas _Los ocelos del chico brillaron con malicia— Prepara tu traje de baño Beloved, padre autorizó que fuéramos a una fiesta en la mansión Queen, tu madre estuvo más que contenta al ver que te relacionabas con jóvenes de tu edad. Nos vamos en la tarde, cuando Tim llegue, y volvemos mañana… En la tarde _Se acercó más a ella, dejando que su aliento chocara con el cuello de ella— Espero que pases buena noche sin mi ayuda. Recuerda que fuiste tú la que no acepto mi trato.

Damian la soltó, apartándola para poder salir.

Rachel escuchó la puerta cerrarse, mientras un mal presentimiento se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

El chico por su parte, al salir frunció los labios, esperaba haber sido claro y que después de su charla, Jason no volviera a molestar…

 **Continuará…**

 **Esté es el capítulo que más difícil se me dio plasmar, sobre todo el principio, puesto que la reacción de ambos hermanos es demasiado violenta, tenía que plasmar las cosas con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta siempre al otro, y que en cualquier momento alguno pudiera explotar.**

 **Dije que cada hermano tendría una interacción con Raven, le llegó el momento a Tim.**

 **Desde ayer tenía el capítulo listo, pero comenzó a llover en mi país, y se fue el internet.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **IsabellaRoth: Demore demasiado y si no fuera porque me hiciste caer en la fecha, hubiese durado más, de verdad, creo que para navidad me llegaran a mi casa muchos calendarios. Suele suceder, por eso yo reviso cada cierto tiempo el Fandom. Salvando a Raven, ella estaba drogada, con respecto a Damian, tú lo dijiste pudo haberla sometido y no lo hizo, se dejó seducir, y si no fuera por aquella intervención… Solo diré que ahora ninguno sería virgen. Sí, caí desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde que salió la película dije; "son perfectos" pero… Me controlo… Tanto como puedo. Expectativas para mí con esa pareja… Tensión sexual… Más tensión sexual… Pero no me olvido de Jason, él está ahí a su manera, aunque ahora este un poco borde es normal después de esa charla con el demonio. Estoy de acuerdo como describes a Jason, y más sus sentimientos hacía sus hermanos, sin duda, con el que más choca es con Dick. ¿Y si ella no quiere que se aleje? Una cosa es lo que él piense y otra lo que opine la chica, hay mujeres testarudas. Egoísmo… Justo cómo describiría lo que hizo en este capítulo Damian, Jason lo confronto, y él lo saco de su camino a su manera. Ta vez alguien debería decirles que es la chica la que escoge. Oh y ahora es que le queda darse cuenta a Jay que, si no se pone las pilas, le quitan a la avecilla. No fue la peor noche por eso~ bueno arriba, explica brevemente una parte antes de que fuera drogada… ¡Es tortura cuando te amarran y no te dejan tocarlo! Ja, ja, ja XD Es difícil que Damian admita algo, por eso es que hay que aprender a ver más allá de sus palabras, sus acciones hablan por él. No llegó tan rápido, pero tampoco es que Jason se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo todo. Gracias por tu comentario, que leí tantas veces cuidando que no se me pasará nada.**

 **Susy Raven: Nah, sería muy fácil para Jay, quiero que sufra un poquito. Más que nada, al demonio ella simplemente está bajo influencias de drogas afrodisiacas, no importa si lo acaba de conocer, lo amará apenas lo vea. Sobre el casi inicio de su vida sexual entre Raven y Damian, solo diré que si no fuera porque interrumpieron lo habrían hecho, eran niños, no sabían lo que hacían… Bueno él más o menos. Jon está muy chico para competir seriamente, pero sí que les dará un dolor de cabeza, los demás… Esperemos que no se maten. Gracias por tu comentario, y por no lincharme aun, tengo mucho que escribir.**

 **Briyitt: Hola seguidora fantasma, yo al principio tenía algunos detalles listos, como su padre, y parte de su pasado, otros fueron floreciendo en el progreso de la historia, la parte de los retos me vino a la mente mientras escribía, tenía otras ideas en mente, las cuales las tengo anotadas por si las llegó a necesitar, este fic intento poner algo de humor, y aun así mostrarles una historia compleja. Sobre la relación de Angela y Raven, es casi nula, como expliqué Raven para protegerla tuvo que apartarse de ella, solo conviviendo en las vacaciones, y por convivir me refiero a que la chica se encerraba en su cuarto lo que duraran estas, por eso, a veces se puede mostrar a favor de la interacción de Rachel con los Wayne, porque estos (Más Jason) la están arrastrando con ellos. Ya están acostumbrados; más Dick, que vio llegar a Jason, luego a Tim y después a Damian, que Bruce acoja a un nuevo niño no es novedad, la única diferencia es que es hija de su esposa… Eso si es novedad, y Damian mostró su molestia. Dami está siendo egoísta, Jason… Su manera de querer es complicada, y muchas veces incomprendida, pero poco a poco irá aprendiendo. Fueron muchas cosas las que vivieron ellos dos, y ciertamente, si se alejo fue por algo. Quiero que, en cierto momento de la historia, Jason olvide como fue que comenzó todo, que deje de verla como una más. Jason es una influencia buena en su vida ¿Quién lo diría? Gracias por comentar, y por decirme tu opinión.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


	12. Al límite

**Su Mundo.**

 **Al límite #12**

Damian sonrió con diversión, al ver como el perro pulgoso tomaba asiento dónde debía estar, en el suelo.

Disfrutaba mucho mirarlo desde lo alto, y sin evitarlo, recargó su mejilla en sus dedos ladeando la cabeza, mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

—¿Podrías hablar de una maldita vez?

—Siempre tan molestó e impaciente, aunque madre te entrenó, no perteneces a ese lugar, eras demasiado explosivo.

—Solo estás molestó porque durante un tiempo te quité tu lugar.

—¿Seguro? No seas imbécil, solo fuiste el juguetito nuevo de mi madre, que ella te dio poder para mantenerte controlado no significa nada, yo seguía siendo el digno heredero.

—Solo que estabas castigado como un bebé por ser explosivo _Jason sonrió retador— ¿Qué pasa hermanito? Acaso tú no acabas de decir, que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar por ser explosivo.

—No me compares contigo, yo nací para gobernar, y tú eres un error, un perro pulgoso que nadie quiere, ¿Lamentable no? ¿Lloraras ahora por tu "cruel destino"? personas como tú, que solo dan lástima, me dan asco. Solo son un estorbo en el mundo. Has el favor de terminar con tu autodestrucción de una vez, y ahórranos ver tus lloriqueos.

—¿De eso querías hablar? _Jason se puso de pie, al tiempo que sus pupilas se perdían en la oscuridad del intensó verde, carente de luz.

Un deseo de matarlo emergió en su interior, no era la primera vez que contemplaba la idea, el mocoso era insufrible, nadie lo extrañaría, incluso, estaría haciéndole un favor al mundo.

—No, el tema salió, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Quería hablarte de _Rachel_ _La manera de pronunciar el nombre era lento, saboreando cada letra del nombre, al tiempo que su mano lo invitaba a tomar nuevamente asiento— Siéntate, no quiero utilizar otras tácticas para hacer que me escuches.

—Habla _Gruñó cruzando los brazos.

—Te ordenó que te alejes de ella.

Jason soltó una carcajada molestando a su hermano menor.

—¿Tú ordenarme a mí? Casi puedo considerarte un buen comediante, ¿Te recuerdo quién es el mayor?

—Tú no eres mi hermano mayor, solo un proyecto de caridad de padre, y el amante de mi madre, das asco. Estas completamente podrido por dentro y por fuera, arruinas todo lo que está cerca de ti, eres despreciable.

Jason apretó los dedos sobre sus brazos cubiertos de tela, ese mocoso le estaba tocando los puntos correctos para hacerlo enojar.

Y Damian lo sabía, su sonrisa hipócrita se lo decía, lo provocaba a propósito, seguramente tenía algún plan bajo su manga.

Con molestia arrastró una silla hasta él, sentándose, esta vez, estando a la misma altura que su acompañante, no le daría el gustó de seguir humillándolo.

—¿Seguro que no te refieres a tu madre? _Jason chocó su mirada con la de su hermano, en clara señal de desafío— Si esa era toda nuestra platica, hemos terminado, y que te quedé claro, hasta que obtenga lo que quiero, no la dejaré ir.

—TT~ Tu verdadera naturaleza me asquea, solo le lavas el cerebro a esa estúpida.

—¿Y a ti que? ¿Qué te importa lo que pase entre ella y yo? Si te gusta, dilo de una maldita vez.

El rostro impasible de Damian flaqueó por una milésima de segundo, tan rápido que su acompañante no fue consciente de la acción.

—¿Gustarme? ¿Por quién me tomas? Eso es para los débiles, soy Damian Wayne Al Ghul, heredero de dos grandes fortunas, jamás tendré ese tipo de debilidades.

—Repítelo hasta que te convenzas.

—Todd, aléjate de ella, a menos que quieras ser culpable de una nueva muerte.

—¿La matarías solo porque no te hace caso?

—¿Siquiera piensas lo que dices? Sí yo quisiera, la tendría a mis pies _Recargó la mejilla sobre la palma de la mano, mirándola ladinamente— Sabes como yo, que lo del bar no fue un accidente, madre sabía quién era Rachel, y lo que figura en tu vida, ¡Es tú culpa lo que pasó! La dejaron en ese baño a su suerte, pudieron violarla Y todo por tu culpa, por mostrar interés en ella, madre quiere destruirla. Arruinas todo lo que está cerca de ti _Mencionó despectivamente, con voz uniforme, en ningún momento elevó la voz, necesitaba mantenerse indiferente— Si valoras la vida de ella, aléjate de una vez por todas.

—Cállate.

—Sí eres el juguete de madre, jamás te permitirá tener algo con alguien.

—Cállate.

—Lo sabías desde el principio, no eres tan estúpido.

—Cállate.

—La amenazó, no una sino dos veces. Madre fue la responsable de ese corte en su mano, y la obligó a beber perforando sus mejillas, además de eso la amenazó para que se alejará de ti.

—¡Por una maldita vez cállate! ¿Por qué Rachel no me lo dijo antes?

—¿Qué te diría? Jason, una de tus **muchas** amantes me amenazó en reiteradas ocasiones, no tengo pruebas de mis acusaciones, no sé ni siquiera quién es ¿Qué tal se escucha eso?

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú digas, ya estuve con chicas antes, y Talia no le ha interesado ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?

—No soy mi madre para responderte eso. Pero por una vez en tu vida, deja de ser egoísta, y aléjate de ella, por su propio bien.

Satisfecho por sembrar la duda, enfocó su vista en la pantalla del teléfono, revisando nuevamente las cámaras de la casa. Encontrándose con la desagradable escena de Tim y Rachel. ¡Genial! El nerd también estaba estorbando, tal vez un par de huesos rotos más lo alejarían del camino.

Jason apretó los puños, no quería creerle, aspiraba que todo fuera una mentira, pero Damian no daba ninguna de las señales que lo delataran, parecía tan verídico, que comenzaba a sentirse mal.

¿Lo único que podía hacer era condenar lo que tocaba?

Y pensar que pudo ser un chico normal… Sí no fuera por aquellos errores que cometió en su adolescencia, y que aún ahora, seguía pagando.

Ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse, no necesitaban ver para saber de quién se trataba.

Y aún así, Jason se incorporó, dándole la espalda… Dudo un poco de verla.

No quería confirmar las palabras de Damian.

Mucho menos ver las pruebas en el inmaculado rostro de ella.

Se giró lentamente, subiendo su mirada del suelo. El cuerpo se le tensó.

A pesar de estar camuflados con maquillaje, las heridas estaban aún visibles en la piel de Rachel.

Su rostro pálido hacía contraste con los moretones en su rostro.

Bajó la vista hasta su mano, libre de vendas…

Se veía magullada, y en algunos puntos, parecía que algo se clavó en está.

No sabía que decir ¿Debía disculparse por meterla en todo el asunto?

Jamás había estado en una situación similar.

Ni siquiera tenía remordimientos cuando usaba a las chicas, pero ahora, se sentía con toda la responsabilidad de lo que Rachel soportó.

¿Solo sabía destruir todo a su alrededor?

… Era probable… O al menos esas palabras se repetían, y grababan en su mente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, y a estas alturas, lo que menos tenía era el valor de verla a los ojos, no después de causarle tanto malestar.

Pudo haberle prometido protegerla… Más caería en mentira.

¿Cómo una persona incapaz de proteger de sí mismo podría proteger a alguien más?

Además, si le prometía tal cosa, estaría vinculándose a una persona, y era justó lo que quería evitar.

Los lazos eran demasiado complicados de sobrellevar para alguien como él.

Se había acostumbrado tanto al verlas marchar antes del amanecer, qué verla a su lado "siempre" era un tabú.

Tal vez esto era la señal que necesitaba para cortar de una vez ese imaginario nudo.

Dejó caer la mano sobre la cabeza de Rachel, regalándole una suave caricia, pudo haberla besado en la frente, pero eso sería estúpido, él no era así, esa mocosa lo estaba transformando en otra persona… Era tiempo de ser él otra vez…

Salió del cuarto dejándolos solos, no le importó mirar atrás, no podía, la culpa lo carcomía.

Damian sonrió divertido, después de todo, convencer a Jason no fue un reto, ni siquiera tuvo que usar sus mejores artimañas, Todd era estúpido, egoísta, pero estúpido.

Por mucho que quisiera algo, si alguien amenazaba con destruirlo, a pesar de que el objeto le diera felicidad, Todd prefería alejarse, le faltaban agallas, y se conformaba con las sobras que le arrojaban.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rachel, y pudo notar cierto toque de rencor hacía ellos, su aspecto estoico flaqueó, haciéndose más notable su indignación.

Una sonrisa arrogante se plasmó en el rostro del Wayne, por fin había causado un quiebre en su máscara imperturbable, y si seguía así, sacaría pronto a la verdadera Rachel. No aquella niña que fingía no saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuando la conoció, ni está muchacha con apariencia de santa, sino a la Rachel que había criado Trigón personalmente.

—¿Qué le dijiste? _La escuchó decir, su tonó era demandante, como una reina que espera una explicación de un sirviente, decirle "Ya veo" y al final condenarlo con la horca, sin importar nada.

Más estaba equivocada, él no era un sirviente, él era Damian Wayne Al Ghul, y todos le debían respeto. Él era tan importante como ella, y mucho más útil…

—No le conté nada de nosotros, si es lo que te preocupa _Se dignó a decir, luego de un rato de hacerla esperar, le dio un escaneo a cada una de sus reacciones, más para su tranquilidad, ella no pareció relajar su postura con lo que dijo, era como si no le importaba que Jason supiera de su relación, y eso, en cierta parte le gustaba, lo suyo no debía estar viendo a otros hombres insignificantes— Solo le di una razón para mantenerse alejado _No era del todo falso, no le contó la verdad, pero sí le dio una razón para apartarse de su camino.

—¡No tenías ningún derecho! _Rachel elevó la voz, y toda su postura pasó a estar a la defensiva, al igual que la de Damian.

¡Sí alguien tenía derecho era él!

—Era una distracción para nuestros planes, no dejes que el capricho temporal nuble tu juicio, míralo así, fui soy tan amable contigo que te ahorre ser una más en la lista de Todd, deberías estar agradecida _ Más conservó la calma como todo un Wayne. No reaccionaría a sus estúpidas acusaciones.

Ella no reaccionó muy bien, sus puños apretados, casi sangrantes se lo decían.

—Wayne _La escuchó decir lentamente, como si buscará arraigar temor con está— Sí quieres mantener nuestro trato estable, ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! No tienes ningún derecho en hacer nada de esto.

Y volvían al tema del derecho, era como sí, ella quisiera que le gritará todo el derecho que tenía él sobre Rachel.

—Te divertiste con Tim _Siguió moviéndose suavemente, tanteando el terreno para desarmarlo. Sacó su teléfono donde le enseñó las cámaras de seguridad, que habían grabado todo. Se puso de pie caminando elegantemente hasta ella, acorralándola con la puerta— Te tengo un mejor trato Beloved _La tomó de las muñecas, acercándola hasta su rostro, estaba tentado a besarla, pero no lo haría, su comportamiento más que una recompensa merecía un castigo— Tú dejas de meter a mi familia en todo esto, y yo seré tan amable de protegerte. No me gusta que te acerques a ellos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu protección? _Damian alzo una ceja, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—Cosas _Los ocelos del chico brillaron con malicia— Prepara tu traje de baño Beloved, padre autorizó que fuéramos a una fiesta en la mansión Queen, tu madre estuvo más que contenta al ver que te relacionabas con jóvenes de tu edad. Nos vamos en la tarde, cuando Tim llegue, y volvemos mañana… En la tarde _Se acercó más a ella, dejando que su aliento chocara con el cuello de ella— Espero que pases buena noche sin mi ayuda. Recuerda que fuiste tú la que no acepto mi trato.

Pudo besarla, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso la soltó, siguiendo su camino, temprano ella comprendería que él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Rachel chasqueó la lengua molesta, no era algo nuevo que Damian arruinará sus planes, su forma de ser jamás lo haría seguir la corriente, disfrutaba imponiendo su voluntad de una manera menos sutil, simulando ser un rey omnipotente... Tal y como su padre hacía.

Cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en el mar de recuerdos. Dejándose envolver en la densa niebla de su pasado.

Antes era una niña llorona, una vergüenza para Trigón por ser tan débil. Él se encargó de entrenarla, incluso, "contrató" a varios mercenarios para que lo "ayudarán", apenas y salía del agujero que era su habitación, y cuando lo hacía la sometían a entrenamientos físicos, mentales y de resistencia.

Pasó sus dedos por sus brazos recordando las inyecciones diarias que la dejaban convaleciente en las noches, incluso ahora, después de tantos años podía sentir el ácido quemando por debajo de su piel, era tan desesperante, que algunas veces había pensado en quitarse con sus propias uñas parte de su piel, intentando mermar el primer dolor.

Los venenos era variados pero potentes, habían algunos que no quemaba, solo te sumergían en alucinaciones mientras el cuerpo convulsionaba, otros solo se sentían como miles de picaduras de abeja en todo el cuerpo, y había otro que lograba matar en el acto sin dolor de por medio, ese jamás lo usaron en ella, no por miedo a matarla, eso era lo menos que su padre le importaba, él decía que si no era fuerte para sobrevivir unas horas con veneno en su sistema, no merecía vivir. Solo que no lo usaba, porque eso era darle una muerte misericordiosa, y lo menos que él tenía era ser misericordioso.

Y eso ella lo sabía bien, todas sus torturas se prolongaban por meses, era capaz hasta de curarlos por seguir con su "diversión" por un tiempo más, era un ser detestable.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que dejó de llorar?

Tal vez fue ese día que se cansó de su padre, aquella ocasión estaba siendo curada por su tutora en aquel calabozo, se había negado a matar, lo cual ofendió en gran medida a su padre, a tal punto de lastimarla por primera él.

Recordaba el odio que había sentido, y con ese impulso, sumados a los sentimientos latentes, fue a visitar a cierta persona que podría ayudarla en sus planes.

Ciertamente que nada acabó bien esa vez, es más, una inocente pagó con su vida en esa ocasión, y fue ella misma, que con piedad acabó con la vida de aquella mujer que la cuidó y curó por tanto tiempo…

Más su sacrificio no fue en vano, después de eso las cosas mejoraron… Su padre fue encerrado en la cárcel, y ella pudo huir con su madre de todo ese ambiente.

— _Finalmente me has llenado de algo de orgullo, he visto un poco de tus capacidades, sigue así hija mía __ Recordó sus palabras que escapaban de su boca, la cual se arqueaba con arrogancia, y la manera como la veía cuándo se lo llevaban… Esa expresión estaba grabada en su mente hasta el día de hoy.

Y la odiaba, eso no era lo que ella quería, quería verlo lamentarse, pero ni en eso le dio el gusto.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, por lo que dirigió su vista a está.

Su madre se encontraba con una sonrisa frente a ella… Su madre… La mujer que la trajo a la vida, aquella mujer ingenua que se dejaba engañar por su padre, y lo creía un santo… Esa mujer de la que, prescindido toda su vida, ahora se encontraba frente a ella intentando evocar una relación madre e hija inexistente…

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jason escuchó los golpes en la puerta, más decidió ignorarlos, sabía quién era, y lo menos que quería era verla.

Y menos después de todo lo que le había dicho Damian.

Cerró sus ojos, pasando las palmas de sus manos por su cara.

Damian nunca abandonó su porte de rey del universo, parecía tan tranquilo, tan sereno… Tan… Bruce…

Incluso la expresión de sus ojos era como la de Bruce cuándo sabía que Dick y él había hecho algo malo, y los presionaba hasta que uno de los dos delatará al otro, ese "Yo se lo que hiciste así que ni te atrevas a mentirme" era tan molestó viniendo de un adolescente menor que él.

Estaba claro que se sentía en ventaja, y aprovechándose de está, lo hizo expiar sus pecados cometidos, recalcándole varias veces que él era el único culpable de todo, y sin piedad, le recordó sus estupideces cometidas.

En su etapa de rebeldía acabó en manos de Talia, la mujer sabía manipular su mente, jugó con él convirtiéndolo en un "hijo" más, lo enredó de tal manera, que solo hasta que tuvo el agua al cuello, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Fue una equivocación que cobró miles de vidas, y la suya terminó pudriéndose como una manzana envenenada.

Sin medir sus acciones, tiró todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa más cercana, al tiempo que su puño arremetía contra una pared, a lo largo del tiempo se dejaba de sentir el dolor… Al menos en los puños…

Necesitaba un tragó… Y golpear unos imbéciles que encontrará por el camino.

Unos brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello, y en su espalda chocaba con algo blando.

—¿Pasó algo interesante en mi ausencia _Jay~_? _El cálido aliento chocó contra el lóbulo de su oreja, al tiempo que unos dientes comenzaban a juguetear con está.

—Nada _Profirió molesto, al tiempo que desenredaba aquellos brazos, tirándola con brusquedad en sus piernas— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Porque demonios te sigues metiendo en mi vida?!

—¿Qué es ese recibimiento Jason? No te eduque así querido _Talia enredo sus brazos detrás del cuello del bicolor— ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

El de ojos esmeraldas gruñó con disgusto, mientras su "invitada" comenzaba a juguetear con su cabello.

—¿Eso es un sí? A pesar de todo, esa niña no es tan inepta como creí, tal vez la conservé como ave mensajera.

—¡Deja a Rachel fuera de todo esto! _Jason se puso de pie, dejando a la mujer caer en el piso, sus ojos verdes perdieron la luz, mirándola con desprecio.

La mujer frunció el ceño, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Jason? Si bien que traicionó a su familia por Bruce, eso no le daba ningún derecho de desligarse se los negocios y mucho menos de tirarla al piso.

Mocoso estúpido, tanta libertad le había hecho olvidar quién mandaba en todo el asunto. Pero muy pronto le recordaría su lugar.

—¿Rachel? _Talia preguntó mirándolo con desprecio, alzando su mentón con dignidad.

—¡Sabes de quién te habló! ¡La chica que drogaste!

Talia pareció meditarlo un poco, para luego sonreír con malicia, levantándose nuevamente.

—¿Con qué _Rachel~_? _La mujer acarició el pecho del chico, abriendo un poco su camisa, antes de que él le sujetará las manos.

—Sí Rachel, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjala fuera, si te interesó yo, no la involucres.

Talia dejó salir una risa divertida, mientras que con su mano simulaba cubrirla, exasperando con su diversión a Jason.

—Querido, no te creas tan importante, tú eres como… _La mujer pareció pensárselo por un momento— _Mi hijo._

Aquella afirmación causó más gracia en Talia, mientras que en Jason más enfado.

—Sí claro, y te acuestas con todos tus hijos.

—No, pero a ti puedo darte mi amor.

—¿Amor? No te equivoques Talia, tú no puedes amar a nadie.

—Claro que sí, solo que mi forma de amar es más apasionada, tú me entiendes ¿verdad querido? Después de todo, somos iguales.

—Tú y yo no somos iguales _Una vez más Jason la apartó de él.

—¿Seguro? ¿No has estado todo este tiempo haciéndole a esas chicas lo que yo le hacía a mis amantes _Jay_ ~? _Lo vio flaquear, y fue lo que necesito para sonreír divertida.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—No creas que vengo por ti querido, vengo a ofrecerte negocios, hay alguien que necesito que me traigas cuándo te lo pida, es alguien que debo proteger.

—¿Tú proteger? Talia eres todo menos una mujer protectora.

—Lo sé, pero por ella haré una excepción, la necesito viva, cuestiones de negocios muy bien remunerados.

—No me interesa tu dinero, ya pasó ese tiempo, no necesito el dinero de nadie.

—Oh vamos querido, sabes que puedo pagarte con algo mejor _La mujer le guiño el ojo con picardía— Primero te diré quién es tu objetivo, y créeme que es alguien que conoces muy bien.

Talia sonrió divertida al verlo asentir, con fingida dulzura acarició la mejilla de él.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente contándole toda la situación, deleitándose con las expresiones que Jason le regalaba.

Sus ojos se achicaron al tiempo que tomaba los laterales de la camisa de él, acercándolo con brusquedad hasta ella, uniendo sus labios en un beso, que no se prolongó demasiado.

—Ahora se buen chico y has lo que yo te ordeno _Sus labios se deslizaron por todo el cuello de él, besando con descaró cada lugar desnudo— Recuerda que me debes tu vida querido.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

A la hora de irse, Tim miró a cada uno de sus hermanos tomar un juego de llaves de uno de los transportes.

Jason estaba raro, más de lo normal, parecía muy enfadado, lo cual solo avecinaba problemas. Al ser un chico impulsivo, que su sentimiento de odio predominará en él, era un mal augurio.

Damian tampoco estaba del mejor humor del mundo, apenas Tim llegó del doctor feliz de quitarse el yeso, el menor Wayne lo había empujado, y si no fuera por la intervención de Alfred, seguramente ahora mismo tendría un par de huesos rotos, Damian fue el primero en tomar una motocicleta, y dejarlos tirados sin importarle nada más.

Y Dick solo quería llegar temprano para ver a muchas chicas lindas en bañador, seguramente, en poco tiempo estaría con una en una de las múltiples habitaciones de la mansión Queen.

Él por su parte era el "encargado" de llevar a Rachel, no era como sí lo decidieran de antemano, solo que los demás parecían haber olvidado a la chica.

En pocos minutos, y empujada por Angela, apareció Rachel, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados, y en sus manos no había nada, no parecía muy dispuesta a salir, y mucho menos a una piscina, a pesar que su piel pedía a gritos algo de sol.

—Diviértanse _Angela sonrió mirando de reojo a su hija, que ni siquiera la miraba, era como volver a cuándo era una niña.

—Nos vemos mañana _Tim se despidió con educación mirando de reojo a la que sería su acompañante.

Estaba rara, parecía muy enojada, su rostro por lo general estoico expresaba por primera vez su humor.

—¿Pasó algo? _Una vez solos, en el auto el ojiazul preguntó, a pesar de conocerse casi, estaba comenzando apreciarla.

—Nada _Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tim, que la miraba con incredulidad.

—Sí claro, y tampoco pasa nada con Damian que casi me agarra de saco de boxeo, ni con Jason que estaba dispuesto arrollar alguien con su carro. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes tres? Puedes contarme lo que quieras, estoy aquí para ti _Tim le regaló una cálida sonrisa, dejando que su mano derecha soltará el volante, y tocará el cabello de ella, acariciando con ternura la zona.

—Damian le contó a Jason todo _Rachel recargó su mentón de la palma de su mano, que estaba acomodada al borde de la ventana.

—¿Todo?

—Menos lo "nuestro"

—Ya veo, entonces se enojó porque tú no le contaste nada antes.

—No lo sé, no creo que estuviera enojado, no lo conozco mucho, pero su actitud era más de decepción que de enojo. Intente hablar con él, pero no me abrió.

—Déjalo, si lo sigues presionando lo harás explotar, y no creo que eso sea lo mejor, lo he visto enojado, se su alcance, se de lo que es capaz, podría herirte.

Rachel le prestó atención a su acompañante, que se encontraba serio, dándole más veracidad a sus palabras. Sus labios pintados de rosa se fruncieron, al tiempo que sus amatistas se desviaban al camino, no muchos habían mostrado preocupación por ella, estaba acostumbrada a que cada quién cuidaba su espalda…

—No es por mí que debes preocuparte Timothy.

—Yo creo que sí, Damian sabe cuidarse solo, y Jason, es más perjudicial para los que están a su alrededor, tú en cambio, eres una chica que sufrió mucho, y necesita ayuda.

El chico detuvo el auto sonriéndole con dulzura, antes de estrecharla en sus brazos.

Rachel ejerció presión en sus puños, para luego liberar las manos, regresándole el abrazo, sus ojos amatistas miraban un lugar en específico entre las plantas…

Con esta actitud Tim casi la hacía sentir culpable…

Casi…

—Sí me conocieras de verdad no me ofrecerías tu ayuda _Susurró para ella al verlo abandonar el auto.

La mansión Queen se alzaba frente a ella, imponente, sus ojos fueron a parar al punto de antes, donde una peli azabache salió con un andar elegante, usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color azul marino que resaltaba su asiática piel.

De todas las personas, sabía que era ella la que la espiaba. Si bien en su primera visita no la encontró, sabía que, si volvía, sería cuestión de tiempo volverla a ver.

—Cuánto tiempo _Raven sonrió acomodándose los mechones de cabello con sutileza, al tiempo que avanzaba— Esperaba encontrarte pronto Queen. ¿Vienes a molestarme por lo de tu madre?

—Quisiera decir que es un placer verte bruja, pero estaría mintiendo _Emiko frunció el ceño, mientras cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos— No menciones a esa mujer en mí presencia.

Algo se encimó sobre Raven, haciéndola flaquear su postura por unos segundos, sus ojos chocaron con un ojo azul, y un parche blanco.

—Demasiada tensión entre ustedes chicas, debería relajarse un poco, un masaje les vendría bien _Rose introdujo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Raven, acariciando con sus dedos los hombros de la chica, intentando relajarla— ¿Acaso no estamos todos en el mismo barco? Huyendo de nuestros padres y de todas las responsabilidades, no hay que ser tan hostiles. Relájate princesa ahora todos tenemos el mismo rango.

—Deja de llamarme así _Raven se quejó apartándose de ella, con brusquedad— Tu padre es una molestia Rose, tuve el desagradable "placer" de conocerlo.

Raven miró a Rose con una ceja alzada, su traje de baño (si a eso se podía decir al trozo de tela que apenas la cubría) consistía en un traje de baño de dos piezas, la inferior dejaba ver sus glúteos, mientras que la superior al parecer de Raven, era como un trozo de tela largo, la mitad de este se encontraba acomodaba en la espalda, pasando el respectivo pedazo de tela por cada uno de los laterales del cuerpo de Rose, el "traje de baño" cubría solo las aureolas, dejando la mayor parte de los pechos al descubierto, justo en el inicio de ambos pechos las tiras se cruzaban, pasando por sobre el cuello y amarrándose detrás de este. El color era negro, con rayas verticales doradas.

—No hablemos de cosas desagradables, vamos, tenemos una piscina llena de buenas opciones para pasar un delicioso día.

Rose las tomó a ambas por el cuello llevándolas al interior de la mansión.

Emiko miró de reojo a Raven, no parecía ser aquella niña llorona que tanto visitó en el calabozo cuando su madre le exigía que la fuera a suministrarle unas inyecciones, ni aquella que simulaba inocencia cuándo Talia se acercó con la copa…

Estaba diferente… como si estuviera maquinando algo…

—Antes de eso, Emiko, ¿Me mostrarías el lugar? _Preguntó sutilmente, interesándose en una de las pinturas de Oliver, parecía inocente… Demasiado.

—Claro _Escaneo fijamente a la chica, pero nada ocurrió.

Por lo que las tres se dirigieron al recorrido, en cada cuarto que entraban Rose hacía propuestas indecorosas, intentando tocar a la menor de las tres.

Más está la golpeaba con el dorso de la mano apartándola.

En uno de los golpes que le dio, los ojos de Emiko fueron a parar en las uñas de Raven.

Chasqueó la lengua al ver el color violeta en estas, le dio un rápido escaneo, analizando cada detalle de su postura, no parecía haber ningún cambio, no estaba enfadada con Rose, por lo que estaban bien…

Una vez terminado el recorrido, se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la mansión donde estaban todos.

Emiko escaneo con la mirada el lugar, Roy estaba en el trampolín, siendo molestado con Garth que ya se encontraba en la piscina, Conner se encontraba acostado en una de las sillas con su porte de chico malo, Bart y su primo Wally comían tranquilamente, Garfield jugaba voleibol con Víctor, Kory, Donna, Tara, y Karen, Jon intentaba hablar con Damian, Dick no estaba a la vista, pero antes lo había visto hablar con Barbara, por lo que ahora debían estar en una habitación. Cassie hablaba con Tim y Stephanie cosa que hizo rodar los ojos a Rose, Jason por su parte estaba al margen de todo, a su lado se encontraba Artemis.

Al llegar las tres juntas lograron llamar la atención de todos, lo que hizo que Rose sonriera divertida.

Raven miró a la mayoría de las chicas, estas tenían el mismo gusto de los microkini de Rose, en especial la pelirroja que jugaba voleibol, su traje de baño constaba más que todo en pequeños trozos de tela, por lo que su bronceada piel era fácilmente visible, en los pechos tenía pequeños triangulitos que apenas y lo cubrían, la parte inferior delantera, también tenía un triangulito que se amarraba en los laterales y para terminar, su trasero estaba "cubierto" Por un hilo.

La chica junto a Jason (otra pelirroja para variar) tampoco estaba mejor. Cargaba un trikini de color lila, que bien podía pasar por un microkini, la parte inferior es una tanga donde dos tiras de tela subían desde su pelvis, aumentando su tamaño solo dos centímetros para cubrir algo los pezones, en la parte inferior de estos, una tira se une a los extremos de los trozos para poder sujetar en la espalda, logrando que los pechos resalten más, y que el traje de baño no se ruede, aunque claro con la actividad física que la chica realizaba eso era casi imposible. La tela de ambas tiras va reduciéndose a medida que llega a la clavícula, donde solo tiene dos centímetros de grueso, al nivel de éste ambos se cruzan entre sí, para luego pasar alrededor del cuello y amarrarse en la parte trasera.

Parecía un desfile de exhibicionistas, donde las únicas que se mantenían al margen eran Emiko y ella.

—Estas mujeres parecen estar en celo _Raven dejó escapar repasando su mirada por el lugar— Dime que no lo harán en la piscina

Emiko sonrió divertida

—No prometo nada, las reuniones de Roy siempre se ven como si en cualquier momento se armará una orgía.

—Que divertido _Raven rodó los ojos mirando el ambiente una vez más escaneándolo todo.

—Conozco esa cara _Emiko sonrió esperando que la más chica de las tres soltará su plan.

—No sé de qué me hablas Emiko _Raven sonrió girando su cuerpo.

—Raven, ¿Y tú traje de baño? _Rose preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

—No traje, no me uniré a su orgía, pueden libremente iniciar sin mí.

—Vamos, tengo unas prendas que te van a quedar de maravilla _Rose se acomodó detrás de ella con una sonrisa— Hay que enseñarle a esa perra como hacemos las cosas en la familia.

—Rose vasta, no estoy aquí para hacerme notar. Ni siquiera quería venir a este lugar en primer lugar

—Vamos, deja de aparentar ser tan aburrida, Tim me contó que eras borde con ellos, es tiempo de disfrutar la vida que no pedimos tener, además aunque no lo admitas, sé que te gusta llamar la atención y más con tu faceta virginal, a Tim me lo tienes enredado, a mí no me ofreció su ayuda, pero a ti hasta te abrazo, me sentiré celosa _La peliblanca jugueteó con los mechones de cabello de ella— Te lo dejo así, o te vistes por tu cuenta o te desnudo aquí mismo, no es la primera vez que lo haría _Sus dedos descendieron hasta su vientre— ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrán todos los chicos al ver todo el espectáculo?

—¡Rose vasta!

—¿Vienes entonces? Solo será un traje de baño.

—Si es como el tuyo, voy a parecer una nudista.

—Apostaría que Damian corre hacia ti para cubrirte, es tan adorable cuando demuestra que no es un insensible y demente enano. Ahora mismo está vigilándome, seguro que quiere juguetear contigo. Aunque Tim tampoco deja de mirarnos, Sabía que nadie podía ser tan casto _Rose recargó su mentón en el hombro de ella— Debe estar imaginando cosas sucias que nos involucran a los tres ¿No te hace sentir caliente? No puedes ser tan cubo de hielo Rae, tienes que relajarte un poco, y encontrarás que el sexo es una buena manera de mantenerse relajada. Según las mujeres del lugar, tu padre era un experto en el arte de la manipulación y seducción. Y sé que Joseph te entreno en manipulación... ¿Por qué no lo usas?

Raven miró a Rose, antes de sonreírle ladinamente siguiendo su camino adentro.

Rose estaba a punto de seguirla más la sonrisa de Emiko la detuvo.

—Te está manipulando _La azabache miro como Raven seguía su camino sin importar si la seguían, su caminar era delicado, contoneando sus caderas.

—Mira pero que bruja _Rose sonrió divertida— En momentos como esté reafirmó mi bisexualidad.

Sin importarle seguir el hilo que Raven jalaba, siguió a la chica por los pasillos de la mansión, mientras Emiko rodaba los ojos, caminando a una de las sillas cercanas a Damian, que estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie.

—Tranquilo príncipe azul, la princesa no es tan frágil como aparenta.

—No sé de qué me hablas Queen _Damian miró a otro lado frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que digas Wayne _La muchacha se acomodó los lentes plateados, similares a los que usaban los policías en las películas.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rose alcanzó a Raven jalándola a la habitación que había escogido para poner sus cosas.

La albina la presionó contra la puerta, sosteniendo las manos de la menor sobre su cabeza, intentando ejercer un rol dominante.

—¿Quieres algo Rose? _Raven sonrió ladinamente, dándole una mirada de diversión. Rose si bien era una mujer agresiva, intensa e impulsiva, jamás tendría un rol dominante.

—Vas a ponerte el traje de baño que yo quiera.

—¿Por qué lo haría? _La de cabello amatista ladeó su cabeza en un claro reto.

—Porque yo se muchas cosas de ti princesa, puedo contarle muchas cosas a Damian que él no sabe de ti _Rose la hizo voltear, inmovilizándola con su propio cuerpo contra la puerta, su pierna derecha separó las piernas de Raven.

—Adelante Rose, prueba tu suerte. No me importa.

—¿No te importa? Pero antes estabas tan interesada en él, o al menos en usarlo para salir de las garras de tu padre.

La albina acomodó su mano, para inmovilizar con una las dos de la menor, con su mano libré, con su uña presionó un poco la parte adversa al cuello, bajando por este hasta donde la blusa le permitiera.

Raven ni se inmutó, cosa que divirtió a Rose.

—Te odiará si se entera que lo usaste _La albina siguió presionando a su acompañante, acomodando el cabello de ella hacía adelante, dejando descubierto el cuello.

—Eres una maldita perra _Raven maldijo al sentir los dientes de Rose clavándose en su hombro.

—Lo sé querida, pero, como sé que igual te vengarás de mí por informarle a Tim sobre ti, hagamos que valga la pena _Rose tomó las muñecas de la chica, atándolas sobre su cabeza con unas cintas blancas. El resto de la cinta las enredo en los brazos de ella— Ahora que te tengo envuelta, es hora de quitarte toda esa ropa, si gritas será más divertido.

—En tus sueños Rose.

—Menos mal que lo sabes _La albina tiró a Raven en la cama, divirtiéndose con la situación.

—Rose, siento decírtelo, eres pésima atando cuerdas _Con un simple movimiento en sus muñecas Raven deshizo el amarré, tomando entre sus dedos la cuerda.

—Maldita sea.

—Yo por otro lado _Raven sonrió con malicia tensando las cuerdas a la altura de su mentón— Tengo práctica. Ahora me dirás, que es lo que sabes. Y quienes son tus fuentes.

—En tus sueños.

—No, en los tuyos ¿Cómo diría Shado ahora? Entre más grites y supliques le hechas más combustible al fuego.

—Soy más fuerte que tú, puedo someterte fácilmente.

—Que así sea _Raven sonrió de manera depredadora.

Comenzaron una persecución, en el que la albina reía sin dejar de correr, utilizando algunos muebles para frenar el avance de su acompañante.

Raven alejaba de su camino los muebles con una patada, ocasionando un gran escandalo en la habitación, sino fuera por la música en el exterior, más de un curioso estaría asomándose a ver qué pasaba.

Rose miro de reojo a su acompañante, asegurándose de mantener una distancia segura con está, más su acción les costó la estabilidad, fue un tropiezo con las sábanas de la cama, que a estas alturas estaban en el piso. Sus brazos actuaron por instinto, buscando un soporte para no caer, en vez de tomar alguno de los muebles, sus manos terminaron jalando a Raven, tirándola junto a ella.

La escena fácilmente se podía mal interpretar, La albina tenía la palma de las manos en el piso, doblando un poco los codos, sus piernas se encontraban separadas, con las rodillas dobladas Raven había caído en el espacio que dejaban las piernas de la mujer del parche, tenía las manos a los costados de la cintura de Rose, sus rodillas habían chocado contra el piso.

—Podrías mantenerme así todo lo que quieras _Rose soltó, abrazando a Raven— ¿Me amarraras ahora? ¿Me besaras? _La mayor jugueteó un poco.

Rose creía que no se atrevería, la reto, por las palabras de Tim sabía que ahora era una santurrona, y toda eso fue solo una actuación para hacerla hablar.

Más no espero sentir las cuerdas tensarse sobre sus muñecas, no muy apretadas, pero firmes, algo irónico pasó, mientras estaba atada a la cama, luchando contra sus restricciones se sentía más libre que nunca.

—¿Qué me harás ahora? Puedo soportar torturas, y disfrutaré si comienzas atender mi cuerpo _La albina sonrió sintiéndose segura.

—Sí, pero que pasa cuando no puedes hacer nada más que observar _Raven anudo un pedazo de tela, metiéndoselo a Rose en la boca, para luego atar las piernas de ella— Quédate quita, haré una llamada.

Raven tomó el teléfono que había visto al llegar, estaba segura que era el de Rose, por lo que al buscar entre los contactos encontró el que necesitaba.

—Tendremos compañía _Raven jaló las manos de Rose, metiéndola en el armario, acomodando las rendijas, para que tuviera todo el espectáculo.

Con la escena lista, comenzó a desvestirse, tomando el traje de baño que Rose le había dado.

En sí el traje era exhibicionista, más no tanto como los que había visto abajo, era un trikini rojo, un color que resaltaba su piel, la parte superior tenía cuello alto, justo al final del cuello tenía una abertura, iba unido a unas mangas que llegaban hasta los hombros, estas se acoplaban a un escote pronunciado, del cual el broche ensamblaba ambas piezas que cubrían ambos pechos, dejando algo de estos a la vista de ambos lados, justo al final de los pechos se encajaba el broche, en el lado contrario, bajaba hasta el medio de la espalda, donde se amarraba una cinta de tres centímetros en la parte trasera, para luego seguir bajado hasta el final de la espalda, donde se apreciaba una falda corta, la parte del vientre estaba descubierto, al igual que una pequeña parte del inferior de su pecho.

Dejó el broche de los pechos suelto, y con maestría ató sus muñecas con los lazos corredizos, jaló un poco ajustándolos a sus muñecas, sintió que estaban muy tensos, y comenzaban a morderle el lugar, más al escuchar la puerta abrirse, no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir con el acto, pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello. Su acompañante había llegado al fin, para iniciar con la tortura de Rose.

—Rose, ya me hartaste, has lo que te dé la gana, solo suéltame de una maldita vez, y quítame esta porquería _Habló fingiendo no saber de quién se trataba.

Después de esas palabras, el silencio se extendió en la habitación, la chica acomodó su expresión a una enojada, y siguiendo su actuación Raven se volteó mirando a lo que "sería" su antigua amiga…

Su rostro adquirió un color carmín, siendo similar en color que el de su acompañante.

Los minutos de silencio parecían eternos, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper el ambiente tensó que se había originado. Ella esperaba que su acompañante diera el primer movimiento.

Los ojos azules simulaban mirar a otro lado, más en alguna que otra ocasión redirigían una mirada fugaz a la chica frente a él.

Parecía sacada de una revista para mayores, el traje de baño en sí era revelador, más al no tener el broche que unía la parte de arriba, ambos pechos se encontraban descubiertos, a su completa vista.

Esto no estaba bien, era una chica, debía respetar su intimidad e irse por donde había llegado… Más una fuerza invisible se lo impedía, dejándolo plantado en su sitio. Como si fuera un acto hipnótico lo que presenciará.

Raven frunció un poco el ceño.

—Rachel _Habló por fin con voz algo ronca, tosió un poco aclarando su garganta, preparándose para lo que diría a continuación— No sé cómo decirte esto, pero, veo tus pechos.

Las palabras de él no mejoraron la situación, y por quinceava vez, la chica maldijo a su amiga por fijarse en él sobre todos los hombres.

Raven rodó los ojos.

—No es como si pudiera hacer algo con esa información genio, no sé si lo notaste, pero mis manos no se encuentran muy dispuestas ayudarme en arreglar que el pedacito de tela que me "cubre" este en su lugar.

—Yo podría _Tragó saliva mirando a otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa— Ayudar.

—Déjame pensarlo _Simulo pensar, y sus ojos enfocaron el techo, aunque sabía que no había mucho que pensar, debía parecer desinteresada— Seguir enseñándole mis pechos a un pervertido que no deja de mirarme como un trozo de carne, o dejar que dicho pervertido me toque… Difícil decisión…

—¿No confías en mí?

—No mucho _Raven dejó escapar una sonrisa por primera vez— Está bien, hazlo, pero si tocas algo más, te corto las manos.

—Entendido _El chico se aproximó a ella algo nervioso, justo cuando estaba frente a ella cerró los ojos, acercando sus manos a su objetivo— Si te hace sentir incomoda, no veré.

—No creo que sea buena…_Cortó su oración al sentir como las manos de él subían por su vientre, tanteando con cuidado la zona, cerró un ojo— Idea~ _Terminó de decir ahogando un jadeó al sentir una suave caricia debajo de su pecho.

Miro a su acompañante buscando un gestó que lo delatará, más él continuaba tranquilo, inmutable, sus ojos seguían cerrados, como si no le importará verla desnuda...

Giró su rostro mirando a otro lado, otro chico no se comportaría tan… Marica con ella en ese estado. En cierto punto era tierno, estaba segura que ningún otro chico en ese lugar haría eso, solo por hacerla sentir cómoda.

Sonrió de medio lado, olvidando que el orgullo antes herido.

Sintió una nueva caricia, en ambos pechos, haciéndola fruncir el ceño con falsedad, más antes que pudiera reclamar, algo se ajustó en su busto.

Bajo sus ojos y miro como el chico sin ver comenzaba juntar con ese extraño broche ambas partes del traje de baño. Lo hacía tan delicadamente, que apenas y comenzaba a sentir el cambio.

Era como si su cuerpo esperará más atención de la que le estaban brindando.

Sus ojos pararon de nuevo en su acompañante, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que pudo notar en el un toque de lujuria antes, hacia lo mejor para controlarse, y eso le terminó robando otra sonrisa.

El abrió sus ojos al acabar, posando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

—Mucho mejor _La sonrisa que le dedico era genuina, de esas, tan brillantes que no puedes dejar de ver, de aquellas que no dudas en corresponder. Y así lo hizo— Te ves muy hermosa, nadie podrá dejar de mirarte _Acomodó uno de los mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja de ella— Espero que Damian no me parta la mano después de esto.

—Si sigues tratándome así podría acostumbrarme Tim _Ignoró a posta lo último que su acompañante dijo.

—¿Y eso sería malo? _Los dedos de él se acercaron a la mejilla de ella, comenzando acariciar la zona dándole tranquilidad.

—Lo peor que te puede pasar. Ahora la entiendo _Raven cerró los ojos, recargando su cara en los dedos de Tim, su objetivo era otro, pero ahora sabía que no podía hacerle algo así, no a él— Eres demasiado bueno _Mencionó con un toque de enojo.

—¿Eso es un alagó?

—No.

—Que lindos se ven _La voz de Rose fue seguido de un flash que los cegó momentáneamente, Raven se giró viendo como la albina le sonreía con malicia, mirando de reojo el armario abierto con unas cuerdas cortadas por una tijera— Podríamos aprovechar y hacer un trío, tú y yo liberaríamos esta tensión sexual que tenemos Tim, y Raven podría enseñarme unos truquitos.

—¿Para esto me mandaste a llamar Rose? ¿Para ver a Rachel semi desnuda?

—¿Rachel? _Rose alzó una ceja— Oh, hablas de Raven, es parte sí, en otra parte para proponerte un trío _La albina pasó sus manos por el torso desnudo de Tim, pegando sus pechos del brazo de él. Jamás delataría a su compañera, primero porque no conocía su alcance, y segundo porque podría aprovechar el gusto de Tim.

—Rose, no tengo ganas de tus juegos _El chico se liberó rodando los ojos.

—Yo no estaba jugando chico guapo _Recargó todo su cuerpo contra él.

—Rose basta.

—¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Celos?

—No, solo es molesto que hablen de mí como si no tuviera voz ni voto _Raven los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien, dejamos el trío para después, ahora tenemos una orgía que iniciar.

—¿Qué? _Tim abrió los ojos mirando a Raven, la cual rodó los suyos.

—Vamos _Rose le colocó los lentes a Raven, acercándose hasta ella— Yo no sé hacer nudos, pero no te dejaré liberarte de los tuyos _Anudo por segunda vez las muñecas, presionando más estas, y sin importarle nada, jaló las cintas de Raven, mientras tomaba la mano de Tim.

Llevándolos con diversión abajo.

Emiko fue la primera en notar a los recién llegados, Tim miraba a otro lado, mientras Rose sujetaba a Raven de las cintas que unían sus brazos, era como ver un ave enjaulada…

Su postura era inocente, dulce… Virginal… Miró de reojo todo el lugar, escaneando con la mirada a todos, muchos parecían cautivados con Raven, con un simple cambió de expresión ella había logrado entrar en la mente de muchos, haciéndolos olvidar lo que hacían.

Roy cayó en el piso, rodando a través de la cerámica hasta la piscina cayendo arriba de un distraído Garth, Garfield fue golpeado con una pelota, Jon se sonrojó de pies a cabeza cubriéndose el rostro con los dedos, que de vez en cuando abría para ver, Bart dejó caer su bebida en su short, Conner bajo sus lentes de sol, acomodando su postura, Wally que era el más cercano, comenzó a mover sus pies. Y un estruendo la hizo mirar a Damian que estaba presionado aún con su puño cerrado la mesa abollada. Estaba tan rojo que parecía a punto de darle algo.

—Rose, de esta no sales librada _Emiko reprimió una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la silla. Viendo está vez a Jason, que se mostraba demasiado raro.

Wally terminó de llegar a la chica, viendo las cintas con detenimiento.

—Wilson suéltala, los nudos que realizaste, aunque son muy buenos, están apretando de más sus muñecas, están cortándole la circulación. Con un nudo era más que suficiente.

—A mi no me engañas West, todo lo que querías era tocarla _La albina sonrió con diversión— Bien, toda tuya _Rose la empujó haciendo que Raven chocará contra el abdomen de Wally, que se encontraba preocupado.

—Ven, vamos por unas tijeras para cortar eso, no quiero estar hoy en una sala de un hospital.

—West.

—Sí me dirás que no necesitas alguien que te rescate ahórratelo, ahora soy tu doctor, y harás lo que te digo, eso claro si no quieres perder tus manos.

—Solo iba agradecerte _Raven sonrió con diversión mirando de reojo todo el alboroto que había armado, estaba segura que si seguía presionando todo caería por su propio peso.

Wally la miró extrañado para luego sonreírle.

—Es mi trabajó bonita, aunque si tu agradecimiento viene ligado a una cita, no me quejó. Siéntate en esa silla.

Raven se acomodó en el lugar, posando sus manos sobre la mesa del mini bar.

—Lo pensaré.

Wally sacó unas tijeras, comenzando a cortar las cintas.

—Listo, estarás bien, mueve un poco tus manos haz que la sangre fluya de nuevo. La próxima vez que practiquen bondage, háganlo con seguridad, y recuerda el sumiso es el que controla el juego, él decide cuando parar el juego.

—¿Piensas que soy sumisa? _Raven recargó el mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos unidas.

—Si te soy sincero, por lo poco que te he conocido, puedo ver que puedes jugar con ambos roles, justo ahora estás ejerciendo tu dominación sobre mí con este coqueteo, y minutos antes, estabas en el papel de sumisión creo que dejaste cautivados a muchos, la mayoría de aquí prefieren a la chica sumisa que hace todo lo que le piden. A eso se le llama ¿Switch? ¿No? Ya que cambia su rol dependiendo de las circunstancias y de la otra persona.

Raven le dio una sonrisa, si alguien común había notado sus cambios, debía tener más cuidado en sus próximos movimientos.

—Supongo que tu prefieres las mujeres con carácter.

—Algo así, pero que quede claro, no me gusta el dolor.

—Ese es el pensamiento errado de muchos, por culpa del internet, el internet es un vasto jardín de cosas… Raras, más que nada porno, y la naturaleza del porno es, bueno, tienden a exagerar, de vez en cuándo se puede leer de personas inestables, llevando todo el juego demasiado lejos, no hay que basar el juicio por solo ver a unos lunáticos exagerando todo. No se trata de solo dolor, es un método de control que un dominante puede usar, rara vez es extremo, al igual que el bondage su propósito es incitar a expandir los límites. Seguro que hay verdaderos masoquistas, a los cuales el dolor es lo más importante, más no todos son así. BDSM es un juego de confianza, todo es consensuado, la chica podía dominar al chico, hacerle cosas tan intensas que rompan su límite sexual; privarlo de libertad, vendarlo, azotar, jugar a ser la reina del mundo, pero si él dice la palabra clave, todo se detiene. El sumiso tiene el control del juego, y lo más importante es que nunca lo suelte. También se debe que el dominante disfruta de la objeción del sumiso, "Por favor" "Detente" "Para" "Déjame ir" es combustible para el juego, la única manera de detenerlo es con la palabra segura.

Raven dejó escapar recordando cada una de sus lecciones de seducción, y las explicaciones detalladas de cada tema.

La teoría la tenía totalmente cubierta.

—Es como un juego de rol _Wally sonrió recargando su mejilla en la palma de la mano, realmente interesado en el tema.

—Exactamente. A diferencia del sexo cotidiano, el BDSM, es un juego de cuerpo y mente. Siendo el sumiso te dejas llevar por la corriente, te rindes, confiando en tu compañero y que esté jamás hará nada que pueda dañarte, cuando eres el dominante te hace sentir poderoso, muchos lo usan para subir su ego, pero no hay que olvidar que es una manera de recompensar a tu pareja, también es algo de autocontrol, y estar pendiente de las señales del sumiso. Como dije antes, debe haber mucha confianza, requiere mucha comunicación, el sumiso define las reglas y los límites, no al revés, con una retroalimentación adecuada el juego sigue mejorando. Ambos deben saber las preferencias y límites del otro, y el dominante debe recordar no romper ese límite.

—Sabes mucho del tema, realmente curioso _El pelirrojo se aproximó más a ella con una sonrisa divertida.

—Se de muchos temas West.

—¿Qué tal eres enseñando?

Raven sonrió, alejando al chico con sus dedos.

—No pasará.

—¿Quién sabe? Antes me tratabas borde, al menos ahora coqueteas conmigo, ¿O solo lo haces para provocar a alguien? _Wally miró de reojo sobre la cabeza de la chica— Nunca había visto a Jason tan molesto, estás logrando tu objetivo, preciosa.

—Y yo que te subestime West.

—Estuve un tiempo estudiando psicología, se analizar un poco a las personas _Wally se encogió de hombros— Cuando te fuiste con Damian, Jason estaba muy molesto. No se que clase de juego estas jugando con él, pero si lo sigues presionando así, puedes hacerlo explotar, y puedes salir muy lastimada.

—Se cuidarme muy bien de tipos como él, no es algo que deba preocuparte.

—¿Quieres que colaboré con tu plan?

—¿A cambio de?

—Te esperaré esta noche en el estacionamiento, me debes una cita.

—¿Solo eso? Permíteme dudarlo.

—No, mi recompensa será ayudarte _Wally se acercó más a ella.

—¿Ah sí? _Raven sonrió ladinamente dejándolo hacer sus movimientos sus ojos tenían ese brillo en la mirada, era como si un conejo dejará de huir a un zorro, y lo desafiará sin ningún tipo de temor.

Wally sonrió, acariciando un mechón de cabello de ella.

—Pareces una coneja, pero eres carnívora, atraes y provocas con tu apariencia tierna, para luego saltar sobre tus víctimas. Sin duda me gustará ayudar a la coneja, aunque esta clavé sus garras en mí _Wally tomó los laterales del rostro de ella, jalando la cara de Raven hacía la suya, y sin importarle que todos estaban cerca, la beso.

Fue un beso los hizo estremecer, si bien ninguno sentía amor o algo parecido por el otro, el beso mezclaba varias emociones, la adrenalina aumentaba solo por saber que todos los veía, y que pronto alguno de ellos formaría un escándalo, era un placer culposo, que sabían que traería consecuencias.

Y eso era lo más excitante, el contacto lo prolongarían hasta que alguien los separará, sin importar que alguno saliera herido en el progreso. Después de todo, ambos sabían cuál era el objetivo, y no se detendrían por pequeños detalles, tenían que cruzar los límites.

Por un momento ambos se olvidaron de donde estaban.

Por un momento Wally imaginó estar atado, con las manos en la espalda, y las piernas separadas en su totalidad, con privación sensorial, Raven estaba tranquilamente sentada frente a él, mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro, sus tacones con la punta similar a un pitillo rozaban su abdomen, bajando de manera irregular, a veces más rápido, y otras se detenía a recorrer de manera circular algunos puntos, como los pezones, cuando llegaron al vientre bajo, se detuvieron, prolongando más la ansiedad en el cuerpo del chico, sus ojos se encontraban vendados, los nervios entran en estado de alerta, haciendo que cada contacto sea cada vez más embriagador. Los tacones bajaron el elástico, rozando con descaró el bulto dentro del bóxer del chico, haciéndolo reprimir un jadeo entre la tela de la mordaza. La chica sonrió posando ambos pies a los laterales del miembro, apretó sus pies un poco, subiendo estos a la vez, sin soltar su objetivo, a la hora de bajarlo, sus tacones se clavaron un poco en la piel sensible que rodeaba la intimidad, haciendo a su compañero arquear la espalda.

Rose soltó una risa, sacando su cámara, mientras veía a la pareja parecían estar en otro mundo, besándose apasionadamente sin importarle lo demás. Parecían irradiar sensualidad con cada roce entre sus labios.

—Capta bien esto Rose, habrá sangre pronto _Emiko sonrió señalando a Damian ponerse de pie, sus ojos parecían emanar chispas, y su mandíbula presionada con fuerza.

—Creo que alguien le ganó _Rose sonrió fotografiando como Jason golpeaba en la mejilla a Wally tirándolo al piso al tiempo que tomaba la muñeca de Raven, comenzando arrastrarla al interior de la mansión todo bajó la mirada de los que se encontraban mirando la escena.

Rose estaba lista para seguirlos, más la mano de Emiko la detuvo.

—Quédate aquí, esta trabajando, lo menos que quiere es que tú interrumpas.

—En ese caso, ¿Debemos detener a Damian? _La albina miró al chico acercarse al pelirrojo con claras intenciones.

—Nunca recogí los juguetes que Raven dejaba tirados cuando éramos niñas, ahora no tengo razón para hacer lo contrario.

—Lastima por Wally, tenía un bonito rostro. Para el recuerdo~ _Rose le tomó una foto al pelirrojo que seguía con la vista fija por donde se habían llevado a Raven.

Jason apretaba con fuerza el agarré sin siquiera mirarla la lanzó dentro de una de las habitaciones, cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

Sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos, se estaba hundiendo, profundó y demasiado rápido. Algo más había ocasionado esta ruptura en su mente, era como sí su cuerpo estuviera aquí, más su mente se quedará atascada, reviviendo una y otra vez algún evento traumático.

Y en efecto así era.

La mente del bicolor comenzaba a torturarlo con las imágenes de su primera experiencia sexual, a manos de la madre de su hermano menor.

En sí fue un asco total, esa mujer lo uso como un simple objeto, lo corrompió hasta niveles inimaginables, y lo hizo sentir una miserable rata callejera, con suerte de que alguien le prestará atención. Lo había denigrado de tal manera, que en su momento sintió que merecía todo lo que le ocurría. Era una manera de aliviar la culpa impuesta por Talia.

Los recuerdos se mezclaban con la realidad, quería vengarse de Talia, pero también de la chica frente a él, que al igual que la mayor solo lo usaba y manipulaba como una marioneta, estaba harto de toda esa mierda.

—Estuviste jugando con fuego, y es hora de que te quemes preciosa _Jason se arrodilló tomando con sus dedos los laterales del rostro de la chica— Detesto que me vean como un juguete.

—¿Irónico no? _Raven sonrió tocando con precaución los botones de Jason— ¿No es así como has querido tratarme todo este tiempo?

Lo vio enfurecerse, más no ejerció presión sobre sus mejillas, en vez de eso se levantó, mirándola desde lo alto con una mirada prepotente llena de odio.

—No te hagas. Me estabas usando, ¿Creíste que no me enteraría? Tan idiota te parezco _La levantó del piso tirándola en la cama con brusquedad, tomando unas cuerdas— Y, aun así, seré tan bueno contigo que le daré placer a ese cuerpo tuyo. Sabes _Ató las muñecas de ella— Hay algo divertido en las personas que practican en bondage, y es que, cada vez que sienten la tensión de las cuerdas sobre sus cuerpos, se excitan más, es la sensación que da la falta de libertad un afrodisiaco para esas personas, y más ver como otro lo hace con tanta calma. ¿Sientes lo mismo que ellos _RACH_?Aunque, no debería llamarte así, después de todo era una mentira más tuya, ¿No Raven?

Sintió la tensión en su cuerpo, claro que conocía el bondage, Shado personalmente le había dado clases de Shibari, sabía las sensaciones que originaban en el cuerpo, pero actualmente en el estado de su acompañante, era peligroso dejarlo continuar.

—Jason… _Raven mordió su lengua, no podía decirle que parara, eso solo incentivaría al chico a continuar, ni siquiera habían establecido reglas, esto no era una práctica de BDSM, era algo que se estaba saliendo de control.

—¡Para con esa mierda! _Gritó exasperado, presionando con más fuerza la soga, haciéndola morder su labio reprimiendo un mordisco— ¡¿Puedes dejar esa apariencia de niña inocente y virginal?! Me estas asqueando. Detesto las mujeres como tú, que aparentan ser inocentes y frágiles, y son unas malditas arpías, te pareces demasiado a esa maldita mujer.

—Talia Al Ghul _Susurró antes de sentir el nilón tensarse en sus pies.

—Esa misma maldita, ustedes son tan similares _Jason presionó su dedo índice y pulgar contra ambas mejillas de ella— Ella también le gusta manipularme, pero estoy hartó de ustedes, por mi pueden irse a la mierda.

Por momentos recordó cómo los hombres de Ra´s lo golpeaban hasta el cansancio, dejándolo atado en un calabozo a una rueda de madera, sobre un eje móvil, de manera vertical. Sus muñecas, antebrazos, piernas, tobillos y cintura inmovilizadas con las esposas, privándolo sensorialmente, dejándolo a merced de Talia, que no dudo en romperlo lentamente, rompiendo de una sola estocada cada uno de sus límites, llegando hasta el punto dejarlo de cabeza, solo para torturar su miembro, la mujer lo había hecho experimentar grandes cantidades de dolor, los ganchos se deslizaban por su zona íntima llegando a pellizcar pequeñas zonas, haciendo más agudo el dolor, el hielo fue lo más suave que experimentó, lástima que después de este la mujer le diera una sección de corriente a todo su cuerpo.

Solo cuando estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo le acomodó la posición de su cuerpo, tomando por primera vez su cuerpo, manchándolo con la sangre que ella misma evoco con una daga tajando partes de su piel.

Tomó los brazos de Raven elevándolos sobre su cabeza, mientras la besaba con fiereza, no le importaba morder su mente exigía verla agonizar como él lo hizo.

Con su mano levantó el rostro de ella, haciéndola mirar a otro lado mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de ella, mordisqueando sin importarle dejar marcas la zona, quitó el botón que estaba en el cuello, permitiéndose explorar más la piel desnuda.

La escuchó jadear, y la frustración creció en él, no quería que ella disfrutará, quería verla pidiendo piedad.

¿Ni siquiera eso podía cumplir?

Con frustración soltó el broche, quitando la tela de los pechos.

Una ráfaga de recuerdos volvió a él, casi podía sentir una vez más la aguja perforando la carne de su pezón nada de esto estaba resultando para sentirse mejor, pero aun así continuó.

En otras circunstancias habría consentido la zona con maestría, pero ahora, lo menos que quería era recompensar a Raven, quería castigarla.

Pero no tenía ningún instrumento que le sirviera para sus planes, era tan frustrante no poder liberar todo lo que sentía, no poder usarla como lo usaron a él, a pesar de parecer que tenía el control, él no lo sentía así, y eso lo ofuscaba aún más.

—Jason.

La voz de Raven lo hizo mirarla, todo el odio seguía en el mismo lugar, pero ahora iba acompañado de confusión.

—Continúa, yo entiendo ese sentimiento, ese deseo de vengarte, y no te dejará seguir viviendo hasta que lo afrontes, solo detente si te lo pido que te detengas si digo la palabra de seguridad.

Jason abrió los ojos mirando como ella sonreía divertida, como si de un juego se tratará.

—¡Si estás intentando jugar conmigo…!

—Ambos estamos jugando, por eso si digo que te amo primero yo pierdo.

—¿Qué?

—Esa es la palabra clave, cuando escuches que la diga te debes detener.

—¿Por qué esa?

—Palabras como amor, son usadas para justificar sus acciones, tú y yo lo sabemos, y por eso jamás la diríamos, debe ser algo que no emerja por accidente.

—Los humanos somos hipócritas justificando nuestras acciones, si alguien te viola, te rompe cada centímetro de ti y te dice que te ama, ¿Lo que hace estaría bien? _Jason sonrió besándole los labios.

—Por supuesto que no, solo lo hace para engañar al otro, y por eso es perfecto para nosotros.

—No importa lo que te haga no lo dirás.

—Solo no dejes que esa mujer se meta en tú mente de nuevo, mírame a mí, yo soy la que está aquí no ella.

—¿Celos?

—No, yo no necesito trucos baratos, ¿Continuamos?

—Hasta el final.

Ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso.

Sí bien al principio Jason se había hundido en aquellas turbias aguas, ahora estando en el fondo, podía tener mejor visión de todo, no necesitaba un salvavidas que lo hiciera salir, solo algo que lo mantuviera en el fondo, lejos de las intensas corrientes que lo arrastrarán a su perdición, lejos de aquellas olas que lo revolcarían, lastimando cada parte de su cuerpo, cansando su mente.

Jason, ejerciendo su rol previamente fijado, dejó de pensar en lastimarla como habían hecho con él, abandonó la idea de vengarse de ella por mentirle, y solo se dedicó a guiarla, llevándola en un paseó por su propia sexualidad.

Deshizo los amarres que le había hecho antes, comenzando de nuevo.

—¿Sabías que estaban apretados? _Raven preguntó acariciando las zonas afectadas.

—Sí _Jason la hizo pararse, alejados de la cama, caminando hasta otro lugar tomando más cuerdas, su mirada cambió a una depredadora, similar a la que le había dado esa primera vez que se conocieron.

El bicolor camino alrededor de ella, acomodándose justo detrás.

Envueltos en un aire sensual, Jason tomó la mano izquierda de Raven desde atrás, uniendo el brazo y el antebrazo, tomó la cuerda doblada a la mitad, pasándola sobre el brazo, mientras el extremo de las puntas las pasaba por debajo del antebrazo, las puntas las metió dentro de la misma cuerda doblada a la mitad, y con diversión jaló un poco.

Fue lento, como un ritual, a medida que le quitaba la libertad a la chica, la respiración de Raven aceleraba, logrando inflar su ego.

Su aliento chocó contra el cuello de ella, mordisqueando la zona, mientras sus manos seguían atando. Cuando terminó esa parte, hizo a la soga rodear de manera vertical por las tres vueltas que le había dado, pasó las sogas por sobre los pechos, repitiendo el mismo proceso con el siguiente.

Una vez atada, jaló los extremos de la cuerda haciéndola arquear la espalda.

—Arrodíllate para mí Raven _Dejó escapar mordisqueando su oreja.

Jason estaba liberando lentamente la frustración de ser abusado cuando adolescente, era una manera de liberar tensión, lo hacía más sutilmente que al principio.

—Oblígame _Raven sonrió al sentir como Jason acomodaba una de sus manos en su vientre acercándolo más a él.

El bicolor sonrió siguiendo los amarres, al final la inmovilizó a tal punto que sus piernas estaban atadas, de igual manera que sus brazos, su espalda tenía una X y debajo de esta la soga pasaba una vez por su cintura, debajo de dicha atadura pasaba el extremo, que sostenía Jason con fuerza, la parte adversa a la que sostenía Todd, en encontraba pasando sobre la intimidad de Raven, rozando cada vez más cuando ella se movía o cuando Jason jalaba.

Por su poca movilidad había terminado en el suelo, con el chico sonriéndole con prepotencia.

—Estaba esperando tanto tenerte así. Aunque que seas la prometida de Damian le agrega más morbo a la situación.

—Creí que Damian no te diría eso.

—Oh y no lo hizo, no me contó nada, inventó una historia la cual creí, y ahora, me vengaré acostándome con su prometida.

—Lo haces sonar como un fetiche personal.

—Ahora lo es _Jason la escaneo fijamente, para luego mirar toda la habitación— Bien.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Algo más divertido, muy arriesgado, y te gustará, solo que debes confiar en mí.

—Jason el BDSM es un acto de confianza. Ahora no te cohíbas.

El chico sonrió atando algunas cuerdas a las patas de la cama, Raven lo miro con una ceja alzada, viéndolo ahora caminar hasta la ventana, donde tomó ambos soportes de la ventana colgándose en ellos, una vez probado su capacidad de soportar peso, ato otra cuerda en estas.

—Bien, ahora viene la princesa _Jason tomó los extremos de la soga que estaban en el soporte amarrándolos en la cintura de ella, asegurándose de que no se fuera a rodar ni caer. A las piernas les ató los extremos que estaban en la cama, separándolas.

—Está bien, ahora no te preocupes, no te dejaré caer _Abrió las ventanas, sentando a Raven en el borde de está.

Separó la parte inferior del traje de baño, dejando la soga en medio, jaló algo más de está, presionándola contra la intimidad de la chica.

—Recuéstate y disfruta _Jason la inclinó un poco, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la mansión.

Seguro de que no caería, se arrodillo frente a ella, posando la pierna de ella sobre sus hombros, mientras que besaba la otra, repartiendo mordiscos prolongados de vez en cuando, sus caricias comenzaron a ascender, sus dedos acariciaron los glúteos de ella, apretado de vez en cuando, subió más la soga haciéndola arquearse, mientras sus dientes se incrustaban en las piernas, estaba a pocos centímetros de su entrada, por lo que sin ninguna inhibición, deslizó su lengua en esta, delineando por donde paraba la soga.

Cuando llegó al clítoris no pudo evitar morder la zona, sonriendo al escuchar los cánticos que su pajarita le regalaba, sabía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, lamió el borde de la zona antes afectada, antes de descender nuevamente, deteniéndose en la entrada de ella.

Su lengua jugueteó un poco con su amante, moviéndola rítmicamente, sin llegar a entrar en ella, disfrutaba verla retorcerse, incluso se había dejado caer un poco más afirmando la confianza sobre él.

—No, detente _Raven sonrió, comenzando a echarle combustible al fuego.

Jason sonrió siguiendo el juego, esta vez introduciendo su lengua por completo, jugueteando con la intimidad de ella, el líquido salino estaba comenzando a fluir, por lo que decidió ayudarlo.

Introduciendo uno de sus dedos, simulando una penetración, con su otra mano se afirmó en la cadera de ella, apegándola más a él.

—Basta, detente _Raven se removió mordiendo su labio sintiendo su cuerpo arquearse al sentir las caricias.

Tenía que admitirlo, Jason sabía lo que hacía.

Los dedos de él se movían con maestría, no los sentía toscos, incluso parecía que fueran parte de ella, acariciando sus paredes, abriendo pasó la lengua de él siguió acariciando, esta vez también succionando el sitio para sentir mejor el sabor.

—¡Para! _Raven dio una embestida involuntaria que hizo animar más a su acompañante.

Antes de que ambos siguieran sumergiéndose en el placer, la puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa.

Jason volteó sobre su sitió descuidando a la chica, que básicamente se encontraba con gran parte del cuerpo afuera.

La gravedad hizo lo suyo, haciéndola proferir un grito cuando sintió la atracción inminente al suelo.

—Raven _Jason la tomó de los pies intentando estabilizarla.

Damian frunció el ceño ante la escena, podía ver las sogas en la cama, y en la donde debía estar las cortinas, vio las piernas de la chica al borde de la ventana siendo sostenida por Jason.

Chasqueó la lengua, y sin opción, corrió hasta ellos, sosteniendo a la chica que estaba de cabeza en la ventana.

Más al fijarse bien, decidió soltarla, lanzo varios cuchillos cortando las cuerdas que la mantenía colgando.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ayúdame!

—No le pasará nada _Damian camino hasta una puerta de cristal abriéndola, caminando con tranquilidad por el balcón, donde con enojo miró a Raven y luego a Jason.

—¡Suficiente Todd! No te permito que continúes lastimando a mi Beloved _Damian tomó a la chica enderezándola, con algo de brusquedad tiro de ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo— Escúchame bien Todd, no te permito que sigas tocando lo mío, si quieres acostarte con alguien, allá afuera hay un montón de mujeres, elige una como sueles hacer y deja a mi Beloved en paz.

Jason miró a Raven, que parecía tranquila, con una sonrisa acomodó su cabello.

—Podría haberla compartido si lo pides _Todd tanteó la zona incorporándose.

Damian frunció el ceño, dejando a la chica caer en el piso, para luego entrar por la ventana, golpeando de una patada a Jason.

—¿No te quedaron las cosas claras antes?

—¿Con tu mentira? No _Jason se limpió la comisura del labio.

—¡Lárgate! _Damian le lanzó un cuchillo, incrustándolo justo en medio de sus piernas.

—No _Jason sacó esté lanzándolo para incrustarlo en la pared— Estoy hartándome de ti mocoso.

Ambos iniciaron una pelea, la cual Raven no podía ver por sus ataduras, que la mantenían estática.

Se escucharon algunas cosas romperse, y al final la puerta ser azotada con fuerza.

La puerta de cristal se abrió, revelando a un molesto Damian, que la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Te dije que no lo buscaras _Él la alzó, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza las muñecas aún atadas.

Sus ojos intentaban chocar con las esquivas amatistas, pero ella estaba anclada a un recuerdo.

Algo enojado, la soltó, tirándola al suelo, si ella quería que Jason la violara que se jodiera, ella era suya, y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla, pero tampoco a ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie.

La fulminó con la mirada, en cualquier momento ella se daría cuenta cuán importante era él en su vida, si era necesario sufrir en el camino, que así sea, ella pronto abandonaría sus tontos ideales solo era cuestión de presionarla más.

Tomó un cuchillo quitándole las ataduras, viéndola acariciar algunas zonas.

Se puso de pie.

Estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto, más unos brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo, y los fríos dedos de ella recorrieron algunas de sus cicatrices.

—Si está es tu manera de convencerme que me quedé estas fallando miserablemente, no soy como mis hermanos _Una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro, sabía que no lo dejaría ir, pero, si ella quería que se quedará tendría que tragarse su orgullo, no se la pondría tan fácil, no después de humillarlo.

—No te quiero convencer de nada, no lo veas tampoco como un agradecimiento, solo cállate y trágate cualquier cosa que pueda hacerme querer alejarte.

Permanecieron así, por unos minutos más, antes de que Damian, le tomará la mano llevándola de vuelta a la habitación.

—Cúbrete _Le lanzó la sábana en la cabeza, antes de pegar su frente a la de ella—De ahora en adelante, búscame solo a mí y se solo mía _Damian la tomó del mentón haciendo que sus miradas chocaran, Rachel mojo su labio inferior, dándole una pequeña mordida. Con una sonrisa zorruna, el de piel canela alzó levemente el rostro de su compañera, uniéndose en un beso— Y deja de hacer estupideces.

El Wayne la soltó caminando con elegancia fuera del lugar.

Rachel se sentó en la cama mirando como Damian salía de la habitación, una vez segura que no regresaría, fijo sus amatistas ojos en un punto de la habitación.

—¿Que te pareció?

 **Continuará…**

 **Shibari o Kinbaku: Es un estilo de bondage japonés, que implica atar siguiendo ciertos principios técnicos y estéticos, y empleando cuerdas generalmente de fibras naturales. La traducción de Shibari es atadura y Kinbaku atadura tensa, aunque en el vocabulario, se suele decir Shibari a la acción de bondagear a alguien.**

 **Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, tenía muchas cosas que poner en un solo capítulo así que espero haberlo plasmado bien, fueron muchas emociones juntas.**

 **Este fic está subida en la plataforma de Wattpad.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Susy Raven: Fiu, y yo que ya andaba como homero en el seto xD Espero que sigas pensando igual, aunque nadie me encontrará donde vivo, es peor que Gotham, ambos tenían un tira y afloja con Raven. Tim es un dulzón, pero es tan frustrante a veces verse limitada por su personalidad tan… Marica. Aquí esta lo que pasó, más que nada se decepcionó de si mismo y luego llegó Talia molestándolo más. Gracias por tu comentario, todavía queda tarde por delante _guiñó, guiño.**

 **PsycheJung: Ya se vio porque, el fuego no amaino o eso creo en esta actualización, gracias por todos tus comentarios por ambas plataformas. Sí es momento de hacerlo caer en cuenta de la realidad. El viaje sigue, esperemos a ver si se calma o no xD**

 **Briyitt: Hola, espero que te gustará esta parte, adelante con las teorías locas, me encanta cuando un lector da sus teorías. Jason fue una víctima de las tretas de Damian, por eso el título pasado. Tim es un encanto, un niño bueno, y eso me exaspera a veces de él, pero igual lo amo. Tim tiene sus maneras y su interacción con Raven en los comics fue… Dulce, él siempre estaba allí para apoyarla. Claro que habrá más capítulos del pasado, este fic es de expiación a los pecados cometidos, y como salir adelante. Jason… explotó, pero ella lo aceptó, no se sí vestiré a alguien de mujer xD mis dedos a veces escriben por si solos. Espero que te gustará este capítulo, y sino… Ups XD**

 **Heyimtephy: Me alegra que te encante, aunque sé que ahora la leerás por Wattpad, gracias por todos tus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


	13. Lazos de Sangre

**Su Mundo.**

 **Lazos de Sangre #13**

Raven sintió como algo suave impactaba contra su cara.

—Con decir que no te gustó era más que suficiente.

—Cállate, y vístete como te ordenó tu "amor". A todo esto ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¡Se suponía que romperías a Jason! Esperaba verlo como un cascarón vacío, fácilmente sacrificable.

—Sentí lástima por él _Raven se encogió de hombros quitándose el traje de baño, sin importarle la analítica mirada de esos ojos azules sobre ella.

—¿Lástima? Eso no era lástima ¡Estabas dispuesta acostarte con él!

—Solo me recordó a mi ¿Sí? No podía seguir con eso.

Raven se acomodó el vestido blanco, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, seguramente su acompañante estaba rodando los ojos por su ineptitud.

—¿Piedad tú? Ja, permíteme dudarlo.

—Deja de hablar así de mí, últimamente no he sido yo misma _La chica lanzó un suspiro acomodándose en la cama, cerró sus ojos al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban su sien.

—Has vivido una mentira, esa no eras tú, era solo una pantalla, otra cosa que terminaste enredándote con tu propia mentira _Acomodó su azabache cabello caminando a la cama, con suavidad trepó, sus manos tomaron los laterales del rostro de Raven, con el fin de mirarla fijamente— No te sientas mal Raven, tu padre te enseñó engañar muy bien, era normal que después de un tiempo terminarás creyendo tu propias palabras, te acostumbraras a la pacifica normalidad, por eso estoy aquí, para devolverte a tu realidad, estoy aquí para que notes tu error, para que vuelvas a ser tú.

—No te agradeceré.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras _Con el ceño fruncido dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Raven.

Está sonrió, adentrando sus dedos en el azabache cabello. Sintió a su acompáñate tensarse en el acto, estaba casi segura que se apartaría, pero no lo hizo. Parecía confiar en ella.

—¿Sigo siendo la razón de tu vida?

Al instante la persona que estaba en sus piernas se levantó, su ceño se fruncía aún más, y sus brazos se cruzaban.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—No sé de qué me hablas, nunca dije eso.

—Supongo que en ese momento solo querías hacerme sentir que todo iba a estar mejor, desde que te llevaron a la mansión fuiste educada para que vivieras solo por y para mí, sé que una pequeña parte de ti me odiaba, y aún así, me ayudaste a intentar escapar…

—Creímos estúpidamente que podíamos fugarnos tan fácilmente, y solo fue una trampa de tu padre _Emiko la miró fijamente, no podía permitirse dudar, no ahora, ella hizo… Lo que creyó correcto… No podía hacer nada más… Era una niña también…

—Shado y mi padre me dieron una gran bienvenida _Raven acarició inconscientemente su brazo— Luego de darme más lecciones sobre venenos, decidieron ser benevolentes conmigo, solo fui dejada a mi suerte en el bosque de la familia…

Sus ojos se oscurecieron regresando por momentos aquel interminable territorio, lleno de árboles consumiéndose por las llamas, había hecho lo que sea para sobrevivir, y lo logró, más no se sentía orgullosa por eso.

—Mis… _ Meneo su cabeza mirando a otro lado, no quería perderse en el los corroídos de recuerdos— Me lanzaron al lago, me costó quitarme las sanguijuelas esa vez. Un mes después aparecieron tranquilamente.

—Recuerdo eso, dejaste de ser una niña llorona luego de ese evento, estabas dispuesta a todo solo para salir de allí, ¿Pero enredar a Talia en todo esto? ¿Creíste que casándote con el heredero Al Ghul quedarías libre?

—Yo no era una niña llorona, solo una vez lloré, y fue a causa del veneno. ¿Ya viene el sermón? Ahórratelo Queen, suficiente tengo con mi subconsciente molestándome, pagué caro las consecuencias de mi pequeño momento de "capricho".

—Eres una idiota _La azabache volvió a recostarse en las piernas de Raven— ¿Verdad Rose?

—¡Totalmente! Podías hacer lo que quisieras con ellos, y los dejaste ir _Una voz se escuchó— Esos dos son un desperdicio de habilidades _La figura femenina salió del armario acomodándose un mechón de cabello— Creí que Jason sería más decidido que eso, o más letal no sé, se ve como un tipo rudo, y tú lo derretiste como un caramelito.

—Jason necesitaba sentirse identificado con su "víctima" el cayó en las manos de Talia cuando era solo un niño, solo quería hacer que otra persona se sintiera como él, por eso su promiscuidad, buscaba siempre una mujer que dominar, mujeres con apariencia fuerte, pero en el acto sexual dóciles, las cuales poder explotar, no quería mujeres dominante en su totalidad, esas le recuerdan a Talia, esa explosión que dio, fue resultado de muchos factores, su práctica de bondage fue una manera de sentirse en el control de la situación… Esperaba que yo le suplicará, pero no pasó, y se molestó más.

—En términos sencillos, lo estabas provocando. Para que saque sus debilidades, querías quebrarle la mente, y hacerle nublar su juicio hasta que recreará en su mente lo que le hizo Talia. Lo estabas rompiendo, haciendo creer que tenía el control. Y en vez de destruirlo de una buena vez, te ganaste parte de su confianza con ese teatro.

—No fue teatro, bueno, estamos como en una escena, pero la princesa de verdad estaba disfrutando el momento con el juguete de Talia ¿Quién lo diría? Aunque no estuviste muy atenta a tu escenario _Sus dedos se acercaron al buro, acariciando el borde interno, hasta que se detuvo, sacando con paciencia una daga— Mira que Roy es un fetichista.

—Ni lo imaginas, si entras al segundo armario a la derecha, encontrarás una diana giratoria.

—Rae, hay algo que me sigue molestando ¿Sabías que vendría Damian?

—No del todo, hay un 3% de probabilidad de que no viniera, confiaba en su personalidad dominante y en su deseo de tener algo, más allá de lo que le podían dar las fortunas Al Ghul y Wayne, el que yo sea el objetivo de su capricho era una manera de asegurarme que vendría. Más no por eso estaba tranquila, debía prepararme por si él no venía. Lo que tampoco preví fue que Jason me atara, sabía que estallaría, pero nunca pude imaginar cuál sería su reacción, ni sus siguientes acciones. Tampoco pude adivinar a dónde me llevaría, por eso debía estar más alerta.

—¿Y cómo escaparías genio?

—Sus uñas _Emiko intervino deteniendo las manos de Raven antes de que volvieran a tocar su cabello.

—Debido a mi entrenamiento, no solo se a meterme en la mente de los demás, se usar armas, gracias a Shado _Rachel y Emiko se dieron una mirada fija— Además mi padre "solicitó" personalmente a la Dra. Isley Pamela que se encargará de fabricar distintas gamas de venenos solo para mí, algunas Shado me las suministraba en las noches. También me enseñaba a fabricar mis propios venenos, con Pamela aprendí a que hay maneras de persuadir a las personas, sin recurrir necesariamente a la violencia, una de sus especialidades eran los afrodisiacos, usando las feromonas de las plantas… Pero ese no es el punto. Sí Damian faltaba, solo bastaba hundir en alguna parte del cuerpo de Jason mis uñas y listo, desde hace mucho tiempo mi barniz de uñas consta de algunas plantas venenosas.

—¿Lo envenenarías?

—No es grave, al principio paraliza el cuerpo, luego, caen dormidos.

—Te subestime Princesa. Eres perfecta para estar en nuestro nido de ratas. Eres como una flor corrosiva, bella a la vista, agraciada, que dejó atrás su capullo, rosa letal, de esas que puedes mirar, pero no tocar _Rose se acomodó también en la cama con una sonrisa— Ahora no sé si dejar que me toques... Tal vez a Emiko no le importe ser paralizada, pero yo tengo alguien que visitar esta noche.

—Wilson, aún no olvido que sabes mi secreto.

—¡Oh vamos! Jamás le diré a Damian que tu planeaste todo lo del afrodisiaco, y menos que su madre sin saberlo fue una ficha en tu tablero de ajedrez. ¿Cómo lograste que pamela te ayudará?

Raven llevó su mano hasta el mentón fingiendo pensar bien la respuesta. No fue tan complicado hacer que Pamela le hablará a Talia sobre sus bebés, lo que sí le costó un poco fue que está le hablará sobre sus experimentos con afrodisiaco, y lo más importante, que hablará sobre la tan resguardada gema de Scath, y su pronta asistencia a una fiesta en honor a Trigon en la mansión del hermano sangre. Solo necesitaba sembrar la duda, y dejar que Talia hiciera el resto del trabajo.

—Ahora tiene una isla privada en el caribe para ella. Más te vale Rose ser leal a mí, no toleraré que me traiciones.

—Lo pensaré, pero si me das a Tim en bandeja de plata será más sencilla mi decisión.

—¿Qué es esa obsesión con mi "hermano" Tim?

—No logró llevárselo a la cama, a pesar de entrar en su cuarto desnuda, está encaprichada con él, como Damian contigo _Emiko respondió con una sonrisa— Patético, necesitas ayuda para llevarte un chico a la cama.

—¿Ahora hablas? ¡Creí que los gatos solo ronroneaban cuando se les acariciaba detrás de la oreja! _Rose fulminó con su único ojo a la chica que aún estaba acostada sobre las piernas de Raven— A todo esto ¿No se odiaban hace media hora?

Raven y Emiko intercambiaron miradas.

—Rose, si bien Raven no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, ambas nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas, estamos acostumbradas la una a la otra, se lo manipuladora que puede ser, y aunque le diga que es una maldita bruja, eso no significa que la odie… Las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuando no me molesta a mí, y su atención está en molestar a otros, su compañía es bastante decente.

—Ahora, ¿Quién es la que necesita ayuda para llevarse alguien a la cama?

—Sigues siendo tú, ¿No has intentado parecer menos desesperada con Tim?

—Ambas se comportan como niñas, harán que me duela la cabeza, casi me hacen pensar que estaba mejor con Damian y Jason.

—Si claro, colgando de la ventana mientras ellos pensaban matarse _Rose soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué estabas pensando?

—Creo que en ese momento pensaba en lo bella que era la vista de cabeza _Raven rodó los ojos haciendo notar aún más su sarcasmo.

—Bueno, igual fue un buen espectáculo, incluso mucho mejor que el que nos dio Wally y Damian _Rose hizo un puchero recostando su espalda contra de la de Raven— Conner los detuvo antes que empezaran. Aunque se ganó un buen derechazo de Damian… _Una risa detuvo su relato— La perra de… Cassandra nunca se vio tan molesta. Inclusive, le reclamó a Tim por no saber controlar al engendro. Como sí Tim tuviera la culpa que el niño arregle todo con la violencia.

—Lo que te espera cuando te cases _Emiko sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—Hablando de eso, ¿No deberías ir a ver a tu padre antes de que lo maten?

—Voy a ir con Damian… Pronto _Raven sintió ambas miradas azules sobre ella, más decidió ignorarlas.

—Uy, ¿Ahora se comportan como tortolitos? _Rose preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, abrazando a Raven— No me digas que ahora si quieren estar juntos, es obvio que al mocoso le gustas.

—No digas tonterías Rose, Damian solo me ve como un objeto, que ahora muestre más interés en mí, solo es por Jason, que quiere "robarle" lo que él considera su propiedad.

—Bien, porque yo apoyo a Jason, si es capaz de hacer que hagas esa linda expresión en tu cara tiene mi apoyo _Rose presionó con las palmas de sus manos los laterales de la cara de Raven— Además necesitas alguien con quien liberar tensión, y nada más relajante que una persona con experiencia en la cama.

—¿Puedes dejar de pensar por un momento en sexo? _La de cabello amatista apartó las manos de la albina— Tengo aún muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparme.

—Ya, todo estará bien, ahora nos tienes a Emiko y a mí _La chica con el parche tomó los hombros de Raven, haciéndola recostar de su cuerpo— Descansa y disfruta hoy, siento que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nos podamos relajar.

—Odio decir esto, pero Rose tiene razón, hace poco vi a Cheshire rondando, está enredando a Roy para llegar a mí. Tenemos por un lado a Talia, ella esta aliada a Slade.

—No creo que sea solo a ti, Roy es el mejor amigo de Jason, Cheshire le puede sacar mucha información… Esa mujer es una molestia, hay que sacarla rápido del camino.

—No olvides a mis dos hermanos, pronto estarán de "visitas" en la ciudad… Escuche que Sebastián tiene toda una ciudad subyugada con su poder.

—¿Joseph, vendrá? Eso es una gran noticia.

—Te pido, si llegas a estar con mi hermano Raven… No me cuentes nada _Rose hizo un gestó de asco para luego cruzar los brazos sobre los hombros de Raven.

—Cuando hable con Nya-Nya me hizo dar a entender que Shado pronto saldría de las sombras _La menor ignoró las palabras de la albina— Sin contar que Ra's Al Ghul sigue libre. Mi padre, aunque esté en la cárcel… Sé que fácilmente puede salir, solo está esperándome, quiere que yo haga el primer movimiento.

—¿Qué vas hacer?

Raven sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—Enfrentarlo de una buena vez, ya es suficiente de intentar escapar de mi realidad, los lazos que me unen a esto no los puedo romper, y volver a Jump City no es una opción, será cuestión de tiempo para que Sebastián se entere donde estudió. Detesto meterme en una guerra, pero si yo la inicie, lo menos que puedo hacer es detenerla. Por eso, necesitó hablar con Trigon, debo quitarle el poder que él aún tiene.

—¡Bien! Tanta paz me estaba molestando _Rose estiró sus brazos, y comenzó hacer ejercicios de calentamiento con ellos— Es hora de que mi familia se reencuentre.

—Iré a Japón, cuando terminen las "vacaciones" _Emiko abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquellas calmadas amatistas.

—¿Algo que merezca mi atención?

—Aún no es seguro, pero puede que Shado aparezca, ella y otros miembros de la liga, habrá una boda entre dos "traidores". Pensaba en solo ir con Jason.

—Y luego dices que no te gusta el juguete de Talia.

—Llevó a Jason para que esa mujer crea que lo tiene bajo su poder, y que él cumple todo lo que ella le ordena, haré todo lo necesario para que él se acerque a ella.

—Y en el momento correcto, será el mismo Jason que la acabe _Completó Emiko con una sonrisa.

—Exactamente, ella lo cree un perro fácilmente manipulable, olvida que algunos perros muerden la mano de quién les da de comer.

—¿Y si te traiciona?

—No lo hará Rose, no me ama, pero odia más a Talia de lo que pudiera odiarme a mí. Y en el peor de los escenarios, sé que puedo confiar que alguien más terminará el trabajo. Actualmente Sebastián no me preocupa, el entrena borregos fácilmente reemplazables, que sencillamente se arrodillan ante cualquiera con la motivación correcta, solo hay que darles un motivo para que se volteen contra él. Ra's por otra parte… Al estar desaparecido es imposible predecir qué hará, pero estoy casi segura que se comunica con Talia, solo debo obligarlo a salir.

—¿Alguien más? ¿No me digas que te refieres a Damian?

—Es la única persona que tendría una razón personal para acabar con Talia, así como Rose quiere matar a Deathstroke, y tú a tu madre, Damian guarda un gran rencor por Talia, pero no sé hasta qué punto puede seguir obedeciéndola, supongo que lo comprobaré durante la marcha.

—Estás demente. Pruebas que tan delgado es el lazo que tiene aún Damian con su familia, ¡Puede volverse contra ti!

—Tú mejor que yo, sabes lo que es estar demente, después de esas dosis de adrenalina que te daba Slade. Tengo que probar, no pierdo nada en intentar _Raven miró por la ventana el sol— ¿Qué hora es?

—Apenas ha pasado una hora desde que llegaste, son las cuatro, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una cita?

—Tal vez, ¿Qué saben de Wally West?

—Pelirrojo, sexy, pecas de ángel, musculoso, buen trasero… Jamás lo he probado, pero a su primo sí, y tengo que admitir que sabe lo que hace, su velocidad en la cama es…

—Rose, te estás desviando del tema, dices cosas que no son necesarias.

—Para mí son datos fundamentales Emiko.

La azabache rodó los ojos.

—Ignorando los datos obvios de su apariencia, y datos que no tienen redundancia sobre como sería en la cama, West viene de central city, actualmente se queda en un departamento con su primo, es el mejor amigo de Dick, estudiante de medicina, tiene la ficha en blanco… Todo un chico bueno, ni una infracción siquiera… ¿Piensas involucrarlo?

—No _No necesitó pensar mucho para darle la respuesta, suficiente era con que Tim estuviera involucrándose. Mordió levemente su pulgar mirando fijamente la ventana.

—¿Te gusta? _La albina tomó la mejilla de la chica sobre ella, jalándola levemente.

—No Rose, no me gusta, lo acabo de conocer. Solo me pareció curioso que siempre está ahí para salvarme, primero curó mi mano, luego nos dio su auto para que Damian y yo escapáramos, está tarde me quitó las cuerdas, y luego me beso para ayudarme con mi plan. A pesar de nunca pedirle su ayuda, siempre está allí, y lo único que pide a cambio es una cita… Eso me hace dudar de él.

Rose y Emiko intercambiaron miradas, para luego la albina rodar los ojos.

—Solo está buscando ganar puntos contigo, no todos tienen dobles intenciones con sus acciones.

—Permíteme dudarlo, al último que le debí tantos favores me terminó atando a una ventana.

—No pierdes nada en intentarlo, no has hecho nada de lo que dijiste que querías, por lo que pude investigar apenas y sobrevives, ¿Cuándo empezarás a vivir? ¿A disfrutar de la libertad que tanto ansiaste? Vamos, tengo algo para ti _Emiko se puso de pie caminando a la puerta— Si te sirve para tranquilizarte, actualmente eres más mortífera tú que West, no te pasará nada que no puedas controlar.

—Si te gusta el pelirrojo sexy, ve por él. ¡Vive como si hoy fuera tu último día de vida! Sino disfrutas al máximo me encargaré de que sea literalmente el último _La albina sonrió tomando la mano de Raven, arrastrándola por los pasillos— Hoy puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, incluso, te permito besar a Tim. Sí mañana amanecieras muerta, ¿Qué harías hoy?

—No sé, nunca lo pensé.

—No es cosa de pensar, solo actúa. ¿Qué es eso que siempre has querido hacer y siempre algo te lo impide?

Raven lanzó un suspiro, dirigiendo por última vez la habitación donde cruzo los límites, a partir de ahora no podía regresar, comenzaba aquello que pasó evitando casi toda su vida.

Repasó mentalmente las palabras de Rose, pero nada venía a su mente, su principal propósito era liberarse de su padre y después de eso ¿Qué? No hay nada, obtuvo la libertad que tanto ansiaba, más la terminó desperdiciando por miedo a que la encontraran… El enviar a Trigon a la cárcel tampoco le dio la satisfacción deseada, él estaba feliz. Y no iba a contar el pésimo plan de liberarse de su padre mediante un compromiso… Era una niña demasiado ingenua, y esa ingenuidad la hizo cometer algunas tonterías.

Actualmente, lo único que quería hacer era acabar con toda esa guerra pronto, pero eso la regresaría al dilema que tenía antes ¿Qué pasaría con ella después? Sí todo salía como lo planeó, nadie la molestaría, sería libre, esta vez de forma total, ¿Qué haría con tanta libertad? Aún no lo sabía… Ansiaba tanto tener eso, que, incluso a estas alturas de su vida, no sabía que hacer cuando lo obtuviera. Tal vez en el momento perfecto lo sabría, pero ¿Cuándo sería ese momento?

—Deja de pensar tanto, y bailar al son que toquen los demás, tienes un brillante camino por delante, solo debes encontrar aquella puerta que te conduce al camino. En algún lugar del mundo, hay una puerta que lleva a tus sueños.

—Nunca sabría dónde está, y aunque la encuentre, podría estar cerrada.

—No seas tan optimista Raven, si está cerrada, alguien se encargará de abrirla para ti. Lo sabrás en su debido momento.

—¿Y si el momento nunca llega?

—¡Tú te encargas de crearlo! Solo no te quedes otra vez esperando que algo llegué, si quieres conseguir esa puerta debes buscarla… Tal vez ya se abrió, y no te has dado cuenta por estar en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo. Es tiempo de que comiences tu búsqueda, si no es ahora ¿Cuándo lo harás? Si no lo has hecho en cinco años de falsa tranquilidad.

Falsa tranquilidad… Nunca lo vio así, ni un mísero segundo se sintió tranquila, o relajada, siempre estaba esperando que algo pasará. Aguardando el momento de que todo iniciará de nuevo. No hizo otra cosa que prorrogar sus responsabilidades…

Y ya era hora de volver a la realidad, dejar de dar vueltas innecesarias en un laberinto que conocía bien, era hora de ser otra vez la hija de Trigon… Aunque eso la condujera a su propia destrucción.

—Rose, dile a Emiko que preparé ropa saldré, pero no con Wally. Cuando terminé con esto, y lo haré, le daré la cita que tanto quiere, ahora mismo salir sería exponerlo a mis enemigos _Sin dar más explicaciones Raven comenzó a caminar al otro lado.

—Sigues sin escucharme _La albina lanzó un suspiro— Tenías alguien perfecto para que salieras de este agujero, y decidiste hundirte más _Rose acarició su sien— Porque la mayoría de los prodigios prefieren sacrificar su vida… Son un caso perdido.

La chica del parche atravesó una puerta mirando a Emiko con un vestido negro y uno rojo.

—Ninguno se ajustará a lo que ella quiere hacer, no saldrá con West _La albina lanzó un suspiro dejándose caer en la cama.

—¿Jason o Damian?

Ante la pregunta Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Si fuera Jason sabría que al menos, aunque no fuera una cita convencional acabarían en una cama… O en un piso. Por eso creo que se irá con el mocoso ambos tendrán una "cita" tal vez maten a alguien y regresen, en el mejor de los casos se encargarán de Sebastián… ¿Crees que ese beso entre ellos significó algo? Damian no es muy afectivo, se cree muy importante como para andar besando a cualquiera… Raven dice que es su objetivo, pero ¿Y si él no la viera así? Damian es raro, puede que a su manera la… _Rose llevó las manos a su boca fingiendo nauseas— Ame.

—No lo sé, Raven nunca a sido transparentes con sus sentimientos, demasiado tiempo en aislamiento trae consecuencias. Damian es un ser complicado supongo que eso de "Búscame solo a mí y se solo mía" era su manera de admitir que le gusta, y se sentía celoso porque Raven estuviera con otro.

Rose soltó una risa tapándose la boca con sus dos manos.

—¡No puedo creer que dijera eso! Lo dijo como si fuera una orden, el niño tiene complejos de rey. Estaba pensando en darle un teléfono a Raven, para mantener el contacto, hoy más que nunca debemos estar atentas, pronto tendremos diversión.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Damian frunció el ceño, su puño estampo nuevamente contra la pared, abriéndole una nueva fisura, mucho más grande que las anteriores.

De todas las personas que existían en el mundo, nadie lo hacía molestar tanto como Raven…

La odio desde el primer instante, el ser castigado por culpa de ella no mejoró la impresión, mucho menos que esa misma noche fuera encerrado en la misma habitación, sin olvidar el molesto compromiso que le siguió, él fue criado para gobernar, no para casarse con una niña molesta.

Ahora que se volvían a ver, ella ni siquiera lo miraba ¡¿Qué pretendía ignorándolo?! Y lo peor, fijaba su atención en seres inferiores, como ese inútil West, o el imbécil de Tim, y el peor de todos ¡El inútil perro faldero de su madre!

—Lo mataré apenas lo vea _Golpeó nuevamente traspasando la superficie.

—Nunca te vi de tan buen humor _Antes de poder seguir con su sarcasmo, una daga se clavo en la pared, muy cerca de donde Raven estaba recostada.

Las esmeraldas de Damian la fulminaron al instante, al tiempo que despegaba su mano de la pared.

—¡Lárgate! Ya tuve suficiente de ti por un día.

—¿Ah sí? Mira y yo que pensé que estabas tan feliz que irías conmigo a dar un paseo.

—TT, te equivocas de persona, no soy el perro que debas sacar a caminar _Damian cruzó los brazos viéndola con molestia.

—No, tú no eres un perro, eres más como un felino _Raven sonrió sintiendo la irá bullir de su acompañante— Antes me dijiste que te buscará a ti ¿Tan rápido has cambiado de parecer? Bien, entonces buscaré alguien más, Tim seguramente me acompañará _La chica se giró dispuesta a salir de la habitación, más antes de poder hacerlo el fuerte agarré de Damian la hizo girarse sobre su propio eje.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de él.

—Ni se te ocurra involucrar al incompetente de Tim en esto _Presionó con un poco más de fuerza.

—Bien, te espero en la entrada en quince minutos, lleva un auto lo necesitaremos _Con sutileza se deshizo del agarré— No me importa como lo consigas, solo, has que sea sutil _Caminó suavemente hasta quedar unos pasos alejada de él— Otra cosa, lleva algo con capucha, no necesitamos que alguien nos reconozca.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Por ahora, debes confiar en mí, ya lo verás tú mismo, solo si vienes conmigo.

—Si esto es una trampa…

—No tengo la necesidad de hacer eso, sí te hace sentir menos amenazado, lleva las armas que desees contigo _Raven sonrió mirándolo de reojo— No sabía que mi presencia era una amenaza para ti.

—¡No digas tonterías! _Damian chasqueó la lengua al ver como Raven se retiraba, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Raven abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Rose y Emiko, esperaba algún sermón de parte de ellas, más se sorprendió al encontrarlas tan calladas, una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la albina.

—¿Qué planean?

—Nada, Emi y yo estábamos pensando en que necesitas mantenerte en contacto con nosotras, por eso, vamos a comprarte un teléfono.

—No es necesario, y puede ser peligroso, los celulares no son muy seguros, y es fácil rastrearlos.

—Suenas como Damian _Rose rodó los ojos.

—Yo me encargaré de que sea una línea segura, mi hermano Ollie es un alcalde en Star City, estoy segura que puede hablar con un par de científicos para establecer una línea segura.

—Bien, luego arreglaremos esos detalles, ahora ¿Qué te pondrás?

—Búsquenme una capa, necesito ocultar mi rostro, por si pasa algo.

—Ya que vas con una capa… _La albina sonrió tomando de los hombros a Raven— Puedes ponerte cualquier cosa abajo, nadie lo notará.

—No iré usando solo lencería.

—¡No pensé en eso! Mira que se te ocurren buenas ideas. Aunque ya Emi tenía algo preparado para ti, solo por si necesitas más libertad en la "batalla" _Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Que sea oscuro _Raven cruzó los brazos pareciendo fastidiada, más ambas chicas podían apreciar el leve toque de diversión que adornaba en sus ojos.

Emiko apartó la vista rápidamente, Raven a pesar de no demostrarlo, estaba eufórica… Demasiado…

En ese momento no pudo evitar comparar la emoción que sentía, a la misma que tenía Trigon al torturar, y llevar hasta el límite la mente de las personas, hasta que desearan su propia muerte.

Si bien a veces usaba la violencia, y maneras menos ortodoxas, para él le resultaba más "divertido" quebrar lentamente las mentes de las personas, dejar que ellos mismos comiencen su proceso de autodestrucción, muchos han implorado piedad, deseando que ocurra un milagro, los llantos y las oraciones se pierden sin que ningún Dios los escuché, y es allí cuando comienzan las personas a cuestionar cada parte de su vida, y las decisiones que han tomado. Poco a poco se van rompiendo más y más hasta solo dejar un cascarón vacío. En ese momento, cuando se pierde toda esperanza, es cuando el juego pierde diversión, y por eso, Lord Trigon decide si desea o no postergar el juego.

Si la víctima ya no es de su interés, simplemente lo tienta a la propia destrucción, le pone algunos objetos que pueden "ayudarlo" para detener todo ese sufrimiento, y así ellos lo hacen. Pero cuando la persona aún le resulta de "utilidad" es capaz de sembrar una falsa esperanza dentro de aquel juguete.

Algo tan simple como; un idiota olvidando cerrar la puerta de la reja después de darle comida, o algunos objetos como una cucharilla metálica o cuchillo olvidados, también pueden haber "fallos" eléctricos, incluso, personas que se "revelan" ante él, solo por ayudar a un prisionero. El objetivo es alimentar aquello último que se pierde, dar una sensación de libertad, de que todo estará bien, te sientes intocable, inmune a todo, y justo cuando estás en la cupiste de ese sentimiento, te regresan con un golpe a la realidad, terminando él trabajó.

Trigon era una persona… Retorcida. Se regocijaba al ver a las personas suplicar, querer dar todo, incluso su dinero si con eso podían librarse, algunos, eran capaz de matar a los que fueran necesarios, sin importar si eran familia o amigos, con tal de salir, harían lo que fuera, hasta vender su alma al diablo.

Por eso, ver esa expresión en su hija, era sin duda, un mal presagio. Si bien nunca la vio matar a alguien, si la observó intentar destruir a su propio padre, incluso uso los propios peones de Trigon en su contra, como un juego de estrategia ella volteó las piezas de manera fácil, consiguió lo que muchos no consiguieron en muchos años. Y aunque ahora estaba "tranquila", acostumbrada a la "paz" de este nuevo mundo, eso no significaba que esa parte de ella se extinguiera, solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para hacer de las suyas. Pronto se acercaba esa bienvenida, donde se revelará aquella verdadera naturaleza que tanto tiempo mantuvo oculta, nadie convive tanto tiempo con la muerte sin que el putrefacto aroma se impregne en su cuerpo.

A pesar de que Raven no tenía cicatrices como Damian, Rose, Jason o como la misma Emiko, eso no significaba que estaba bien. Su manera de comportarse cuando la conoció se lo decía, y por eso Trigon y su madre la obligaron acabar las esperanzas y ansias de libertad que la, en ese momento niña tenía.

Pero en vez de acabar la esperanza de Raven, como Lord Trigon deseo, aquella acción solo afloró más el deseo. Salir de aquel agujero era una meta ambiciosa, era capaz de todo por lograr su objetivo, hasta meterse con la familia Al Ghul. Podía decir que en parte eso también fue su culpa.

Antes de conocer a Raven, conoció a la familia Al Ghul, y a su heredero, si bien Damian la mitad del tiempo un dolor de trasero, al ser tan parecidos a veces se llevaban bien y otras, bueno, intentaron matarse, eran dos caras de la misma moneda, podría decir que en algún punto pudieron ser algo así como hermanos.

Eso hasta que la gema de Scath cumplió nueve años, en ese momento Trigon quería asegurarse que está jamás escapará de su prisión, ni se revelará en su contra, por eso se encargó de llevar una "amiga" alguien que le hiciera compañía en su "cuarto"; que en realidad era una celda. Al principio no tenían nada de qué hablar, y de alguna forma, su molestó y antiguo amigo se coló en algunas conversaciones.

Más que nada porque esté poseía algo que Raven quería obtener, Damian era capaz, a pesar de su corta edad, de ir a misiones, no estaba confinado a una celda, vivía como quería, y hacía lo que quería, nadie lo ataba.

Trigon era un hombre, le ofrecía a su hija poder, más le negaba la libertad, y si ella quería su libertad debía renunciar al poder, necesitaba mantenerla controlada, de una manera o de otra.

Su "amiga" al ser una persona reprimida, anhelaba saber lo que se sentía ser libre, fue fácil tentarla la primera vez, y la segunda… Ella lo hizo sola, y lo consiguió de cierta manera, solo que, tenía que esperar mucho tiempo para que se notaran los cambios, y en vez de eso, decidió tomar otras medidas, una que involucra a la policía, y un montón de evidencia incriminatoria, tenía diez años, y logró que el dinero quedará fuera de todas las averiguaciones contra su padre.

Emiko pensaba que recibió más ayuda de la que estaba dispuesta a informarle, sentía que ella ocultaba cosas, a estas alturas no le sorprendería que Raven sospechara de ella, el hecho de estar viva era constancia que solo era una sospecha.

—¿Pasa algo Queen? _La susodicha la sacó de sus pensamientos al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva, como si solo con eso pudiera ver a través de ella.

—Nada _La azabache tomó la ropa que anteriormente escogió tendiéndola a Raven— Iré por algunas armas.

—Yo iré con Tim, estoy segura que debe estar extrañándome. Mantennos al tanto de todo, no quiero perderme la diversión.

Una vez segura que estaba sola, Raven comenzó a colocarse la ropa que le dieron.

Consistía en un body cuello de tortuga con la espalda descubierta, el body era de color mate azul tan intenso como la noche, y los bordes eran de color blanco, la parte inferior no era como un panti, más bien como un mini short, que llegaba hasta el muslo. Cinco dedos más abajo estaba el final de las largas botas, de color azul noche, y sin tacón, la tela con la que estaban hecha parecía fusionarse con su piel, actuaba como una segunda piel, como lo hacía el látex, más no parecía ni ser tan calurosa, ni tan complicada de colocar. Tenía unos guantes largos, llegando un cuarto más debajo de los hombros. Para completar todo el atuendo, una capa del mismo color estaba sobre la cama, como broche tenía una gema rojiza sobre una circunferencia dorada.

Sin tiempo para seguir esperando, Raven tomó una daga plateada envainada, y con cuidado la introdujo por la parte interna de la bota.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con Damian recostado sobre una de las puertas de un sobrio auto negro.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua, más decidió ignorarlo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

—¿A dónde vamos? _Preguntó con molestia el chico, sentándose a su lado.

—Vamos por mi padre.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

El Arkham asylum se encontraba en la peor parte de Gotham, muy pocos eran los dementes que se adentraban en esa zona, y aquellos que lo hacían se aseguraban de ir bien acompañados y protegidos. Incluso la policía tendía a no invadir esos sitios a menos que fuera sumamente necesario, lo que pasaba ahí solo les concierne a sus residentes.

Los habitantes no estaban acostumbrados a ver autos lujosos adentrarse en dicha zona, por lo que, al ver el carro mercedes entrar con una velocidad media, la mayoría de mujeres de piernas largas, y escotes amplios que estaban en la calle, comenzaron acercarse con paso sensual. Algunas que se encontraban ya acompañadas se alejaban de los hombres, guiñándole el ojo al auto.

—Desagradable, tan desagradable como el distrito rojo en Japón _Damian apretó el manubrio teniendo cuidado de no atropellar a las mujeres que se cruzaban su camino.

Raven lo miró de reojo, elevando un lado de su labio.

—No sabía que estuviste en la zona roja de Japón. ¿Qué tal el mundo flotante?

—No te hagas falsas ideas, estuve allí para matar a un hombre, no para sumergirme en esa perdición.

—Leí de esa zona, tenía que informarme de todo un poco, pero leer sobre algo, no es lo mismo que experimentarlo.

—No te pierdes de mucho, es como una fiesta de Harper, solo que las mujeres de Japón cobran. Y si se acuestan con imbéciles perros pulgosos es por mucho dinero de por medio, por nada más _Raven sabía que si volteaba a verlo iba a encontrarse con los furiosos ojos esmeraldas, por eso decidió centrar su atención en la ventana, donde una mujer bajaba por completo el corsé y lamia su dedo.

—Me preguntaba cuanto más esperarías para reclamarme. Creí que me querías lejos de ti y de tu familia. Bueno, me estoy alejando, o acaso ¿Consideras a Jason tu hermano? _Raven sonrió mirando por el espejo la cara de su acompañante.

—¡Eres una…!

—¿Más halagos de tu parte? Será más tarde, ya llegamos _Raven abrió la puerta lista para salir.

—¡Aléjate del imbécil de Todd! _La mano de Damian le detuvo el avance— No te lo repetiré más.

—Conviví con Trigon la mayor parte de mi vida, tus amenazas no tienen ningún valor para mí.

—Si sigues con esto lo mataré.

Raven frunció el ceño, mirándolo a los ojos, verde y violeta se desafiaron, quedando por varios minutos dentro del auto.

—¿Esa es tu manera de intimidarme? Inténtalo con otra cosa.

—¿Tan poco vale para ti la vida de Todd?

—O tal vez te conozco un poco, y aunque Jason te moleste, no dejas de verlo como tu hermano, de lo contrario ya estaría muerto _La chica se soltó del agarré saliendo por fin del auto.

Dejando a Damian por segunda vez con las palabras en la boca.

Ambos se adentraron en la prisión con facilidad, todos allí eran unos corruptos, con algo de dinero en los bolsillos actuaban como mansos corderitos, aún si eso los llevaba a su propia muerte.

La temperatura era baja, tanto que calaba hasta los huesos, a pesar de no contar con aire acondicionado, las instalaciones siempre se encontraban bajo un manto helado, las paredes en sus primeros meses de inauguración estaban pintadas de un inmaculado blanco, más ahora mucha de esa pintura era amarillenta, con algunos segmentos en un color similar a la sangre seca, en muchas partes agrietada, cayendo cada cierto tiempo sobre el piso, los suelos tenían agujeros, donde la tierra sacada se amontonaba a un lado, sobre ellos las luces blancas o estaban quemadas, o parpadeaban cada dos por tres, dejándolos sin visión en la mitad del estrecho pasillo.

Al llegar al final de aquel largo camino se encontraron con dos caminos, uno conducía a las escaleras, y el otro a lo que sería el ascensor, las paredes a su alrededor estaban llenas de oxido, al igual al borde, el elevador en vez de ser uno moderno, era de aquellos montacargas que se cerraban con rejas. Y un incesante goteo de lo que ellos querían creer que era agua… pegajosa, llegaba desde el interior.

Las escaleras que estaban justo al frente del elevador no estaban mejor, parecían de emergencias, estaban oxidadas, y el agua caía de cada una de ellas, algunas estaban destruidas.

—Qué pocilga.

—¿Qué dices? Sí se ve de lo más hogareño, deberíamos mandar a tu madre para acá, le encantará, hasta el olor le resultará placentero _Raven sonrió tocando el botón de ascensor.

Un chirrido comenzó a escucharse, y a duras penas el ascensor bajó con ayuda de las poleas, las rejas se abrieron, dándole la bienvenida al pequeño, casi claustrofóbico ascensor.

El feo tapiz amarillo pollito, que se veía marrón gracias a la luz rojiza del bombillo, el tapiz estaba rasgado en varias partes, en una de las paredes laterales del ascensor tenía un hilo de "agua" corriendo, algunas maderas del piso se encontraban arrancadas, otras simplemente crujían bajo los pies de Damian, que fue el primero en acceder al sitio, el moho se acumulaba en cada lateral, y no había manera de sujetarse de nada.

—Dice que la capacidad máxima son cinco personas _El chico frunció el ceño mirando el cartel, justo arriba del tablero, donde los números daban espasmódicos destellos.

—¿Entran cinco personas? Apenas y veo espacio para uno. Y parece que en cualquier momento cederá el piso.

—Ven aquí y hagamos esto de una vez, las escaleras no se ven mejores.

—Puedo esperar a que vuelva a bajar, morir contigo no es una de mis metas.

—No moriremos aquí, ahora deja de ser una niña y ven _Damian le jaló la mano, obligándola a entrar al pequeño espacio.

—Esto es como un armario de escobas _Raven se quejó manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre los dos.

—En olor son similares.

Las rejas se cerraron cuando presionaron el botón del último piso, y el elevador comenzó su marcha forzada arriba, varias veces el mismo se agitaba y removía sobre sí mismo, presentando algunas turbulencias que alertó a sus pasajeros, sin nada de que sostenerse, como pudieron mantuvieron la estabilidad, teniendo que a veces que Damian agarrar a su acompañante para que no terminará en el piso.

Los dos pares de ojos estaban centrados en el frente, captando los leves cambios de luces, y de escenarios entre pared y piso.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que esté a duras penas llegará al último piso, más a sus pasajeros el viaje les pareció demasiado largo.

El pasillo era similar a los anteriores, sin contar la planta baja, el color blanco era sustituido por un gris curtido, las luces amarillentas titilaban cada cierto tiempo y un sonido procedía de algunas, la alfombra estaba roída y quemada, las puertas eran de metal, totalmente cubiertas, dejando una ventanilla deslizable para visualizar que los presos siguieran vivos, o suministrarles su comida, aún lado de la puerta, se encontraba una pantalla táctil. Con el código que los irresponsables policías les dieron, lograron abrir la puerta.

El interior de la celda era un contraste demasiado grande comparándolo con el resto del lugar, las persianas de color granate estaban corridas con ayuda de listones, dejándoles visualizar el azulejo de lo que serían las ventanas, los rayos del astro sol ocultándose, se filtraban por estas, dándole un toque más rosáceo a la habitación, la cerámica ajedrez estaba tan pulida que fácilmente se podía visualizar la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo.

Un reloj de pared se dejaba ver junto a la ventana, tenía un color caoba, y el péndulo seguía balanceándose, a su lado; un estante lleno de libros, seguido de un escritorio con algunos pergaminos y una pluma negra metida en el tintero. Justo al frente de reloj se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo, con sus bordes hechos en oro negro. Solo había dos muebles, uno grande; dispuestos justo unos pasos frente a ellos, en medio de la habitación, y el otro era una especie de trono, con reposabrazos hechos de oro puro… Simulando ser personas intentando escapar de aquella trampa.

El cuarto era el triple de grande de lo que debería ser, incluso, tenía una habitación adjunta, donde seguramente sería el baño.

Un movimiento de la cama que estaba justo detrás del trono los hizo ponerse alertas.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre que aún estaba acostado sobre la cama King size, sus ojos eran rojizos, y su cabello rubio caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros como una cascada, sus labios suavemente delineados, esculpidos con una delicadeza, que lograba hacer que luciera encantadora a pesar de la creciente amenaza.

Importándole poco su vestimenta, con la elegancia digna de un rey, se puso de pie, dejando caer la sábana de seda roja al piso.

La parte superior del cuerpo de Trigon se encontraba desnudo, dejando ver algunas cicatrices, y la gran cantidad de tatuajes en rojo sangre. Abajo usaba un pantalón negro, sujeto por dos correajes sobre sus hombros con una hebilla dorada de una calavera, y sus pies se encontraban descalzos.

La única manera de evitar caer en la cárcel, era estar en ese asilo, y sin duda, le había resultado mucho mejor que ir directamente a una cárcel.

—Mi niña ha vuelto con su querido padre _Las palabras sonaban maliciosas viniendo de él, tenían un cierto toque irónico, y a la vez divertido, si estaba molesto, lo ocultaba bien, abrió los brazos esperando un abrazo, más Raven no se movió de su lugar, por lo que Trigon instó a seguir con su monólogo— Y también me ha traído la próxima cabeza de la familia Al Ghul, mira que considerada es mi pequeña.

Con elegancia Trigon tomó una botella, para luego dejarse caer en su trono, llenando una copa con aquel líquido rojizo.

—Pero vamos, no sean tímidos, siéntense, estamos entre familia _Con su copa, el hombre rubio señaló con regodeo el mueble frente a su trono, que era perfectamente espacioso como para que ambos estuvieran cómodos.

Damian cruzó los brazos, negándose a sentarse, mucho menos a bajar la guardia. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios al ver, cómo sin ningún tipo de reparó Raven se acomodaba en el mueble, uniendo las piernas hacia un lado, mientras el codo de su mano derecha se recargaba del mueble, y a su vez, la mejilla de ella, de los nudillos.

—Dime, mi niña, ¿Qué te parece lo que ha sido mi hogar estos cinco años?

—Acogedor… Demasiado, ¿Esperabas alguien más? _Sus ojos chocaron con los de su padre haciéndolo sonreír con malicia.

—Diversión nocturna, últimamente estoy aburrido, ya sabes, no hay mucho que hacer cuando tu propia hija te acusa, y huye de su propia familia. ¿Acaso no sientes los lazos que nos unen? ¡Eres mi hija, mi sangre! ¡La única que ha osado desafiarme, y por eso debes estar a mi lado!

—Eso se acabó, no necesitó volver a estar debajo de ti, no volveré a ese castillo, mucho menos al calabozo donde me mantenías cautiva. Si vengo, no es por ti, estoy aquí por lo que me pertenece.

—Eres menor de edad, y aún estoy vivo _Trigon le dio un trago a su copa.

—Puedo arreglar lo segundo _La mirada de la chica se oscureció y su tono fue carente de emoción.

—¿Y que te detiene mi niña? Oh~ tal vez aún tienes miedo de enorgullecerme, ¿Recuerdas tu cumpleaños número nueve? _Un brillo adorno sus ojos al ver a la adolescente flaquear— Esa vez intentaste escapar de mi con la hija de Shado. Mi pequeña y tonta niña ¿Qué aprendiste esa vez?

—¡Eres un maldito enfermo! _Trigo hizo continuos ruidos con la lengua; llevándola al frente y atrás, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Esa es la manera en la que te diriges a mí? Yo que te eduqué a mi semejanza, eres mi hija, a la única que le dediqué mi tiempo, mi gema, mi sangre, aquella que traje al mundo para ser mi sucesora, nadie más que tú tiene ese derecho, y me lo demostraste el día que aniquilas…

—¡Cállate! ¡No soy como tú, ni nunca lo seré!

—Pero mi niña, ya eres como yo, ¿No sientes nuestros vínculos de sangre? Desde el primer momento que te sostuve en mis brazos, entendí que tu serias mi sucesora, los demás perecerán con tu mano, y así fue, te libraste de aquellos errores que solo traen desgracia a nuestro apellido, como buena chica hiciste tu deber _Trigon se puso de pie, con el fin de acercarse a su hija, más una daga fue lanzada a su pecho, si no fuera por sus reflejos, está perforaría hasta llegar al corazón, levanto su vista hacía Damian.

—Más te vale mantener tu distancia de nosotros.

—Conmovedor _El hombre sonrió mirando a su hija— Cada vez me haces sentir más orgulloso de lo que crees. ¿Vienes por fin a tomar tu nombre, y llevar con gloria mi apellido?

—Voy acabar con esto de una buena vez _La determinación inundó sus facciones, poniéndose de pie, estando al mismo nivel que Trigon.

Trigon sonrió caminando al escritorio, sin mucho cuidado lo levantó, llevándolo justo hasta el medio de la habitación, acomodando el trono para poder escribir cómodamente.

—Ya era tiempo de que reconocieras tu linaje, estaba esperando todo este tiempo por ti.

—Pudiste tener otro heredero, no sería la primera vez que lo hicieras.

—Sí, ya lo hice, pero solo tú llevarás con gloria nuestro apellido, tus hermanos lo reconocieron en su lecho de muerte, pero eso, tú mejor que yo lo sabe, imaginó sus gritos al ser quemados vivos, ahorcados, mutilados, y todo a manos de una niña, mi niñita.

Raven bajó la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los puños. Intentó no parpadear, deseó no encontrarse con la sonrisa arrogante de su padre, y a pesar de sentir la mirada de Damian en su espalda, no volteó a verlo.

No parpadearía, no le daría el goce a su padre de hacerla revivir aquel día, no lo había superado, y sus pesadillas estaban protagonizadas por esos días en el bosque.

Trigon sonrió notando como sus palabras hacían mella en la aún frágil mentalidad de su hija, él la crio, conocía cada punto débil, y su pequeña, era una tonta moralista, culpa de su madre, pensaba demasiado en las consecuencias de sus actos, se atormentaba por hacer lo correcto para su linaje.

Damian había escuchado de ese incendio, acabó con todo el bosque, su abuelo mencionó en su momento que los bastardos impuros obtuvieron por fin lo que merecían. Y que pronto la fortuna los alumbrará.

Raven aspiró el aire con dificultad, sintiéndose asfixiada, miró sus manos y por leves segundos le pareció verlas llenas de sangre negra y hollín. Parpadeo por primera vez, notando como el líquido era real, y seguía cayendo en un viscoso chorro a sus manos, levantó la vista viendo aquellos ojos maliciosos y rojizos.

—¿Perdida en los agradables recuerdos? No es tiempo para eso mi niña, estamos aquí por una razón, y estoy seguro que no es para revivir viejos tiempos _Trigon terminó de vaciar el tintero, en las manos de su hija— Usaremos tinta más… poderosa que está. Primero tú mi nena _El hombre tomó la daga ofreciéndosela.

Raven intentó tomar la daga, más Trigon fue más rápido sujetándola del brazo, y en un sutil movimiento cortó la palma anteriormente herida hecha con un espejo, el cuello del hombre se tensó al sentir como Damian lo amenazaba con otra daga.

—Tranquilo niño, esto solo es para reafirmar el valor del contrato, ahora quítame tu sucia daga antes de que me hagas enojar.

Ignorando el filo aun rozándole el cuello, el hombre dirigió la mano de su hija a otro tintero vacío, llenando la mitad con la sangre de la herida.

Trigon le tendió la daga, y de la misma manera, Raven realizó una herida superficial en la mano izquierda de su padre, y este la presionó, haciendo que las gotas terminen de llenar el tintero. Con ayuda de la pluma revolvió el contenido, comenzando a firmar.

—Léelo primero, luego firma _Trigon le tendió el pergamino junto a una lupa, que enseguida Raven comenzó a revisar, junto a Damian— Quiero que estés segura de esto _Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios— Luego no habrá tiempo para el arrepentimiento, una vez que aceptes el poder; deberás vivir llevando contigo no solo tus errores, sino también de todos aquellos antes que tú, deberás enorgullecer nuestro apellido, y hacer lo necesario para que este prevalezca a través del tiempo. Que tu voluntad, que será la voluntad de toda la noble casa Morgenstern, sea ley para los demás, y todos los que conozcan el apellido y a tus antecesores; Lucifer Morgenstern, y Trigon Scath Morgenstern, temblarán ante tu llegada. Más si no firmas, quedarás sin la protección que te daría como tu padre, pero con libertad, para huir eternamente. Mi dinero una vez que muera, será disputada entre todas las cabezas de la liga, y será la… más poderosa y agresiva que la merezca. Tú decides, libertad efímera para huir con quién desees sin un tiempo definido, o el poder para subyugarlos a todos, te doy mi imperio, mi dinero, mi amor. Solo debes aceptar tu herencia _El hombre fijo sus rojizos ojos en su hija, dándole la "libertad" de escoger, entre dos opciones, siendo totalmente parcial con una de ellas. Con sus manos tomó la pluma, arrodillándose frente a Raven para tendérsela.

Damian terminó de revisar el documento, básicamente Trigon le estaba cediendo todos sus bienes y dinero a su hija menor de edad, a cambio de que siguiera con los negocios familiares. Él sabía bien la trampa que le tendía Trigon a Raven, la estaba atando a la liga de los asesinos de manera sutil, en el caso que no firmará, la aún cabeza de la familia Morgenstern le daría caza. A ella y al desgraciado que huyera a su lado… Cerró el puño con fuerza; sí Raven escogía la libertad estaría escogiendo al imbécil de Todd sobre él… Y era algo que no permitiría.

Sus verdes ojos se enfocaron en Trigon, y en la pluma aún tendida, la mano de Raven seguía alzada, sin atreverse aún a sostener la pluma entre sus dedos.

Con una decisión tomada, Damian agarró la mano de la chica, ayudándola a terminar de avanzar.

Trigon sonrió al ver como su hija cerraba las manos alrededor de la pluma de cuervo, sus ojos pararon en Damian en gesto de complicidad.

—No crean ustedes que no sé lo que ambos traman _Al finalizar su oración firmó el contrato enrollándolo con el fin de meterlo dentro de su bota— No soy estúpida, entiendo cada cláusula. Ahora estoy vinculada a la liga, pero eso no significa que no pueda destruirla desde su interior. Me quedaré con el contrato, ahora padre, quiero la katana que tienes, las Al-Blades, y la espada de ébano.

—Mi niña, no hay nada que no te daría _Trigon camino hasta el espejo, abriéndolo como si fuera una puerta, las armas estaban allí, junto a otras, sus dedos tomaron las que su pequeña quería, y sin darle más vueltas al asunto se las entregó— ¿Deseas algo más?

—No hay nada que ahora necesite.

—En ese caso, puedes irte, pero no se te olvide despedirte de tu padre, puede que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, y que visites este sucio nido de ratas _Trigon abrió sus brazos.

Raven dejó las armas en los brazos de Damian, abrazando a su padre, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, manteniendo sus rojizos ojos en un punto.

—Espero que tus visitas no demoren demasiado _Raven se apartó, escaneando con su mirada la habitación, tomó las armas, dejándole a Damian su katana— Lo prometido es deuda Wayne, ya no te debo nada.

Sin mirar por última vez a su padre, Raven camino fuera de la habitación. Trigon detuvo el avance de Damian, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nunca imagine que el heredero Al Ghul tuviera la amabilidad de venir a visitarme, y menos que viniera en compañía de mi propia hija, y la hiciera firmar el contrato ¿Alguien está en medio de tu camino? _Sonrió malicioso, dándole a entender al Wayne el conocimiento de este sobre algo del asunto.

—Yo solo estoy de mi parte. Mientras Raven continúe caminando en la misma dirección que yo, y tengamos los mismos intereses, dejaré que por ahora este a mi lado _Damian se soltó del agarré ignorando la expresión burlesca que Trigon le regalaba.

Cuando salió de la celda se encontró con Raven que lo esperaba recargando su peso contra la pared. Con sus dedos jugaba con una de las filosas Al-Blade.

—Vámonos, no quiero seguir en este cuchitril.

—Es la última vez vendremos _Dejó de juguetear con las armas caminando al ascensor— Alguien moriría un día en esta ruleta rusa.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y comenzaron el dificultoso camino abajo.

—¿Lo compraras con armas que eran de él?

—No es un objeto Damian, estas armas no son para comprarlo.

—TT~ ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para firmar?

—Si quieres saber si pensé en escapar, sí, lo pensé, pero no sería justo obligarle a renunciar ahora tiene. Además de eso, no pasaré toda mi vida huyendo, con cinco años en zozobra me basta _La reja se abrió, y Raven miró de reojo a Damian— ¿Renunciarías a tu padre, hermanos, y mascotas, solo para vivir huyendo? _El chico se quedó callado, por lo que Raven con una sonrisa de medio lado avanzó— Eso creí, ahora vamos, creo que el auto de Roy está siendo robado.

En efecto, apenas llegaron al lugar y encontraron tres hombres tomando las ruedas, mientras el cuarto intentaba romper el vidrio con una roca.

Damian estaba a punto de desenvainar la katana, más Raven lo detuvo con su mano.

—Si insistes, solo apresúrate, este lugar es… Repugnante, al igual que la podrida humanidad que aquí habita, ya entiendo porque Jason me resulta tan desagradable.

Raven avanzó con sutileza felina, acomodando las Al-Blades en sus manos, cada paso que daba estaba más cerca de los infelices que no sabían a quién intentaban robar.

Una oportunidad de descargar la rabia que sentía estaba justo frente a ella, y no la desaprovecharía.

Sin hacer el menor ruido se acomodó detrás del más próximo, sus ojos carentes de todo brillo se enfocaron en la espalda del sujeto, para ser más específica, justo donde deberían estar los pulmones, y sin siquiera mirar de quién se trataba clavo con su mano libre de cortés, una de las espadas en el sitio, mientras que con la empuñadura de la otra hizo fuerza, para terminar de enterrar el objeto. Cerró los ojos contando lentamente.

Como una clase de castigo, las imágenes que enterró en lo más profundo de su subconsciente venían a ella. Atormentándola nuevamente, haciéndola confundir la realidad.

 _Sus pies seguían andando con tranquilidad, algunos minutos atrás se había perdido, y tratar de ubicarse entre tantos árboles similares era imposible, más si era perseguida por sus tres hermanos mayores._

 _Profirió un gimoteo al caer contra el suelo, volteó con algo de pánico, esperando encontrar a uno de sus hermanos detrás de ella con una pistola, o hacha en manos, listo para matarla._

 _Por suerte estaba sola, y su caída se debía a una raíz del árbol enredada en su pie, sonrió un poco, pensando en lo paranoica que estaba siendo, no pudo evitar relajarse un poco._

— _Bien Raven, ahora te asustas con inofensivas ramas, padre estará molestó _Se regañó a sí misma, dispuesta a tomar la rama._

 _Antes de poder tocarla, sintió como está se deslizaba por su pie, revelando una serpiente albina su aplanada cabeza y los ojos azabaches._

— _¡Vaya! ¿Vienes a ofrecerme una manzana? _Sonrió ante su propia broma, alejando el animal de sus pies— Adelante, enséñame el camino y te seguiré, tú debes conocer el bosque mejor que yo._

 _La serpiente comenzó a serpentear pasando por debajo de algunos troncos caídos, siendo seguida a duras penas por la niña._

— _¿Es agradable el bosque? _Escuchó un siseo procedente del animal._

 _Sus ojos estudiaron el ambiente notando algunos animales correr para esconderse._

— _Eso supuse, hace poco caí en el lago, las sanguijuelas son molestas. Mi casa tampoco es agradable, madre está ocupada, nunca hablamos, todo es más importante que yo. Padre en cambio siempre está entrenándome, más indirectamente que directa, me cama tampoco es agradable, y menos cuando papá se enoja _Bajó una rama con su mano mirando la serpiente cambiar de dirección._

 _Por primera vez sintió que conocía esa parte del bosque, estaba cerca de donde la habían lanzado, si seguía caminando recto llegaría al lago._

— _A veces siento que es mi culpa, y que debí hacer algo muy malo para que me dejé en el calabozo _Escuchó un nuevo siseó por lo que sonrió— No digas eso, es agradable, al menos antes de ser una mazmorra fue un viejo pozo, la luz de la luna se filtra por el agujero de arriba, pero no puedo escapar tiene vidrio blindado, mi amiga… Oh, no tú no, es otra _Sus mejillas adquirieron un tinte rosa mientras sonreía llevando su dedo a su labio— Mi primera amiga, Emiko, intentó ayudarme a escapar, vi unas flores, tenían un agradable aroma, más antes de poder cortar alguna padre nos encontró… _Se silencio a sí misma mirando el piso— Fue por culpa de un bastardo, ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que ese entrometido se metió! ¡Emiko me iba a liberar y ese nos delato! _Aspiró aire sonoramente, tranquilizándose— ¡Tienes razón nueva amiga! Por su atrevimiento debía morir _Una sonrisa adorno su cara— Mañana a primera hora padre lo encontrará durmiendo eternamente en su cama. Y estoy segura que por eso me recompensará, suele regalarme cosas lindas cuando hago bien mi trabajo _Se detuvo de repente mirando a la serpiente— ¿Eso crees amiguita? ¡Es cierto! Padre estará feliz cuando terminé _Sonrió mirando a los alrededores— Muéstrame el camino, quiero sorprender a mis hermanos._

 _Caminó suavemente levantando su vestido cuando era necesario, para pasar sobre las ramas, hasta llegar a un árbol mucho más grande que los demás, donde la serpiente desapareció de su vista._

 _Con una sonrisa caminó un poco más, necesitaba algunas cosas para dejar todo listo, luego, solo era cuestión de esperar, y ellos la encontrarían._

 _Una vez todo listo, se acomodó en posición de loto frente al gran árbol, cerrando los ojos, agudizando sus demás sentidos._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás huyendo cobarde hermanita? _Raven abrió los ojos para ver a Belial, su hermano mayor._

— _No pude oírte bien, ¿Te importaría repetirlo? _Su sonrisa se torció ladeando la cabeza._

— _Pregunte; ¿Por cuánto tiempo pretenderás huir ingrata mocosa? Padre nos envió a liberar el mundo de tu existencia, a nosotros hemos sido leales a él antes de que tu nacieras._

— _¿Lealtad? Son unos cobardes rastreros, están todo el tiempo halagando hasta el hastió a mi padre. Ahora hermano, es hora de que de verdad seas útil _En un sutil movimiento, su dedo tensó la cuerda acercándola a su boca para morderla._

— _¿Qué demonios?_

 _Antes de poder seguir hablando, sintió como algo comenzaba a caerle desde los árboles, y se pegaba a su cuerpo, un grito escapó de sus labios al ver una sanguijuela caerle en la nariz, pegándose casi al instante de la zona. Con su espada cortaba algunos, pero seguían cayendo. Intentó moverse, pero algo lo mantenía atado en el piso. Y ahora que lo notaba, restos de cabello estaban muy cerca del lugar donde antes reposaba su hermana._

— _¿Cuánto durarán en robar tu sangre? ¿Podrás quitarte todos? _Raven se acercó a él, mirando a las alimañas retorcerse en el piso— Pobre hermano, está sufriendo tanto, ¿Quieres que te haga sentir mejor? _Tomó una vara dándole con fuerza en las manos, haciéndolo soltar el objeto, con su pie lo arrastró hasta ella, al tiempo que las sanguijuelas dejaban de caer._

— _Raven maldita mocosa, ¡libérame!_

— _Padre no me perdonaría que quedarás vivo, ¿Lo entiendes verdad hermano? _Sin molestarse en verle la cara, encajó la espada en el torso del mayor._

Como aquella vez, podía escuchar los gorgoteos del hombre ahogándose en su propia sangre, está comenzaba a brotar desde los orificios de la cara, acabando lentamente con su vida.

El hombre no se removió, aún estaba preso del shock al ver un arma salirle de la caja torácica.

Gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer en el piso lentamente, cada vez más regulares.

En el momento justo, no después de que el hombre muriera, ni antes de que los demás sujetos notaran la escena, Raven sacó el arma, desgarrando el interior y con una patada en la espalda lo impulsó a sus compañeros.

Sus ojos vieron el hilo de sangre que caía de la espada, y por un momento sintió estar en el bosque otra vez, "jugando" las escondidas con sus hermanos restantes…

¡No estaba haciendo lo que su padre quería! ¿Verdad?

Sintió un escalofrío cruzar su espina dorsal, y sin evitarlo volteó a mirar el edificio, justo en el último piso, detrás de aquel azulejo se encontraba una figura… Su padre, estando orgulloso de su nenita. Después de todo, ambos eran iguales.

Abrió los ojos soltando las armas para mirar sus manos cubiertas de sangre y tinta, una de ellas sangre propia, y la otra, sangre del hombre que acababa de matar, y luego miró a los delincuentes que habían sacado pistolas.

¿Qué clase de ser estaba volviendo a ser?

Era una tonta, seguía siendo el arma de su padre, no importaba el camino que tomaba, siempre terminaba manchada de pecados, la única vez que estuvo limpia, era cuando fingía ser alguien más, una persona sin pasado, sin sueños más allá de graduarse e ir a la mejor universidad, como una adolescente normal.

Apretó con furia las armas, viendo con odio a los ladrones ¡Era culpa de ellos! De esos tipos por hacerla recordar, y de sus hermanos por intentar matarla. Ella solo… solo… se defendía.

Antes de que alguno de los hombres pudiera herirla, una katana los atravesa sin piedad, cortándoles la mitad de cuerpo.

Damian enfundó la espada mirando a Raven caer al piso, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

—Vamos, es suficiente por hoy _Con cuidado el chico se acercó.

Prefirió mantenerse al margen, ver por sí mismo los demonios que atormentaban a Raven, lo que era capaz de hacer, era alguien letal, pero atormentada por parecerse demasiado a su padre, si él no hubiera intervenido, ella… No estaba seguro de lo que ella podía hacer, era difícil predecir sus siguientes acciones, parecía dos personas diferentes… O una persona que aún no descubría quién era en realidad.

La vio intentar abrir la boca, más él con su mano la silencio, no quería escuchar sus palabras.

—Si vas a decir que debí dejar que te mataran, es mejor que no hables, no se que pasó en ese bosque, no se porque no quieres parecerte a tu padre, lo único que sé es que eres mi propiedad, no te dejaré morir, y menos a manos de seres tan inferiores. Deja de pensar que eres como tu padre, no dejes que tu pasado defina tu presente, tu padre ya no puede controlarte, esto que haces no es por él, es por ti, no eres igual a él, Trigon te crío, pero solo tú puedes definir que clase de persona eres.

Damian alejó su mano.

—Después de tanto tiempo, ya no sé quién soy, he cambiado tanto últimamente…

—Tú eres Raven, no Rachel Roth, ni Raven Morgenstern, solo Raven por ahora, y yo soy solo Damian, no un Al Ghul, ni un Wayne, simplemente Damian, mientras sigamos definiendo quién seremos, podemos seguir caminando juntos.

—Debí matarlos yo _Raven miró los cadáveres sin mucha emoción.

—¿Eso es lo que querías?

—Eso creí, se sintió bien, divertido como aquella… _Meneó la cabeza interrumpiéndose— Pero sentí que hacía lo que Trigon quería, y no quiero llenarlo de orgullo otra vez.

—Te entiendo, pero no por evitar llenar a tu padre de orgullo, puedes dejar que alguien te maté. Justo ahora, yo me encuentro en el medio, se que madre estaría orgulloso, pero mi padre, estará muy decepcionado si se entera, más en ese momento no pensé en ninguno de ellos, solo pensé en mí, y en lo que yo quería, en ese momento quería matarlos, no lo hice por ti, no lo hice por ellos, lo hice por mí mismo. Deja de pensar tanto en los demás, y de justificar tus acciones echándole la culpa a un factor externo, si harás algo, hazlo por ti. Si no quieres ser un blanco de Trigon, debes dejar de pensar que todo lo haces por él, y comienza hacer todo por ti.

—Estoy cansada, de todo esto _Raven miró su mano aún sangrante, rompió una parte de la capa limpiándola un poco— ¿Crees que Roy tenga alcohol en el auto? O ¿Tendré que ir con el doctor para que me revisé la herida? _Los ojos de Damian la fulminaron enojado, al tiempo que tomaba la mano mirando la herida.

—Hay que quitar toda la suciedad antes que se infecte, quédate a mi lado… Es irritante siempre buscarte, estamos juntos en esto, y si te mantienes conmigo es más fácil asegurarme que no mueras _Pegó su frente a la de ella, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran— Deja de molestarme. ¿Cuándo entenderás que lo que es mío no debe voltear a ver otros hombres?

—Cuando tu entiendas que no soy tuya, ya estuve mucho tiempo encerrada Damian, lo menos que quiero ahora, es volver a una jaula _Raven apartó la vista, intentando ponerse de pie, más los brazos de Damian se lo impidieron.

—Eres mía, no por el estúpido contrato, eres mía porque yo lo quiero, y quitaré a quién sea necesario si están en mi camino. Eres algo que ni la fortuna Wayne, ni la Al Ghul me dará, yo solo conseguiré, y por eso, serás más mía que todos los objetos sin valor que mi familia me ha dado _El chico la tomó en sus brazos, estilo nupcial, Raven sujetó las armas con fuerza— Ahora vamos, tenemos a otro lugar donde ir antes de que amanezca.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Dijiste que estabas cansada.

—No me refería a eso, y lo sabes.

—¡Calla!

—Eres tan romántico Wayne, tu tacto es tan delicado como el de una mariposa _Raven se burló, intentando olvidar que pasaban sobre los cadáveres, y esto era una buena distracción… Y Damian lo sabía

—TT, no necesito esas tonterías contigo, bien sabes que me perteneces, que sigas negándolo es estúpido.

—¿Esperas que me derrita en tus brazos con tus palabras? ¿Tan fácil te lo dejan?

—Es molesto ser yo a veces, más cuando las niñas se lanzan a besarme y quitarme la ropa _Damian la vio desde arriba, sonriendo de medio lado al verla fruncir el ceño.

—¡Eso no cuenta! _Raven bostezo, acomodándose mejor— Intentaste aprovecharte de mí.

—No, tú solita te ofreciste a mí. No te culpó _Damian la acomodó en el asiento de copiloto, poniendo su katana en uno de los asientos traseros.

—Arrogante _Raven abrió la guantera buscando alcohol, más lo que encontró no fue de su agrado— Roy es un enfermo _Sin importarle las consecuencias, tomó el juguete tirándolo por la ventana, aprovechando el automóvil en movimiento.

—Estoy seguro que alguien agradecerá tu regalo _Damian aceleró el auto, viendo como ella seguía buscando— Si sigues curioseando te arrepentirás de verdad.

—Solo buscó algo con lo que pueda limpiarme.

—Me quitare la capa, y entraré a una farmacia, solo deja de quejarte como una niña.

—No me quejo, pero no estoy segura de que era esa tinta, y aunque soy inmune algunos venenos, puede ser otra cosa.

—¿Inmune a venenos?

—Es una larga historia, creí que lo sabías, ya sabes por eso de el conocimiento es poder, y como tú quieres tener poder sobre mí, solo supuse que lo sabías.

—Intenté investigarte, no encontré nada de tu entrenamiento, hasta hoy te creí una nenita de papá que no era útil.

—Tú sí sabes que decirle a una mujer para hacerla sentir especial _Raven rodó los ojos mirando la herida— Es negra, puede ser sangre vieja, o puede ser tinta de pulpo, una combinación de alguno de estos elementos con un tipo de savia tóxica. ¿Crees que en la mansión Queen encuentre un laboratorio?

—¿No eras inmune a los venenos? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? _Damian la estudio mirándola de soslayo.

—Esto solo era una advertencia Damian, mi padre nos está "ayudando", si logró aislar los compuestos puedo obtener un antídoto si es necesario, solo, será un poco complicado, la tinta está seca, y sobre ella hay sangre, debo aislar los demás elementos, además del alcohol. Sería más fácil con el tintero.

—Bien, toma _Sin cuidado, Damian sacó un tintero aún con las paredes del frasco llenas de tinta— A mi también me pareció raro, lo estudiaría después, pero como tu sabes de eso, te lo encargó.

Raven sonrió tapando el tintero para que no se secará.

Sin borrar su sonrisa se acomodó en el auto mirando fijamente a Damian sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres ahora mujer?

—¡Dijiste que estudiarías ese compuesto!

—¿Sí?

—¡Llévame! Si tienes un lugar para yo poder trabajar terminaré más rápido.

—No.

—Pero Damian, no tengo ninguna herramienta que me ayude analizarlo.

—No me importa, tú problema, no el mío.

—Que agradable eres _Raven se cruzó de brazos— Jason me llevaría.

—Yo no soy ese pulgoso, acostúmbrate.

—Tim también lo haría.

—Es una rata de laboratorio, no es de sorprenderse que después de tantos análisis, su diminuto cerebro no resistiera.

—Dick también me ayudaría.

—Él ayuda a cualquiera que usa falda, no te creas tan especial.

—¡Eres imposible!

—Que tú solo tengas un método de persuadirme no es mi problema, eres tan básica que no puedes encontrar otra forma de tentar a las personas que hagan lo que tú quieres, un desperdicio total. Hasta alguien como Wilson sabe hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que te convenza? _Acomodó su codo en la pierna para luego posar su mentón en la palma abierta— O ¿Qué te seduzca?

Su sonrisa se ladeó, al tiempo que sus ojos intentaban chocar con los de él.

—¿Tan patéticos son mis hermanos que caen con esa cara de falsa inocencia? Al imbécil del perro pulgoso lo tienes hechizado con lo correcta que puedes parecer, al igual que la rata de Tim, que el descerebrado de Dick no te haya puesto las garras encima, es solo porque ahora esta muy ocupado con tres mujeres.

—Al menos ya aceptas que son tus hermanos _Raven sonrió viendo como el ceño de Damian aparecía— Te quieren Damian, lo sabes, y tú también los quieres, a tu extraña manera, puedes decir que son unas alimañas, pero es tú manera de decir que te importan. Se pondrán tan felices cuando se enteren que los llamaste hermanos.

—¿Crees que mis insultos son halagos? _Damian sonrió con malicia— Entonces tú eres una…

—Que educado estás siendo Damian.

—Iba a decir bruja molesta _Detuvo el auto en un estacionamiento.

—¿Dónde estamos? _Raven preguntó al ver a su acompañante bajarse del auto sin armas.

—Por ahora, debes confiar en mí, ya lo verás tú misma, solo si vienes conmigo. Sí te hace sentir menos amenazada, lleva las armas que desees contigo _Damian sonrió repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella en la tarde. Rodeó el auto abriendo la puerta del copiloto, extendió su mano hasta Raven ayudándola a salir.

Los ojos amatistas de la chica escanearon el departamento, notando que el único auto en el lugar era el de ellos.

La chica levantó una ceja, siendo guiada por Damian hasta dónde estaba el ascensor, con una revisión a su retina, la puerta del elevador se abrió, revelando el lujoso interior hecho de metal perfectamente pulido, y azulejos en el piso, era iluminado por una inmaculada luz blanca.

Entraron al ascensor viendo al frente, como la puerta se cerraba lentamente. En ningún momento del suave y relajante recorrido soltaron la mano del otro.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Trigon tomó lo último de su botella tranquilamente, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte, más su atención estaba en otro lugar, más precisamente en otra época.

Vio a su hija quebrajarse un poco más y si no fuera por la intromisión del heredero Al Ghul seguramente mostraría su verdadera naturaleza, aquella cínica, cruel, retorcida, niñita adorable que solo le importaba hacer lo que su padre quería, era un arma perfecta que solo vivía para él, eso hasta que alguien la envenenó en su contra, de un momento a otro, su niña dejó de pensar en hacerlo sentirse orgulloso, a anhelar lo que no poseía. El quería ver qué tan lejos podía llegar por aquello, y Emiko fue la ficha perfecta para su plan.

Resultó, más no como él quería, en vez de extinguir sus sueños, estos se hicieron más intensos.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo, ¿No te parece viejo amigo? _Sus ojos rubíes, miraron a Ra´s Al Ghul saliendo de las sombras— Te dije que era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se juntaran, mi niñita siempre hace lo que yo quiero, aunque no se lo pida. Lástima que tu nieto no la dejé florecer.

—Tanto tiempo en paz, lo han ablandado, su padre es demasiado moralista, y mi hija, se ha vuelto demasiado sentimental, con todo tan pacífico olvidan que deben seguir entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades.

—Los chicos solo aprenden a las malas, eso me ha enseñado tanto tiempo educando a mi querida gema. Le enseñaré a las malas que me necesita más que nunca. Y volverá a ser mi niñita más pronto de lo que cree.

—Sí es así, pronto obtendremos lo que queremos, ¿Estás listo?

—Ya es tiempo de que comencemos, mi niña ya dio otro paso en el camino de la perdición, y yo debo estar ahí para ver a donde llega, ver lo que he creado. Y encontrar al maldito que la puso en mi contra.

—Se flagelará a todos aquellos los retractores, que abandonaron a la familia, y atentaron contra la integridad de liga.

Trigon sonrió zorrunamente, tomando algunas armas.

—Una lástima por los libros _El de ojos rubíes tomó una vela, encendiendo las sábanas, el fuego comenzaba a extenderse por la habitación— Está pocilga arderá ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Todo está arreglado _Ambos hombres se subieron al ascensor, mirando cómo las llamas de la habitación se extendían para llegar al pasillo.

Las puertas se cerraron y un fuerte chillido se escuchó desde las poleas…

 **Continuará…**

 **Mundo flotante que hace alusión Raven; se refiere a un estilo de vida urbano que se desarrolló hace mucho tiempo en el distrito rojo (lo que ahora es Tokio), ahí existían gran cantidad de burdeles, casas de té, teatros, y lugares que frecuentaban comerciantes en dicha época, actualmente, aún existen los barrios rojos, como es el caso de Kabukicho que es el barrio rojo más importante de Japón.**

 **Como Trigon no tiene apellido, consideré buscarle uno, apropiado para él, al tener en cuenta a su homólogo Luci, decidí encontrarle uno que se adaptará a esa familia, por lo que, buscando un poco, encontré el perfecto, que sería; Morgenstern, es alemán, y en español sería algo como lucero del alba, haciendo una obvia referencia.**

 **Otra cosa, por ahí, en este capítulo oculte un Easter egg sobre mi próxima historia dedicada a Batman, espero que lo encuentren.**

 **La relación de Raven y Trigon, quise dar un pequeño guiño a la serie Titans espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Al-Blades: Son espadas dobles mágicas (En este universo no poseen magia, pero son poderosas), Jason las adquirió en su entrenamiento de All-Caste.**

 **Espada de Ébano: Es una espada que Raven usó en los comics de New 52, cuando estaba con Trigon. Los nombres de sus hermanos, también son mencionados en los mismos.**

 **¿Alguna teoría de dónde llevo Damian a Rae? O ¿Sobre todo lo que en este capítulo es expuso?**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Ariazu Covenant: ¡Hola! Intento no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, y basarme en estás para mis historias, si hay algún cambio, es porque los humanos tendemos a cambiar a través de tiempo, cuando somos niños nos pueden gustar algunas cosas y disgustar otras, y cuando crecemos nuestros gustos van cambiando. Si hago cambios en las personalidades, trato que sean sutiles. Sobre que es, a este punto, hasta yo saldré sorprendida con el final, básicamente, porque dejó que las cosas fluyan, tengo planes, y alrededor de ellos tejó los acontecimientos de cada capítulo. Sí, antes Batman tenía un dolor de cabeza, ahora tiene que preocuparse por que ni Dami, ni Jay maten, y ese lado oscuro es el que me tiene fascinada. Básicamente en persona se conocieron solo una vez, pero habían escuchado del otro. Lo de Sebastián, está en progreso, a pesar que en este no saliera Jay espero que hayas disfrutado.**

 **Susy Raven: Hi, espero que este te allá gustado como el anterior, lo siento por la espera, intento hacer buenos y largos capítulos para que la espera no se haga tan larga, es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada, en este capitulo no salió Jay, pero eso no significa que lo he olvidado, pronto hará de las suyas. Él es así, no pide las cosas, las exige. Jason ha sufrido mucho, en este, y en otros universos y Talia, es una... Talia. Lo que pasará entre Jay y Rae, se debe esperar un capítulo más, pero lo otro ya se respondió. Gracias por comentar, e intento superarme, aunque sea un poco.**

 **Espero que les gustará la lectura.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


	14. Agridulce

**Su Mundo.**

 **Agridulce #14.**

Angela se encontraba mirando por una ventana el oscuro jardín de la mansión, Bruce no había llegado, los chicos estaban en casa de un amigo, y Alfred tuvo que salir por un asunto urgente.

Por lo que ahora, se encontraba totalmente sola en aquella sombría y gigantesca mansión.

El frío calador de la noche la hizo abrazarse a sí misma, momentos como este, le recordaba su vida junto a su anterior marido, la mansión Morgenstern era escalofriante, llena de pasillos sin fin, y habitaciones que ella a pesar de haber pasado un tiempo en ella desconocía.

Un escalofrió cruzo su cuerpo, y la sensación de ser observada se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Trago saliva, mirando los pasillos que eran iluminados con lámparas, más en un instante, estos quedaron en completa penumbra.

Todas las luces de la mansión se apagaron, y el silencio sepulcral solo era interrumpido por algunos grillos.

Angela dio un paso atrás, mirando la ventana, que ahora estaba abierta de par en par, dejando entrar el aullante viento.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, huyendo de un enemigo invisible, que podría o no ser producto de su imaginación.

Tropezó un par de veces, rompiendo algunos objetos que no se molesto en levantar, sus ojos estaban abiertos, y su cabeza se giraba cada cierto tiempo, esperando encontrar alguien siguiéndola.

Un atisbo de esperanza inundo su rostro al notar una habitación abierta, sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta allá, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Su respiración era exaltada, y su mano estaba apretada fuertemente contra el pecho, sus ojos se cerraron, y dio una calada de aire, para soltarlo en una exhalación profunda.

Estaba a salvo.

De lo que fuera que estaba allá afuera…

O eso pensó, hasta que una mano acarició su mejilla de manera cariñosa.

Abrió sus ojos temerosa, encontrándose con una mirada rojiza, y una sonrisa maliciosa frente a ella.

Trago suavemente, y sus labios se abrieron.

—Estoy en casa amor _Fue lo único que Trigon dijo antes de tomarla por la cintura, y besar posesivamente los labios de Angela.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Raven intento abrir los ojos, la poca luz que entraba a la habitación parecía ser demasiado segadora e insoportable, incluso cuando volvió a cerrarlos.

No sabía dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era estar bebiendo directamente de la botella con el fin de olvidar a su padre, a sus hermanos, y al hombre que mato antes.

Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, a la vez adolorido, el simple respirar hacía que su cabeza palpitara más fuerte, y el frío calador no ayudaba, por suerte, sentía algo cálido sobre ella.

Su boca se encontraba pastosa y algo seguía quemando su garganta.

Se quedó diez minutos recostada, hasta que decidió abrir los ojos lentamente.

Su cuerpo se sentía aprisionado… Corrección, su cuerpo estaba aprisionado, la calidez de antes, era desprendida por un par de brazos y piernas que la tenían bien sujeta y pegada a un cálido cuerpo.

Su rostro estaba unido a un torso desnudo, una de esas manos se recargaba en su pecho desnudo…

Lo único que la cubría de la desnudes era su panti negro.

Según lo poco que recordaba; podía decir que se trataba de Damian, era lógico, al ser la última persona con la que estuvo, era sencillo asumir que durmió con él.

Con cuidado para no despertarlo, se deslizó fuera de los brazos del hombre, alejándose lentamente, hasta que su espalda chocó contra algo cálido, que enseguida la envolvió entre sus brazos y piernas, una de las manos se posicionó en su cintura, y la otra subió hasta su pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus dientes mordieron su lengua reprimiendo un gemido.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, logrando que el dolor se hiciera más intenso…

¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

La respiración del hombre chocó contra su espalda desnuda haciéndola estremecer.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, mirando al chico que antes la acurrucaba.

¡Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma!

Un rasgo resaltante de su anterior captor era un singular mechón blanco que le caía en el rostro…

El primero era Jason… ¿Cómo llegó allí? Lo pensaría después de tomar una aspirina.

Ahora, la duda, ¿Quién era el segundo? ¡Y qué coño hicieron en esa cama!

Miró por encima de su hombro, cabello azabache, piel bronceada, y aroma a canela… Al menos ese si era Damian…

No sabía si era bueno o malo, lo único que sabía; ella era la que más desnuda estaba, ambos aún tenían sus pantalones, Jason desabrochado ¡Pero lo tenía! Eso era un poco relajante…

Pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse…

Tenía que irse, antes de que alguno despertará, no necesitaba presenciar una nueva pelea, ya tenía suficientes cosas rondándole su adolorida cabeza.

Con sumo cuidado tomó una almohada, alzando la mano de Damian, con lentitud se fue apartando, dejando en su lugar la almohada.

Suspiró aliviada, quedando sentada sobres sus propias piernas, en medio de ambos. Con cuidado, de no mover demasiado la cama, comenzó a gatear, hacía atrás, dando de vez en cuando un ligero vistazo cada cierto tiempo para no caerse.

Llegó al final de la cama, bajándose de ella, caminando descalza a lo que sería la puerta, por la oscuridad del lugar tenía que moverse con cuidado, para no despertar a ninguno de los que estaban en la cama.

Antes de poder llegar a su destino, se tropezó con un algo, haciéndola caer a bruces, por suerte sus brazos frenaron parte de su aterrizaje, su cuerpo choco con alguien, robándole un gemido a la persona debajo de ella, sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros y antes de poder apartarse, unas manos recorrieron sus piernas hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual apretaron sobre la tela. Sus ojos amatistas se abrieron, mirando las hebras azabaches alborotadas.

Trago saliva, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, la persona debajo de ella era otro hombre, si hacía cualquier ruido todos despertarían, y su cerebro estaba en huelga como para sacarla de un problema que no sabía cómo se metió.

Tenía a Jason y Damian en la misma cama, y en un ¿colchón? En el piso otro chico, que la estaba manoseando…

¡Esto no dejaba de mejorar!

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Rodó los ojos, usando sus manos para alejarse del chico.

Más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, cuando una de las manos de él le recorrió la espalda desnuda, hasta llegar a su cuello, aquellos dedos se metieron dentro de su cabello, y la obligaron a inclinarse, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y pudo saborear… ¿Caramelo? El beso era suave, sutil, casto, de esos que te hacen cerrar los ojos, dejarte llevar por el dulce sabor, y la cálida sensación, esperando que fuera eterno, solo para terminarlo minutos después dejando escapar ambos un suspiro unísono.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar, no era la pasión la que protagonizaba su mente, a pesar de tener un miembro viril desnudo presionando sobre la tela.

Era más como un apacible contacto que te hacía revolver el estómago… O tal vez era por el licor…

El beso no era indecente, a pesar de sus condiciones, y pesé a que la lengua del chico recorrió el labio inferior de ella, tanteando y pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso…

Y lo dejaría… Si en ese justo momento, un brazo no se hubiera enrollado en el pecho de él, y aquella conocida cabellera albina recargándose sobre el hombro del chico. Los ojos de él se abrieron un poco adormilados, dejando ver su color azul…

Raven cubrió sus labios con las manos, y como si el hombre aún adormilado quemará, se apartó de él, pegando su espalda con lo que parecía ser la puerta…

¡Era Tim!

¡Se había besado con Tim!

Lo peor de todo, era que Tim y Rose estaban desnudos…

¿Acaso protagonizo una orgía y nunca se enteró de nada?

Genial, solo falta Dick para culminar esta locura.

Tenía que salir rápido de allí, tomarse una aspirina, y dejar que ese dolor punzante presionara más su cabeza.

Antes de girar la perilla, busco por los alrededores ropa, alguno de ellos tenía que haber dejado algo con lo que ella pudiera cubrirse, y lo encontró en el piso, al lado de la cama donde Rose y Tim estuvieron…

Su estomago se revolvió, estaba segura que si no salía de allí, terminaría vaciando el contenido de su estómago en el piso, ya no sabía si era por el alcohol, o por las mariposas muertas.

Por lo que, sin detenerse a pensar, tomó la prenda, y salió de ese desastroso cuarto, esperando, y rogando para que Tim estuviera lo suficientemente dormido para no recordar el beso que compartieron…

Cuando salió del cuarto sus ojos se cerraron ante el cambio tan brusco de luz, poco a poco se fue adaptando, recorriendo con su mirada el lugar, era grande, tenía muchas puertas que seguramente eran habitaciones… Y aún así todos estaban durmiendo en la misma…

Aspirina primero, divagaciones después.

Camino por el lugar, sin saber exactamente a donde ir, Damian le enseño el departamento la noche anterior, pero no recordaba donde estaba el baño, y hacer un esfuerzo era imposible, por lo que, solo siguió su camino, esperando encontrarse con la cocina, mientras sus dedos abrochaban la camisa, apenas le tapaba el muslo, pero era mejor eso que nada.

El sonido de un teléfono la alerto, por lo que, con cuidado, y rogado que no fuera otro hombre camino hasta el lugar…

Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, su cuerpo se paralizó, para variar el hombre se encontraba recién bañado, con su cabello goteando sobre su cara, solo una toalla en la cintura cubría su desnudez, estaba detrás de la isla de la cocina, con una taza de café, y un teléfono se encontraba en sus manos.

Antes de poder huir de ahí, esos ojos azules se levantaron de la pantalla mirándola, le sonrió, Raven enrojeció, y con ayuda de sus manos intento estirar la prenda, más el parecía más enfocado en sus ojos, que en ver las penosas condiciones de cómo se encontraba… Y si lo notó, fue tan caballeroso de omitirlo, solo para que se sintiera menos incomoda.

—¿Aspirina? _Fue una pregunta retórica, en menos de un minuto el chico le tendía un vaso con agua junto a aquella pastillita que alivianaría el dolor.

Raven tomó ambas cosas, llevándose la pastilla a la boca, y luego con el agua la pasó, se sentó en una de las sillas, viendo fijamente al chico, como si con solo verlo, pudiera comprender que pasaba aquí, y él como si nada seguía tomando su café.

—¿Cómo haces eso? _Preguntó cuando sintió que la pastilla hacía efecto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Aparecer cuando más te necesitó, y actuar como un caballero. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

—Pues verás:

 _ **Wally.**_

 _Me recargué del auto, recorriendo con mi mirada el estacionamiento. Mis dedos recorrieron mi mejilla, no donde Jason me dio el puñetazo, si no donde fui abofeteado…_

 _Gracias a Conner me salve de Damian… Pero cuando él se fue detrás de la pareja. Alguien más llegó hasta mí, escuché las gotas de agua caer, por lo que volteé a ver quién era._

 _Artemis me miraba enojada, sus brazos estaban cruzados debajo de su busto, y estaba totalmente empapada… La pelirroja maldijo a Jason por haberla empujado a la piscina, y dijo que en parte también era mi culpa, por lo que, sin ningún tipo de contemplación, me abofeteo, dejándome su mano marcada en mi mejilla._

 _No supe si que Artemis estuviera enojada era también parte del plan de Rachel, tal vez en otro momento le podría preguntar…_

 _Antes de seguir con mis divagaciones visualice a Jason feliz… O tan feliz como puede estar un ebrio, tenía una botella de tequila en las manos… La cual empujaba dentro de la boca de Tim…_

 _Rose y Emiko los seguía, la primera con una botella de Vodka, y la segunda con un teléfono en mano, su ceño estaba fruncido, contrastando con los rostros felices de sus acompañantes._

 _Al parecer se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, pues los cuatro me miraron fijamente…_

— _¡West! _Peligro fue lo primero que vino a mi mente al ver a Emiko, la más sobria acercarse a mí— Quiero que nos lleves a esta dirección _Frente a mí, en la pantalla de su teléfono se mostraban algunas calles, y un punto rojo parpadeaba en un edificio._

— _Yo ahora mismo voy de salida._

— _Claro, pero con nosotros adentró. Rose, mete a Tim, Jason, sube al auto._

— _Emi… No puedo llevar… _Mis intentos de hablarle se vieron interrumpidos cuando el zapato de ella estampo contra la puerta del auto, estaba entre mis piernas abiertas, justo debajo de mi miembro, Emiko se aceró a mí, viéndome con una sonrisa torcida, como si esperara que yo me negará para convencerme de maneras poco ortodoxas… Esta niña daba miedo— Suban._

 _Eso pareció hacerla feliz, pero la sonrisa que tenía, seguía siendo aterradora._

— _Buena decisión West, detestaría arrancarte las bolas y hacértelas comer._

 _Trague grueso al verla rodear el vehículo sentándose de copiloto… Lancé un suspiro, esperaba que Rachel no apareciera…_

— _¿Por qué no conduces tú? _Pregunte al entrar al auto, poniéndonos en marcha._

— _Ollie me quitó la licencia de conducir, después de enterarse que mi moto saltó en los techos de los edificios. Tim estaba bebiendo con Rose desde antes, así que ninguno me servía, mi siguiente opción fue Jason… Y está peor que ellos, cuando lo fui a buscar, estaba mezclando bebidas con Roy… No recuerda ni su nombre._

 _Vi por el retrovisor a mis tres pasajeros en la parte trasera, Jason estaba pegado a la botella de Vodka, su manzana se movía pasando el líquido, la botella de Tequila quedó vacía y abandonada en el piso. Y Rose estaba arriba de Tim besándolo._

 _Regresé mi vista al frente al ver como esté introducía sus manos por el vestido de ella… Ver y no creer, solo esperaba que no lo hicieran en mi coche…_

 _Emiko miro el show, y con el teléfono que llevaba en la mano, les tomó una foto._

— _¿Eso para que es? _Pregunte incómodo._

— _Rose no me perdonaría si se entera que Tim la estaba manoseando y no tome fotos. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo ha estado detrás de él?_

— _Solo asegúrate que no manchen mi auto _Rodé los ojos, ajustando el espejo para no ver ese espectáculo._

— _No prometo nada~_

 _Ignoré eso último, y seguí las instrucciones de Emiko, poniendo música con el fin de ignorar los gemidos de la parte trasera, también abrí las ventanas…_

 _A mitad del viaje, Jason se pasó al frente, quedando entre Emiko y yo, subió a niveles ensordecedores la música, cantando con la lengua enredada algunas canciones…_

 _No tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa allá atrás… Pero estoy bien sin saber._

 _Emiko alternaba el teléfono, entre darme instrucciones claras, y tomar fotos a ciegas a la parte trasera… Al parecer ella tampoco quería ver._

 _El viaje siguió unos minutos más, hasta que llegamos a un gran edificio con vidrio ahumado, estacione el auto justo al lado de uno negro y mire de reojo a Emiko, ella me miro a mí de la misma manera, como si esperara algo._

— _¿Pasa algo? _Grite para que me escuchará, no quería bajar la música, no quería ni escuchar por equivocación la escena._

— _¡Diles que se separen ahora! ¡Tim es la llave, no podemos entrar sin él!_

— _¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú?!_

— _¡Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas tú!_

— _¡Los traje hasta aquí, me perdí mi cita y ¿Ahora quieres que vea como esos dos se aparean?!_

— _¡Actúa como hombre y hazlo! No seas marica. Además, estamos aquí por Raven._

— _¿Raven?_

— _Ash, ¿Porque todos son unos tontos con ella? Rachel._

— _¿Rachel está aquí?_

— _¡¿Eres sordo también?! Porque esto tiene que pasarme _Llevó su mano a la frente— Ahora, separa a esos dos._

 _Tome aire, dejando caer mi rostro contra el manubrio, haciendo sonar el claxon, por suerte para mí, eso fue suficiente para que alguno de los que estaban en el asiento trasero pegará su frente contra el capot del auto… Al menos estaban separados…_

 _Mire de reojo mi auto, Tim acariciaba y besaba la frente roja de Rose, su ropa estaba mal acomodada, pero estaba ahí. Al menos no tenía que quemar mi asiento trasero…_

 _Antes de poder bajar, vi como Emiko tomaba un par de fotos más._

 _Salí del auto mirando el lugar, esperando que mis acompañantes se dignarán a explicarme… Más lo que recibí a cambio fue una botella presionada contra mi labio, y un líquido quemar mi garganta…_

 _Y sí, Jason estaba compartiendo la bebida ahora conmigo, no ingerí mucho, pero si lo suficiente para comenzar a toser, Emiko sacó por el cuello de su camisa a Tim, intentando jalarlo, más Rose se tiró arriba de él haciéndole más difícil su trabajo._

— _¡West!_

— _Si, si ya voy _Tome a Tim mientras ella alejaba a Rose— ¿Dónde tiene la llave?_

— _¡Te dije que él era la llave!_

— _Oh, vamos entonces._

 _Jason nos siguió todo el camino hasta un ascensor, donde resultaba que solo con huella dactilares, y escáner de pupila te dejaban presionar un botón… La última planta fue nuestro objetivo._

 _El ascensor se abrió, los cinco bajamos y una sonrojada Raven nos veía desde un mueble, frente a ella, la mesa estaba llena de botellas llenas, y otras vacías, fue como una invitación a Rose y Jason para acercarse._

— _¿Quién anda ahí? _Con voz gruesa y lengua enredada escuché a alguien decir, pero no veía a nadie más, Emiko se encogió de hombros, estudiando meticulosamente el lugar— ¡Les ordenó que se vayan!_

 _Camine junto a Emiko, encontrando por fin el dueño de la voz, Damian se encontraba saliendo de un cuarto, con más botellas en sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el alcohol._

— _¿Qué hacen aquí? _Rachel… o Raven pregunto, ella hablaba más normal._

— _¿Quemaron el Asylum?_

 _¿Qué? Me pregunte en la mente, totalmente perdido._

 _Raven se puso seria, se levantó caminando hasta Emiko e hizo algo que jamás esperé, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de la asiática, colgándose de ella._

— _Emi _Ronroneo restregando su cabeza en el pecho— Mate otra vez _A pesar del tonó burlón, sus ojos estaban melancólicos, parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar…_

— _Estás ebria _Emiko acarició el cabello de ella, mirándome fijamente— Son un desastre, todos ustedes._

 _Raven se apartó, entrecerrando los ojos._

— _No estoy ebria _La seriedad con la que afirmaba sus palabras me hicieron dudar, y no solo a mí, sino también a Emiko— Pero encontré sake... _Como si intentará reafirmar sus palabras, tomó la botella de sake de la mesa— Bebe conmigo Emi. Hoy mi padre me dio su apellido _Si rio divertida— Estoy celebrando la estupidez más grande que hice en mi vida, y también descubrí algo… Te vas a reír de esto… Creo… Solo no te enojes _Se acercó a la peli azabache, y le susurro algo que le hizo abrir los ojos._

 _Al instante Emiko tomó la botella dando un largo trago, para después pasármela._

— _Toma, lo necesitaras… West, sea lo que sea que pase, lo que veas, o escuches, aquí se queda, ni una palabra a nadie. Y si Raven comienza a sincerarse… No se lo digas… Nunca. Deja que se dé cuenta ella solita._

— _¿Blackbird? _La voz de Jason, hizo que Raven volteará, ambos se quedaron viendo un buen rato…_

 _Esa frase de la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo encajaba perfectamente aquí, solo que la tensión no era de la índole incomoda…_

 _Sentí como una botella era empujada a mi pecho, y tomé la botella llevándola a mi boca… Ese sabor me gustaba más que el Vodka._

— _¿Acaso ellos…?_

— _No pienses mucho en eso, son idiotas, fin de la historia _Emiko me quitó la botella llevándosela a los labios— Apuesto cien que ya de mañana no pasan _Emi sacó dinero de su pantalón._

 _Parpadee un par de veces… ¿Enserio estaba sugiriéndome apostar sobre eso?_

— _Por respeto a Raven, no voy apostar sobre su intimidad... _Los mire de reojo, Raven no tenía la capa, y estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Jason— Pero hoy duermen juntos… _Saque dinero tendiéndoselo en la palma a Emiko._

— _¡Doblo la apuesta si lo hacen aquí mismo! _Rose recargo sus brazos del espaldar del sofá, quedando frente a nosotros, sacando su dinero— Triple si mañana Raven no siente las piernas._

 _Emiko se lo quitó metiéndolo en su bolsillo._

— _No creo que ella recuerde mañana sus palabras._

— _Lo hará si gana. Rose tiene memoria selectiva cuando bebe. Raven por otro lado, tiene buena resistencia al alcohol, pero nunca recuerda nada de lo que hace._

— _¿Ya has bebido con ella?_

— _Dos veces, la primera hasta la ebriedad…_Emiko revolvió la botella mirando el líquido— También debes saber que se pone… Sentimental cuando bebe, es como si todos esos sentimientos que reprime salen cuando hay alcohol en su sistema… Por eso te dije, ni una palabra._

— _Mis labios están sellados _Le quité la botella llevándomela a los labios, sí, se sentía mejor que el vodka, la última vez que bebí fue cerveza, hace unos días con Donna, después que Dick se llevó a Damian y a Ra… Raven._

 _Ellos terminaron ese día, no solo por el episodio de travestismo de Dick (No entendí que quiso decir con eso, pero como estaba bebiendo, no le quise preguntar) si no por las continuas visitas de mujeres a la cama de Richard, además de eso… Bueno, me contó que le gustaba alguien más… Solo que era un imbécil mentiroso que aún no se enteraba de nada._

— _Creí que estarías más afectado._

— _¿Por? _Emiko señaló con la cabeza a Jason que se encontraba tomando una de las manos de Raven, mientras Damian la jalaba por la otra, no sé cuándo llegó hasta allí— La acabó de conocer, puede que sienta atracción física por ella, pero no es como si la amará, para eso primero debo conocerla._

— _Si la conocieras no creo que te enamorarías de ella _Volteé la mirada, viendo como mi acompañante de copas veía con cierta melancolía la escena… Sonreí dándole la botella, conocía esa mirada y ahora, ella necesitaba más que yo esa botella— La vi hacer cosas que aterrarían a cualquiera… Pero siempre que me veía, sonreía como si nada, y corría hasta mí. Fui su sol, a veces, una parte de mí, la más egoísta, quiere regresar a ese momento donde fuimos solo nosotras._

— _¿Te gusta? _No necesitaba respuesta, pero ella necesitaba dejar salir sus sentimientos._

— _Raven está completamente dañada… ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien e ignorar su lado dañado? No se puede. Lo aceptas, lo ayudas y vives con eso. Ellos no la conocen como yo lo hago, pero el conocerla no es suficiente… Desearía que estuviera lloviendo…_

 _No entendí esa última parte, lo que sí comprendí, es que ella necesitaba apoyo… Soy relativamente bueno consolando mujeres… Pero algo me decía que, si intentaba abrazarla, que me arrancará las bolas, sería la menor de mis preocupaciones._

 _Así que, solo opte por darle palmaditas en la cabeza… Que me hicieron ganar un golpe a mi mano, y un ceño fruncido._

— _No soy perro West._

— _¿Quieres helados?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Una chupeta? ¿Caramelo? Creo que tengo unos cuantos por aquí _Sus dedos fueron a sus bolsillos sacando un puñado de caramelos_

— _No soy una niña que acabas de inyectar… _Se cruzo de brazos indignada, sus ojos se cerraron, y su labio inferior se alzó, se estaba comportando como una niña… Antes, de poder meterlos en mis bolsillos, los ojos de ella se abrieron, y sin más, tomó uno— Los aceptaré como pago por no golpearte._

 _El resto no los pude guardar, ya que, en menos de un minuto, Rose me los quitó y se levantó, Tim parecía esperarla en una de las puertas que conducía a un cuarto… Recordatorio… Alejarme de ese cuarto._

— _Dos fuera, faltan tres _Emiko saltó el sofá frente a nosotros, cayendo sentada en este, y yo solo lo rodee._

 _Frente a nosotros seguía la pelea de Jason y Damian por el brazo de Raven, si ambos estuvieran con menos alcohol en su sistema, tal vez estaríamos más preocupados, pero ahora, parecía una tranquila discusión por un juguete. Solo esperaba que no terminaran rompiéndola._

— _Entiendo en algo la relación de Jason y Raven, la tensión sexual entre ellos es palpable, lo que no entiendo es que pinta Damian en todo esto… No parece enamorado de Raven. No la mira con ojitos… Hasta Jon le hace más ojitos._

— _¿Ojitos?_

— _Si ya sabes, esos ojitos que parecen de idiota enamorado, que hace que todo los demás lo noten menos tú._

— _No imagino a Damian asiendo ojitos… Jason tampoco hace ojitos, ni Raven._

— _No, pero, vamos cuando la conocí, Jason estaba junto a ella, parecía querer estarla tocando bajo cualquier excusa, se quedaban solos, se acercaban demasiado, todos se daban cuenta de la tensión entre ellos, hasta respondía por ella… Se notaba a distancia que algo raro pasaba... Pero a Damian, no parecía importarle ¿Por qué ahora sí?_

 _Emiko se quedó en silencio, sopesando meticulosamente mi cuestionamiento, era como si ella tampoco tenía una razón para que de la noche a la mañana Damian se interesara de esa manera en Raven._

— _Ellos están comprometidos desde niños, pero Damian la odiaba… No quería casarse con ella, su escape le vino como anillo al dedo… Si lo que dices de Jason era cierto, y Damian lo notaba, y decidía no darle importancia, era porque él se beneficiaría de que Raven estuviera con Jason, él se la llevaría de nuevo, y Damian no tendría que casarse… Pero ahora, la trata como si fuera su propiedad… Raven me dio una explicación lógica… Sin embargo, ahora que lo mencionas lo veo raro… _Emiko posó la mano sobre mi hombro— West, no eres tan idiota._

— _Uhm, ¿Gracias? _Mire a Raven… ¿Comprometida con Damian desde niños? ¿En que me estaba metiendo ahora por ser chófer?_

 _Seguí tomando junto a Emiko, esta vez más lento, no quería emborracharme y mañana amanecer desubicado. El trío frente a nosotros dejó las peleas después de unas botellas más, y Damian pareció adormecerse después de ser tocado por Raven… Raro, pero todo últimamente era muy raro._

 _La asiática luchaba por no quedarse dormida, pero después de otra botella más, terminó cediendo, la botella rodó de su mano al piso, y su cara estaba recostado contra mi hombro (Nunca mencionaré eso, ni bajo tortura)_

 _Jason y Raven eran los únicos que estaban… Bien… O también como pueden estar un par que desde temprano estuvieron mezclando bebidas. Aun así, estaba asombrado por la resistencia de la chica, a pesar de su tamaño no parecía tan ebria como su acompañante._

 _Eso que dicen de los alcohólicos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, no se si sea cierto, lo que se es que mis acompañantes parecieron sincerarse con el otro…_

 _Intente no escuchar su plática, por respeto a su privacidad, pero… Algo de lo que dijo Raven, antes de quedarse dormida capto mi atención._

 _Mis ojos subieron, encontrándome con Jason, estaba estático, mirándola fijamente, todo rasgo de ebriedad desapareció de su cuerpo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Y no pude evitar encogerme de hombros._

— _Yo no digo nada, si tu no dices nada _Esa noche me acostumbre a la voz pastosa de Jason, y a su lengua enredada, que cuando hablo con normalidad pareció extraño._

— _Ni una palabra _Prometí alzando mi mano— Pero deberían hablar de eso… _Mire a otro lado dándole algo de privacidad, que sé que necesitaba._

 _Lo escuché resoplar frustrado, y puedo asegurar que ahora mismo tenía las manos en su cabello, eso no debía pasar, ambos lo sabíamos, y como un Flash, las palabras de Emiko se colaron a mi mente._

— _Sabes, olvida lo que dije, no le digas nada nunca, deja que se dé cuenta sola. Tal vez para ese momento ambos sepan que hacer. Voy a llevar a Emiko a una habitación, ¿Quieres que me encargue de llevar a Raven?_

 _Lo vi asentir, las palabras de verdad lo afectaron si por estas olvidaba nuestro episodio anterior._

 _Tomé a Raven con una mano, y a Emiko con la otra. Las pondría a dormir juntas._

 _Cuando salí de la habitación, miré a Jason en el mismo lugar, con la cara dentro de sus manos… Aquella simple palabra hizo estragos en su mente._

 _No quise interrumpir los hilos de pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su cabeza, por lo que simplemente, cuidándome de no entrar al cuarto donde se escuchaban gemidos, me fui a dormir._

Wally le contó a Raven superficialmente los hechos, no quería profundizar en nada, aposta ignoró muchas cosas de la historia, como sus charlas con Emiko, lo que vio entre Damian, Jason y ella… También se aseguró de omitir lo último que dijo, y que se quedó dormida sobre Jason, eran cosas que ella sola debía recordar.

Raven asintió, quitándole la taza de café y llevándosela a los labios, dejando el extremadamente dulce líquido pasar por su garganta. Eso explicaba algunas cosas, y dejaba más dudas en su mente…

—¿Despertaste? Aun son las tres de la mañana, deberías estar dormida hasta las doce _Emiko llegó como si nada, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan bien?

—Yo no bebí tanto como tú.

—Bien, ahora explícame, ¿Por qué Tim y Rose estaban en un colchón en la misma habitación que yo?

—No tengo la menor idea, cuando Jason se coló a la cama ya ellos estaban allí. Yo me salí, necesitaba vomitar, luego olvidé cual era el cuarto, así que solo entré a otro.

—¿Jason se coló a su cama? _Wally parecía sorprendido, y no era para menos, cuando dejó a Jason solo, él estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para saber lo que hacía…

—Sí, aún está ahí, yo salí y me tropecé con la parejita nudista… Es un asco no saber qué pasó.

—¿De quién es esa camisa? _Emiko pregunto.

—No sé _Sin poder aun racionar en orden, Raven llevó parte de esta a su nariz olfateando el aroma a café recién molido, a su mente llegó la imagen de Jason.

—Voy a ponerme algo de ropa, luego haré Waffles para el desayuno.

Wally miro a Emiko, y ella chasqueó la lengua, sacando algo de dinero de su bolsillo, y dándoselo. Raven alzó la ceja viéndola.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Wally no me supo explicar eso.

—Se incendió el Asylum, creí que ustedes estaban en medio de las llamas, Damian tiene un localizador, Tim logró encontrarlos aquí… Raven, Joseph nos contactó, quería hablar contigo, no aceptó dejarte mensaje, dijo que después te llamaba. Mi madre intentó contactarme, y según un informante entre los seguidores de Sebastián, Ra's irrumpió en la mansión de él… Ayer me dijiste que tomaste tu apellido… Con eso hiciste que todos se movilizaran… Más te vale que tengas un plan, porque esto nos puede quemar.

Antes de poder hablar, la puerta de donde salió Raven se abrió, dejando ver a un semi desnudo Jason sobando su cabeza.

Raven se puso de pie de un saltó, su cuerpo se estremeció, esperaba que Jason no dijera nada sobre Damian… Aun no sabía cómo fue que quedó desnuda con esos dos.

Emiko alzó una ceja mirando lo rara que estaba Raven.

—¿Qué mierda pasó anoche? ¿Y porque amanecí con el mocoso en la misma cama? ¿Y en el mismo cuarto que Tim y Rose? _Jason vio detalladamente a Raven.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus ojos lo veían con curiosidad, sus labios entreabiertos, invitándolo a fundirse en ellos, llevaba puesta su camisa, más los botones parecían mal abrochados, saltando en algunas partes, dejándole ver piel desnuda, solo llevaba una camisa y unas braguitas negras. Que se amoldaban perfectamente a ella, realzando su trasero, fue una de las cosas que vio al llegar a la cocina, eso y sus perfectas y largas piernas. Una sonrisa extendió su cara.

—¿Dos a la vez? _Emiko le susurró a la chica.

—¡No sé cómo Damian llegó allí! Tampoco como terminé solo en ropa interior… Todo está confuso en mi mente _Raven dijo en el mismo tonó mirando a Jason acercarse.

—¿Por qué tienes mi camisa?

Raven jugo con la taza, al sentir sobre ella la mirada inquisitiva de Emiko.

—Suficiente ustedes, y sus murmullos _El bicolor interrumpió la futura platica, se sentó justo en la silla donde la de cabello amatista estaba antes, sus dedos tomaron el frasco de pastillas, sacando un par para llevárselas a la boca y pasarlas con agua— Ya que no quieren responder mis otras preguntas Raven, ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo de la ventana?

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, y Emiko le quito la taza a Raven, llevándosela a la boca.

Los ojos de la menor se desviaron a los cuartos, luego a Emiko, y luego regresó la mirada al primer lugar.

La asiática entendió la indirecta, y sin esperar nada más se puso de pie, caminando a una de las habitaciones, donde luego de dar una mirada a Raven, ingresó.

—¿Te vas a disculpar?

—Eso sería estúpido, y significaría que me arrepiento. Que te quedé claro, no me arrepiento de cómo he llevado mi vida, ni de ninguna de mis decisiones, por muy estúpidas que puedan ser, porque eso me hacen la persona que soy. Solo iba agradecerte por aquello, no por provocarme con Wally, eso fue desagradable, si no por querer ayudarme a salir de mi pasado y enfocarme en lo que tengo entre mis ojos… Debería pagarte de alguna forma por lo que hiciste por mí, conozco muchas buenas maneras de hacerlo _Dijo con picardía acariciando las piernas de ella.

Raven lo miro por sobre su hombro, en esa parte envidiaba mucho a Jason, ella pasaba recriminándose por cada una de las cosas que hacía, y pensando si sus acciones se debían a la educación impartida por su padre. Él no se mortificaba por esas tonterías, y asumía cada uno de sus errores sin culpar a otros… Ambos eran muy distintos...

El bicolor vivía plenamente su presente…

Estaba realmente confundida si la vocecita de Rose llegaba a su mente repitiéndole incansablemente que comenzará vivir.

Jason la miró, parecía mortificada, dándole demasiadas vueltas a algo. El solo verla así, le hacía doler más la cabeza. Ni siquiera le respondió con mordacidad a su insinuación, ni le quitó las manos de encima, es como si estuviera tan perdida en su propio mundo, que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Suficiente, no sé qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya, pero es molesto solo el mirarte _El bicolor rodeó la cadera de ella con sus brazos, haciéndola sentar sobre sus piernas, la espalda de ella chocó contra su pecho— ¿Damian te hizo algo?

Raven negó, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de él su mirada se dirigió al techo.

—Solo cuéntale a Jaybird que pasó _Sus dedos subieron por lar piernas de ella, mientras su aliento chocaba con el expuesto cuello de ella.

—Aquí no _Raven detuvo las manos del chico, poniéndose de pie— Tengo mucho que decirte… Pero en cualquier momento puede venir alguien.

Jason sonrió con picardía incorporándose. Antes de que Raven se moviera, la tomó entre sus brazos, lanzándosela a los hombros.

—Haces eso de nuevo, y no respondo de mis acciones, aún estoy mareada.

Todd los llevó ambos hasta una de las habitaciones vacías, la dejó en la cama mientras cerraba con seguro, y movía la cómoda hasta chocar con la puerta.

La chica arqueó la ceja, y él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Damian anda por ahí, solo me aseguro que no moleste como la última vez. Ahora, pongámonos cómodos _Jason se desabrochó el pantalón lentamente, para tirar la prenda en algún rincón del cuarto, tirándose a bruces en la cama, que enseguida se amoldo a su cuerpo.

—¿No has pensado en ser nudista en algún bar? En ese que fuimos la última vez, escuche que pagaban buen dinero.

—¿Y privarte de la libertad de verme sin gastar un centavo? Jamás _Jason la jaló acostándola a su lado en la cama, chocando la espalda de ella contra su abdomen, sus brazos la rodearon al igual que sus piernas. Raven abrió los ojos, la estaba tomando en zonas precisas, que le hicieron recordar su despertar, lo único que faltaba era una mano sobre su pecho desnudo. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, los dedos del chico comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa— ¿Te recuerda algo Blackbird? Tal vez está mañana cuando me abandonaste con él mocoso.

Jason sonrió zorruno, recordaba todo claramente…

Incluyendo su "entretenida" charla con Roy, después de que el mocoso en un ruin movimiento, lo pateará frente a la puerta abierta, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared del pasillo...

—Y para que quedé claro, cuando yo llegué, no tenías ropa, no me aprovecharía de ti en una situación que no puedas recordar _Su mano se introdujo dentro de la camisa, delineando la aureola con su dedo, causando un ligero escalofrió en el cuerpo de su amante— Así que asegúrate de memorizar bien como se sienten mis dedos sobre tu piel.

—Jason basta, tengo algo que decirte _Raven intentó incorporarse, pero las piernas enredadas en ella le imposibilitaban la movilidad.

—Hazlo _Pesé a sus palabras, no quería escucharla, no sabría cómo reaccionar a escuchar de nuevo esa palabra salir de los labios de Raven, esta vez estando sobria. Por eso, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, su mano jalo un poco la camisa, dejando un hombro descubierto, su aliento choco con la zona expuesta, antes de clavar sus dientes en el lugar, mordiendo eróticamente.

Un gemido escapo involuntariamente de Raven, su cuello de arqueó, y su cuerpo se removió un poco, más él la seguía manteniendo quieta.

—Si… tú… _Un jadeó interrumpió sus propias palabras al sentir como los dedos de él hacían salir sus pezones para comenzar atenderlos, apretándolos y removiéndolos sobre su propio eje, el hombro nunca fue descuidado, mientras sus manos se movían, sus labios repartían besos por la zona del cuello— No… dejas… _Sus dedos se clavaron en la rodilla que se metió entre sus piernas, rozando su intimida. Jason lanzó un gemido contra su oído al sentir aquellas uñas presionar la piel, sin adentrarse por completo— Hablar…

—¿Pero que dices Blackbird? No te he besado todavía, solo así puedo quitarte el habla _Sonrió, le encantaba juguetear, le recordaba cuando se conocieron y la creía una nenita buena.

—¡Tengo tus Al-Blades! _Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como las manos que presionaban sus pechos y los labios se detenían. Tomó aire, volteándose para quedar frente a Jason— ¿Ya tengo tú atención? _Sus ojos se mostraban fríos, calculadores, como si antes no estuviera experimentando placer, más su respiración acelerada la delataba.

—Siempre la has tenido. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo tienes mis armas? _Jason se sentó, entrecerrando sus ojos en la figura desaliñada de Raven.

Los únicos botones en su lugar eran los de abajo, su respiración era pausada, como si intentará mantener el control por medio de sus respiraciones.

Una rara combinación entre la chica que conoció en la fiesta, y la mujer que le pidió ser amarrada estaba frente a sus ojos, incitándolo a comérsela, probar un manjar después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia, y no era como si antes no intento estar con otra mujer, pero simplemente no podía, las veía insuficientes, nada comparado con el placer que le daría Raven, en ese tiempo lo denomino "Capricho por una virgen" Y después de la charla con Roy… Prefería no ponerle nombre…

Mordió su labio inferior. En su interior, no pudo evitar maldecir a su mejor amigo, él le sembró ideas raras en la cabeza, ideas que iban aumentando cada vez que la veía en ese estado… Ideas que eran una aberración a su naturaleza…

—Mi padre las tenía _Raven se levantó, tomando el rostro de Jason, para que se concentrará en su mirada y no en su cuerpo, de lo contrario ambos olvidarían el motivo de estar allí— ¡Mis ojos están aquí arriba! _Jason le sonrió divertido.

—Me concentraría más si estuvieras sobre mis piernas.

—Claro, te concentrarías más, en enterrar algo en mí.

—Tú ropa interior me lo pide a gritos, sabes lo que dicen de las chicas que usan ropa interior negra _Jason la tomó sentándola a horcadas arriba de él, generando una fricción en ambos— Van a un entierro _Susurró lentamente, saboreando cada palabra contra el oído de ella.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Y tú sigues encerrándote con este pervertido _Esa sonrisa ladina, combinada con esa mirada lujuriosa, le recordaba mucho cuando la invitó a conocer "Su Mundo" la primera noche de conocerse— Terminó gustándote.

Raven parpadeo un par de veces, confundida por las palabras de su acompañante, pensaba preguntar ¿El qué? Más él como si leyera sus pensamientos respondió.

—Creo que no lo notaste, lo dijiste en voz alta todo, creo que el alcohol sigue afectándote. Repetiré lo que dije antes, y aun así te terminó gustando el mundo que te enseñé, o tal vez soy yo el que te gusta _Se acercó tanto a su rostro que podía sentir el aliento de ella sobre su rostro, ni él mismo sabía a qué jugaba, solo era algo que quería hacer, el olor a cafeína llego a su nariz— ¿Tomaste café? _Una carcajada escapo, mientras ella se sonrojaba— Me sorprendes Raven, ¿He sido una mala influencia para la niñita buena?

—Yo nunca fui una niñita buena. Solo era para mantener un perfil bajo, tal vez mi padre decía que era una niña buena por hacer su trabajo, pero yo sabía que no era buena.

—Tú padre… El hombre en la cárcel… ¿Cómo se llamaba? La perra de Talia nunca me lo mencionó cuando tuvimos la "agradable" charla.

—¿Charla? ¿Te refieres a cuando dejaste que Talia te volviera a usar? ¿Y te envenenará en mi contra?

Jason chasqueo la lengua ante el tonó burlón de ella.

—Bien, deje que me usaran, para variar, pero lo bueno de eso, es que al fin estamos más íntimos _Quitó los últimos botones de la camisa— ¿No te pone feliz?

—Tanto que no puedo evitar saltar de la emoción _Rodó los ojos.

—Salta todo lo que quieras sobre mí _Jason dio una embestida de advertencia guiñándole el ojo.

—Enfócate, no sé si lo has notado, pero no estamos para bromear _ Raven frunció el ceño golpeándole la frente con el adverso de su mano.

—No es una broma, y en las películas; aunque sea el fin del mundo siempre hay momentos para "jugar".

—Esto no es una película, ayer fui a la cárcel, vi a mi padre; su nombre es Trigon… ¿Talia te habló de él? Jason te necesito enfocado. Más ahora que nunca, esto es serio.

—Poco, pero ya salí de esa mierda, y no volveré a entrar, aun así, puedes intentar persuadirme seduciéndome. Raven, no sé que te pasó allí a ti, pero si decidiste ser una nerd, y ocultar tus garras fue por algo, deberías dejarlo.

—No puedo. Antes intenté huir… Viví _Negó con la cabeza corrigiéndose— Me aislé de todos para que no dañaran a nadie, pero ahora, estoy vinculada a muchas personas, no puedo huir sabiendo que ellos pagarían por mis acciones, me dijiste que tú nunca lamentabas las decisiones que has tomado, si yo escapo, no dejaría de lamentarme, no aprendí a ser tan egoísta… Quedarme es mi voluntad, no la de mi padre, ni la de Damian, es una decisión que yo tomé, no importa que tan mala se vea, viviré con ella hasta el final… _Raven puso sus manos sobre los labios de Jason antes de que la interrumpiera— No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, tú eres libre de volar lejos, las Al-Blades están en un coche de Roy, estacionado abajo, puedes llevártelas. esto ya no te concierne.

—¿Qué es diferente ahora? ¿Por qué no puedes irte? ¿Qué te detiene?

Jason la vio dudar, como si no supiera como responder a sus palabras.

—Las cosas han cambiado, ayer, yo lo compliqué todo, tomé el apellido de mi padre, todos comenzaron a moverse, cuando se enteren que tengo todo el poder de mi familia, vendrán por mí, vivir como forajida no es mi estilo. No sé si antes estaba bien… No sé si ahora estoy bien… Me siento perdida, ayer yo mate a alguien, algo dentro de mí quería hacerlo. Estoy entre, lo que ellos quieren que sea, lo que fui y lo que soy… No quiero ser la nenita de papi… No quiero ser como él. Y cada vez, soy más como esa persona. Incluso ahora, no sé si con mis palabras intento manipularte para que te quedes…

—¿Quieres que me quedé?

La vio dudar, desviando su mirada a la puerta, estaba confundida, perdida en sus propias divagaciones, sea lo que sea, que Trigon le hizo a su hija la había dejado vulnerable, rompió la identidad que creía tener, la obligo abrir los ojos, y darle una mirada a un corrompido presente.

—Sabes, yo no conozco a tu padre, pero cuando te veo, no lo veo a él, yo solo veo a la mocosa molesta que se negó a pertenecerme la primera noche que nos conocimos, aquella que tiene un pésimo humor, y disfruta burlándose de mí, la misma que me llamó a media noche para que la fuera a buscar, y luego me dejo durmiendo en un sofá. La que me robó un beso en un centro comercial repleto, sin importar que alguien nos viera. Aquella niñita, que me detenía cuando no te gustaba a donde se dirigían mis caricias, la única con la que solo dormí, la misma atrevida que beso a Damian frente a mí, con la misma que termine ¡Dos veces! En la misma cama con el mocoso. A la que ate e intente forzar, y en vez de asustarse, solo me hizo centrarme en lo que tenía en mis ojos. La que me besa como una niña; con los ojos cerrados. Ruda, nerd, sensual, sarcástica, coqueta, comprensiva, con unas piernas de infarto, y mirada seria. Esa es la Raven que yo conozco, esa niña piensa en los demás primero que en ella… Y aun no acepta que ya es parte de mi mundo _Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Raven lo abrazó, metiendo su cara entre el torso desnudo de él, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Jason la estrechó contra su pecho, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de ella.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, las manos del chico bajaron enredándose en la cintura de ella, acercándolos más.

El aroma de granos de café siendo molidos, seguía presente pesé al licor ingerido, su cuerpo estaba raramente adaptado a estar tan íntimamente, tanto, que aquel bulto debajo de ella, ya no le era tan incomodo…

El de ojos esmeraldas dejó escapar una risa, haciéndola fruncir el ceño, sus ojos se abrieron subieron encontrándose con los blancos dientes de él.

—¿Me estas oliendo? _Preguntó con sorna.

—No _Restregó su cara contra el abdomen de él causándole más risas.

—Pareciera que marcas tu territorio _Con sus manos, levantó el mentón de ella, viéndola fijamente.

Los brazos de ella lo soltaron, tan lentamente, que las uñas recorrieron su espalda lenta y tortuosamente, sin dejar marca, sin calvarlos accidentalmente.

—Jason… No puedo volver atrás, pero quiero que sepas, que, si pudiera, desde la primera noche diría que sí.

Jason parpadeó, el sabor a café, llegó a su paladar. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al verla cerrar los ojos.

Sus manos movieron quitando la camisa que estorbaba, acariciando la piel desnuda.

Raven enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jason, no lo diría en voz alta, pero el ser parte de su mundo, sin importar lo efímero que fuera, era una de las cosas que más adoraba.

Jason lamió persuasivamente los labios de ella, antes de morderlos, quería probarla a profundidad, fundirse en ella de tal manera que sin importar que tanto lo intentará, Raven no pudiera olvidar como se sentía los labios de él, quemando cada centímetro de su piel…

Apretó más fuerte las manos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, haciéndola ronronear contra su boca.

Raven enredó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de él, y sus dedos acariciaron el cabello, bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a los hombros, sus dedos delinearon cada musculo de espalda, descendiendo hasta donde podía.

Jason se separó de sus labios, comenzando a besar el cuello inmaculado, Raven se recargo contra su hombro gimiendo, sus pechos se pegaron más a él, y la yema de sus dedos acaricio la espalda baja.

Los besos siguieron bajando, con erotismo mordió la clavícula, sus dedos bajaron hasta el trasero, apretándolo debajo de la tela.

—Vas a dejar marca _Jadeo sintiendo como la lengua de él recorría el lugar antes mordido, nuevas marcas de dientes fueron dejadas en un camino imaginario hasta el medio de los pechos— Jason _Gimió suavemente, sus manos cubrieron sus labios.

—Canta solo para mi Blackbird, no te contengas _Jason tomó las manos de ella llevándolas hasta su cuello.

Raven sujeto los laterales del rostro de él, uniendo sus labios en un desesperado y hambriento beso, el bicolor tomó la cadera de ella, jalándola junto a él al colchón. Las rodillas de ella se acomodaron en la cama a horcajadas, a la altura de las caderas de él, su espalda se inclinó al frente, y sus dedos recorrieron la piel del torso desnudo.

—Sabía que te encantaría estar arriba _Dijo entre cortado.

Gemidos eran ahogados entre el par de labios, las expertas manos de Jason acariciaban las tersas piernas, llegando hasta el panti, donde sin ningún tipo de reparó, rasgo la tela.

Raven se separó de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Te compraré la tienda entera si quieres, solo continuemos _Volvió a tomar los labios de ella, lamiendo la superficie de los labios, su lengua se adentró en la boca, comenzando así una danza entre ambas lenguas por el control del beso, sus manos se colaban nuevamente dentro de las piernas, ahora que no tenían aquella obstrucción sus dedos eran libres de recorrer toda la piel expuesta, y eso es lo que hizo.

Raven rompió le beso separándose un poco de él, mordió su labio inferior, mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso desnudo, delineo con sus uñas cada detalle de los músculos, hasta llegar a donde ella estaba, se removió un poco, subiendo hasta llegar al ombligo de él.

Arqueo la espalda sintiendo esos largos dedos, que podían pasar por dedos de pianista, se adentraron entre las piernas, acariciando el clítoris de arriba abajo.

Las manos de ella se recargaron en el inicio de las piernas de él, sus labios estaban siendo mordidos por sus propios labios, y sus ojos cerrados. Las uñas acariciaron las piernas, hasta llegar al borde inferior del bóxer, adentro ambos índices dentro de la tela, acariciando a ciegas la zona oculta.

Antes de llegar al miembro viril, sus dedos bajaron de una sola vez la ropa interior, hasta las rodillas de él.

Jason sonrió incorporándose un poco, su mano libre tomo el cuello de ella, y sus labios se sellaron con los de ella.

Raven sintió el miembro de él rozar su trasero, mientras un dedo se adentraba en su intimidad lentamente.

Jason acaricio las paredes que se ajustaban a sus dedos, haciendo más espacio, para ingresar un nuevo dedo, y comenzar así penetraciones con sus dedos, si harían esto, tenía que dejarla preparada, para que doliera lo menos posible. Sus besos bajaron, hasta el cuello donde chupo la piel inmaculada, asegurándose de dejar marca por dónde pasaba.

La chica contoneo sus caderas, rozando con su trasero de forma tentativa el pene erecto. El Todd gruño contra los senos de Raven, sintiendo como la sangre acumulada comenzaba a ser dolorosa, siguió con su objetivo, lamiendo la zona.

Introdujo un pecho a su boca, chupando, sus ojos seguían fijos en la cara de Raven, asegurándose de recordar cada expresión que ella le regalaba, su lengua rodeo la corona, lamiendo circularmente está, mientras que el otro pecho era atendido por su mano antes libre.

Los dedos de ella se introdujeron en la bicolor cabellera, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, y gemidos no dejaban de salir de estos.

La mano izquierda Jason se encargó masajear el pecho de ella, dejando entre el índice y el medio el pezón de ella, apretándolo y removiéndolo entre ellos, mientras los dedos de su mano derecha entraban y salian dentro de ella, cada vez más rápido, sus dedos estaban húmedos, y el líquido comenzaba a bajar hasta su mano.

—No suelo hacer esto… _Jason habló profundamente, mordisqueando los pechos de Raven— Posiblemente esto te duela un poco… Nunca he desflorado a una virgen, por eso, Raven, tú tienes que marcar el ritmo, y yo te seguiré.

—¿Estas preocupado por mí? ¿Después de atarme y casi forzarme? _Jason dejó escapar una carcajada al escuchar las preguntas irónicas de Raven, la sonrisa de ella se ladeó, mientras su mano acariciaba la cara de él, asiéndolo alzar la vista— Estaré bien.

—Después no te quejes cuando no puedas caminar.

—Que te den.

—Estas jugando con fuego señorita _Jason se pegó más a la cara de ella, sin llegar a besarla.

—Y aun espero que me quemé.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, antes de que sus labios se unieran en un nuevo beso.

Los dedos de Jason salieron de la intimidad de ella, y con ayuda de su otra mano, la levanto un poco, posicionándola justo encima de su miembro.

Empujó su cadera suavemente, solo para generar una fricción entre ellos haciéndolos estremecer. Antes de poder penetrarla, Raven bajo su cuerpo, tomando una bocanada de aire, sus dedos se sujetaron de los hombros de Jason. Y sintió como a medida que descendía, algo se hundía en su interior.

Su cuerpo se erizo, y las sensaciones de dolor y placer a la vez la invadieron, se separó de la boca de Jason, y este comenzaba a besar su hombro, hasta subir por el cuello, para mordisquear la oreja, podía sentir el centro de ella palpitar, a un ritmo salvaje, y como las paredes se contraían a su alrededor.

Las caricias del chico hicieron el efecto deseado cuando ella comenzó a contonear sus caderas, Jason la tomó por estas, y con toda la calma, que no sabías que poseía, la subió para moverse lentamente, haciendo que ella se deslizará más adentro, hasta llegar al fondo, un hilo de sangre descendió por su miembro, hasta llegar a la sábana de la cama.

Las miradas chocaron, y solo eso necesitaron para saber que ambos necesitaban más…

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse de manera armónica. Como si supieran en que momento el otro aumentaría la velocidad.

La tranquilidad de Jason de antes comenzaba a esfumarse, sus dedos presionaban la espalda de Raven, y un deseo de tirarla a la cama lo estaba enloqueciendo, no le gustaba estar abajo, en todas sus experiencias previas siempre era él que tenía el control, las mujeres con las que estaba, aunque podían pasar como mujeres independientes, cuando se trataba de la cama, simplemente se dejaban hacer.

Tomó las muñecas de la chica, y la tiro a la cama, pasó una de las piernas de ella sobre su hombro, moviendo sus caderas más rápido y llegando hasta donde le tenía permitido.

—Sabía que no aguantarías mucho conmigo arriba.

—Y yo sabía que te quejarías _Jason sonrió, más al instante dejó de sonreír, sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, al tiempo que se detenía por completo— Mierda…

—¿Qué pasa? _Raven frunció el ceño y los labios. Justo al momento de sentir; como Jason se retiraba de ella, un gemido escapo de los labios de ambos, y el chico llevo sus manos a su cabello— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

—Raven… ¿Por casualidad estas tomando algo?

—Oh, claro Jason, estaba tan preparada para hacerlo contigo _Raven bufó al verlo correr hasta su pantalón.

—Siempre estoy preparado para esto _El chico busco en sus bolsillos, más solo encontró su cartera con dinero— O lo estaba… ¡Demonios!

Jason mordió su lengua, debatiéndose internamente, si salía de la habitación arruinaría todo, y no estaba tan seguro de continuar sin algo que le diera la seguridad de que la chica frente a él no saldría embarazada… Lo menos que quería era un pichón suyo creciendo en el vientre de nadie.

—¿Y bien? _Frunció el ceño, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban debajo de sus pechos y sus piernas se cruzaron de manera sensual.

Jason lamió sus labios, sintiendo la necesidad de recorrer con su lengua cada rincón, del cuerpo frente a él, desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron ansió tenerla así, y ahora que la tenía…

—No tengo nada con que protegernos _El Todd dejó escapar un grito frustrado dejándose caer en la cara, cubriendo su rostro con su mano. Estaba molesto consigo mismo ¿Qué tan descuidado era como para no tener protección cerca? En su defensa, hasta ese momento no sabía que la iba a necesitar.

Raven se levantó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jason, y la otra en la cama, sus ojos se encontraron con los sorprendidos de él.

—Por mi no hay ningún problema _Su rostro estaba serio, y sin esperar una respuesta, de una sola estocada se sentó arriba de él, arqueando su espalda al sentir como el miembro se habría paso en su interior.

Un gruñido escapo de los labios del chico, al sentir como las paredes apretaban más su miembro, se sentía bien… Tanto que esta vez no se detendría.

La mano que anteriormente estaba en el colchón, se acomodó en el pecho de él, y los brazos del chico se cerraron alrededor de la cintura, apretándola más contra él, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más prolongadas.

El rostro de Raven estaba rojo, su cabello humedecido, aquellas gotas salinas acariciaban su cuerpo, haciendo camino por sus pechos, que se movían de arriba abajo; siguiendo el ritmo, Jason llenó sus ojos con la hermosa figura de la mujer sobre él, desnuda, dominante, tan sensual, y apetecible, y era toda suya.

Se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado, comenzando a moverse haciéndola aumentar el ritmo, adentrándose cada vez más en ella, sus labios lamieron el cuello de ella, saboreando la piel.

—Jason~… No te atrevas a detenerte _Raven gimió contra el oído de su amante sintiendo choques eléctricos que la hacían estremecer.

—Ya no podría, ni porque revienten la puerta… Me estas volviendo loco _Gruño al sentir como su pene comenzaba a ser retenido por las estrechas paredes de ella.

Jason se nublo por el placer, adentrando sus dedos en las nalgas de Raven, seguro dejaría marca, pero era lo que menos le importaba, sus penetraciones eran más profundas, fuertes y placenteras. Raven arqueó su espalda, dejando que se hundiera más en ella.

Mordió su propio labio al sentir una holeada de placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza en la sábana. Jason gimió el nombre de su amante al sentir la presión en su sexo, salió de manera rápida, y sin contemplaciones, se adentró de nuevo en ella de una sola estocada.

El orgasmo los recorrió, dejándoles una sensación de éxtasis en el cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo Jason derramo su semen caliente en el interior de Raven.

Se besaron con desesperación, recorriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con las manos, la de ojos y cabello amatista envolvió sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de él y sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

Las manos de él fueron debajo del trasero, saco su miembro aun erecto y sin cuidado se puso de pie, conduciéndola hasta donde estaba el baño de la habitación.

El Todd la recargó de la pared, buscando a ciegas la llave del agua.

El agua caliente comenzó a caerles, sus bocas seguían unidas, danzando salvaje y eróticamente, Jason recargó sus brazos en la cerámica.

—¿Lista? _Preguntó contra sus labios, y sin esperar respuesta, su glande comenzó a frotarse contra el clítoris de ella, generando una oleada de placer en ambos cuerpos, deslizo su pene a través de los pliegues vaginales estimulándola aún más, una sonrisa prepotente surco su rostro al ver como ella movía sus caderas comenzando a desesperarse.

—¡Hazlo de una mal-d! _Silencio al sentir como de una estocada el se abría paso en su interior. Dejó escapar un gemido profundo entre la sorpresa y el deseo.

Comenzó a moverse dentro, dándole inicio a la sensual danza entre sus cuerpos.

Los pechos de Raven chocaban contra el de Jason, generando una fricción entre sus pezones erectos. Los labios rojos de ella fueron tomados con posesividad.

Sus dedos acariciaron las marcas que comenzaban aparecer en el cuello, y sin poder resistirlo, descendió por el lugar, dejando nuevas marcas con sus dientes, el olor a lavanda inundo sus fosas nasales, y sus estocadas se volvieron más fuertes, hasta el punto que la tenía totalmente pegada a la pared, limitándole la movilidad, y, aun así, quería más.

Creyó tontamente que después de tomarla la primera vez, su deseo por ella disminuiría, que equivocado estaba… Su cuerpo seguía deseándola, quería poseerla enteramente, y que de sus labios solo se escuchará su nombre, Raven estaba convirtiéndose en una droga, ahora que la había probado, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla tan fácilmente… Ahora sabía como se sentía Roy… Solo esperaba no sentir la sensación de vacío y desespero que dejaba aquellas adictivas sustancias.

Y con ese pensamiento, se entregó por segunda vez al orgasmo liberando nuevamente sus fluidos dentro de ella, el líquido almíbar escurrió por las piernas de ella, uniéndose al agua, y perdiéndose por las tuberías.

Jason salió de ella lentamente, más no la bajo, en vez de eso, cerró la llave de la ducha, y los condujo a la bañera. Se sentó en está, dejando a Raven entre sus piernas, el agua comenzó a llenar el recipiente, mientras el chico tomaba algunas cosas.

—¿Qué haces? _Ella preguntó mirando como él destapaba un frasco, y dejaba caer el líquido en su mano.

—Te voy a bañar _Sus dedos se adentraron en el cabello de ella masajeando deliciosamente la zona, y el líquido comenzó hacer espuma.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—No me convencen tus palabras _Jason sonrió haciéndola voltear para quedar cara a cara su miembro rozaba la entrada, y las piernas de Raven se acomodaron para mayor comodidad— Te dejó bañarme, y puedes tocar todo lo que quieras.

Los dedos de él ahora tomaron el jabón líquido, y con cuidado comenzó a regarlo por el cuerpo de ella, primero en los brazos, que se encargó de acariciar suavemente, llegando a los hombros, donde masajeo robándole unos gemidos, sus dedos acariciaron la espalda, hasta llegar abajo, recorrió las caderas, llegando hasta el vientre. Se separó de ella, tomando más jabón, antes de proseguir y subir, con los pechos tuvo especial cuidado, y le dedico más tiempo, masajeando la zona, y apretando con sus dedos los pezones, antes de subir y acariciar el cuello.

Cuando pasó a las piernas, la hizo estirar una, sus manos se colocaron en los laterales de la primera, subiendo y acariciando el lugar de manera descarada, rozando de vez en cuando la vagina de ella, sin llegar a tocarla, repitió el mismo procedimiento con la otra… Solo le faltaba una zona… Más antes de poder hacer algo, las manos frías de Raven recorrieron su abdomen, enjabonando la zona sin mirarlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver como ella lo obligaba a voltearse, dejándolo ver la pared, las pequeñas manos de ella, masajearon sus hombros, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba, hasta pegar sus pechos delo cuello de Jason, sus labios besaban el lóbulo de la oreja, al tiempo que sus caricias iban descendiendo por la espalda.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto _Sonrió gustoso al sentir como las manos de ella acariciaban sus piernas, de manera tan superficial, pero a la vez tan intima y empoderada que era difícil no dejarse llevar.

La mano de Raven rozo el miembro de él, más antes de tocarlo, Jason la volteó, dejándola de nuevo sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de lujuria, y su cuerpo necesitaba tenerla.

Raven ahogo un gemido contra la boca de Jason, al sentir como el miembro comenzaba abrirse pasó en su interior, esta vez, de manera lenta, casi tortuosa…

Jason llevó una toalla a su cabello secándolo, miro a la chica sobre la cama que dormitaba, después de hacerlo por tercera vez, el agotamiento en el cuerpo de Raven era notorio, por lo que, pesé a sus deseos de continuar explorando, la trajo a la cama donde la acomodó para que descansará.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa, que enseguida borró al escuchar su teléfono sonar de forma escandalosa.

Buscó el aparato en su pantalón aún tirado, y con fastidio lo encendió…

Se arrepintió al instante de hacerlo, quien lo buscaba no era otra más que Talia, la cual le ordenaba ir con ella ahora mismo… Genial, no necesitaba esa mierda… Lo único que quería era marcharse de todo ese lugar, y convencer a su Blackbird de ir con él.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo la pantalla, solo que fue lo suficiente para que Talia volviera a molestar, esta vez, tenía una foto adjunta a su clara amenaza.

Abrió la foto, y su rostro palideció…

—Mierda _Casi al instante su teléfono sonó, mostrando el nombre de Talia, y la opción de contestar o colgar la llamada, tomó aire, y sin ánimos, decidió contestar.

—¿Te gusta mi regalo para ti? _Eso fue lo primero que le escuchó decir a la mujer, su puño se apretó de tal manera que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, más no respondió— Noto tu felicidad hasta aquí, ahora, si no quieres que mi nuevo juguete y yo comencemos a entretenernos, más te vale estar aquí ¡Ahora! _Sin más la mujer colgó, dejándole a Jason una sensación de ácido en su garganta.

Lanzó un suspiro, dejándose caer en el piso, sus dedos se deslizaron entre su cabello, y cerró sus ojos controlándose, quería destruir todo, dejar fluir su rabia, pero eso solo lo regresaría a ser el Jason de antes… Y aunque esa idea era tentadora, alguien más pagaría por su impulsiva y destructiva rabieta.

Todo esto era una sensación agridulce, por fin había podido estar con Raven después de tanto tiempo, y en vez de seguir disfrutándolo, Talia lo llamaba, y lo citaba, no conforme a eso, también se aseguraba de una manera poco ortodoxa de tener su atención…

Esto era una mierda…

Sin opciones, comenzó a vestirse, recogió la camisa que anteriormente tenía Raven, y con cuidado, cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de ella, con esta, y con una sábana, deposito un beso en la espalda desnuda.

—Lo siento por dejarte así Blackbird, aunque no quiero ser un héroe, alguien me necesita _Susurró suavemente, quitando los mechones de cabello que caían en el rostro de ella— Se que esto sonará a que justifico mis acciones, pero… _Su boca se acercó a su oído y dejó escapar una sola palabra.

Jason se incorporó, quitando aquello que obstruía la puerta, y la abrió, dio un último vistazo a la chica, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Creo que somos dos los que perdimos… _Saboreo ese sabor agridulce, en su paladar. Sintiendo las ironías de la vida.

Al salir, se encontró con Wally cocinando, los ojos azules de él dieron con Jason, y este solo alzo la cara en forma de saludo.

—¿No es muy temprano para comer?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mirando fijamente el rostro del chico, parecía como si algo lo estuviera perturbando.

—¿Quieres café?

—No _Caminó hasta la puerta del ascensor, antes de mirar de reojo al pelirrojo que lo veía fijamente— ¿Qué?

—Nada _Wally miro a otro lado.

Jason suspiro, adentrándose al elevador, sus ojos se encontraron por última vez con el West, y sin mediar palabra esté solo asintió.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, busco el auto de Roy, encontrándolo fácilmente, no tenía las llaves, por lo que desactivo la alarma, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y se adentró al vehículo mirando las armas.

Sus dedos estuvieron a punto de tomar sus Al-Blades, más decidieron desviarse, tomando una espada negra con rojo…

Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en su rostro…

Esperaba que Raven supiera a manejar espadas dobles…

Miro por última vez el ascensor, con la esperanza que ella apareciera… Pero no lo haría, y aunque lo hiciera, no cambiaría nada... No podía quedarse a su lado más tiempo.

El momento de partir había llegado, dándole un fin silencioso a esa fase de su mundo.

Cuando algo empezaba a ir bien en su vida, su carcomido pasado llegaba a destruirlo todo...

Esperaba no volverla a ver nunca más…

Solo por el hecho, de que la próxima vez que se encontraran, no sería en los mejores términos, serían enemigos. Y como tal debían actuar…

 **Fin…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De la primera parte… XD**

 **La segunda parte será seguida aquí mismo, así que será como el capítulo siguiente xD, pero puedo decir, que al menos termine una parte del fic ¡Y al fin lo hicieron! Jo, ¿Saben cuanto llevo esperando esto? Desde que empecé. Lo único es que me sentí como el título, al fin lo hicieron y Jason se va… Que agridulce sensación.**

 **¿Qué pasara ahora? Muchas cosas, ahora comienza lo bueno.**

 **No actualice antes porque vivo en Venezuela, y cada vez que llegaba a escribir se iba la luz, y me cortaba toda, no sé cuantas veces intente hacer ese Lemon, la luz no me dejaba cuando agarraba el hilo pum, adiós luz y era molesto.**

 **Aun así, espero que disfrutaran.**

 **¿Creían que Wally se iba así sin más?**

 **Pues yo también XD, Pero estaba en la ducha, y se me ocurrió el gran regresó de Wally…**

 **¿Notaron que a mitad del fic estaba shippeando un poco a Emiko con Wally pecas de ángel?**

 **Eso fue también inesperado hasta para mí, solo salió… Igual que lo de la chupeta, en mi país es un chicle rodeado de caramelo. Me pareció gracioso, que siendo Wally un futuro doctor ofreciera una chupeta a alguien, así como cuando estos atienden niños que lloran mucho y les dan estas chupetas o caramelos… Otra cosa, cuando estudiaba, los chicos solían hacer chistes vulgares con estas como; "Quieres de mi chupeta" o "Quieres chupar" (Obviamente no tengo que explicar a que se referían) Yo le di doble (o ¿triple?) sentido a esta palabra en mi fic…**

 **¿Creen que Raven se va a poder levantar? XD**

 **¿Qué pasará con Ángela y Trigon?**

 **¿Esperaban que volviera a meter esos tres a la misma cama?**

 **Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero, decidí dejarlo hasta la despedida de Jason, dejando más tensión en el capítulo. Lo otro que ya estaba escrito, lo dejé para el siguiente, donde Rae se da cuenta que Jason se fue…**

 **Damian no tuvo mucho protagonismo porque tuvo un capítulo entero para él (Además sigo enojada por la rata asquerosa que casi lo besa)**

 **Espero que disfrutaran.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/Blekk-Universe.**


End file.
